Broken Blessings
by silverlineage
Summary: A seemingly ordinary girl is brought up with a rather normal life. She didn't know that her soul was blessed to enhance life around her. She could even enhance death. When she's accidentally discovered, it's only a matter of time for the main question. Who gets to her first? And who will manage to keep her to reap the rewards? *Based on Warcraft 3. No specific timeline.*
1. Chapter 1

_I need more berries._ It was the only thought on her mind when she checked her pantry. She had plenty of dried meat on hand, and she busied herself on washing the dish she used with her supper the night prior. She moved to the opened diary book she was writing in and frowned at the nearly dried inkwell. No ink was not a good sign. It was why she needed the black berries. Ink was hard to make at times if the berries weren't ripe enough. Luckily, she could harvest them now. A few of the berry patches she needed were bearing the bitter, black fruits.

She grabbed a clay pot to hold the berries in and walked outside. She went down to the stream alongside her house where the berry patches flourished. Getting the cutters out from the pouch at her side, she started to harvest what she needed. She never took too much, but she noticed the weather was getting oddly colder. She sighed and smiled softly.

"I do apologize, but I may need a little more than normal. The weather is changing. May I harvest a few more for surplus?" she asked softly in her whispery tone. Her voice was damaged by a fire in her childhood. She was supposed to have died that night, but she didn't. Her parents were, luckily, out of the house when it happened. If it wasn't for her father rushing in to steal her barely breathing form from the smoldering cradle and reviving her with a few gentle taps to her chest, she likely wouldn't be here today. As a repercussion, her vocal cords were permanently damaged. The local healers could do nothing.

She did have a natural affinity for plants, though. Even the wildlife around her. As her throat was healing as much as it could, this odd effect seemed to take root. She was mistaken as a Druid on more than one occasion, but she would simply shake her head and walk away. It never happened before the fire. None could explain it, either. But, as she asked the question, a few branches she missed that were ripe with berries seemed to reveal themselves to her. These were harvested, and she moved to the next thing on her list to make the ink. River water was now collected and stored in the jar to help start the process for the ink. As the berries softened, the juice would be easier to extract.

When she walked back into the small hut, she set down the jar and poured a small bit of the berry and water mix into a mortar. After grinding it up and filtering out the seeds and plant matter, she poured the resulting black liquid into her inkwell. The rest of it was placed back in her pantry to let it ferment to make it easier to work with. Grabbing a small carrot to snack on, she moved to sit and write in her diary. Dipping the quill into the inkwell, she sighed and began to write.

As she wrote, she found herself lighting a candle and getting up to cover various windows. She didn't know why it was getting colder near the end of summer! With her teeth chattering, she finally had to get up and light a fire. In the new firelight, she sighed and picked up a dull shovel to separate out the logs for even burning. After the fire appeared to be strong enough to be left alone, she moved to where a cracked mirror was along the wall.

Her hair was a dark red in color and only seemed to grow to her shoulders. Jade green eyes looked back at her amidst a pale face that was sprinkled with light freckles. She wasn't much to look at with a roundish nose and thin lips, but it suited her face completely. She had no external scars from her old ordeal, but it was internal where it lingered.

She pulled a wool cloak dyed a pretty blue color over her already modestly dressed form. The usual, white pantaloons stockings were on under the lighter dress of tan shading. The top of the dress appeared to be corset-style and laced up professionally with years of practice. The shoulders weren't the puffy type, as she never needed something so fancy, and a simple belt buckle held it all together. Sturdy boots graced her feet to show she was ready to travel at a moment's notice.

She had just started to heat up a kettle of water to make some tea when she heard something outside her small hut. It sounded like someone coughing a short distance away. Frowning to herself, she grabbed a walking staff of carved wood, a flask of water in case it was needed and moved to find the sound. She wasn't one to simply walk away from something unknown. She needed to find out everything around her. It was mainly for safety.

What she found had her pause with shock. A blond man with incredibly long ears lay gasping from a spear-point in his side. The wound appeared to be a day old, and he may have finally fallen to the ground from complete exhaustion. He was also dangerously close to falling into a small pit of thorns at how he was laying. If he rolled over right into it, he'd be in even more trouble.

 _Well, isn't this a pickle!_ She sighed to herself. She wanted to try and help him, but she also recognized the ears. He was clearly an Elf of some kind. His armor appeared to be blood red in color, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He could have been a military soldier, for all she knew. Most Elves almost always looked the same. He didn't appear to be a form of nobility, but that was only what she could tell. She saw no cloak on him. His clothes were torn. He would easily freeze to death if he lingered out in the turning air for long. She nodded to herself and decided to take the chance.

"Hey…" she said in her whispery voice. When there was no response, she gently prodded him with her staff. That caused an instant response for a set of glowing green eyes to open and glare at her. She rose up her hands to show no harm. She took the flask from her side to offer it to him. He glared at her with mistrust. She nodded with understanding, opened it and took a sip to show it was harmless. When it was offered again, he seemed to cringe. He gave in and reached over painfully to accept it.

He drank down a couple heavy swallows with relief and winced at the bleeding wound. She offered her staff for him to grab onto. At first he was confused. Then he realized that she wanted him to go with her. She wanted to pull him away from danger. He seemed to tense, but she did give him water. Maybe she did want to help him. He needed to be tended, and a wounded warrior could not fight. He mulled over his options for a split second. A chilling wind that howled by hastened his decision.

He grabbed onto the staff, and she pulled him away from the dangerous pit. She was able to help him stand a bit to start leading him away. He coughed again and found her warm cloak encompassing him to shield him from the cold. When he almost stumbled, she was quick to catch him.

"Easy. We're almost there," she said in the most soothing tone she could. He was nearing the brink of his strength when she finally opened the door to her small hut to let him lay back in her bed. She'd make do with the temporary cot she had. When he did lay back, the warmth from the fire had already filled the hut completely. He was sleeping deeply when she checked on him again.

 _Just as well. I need to check his wounds._ She mused to herself and slowly began to cut away the dirty, torn cloth with a set of scissors she had nearby for knitting and mending. The spear-point was still in his side, and she managed to carefully tug it out. Her kettle still had some heated water left from the tea she was setting up, and this was used to dampen an odd cloth rag. She carefully cleaned away the dirt and debris from the torn flesh. Clucking her tongue, she knew that stitches would be required.

The first thing she did was apply a numbing salve. Once she knew it took effect, she got out a steady thread made of wild horsehair with a plant needle that was carefully sterilized in boiling water. She spaced out each stitch carefully to leave room for the wound to drain. After it was set, she placed another salve on it to keep dirt away. A small wad of cotton was used to help cushion the wound next. A layer of thin cloth was carefully stretched over the cotton to hold it there, and a small bit of sticky salve was used to keep it in place.

Smiling to herself on a job well done, she took up the spear-point to study it. She clearly didn't recognize it at all. It was roughly sharpened steel with a small bit of the wooden shaft still attached to it. It would have easily rusted in the wound if any frost got in. Setting it aside, she pulled up some mending she needed to do. She wanted the strange Elf to rest and heal as much as he needed to.

"Ah! The tea," she sighed and shook her head. She got up again to replace the water, but there was enough left for a small cup. Steeping the dried herbs in from the filmy lace they were bundled up in, she took in a deep breath of the scent the heated water gave off. Chamomile always soothed her nerves.

An hour slipped by soundlessly as she reclined. She did hear the howling of the wind getting louder, though. It completely unnerved her. When the man in her bed coughed, she was up to check on him. She ran a cool cloth over his forehead and checked the bandage. More water was given to him. He rose up and blinked with shock that his wound was dressed. He looked over and saw the edge of the weapon sitting just off to the side on the wooden desk. He couldn't believe that she was able to help him.

"Can you understand me?" she asked gently from where she sat back down.

"Yes," he nodded slowly and swallowed. "As much as I…don't wish to. I can. Thank you. For helping me in my time of need."

"You're welcome," she nodded with a pleasant smile.

"There's…a reason to whisper?" he frowned. His voice was actual a bit musical to the ears.

"It's a permanent thing with me. I almost perished in a fire as a babe. My father rescued me before I was cooked alive," she said with a sigh. "It cannot be helped."

"I see. Well, thank you for living to be here in my time of need," he said and lay back in the bed.

"Rest now. We will talk more later," she said.

"What…is your name…?" he asked weakly.

"Rosalia," she smiled.

"I want you…to know…that you rescued…a Commander…of the Blood Elf army," he coughed. "I am known…as…Perhin Silversinger. I was the…last…of my group…"

"You should not be talking," she frowned.

"But…I have to!" he winced. "This place is…in danger! The cold here…it's not an accident! The Scourge…it's coming here…"

"The Scourge?!" she gaped. "I must tell the forest."

"What?" he asked.

"It's a…talent I have. I'm no Druid, but it's something I can do. Since the fire that nearly claimed my life. Just rest. We're safe," she soothed and rose up to head outside. He was stunned at this news. Even as he finally succumbed to sleep, he heard a whispery singing outside. It was haunting. Soothing. And it fully lulled him into the healing sleep he desperately needed.

If he was awake, he would have seen the forest vines shift and move to cover the small hut. He would have seen small animals take shelter quickly. He would have seen the forest come alive. After the forest was made aware, she moved back into the hut and sat back down at her chair. She had some writing to do.

* * *

 ****Author's Note****

 **So, yes. I caved. Decided to start writing this and not sure why. Maybe it was because of all the Heroes of the Storm I've been playing lately. I'm also a Blizzard junkie! However, I have been referring to the WoW wiki, and, yes, there will be smidges of Thalassian language. If someone notices something off, please let me know. I'm not going with an exact story timeline here for the WoW universe, but I do like to try and be somewhat realistic. But, I do know that most of it is based off of Warcraft 3 for characters.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?" a regal, blond-haired Elven male asked from where he stood out to watch the small city he ruled over. It had been a full year since he managed to separate from his home of Quel'Thalas. The small city he had built was a shy reminder of what splendor it used to be. There were shining towers. Clean streets. Enough provisions from trade and other means, if needed. But the lack of one good military official could be critical in his defense.

The regal Elf had three glowing green orbs that hovered over him, and his robe bore massive, gilded gold pauldrons to show his vast importance. Long locks of blond hair were evenly parted to flow down his back and frame his face between his long ears. His glowing green eyes seemed to search for anything. Yet they found nothing.

"Who do you speak of?" a lesser dressed Elven male asked. He was likely a retainer of sorts.

"Perhin. It's been almost a week! He's never been one to ever fall in battle. He always reports. If he's missing…" the regal Elf cringed. At the sound of a knock on the elaborate door, a messenger was there. The lesser Elf was quick to confront the other.

" _Anaria shola!_ " the retainer frowned.

"I bring word," the messenger seemed to fret. "That our platoon that we sent to scour the outer regions…they have gone missing! All of them!"

"What? No!" the regal Elf gaped.

"Honorable Kael'thas…" the messenger sighed and handed over a torn satchel. "This was found at the scene of where a battle was."

"It…can't be…" he cringed and took the bag. On it was an elaborate, gilded crest that showed leadership. It was one that Kael'thas gave Perhin himself.

"But…" the messenger said with a small smile. "There was no body of his to be found."

"Was there no body?!" Kael'thas now gaped.

"No. I found a trail of blood, instead. I wanted to follow it…but…" he sighed.

"You have done enough. You have given us a form of hope. Mataris, send the word to our best scouts! Go! Do not delay in this!" Kael'thas ordered. His retainer nodded and quickly moved to do just that. The messenger was commended and sent back to his quarters to rest. Kael'thas let his gaze move to the torn satchel in his hands. He went to a desk to empty the contents. What he found was a note hidden amidst various camping items. On pulling out the rolled paper and opening it, he saw what was recorded.

The Scourge was coming. The air was getting colder. Signs of undead were already being seen in the distance. The colder weather only proved it. On gleaning the bottom of the letter, he saw where the pen suddenly stopped. It looked dug in as though it was from a form of panic. His platoon was definitely attacked! But was it by undead? Or by something else?

Kael'thas could only grimace and move to stand out on the balcony again. He took out a telescope of mother-of-pearl with golden engravings and opened it to view through it. His glowing green eyes locked on the looming grey in the exceptionally far distance. Even he knew that it wasn't a normal cloud cover. It was an attack in the works. He judged it was a good two months off by where the landscape was. He had to prepare his troops now. He had to ready them for another war. That also meant he had to reach out to what allies he had to warn them in advance.

"He's alive. He has to be alive…" Kael'thas muttered to himself and moved to a scrying ball he had. He knew his Commander well. Using his memories as a focus, he pulled up the location of where Perhin was. Or at least where he should be. He was actually quite baffled at what he saw in the scrying ball. _How could a forest area be so thick with growth?!_ "Something isn't adding up. I need to check this out in deeper detail."

He knew he couldn't do such a thing alone. His people would forbid it. He needed an escort group. Sighing hard, he turned his attention back to the odd formation of the forest. That was when he realized something. _The forest is guarding something._ "Or someone…"

He left his chamber quickly after that. He started pulling together everyone he could. Two young mystics were ready to assist him. Three knights were called to his side. Four archers were soon ready to go. Steeds in the form of large deer were brought over to be ridden on. They set out soon after that. Little did they know, it took the messenger nearly three days to find the place of attack. Perhin was resting for three days in the cover of the forest within the small dwelling. He was nearly recovered, and he was trying to patch together a form of armor. Right now, he could only mend what he currently wore. The rest of his armor was too mangled and dirty.

"You should not be moving so soon," Rosalia sighed in her whispery tone.

"It cannot be helped," Perhin said lightly.

"And you shouldn't have helped with the morning chores."

"I am only repaying my gratitude for you saving my life."

"To repay me would be to rest," she said softly. "I don't want your wound to reopen. One of the stitches nearly came undone. You need to fully recover."

"Well, recovered or not, I need to get replacement armor. There is danger on the horizon. And, with your unique talent to have the forest assist us, I'd almost say for you to come with me," he said seriously. "Just the fact that I found you at all must say something!"

"But I can't leave," she frowned. "I vowed to my parents."

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"They live in the town a mile south of here. They visit when they can. I do find it odd that they haven't visited yet," she said. Now he paled. She looked at him with a form of shock. "Do you think…"

"I need to look for you. To be sure," he said grimly. "The forest will protect you. You must stay here where it's safe. Also…where was the fire that happened in your youth?"

"The same village," she said softly. "The house was rebuilt, but my room was changed. I always had nightmares of a fire in that room. It was removed from the house in full."

"And when did you move out here?"

"A wandering mystic gave them warning. To keep me out of the public eye as much as possible. They never told me why, only that it was important. They didn't tell me how the mystic knew of me, too. So…they had me vow to stay. This hut was built, and I was taught survival tactics by my Father when they were able to visit. Of course, they stayed with me here until I was old enough. They couldn't leave the village forever."

"Who are they to the village?"

"Well…" she smiled. "My Mother is the village healer. It's how I knew how to tend your wound. My Father isn't quite the leader of the village, but he's next in line to seek advice from if something happens. I have no brothers or sisters."

"So, the village leader is your relation?"

"Not quite," she frowned. "My Father was sort of…adopted in. I…don't know much about my Father's history. Come to think of it."

"Then I think your Father knows more than he lets on," Perhin muttered aloud.

"What do you mean?" she started, but he gestured for her to calm herself.

"Let me see if I can find some answers," he said gently.

"Very well. Oh! Wear this," she said and gave over her blue cloak. "I don't know how they will react to someone like you."

"Thank you," he nodded and put the cloak on. It easily covered over his ears and hid his form. "I'll be back as quickly as I can. Ah, since I'm heading there, did you need anything?"

"Find my parents first. They can help you bring me supplies," she said. He nodded at that and started to move off. "And don't strain yourself! If I have to fix another stitch on you, I won't be pleased. I mean that!"

"What? I can't hear you. Speak up!" he seemed to smirk at her. At her look of mocked anger, he actually found himself grinning. She shook her head at him and watched him move off in the direction of the village. The only worry she had about him at the time was him over-exerting himself.

When he reached the outskirts of the village, he noticed it was eerily quiet. When he saw a young boy playing in the main street, he walked over. "Hello! Ah, I'm looking for a healer. I have a wound I need checked on. Do you know where a healer is?"

"Oh! She's in a shop at the end of the road on the right," the child nodded.

"Why is it so quiet here?" he asked.

"It's the weather," the boy frowned. "They say it's bad. To stay indoors. I was on my way home just now. You can't miss the healer, though!"

"I see. Well, thank you," Perhin smiled softly and moved to the direction of the healer's shop. When he swung the chiming door in, he noticed the older woman with reddish brown hair tinged with gray grinding down herbs to use in various salves. Her hair was tied back, and she looked fairly slender from all the work she did in the small shop. At the sound of the door opening, she looked up with the same jade green eyes her daughter had and paused. She recognized the cloak. "Your daughter sends her regards."

"Rosalia?! You met with her?" the woman gasped.

"I did. She…patched me up from a spear wound. I wanted you to look at it. And I wanted to ask a few questions about her. And, I didn't find her. She found me near death," he said.

"The back room," she muttered and gestured for him to head there. "I don't want talk about her to spread. She has enough going on."

"She may need to be relocated. The Scourge is on the move. It's why the weather is getting colder. It was luck that she found me when she did. I'm a Commander for the Blood Elf army. My people will soon be looking for me. I feel that Rosalia needs to come with me to remain safe," he said and pulled down the hood to expose himself. She seemed to tense.

"She can't leave the forest," the woman said sternly. "If she does, she can die."

"Do you know that?"

"I do. She may not die in body. But her spirit will be in danger."

"How do you know this?"

"It was given to me as a dire warning on the night she was saved long ago."

"Who told you this?"

"That is not of your concern," she said. "Now, if you are still wounded, I can see what my daughter has done. If your business is done with me, please leave."

"I trust your daughter has mended me enough. As for her leaving the forest…if my people come to find me, they may remove her by force. She has a very unique gift. She has the powers of a Druid. The forest listens to her. Surely you understand this?"

"She is not a Druid. She is…something else…" the woman finally sighed and shivered. "She was supposed to have died that night and she didn't. I don't know what happened. I do love her. She is my daughter. I trained her to be just and good. I told her to guard herself. I'm surprised that she helped you, but it may be because you were wounded."

"I was," he said and finally shifted to show the wound. The older woman now moved to inspect it and carefully remove the gauze. She couldn't resist the urge to heal a wound and look it over. He winced at a bit of prodding, but he sighed with a form of relief at the stronger poultice she applied to it. It soothed, numbed and sealed the wound from infection that much more.

"Hold that there for five minutes," she muttered. "The stitches are clean, which is very good. One came out, if slightly…"

"She fixed that. I was helping her with chores."

"You should have been resting," she chided.

"She said the same thing," he chuckled.

"I'm going to apply something that might sting, but it will protect from further infection," she said softly. A moss patch was now pulled out and placed over the wounded area. "Hold that there."

Another ten minutes passed before she judged the wound would heal perfectly fine. She even removed the stitches to show how confident she was, but she put a fresh dressing over the wound with a stern order for no quick movement or heavy lifting. As he got ready to leave, a burly man with shaggy brown hair and a moustache came in. She waved at him and got a hug in return. It was easy to guess that this was Rosalia's father. He blinked at Perhin's face and form with a bit of surprise. He knew a Blood Elf when he saw one.

"Oh. You're working with a patient?" the man asked.

"He's good now. But…" she frowned. "Rosalia saved him from death. He's asking questions about her. He thinks she is no longer safe in the forest."

"I see," the man sniffed and looked at the Blood Elf. "I know your kind. Some of you can be trusted. Others can't. If my daughter found you and patched you up, I'll take the same chance she did. So, we'll talk. Follow me."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Love, he knows of our daughter now. If he thinks she may be in danger, then I'll hear what he has to say. As for you, put the cloak back on. No one needs to see your ears. Let's go."

Perhin nodded and got one final bandage check before righting his tunic and putting the cloak on. The large man led him to another road off the main street. He nodded to various people that saw him to wave. As much as they wanted to linger around the strange cloaked figure, they didn't. Rosalia's father was a very trusted man. Perhin was brought to a small cottage-like house and led inside.

"All right," the man sighed. "What do you know about the attacks? And what attacked you?"

"When I was attacked, it was by a group of human rogues," Perhin said. "And they knew what they were doing. They could have been deserters from Lordaeron. When the city was attacked long ago, that is. Or they could have been mercenaries. I'm unsure."

"I can see that," the man frowned.

"They attacked in the dead of night. My men and I were…completely taken by surprise. I was the only one that survived. I'm a Commander for the Blood Elf army. My name is Perhin Silversinger. Your daughter found me near death. She gave me water and took me in to patch me up."

"She was lucky with you, then," he nodded.

"With the weather getting colder, I can only agree with you! Oh. May I have your name?"

"It's Bruen. My wife is known as Morissa."

"Thank you for that. Your daughter has a talent that can rival a Druid."

"I know."

"How did she get it?"

"That I don't know," Bruen sighed. "I don't even know how the fire started in her room."

"In her room?" Perhin blinked.

"Yes. Right next to her cradle. She was three when it happened. There was nothing flammable around her. The usual toys and such. Nothing so much lit a spark! Her mother and I just got back from a town meeting when I saw the flames starting. I tore down the door to her room. I found it locked. Her window was opened to show how the culprit escaped. We had left her alone for barely an hour, and she was in a deep sleep, too."

"That makes no sense."

"Tell me about it! Everyone in the town was accounted for in that meeting, too. It was all about new crops and delegation of trade. She had just stopped breathing when I brought her outside. Luckily, I was able to massage her chest to get her heart started again. She gave a few weak coughs, but she couldn't do much else. She was weakened for the rest of the year. As for the damage…well…you heard how she talks now."

"When did her powers start to emerge?"

"It's not really powers. It's more like…a kinship, really. When she's around life…it's more…vibrant. It responds to her. And there is another reason why she's in the forest. When she went to a cemetery to place flowers on a dead pet…well…"

"What happened?"

"Ghosts appeared. Bodies started to rise up…" Bruen shivered.

"So…" Perhin blinked with shock.

"Thankfully, there were no others around. We didn't want our daughter to be isolated and hunted down! So, we set it up that she was going to look after a cabin in the forest for herbal supplies for her mother. It's worked so far. And it does help when we need to harvest things. She already has it ready for us. As for what happened, when we moved her away from the cemetery, all of the activity vanished. We want her around life at all times. But…if the Scourge is coming close…"

"And…if she's found and able to enhance death with new life…"

Now the man leaned over with a pleading gaze to Perhin's own gaze back. "Don't let her get caught. At any given time."

"She saved my life. I will protect hers with all I have," he nodded back.

"And if you have others coming here to look for you…"

"I pledged my loyalty to Kael'thas Sunstrider. He is the leader of my people. If I see him, I'll speak with him. He's also a great arcane mage. He may be able to find out more about Rosalia."

"Possibly. As long as word about her doesn't get out."

"I'll do what I can. Also, ah, Morissa said that she was warned by a mystic about Rosalia. Do you know anything about that?"

"Oh. She told you that?"

"Rosalia also mentioned it."

"I see. Well…some crazy old lady came up to us a week after the fire. She was warning that the child was blessed. That Rosalia would be the key to peace or the start of war. Maybe even assist in the destruction of Azeroth as a whole. It's why we wanted her to stay hidden. We raised her to be just. To do right, you know?"

"You raised her the very best that you could," Perhin nodded with approval. "Ah, she said she needed supplies. She wanted me to see what I can do."

"I know what she needs. I'll help," her father nodded, and they walked out of the cottage to do just that. When they got a small wagon ready, Bruen was already set to pull it. "No. Don't help. The women will chew me out for it!"

"Right," Perhin chuckled. "How old is Rosalia?"

"In her early twenties," he said and focused on pulling. "How far off do you think the attack is?"

"I'm not sure. If it hasn't hit by now, it might in the next month or so. I don't think this village is ready for such an attack."

"It isn't. Not unless we have knights as our walls."

"Tough call to make," Perhin muttered out. Bruen could only nod as they made the trek to the woods where Rosalia was waiting.

* * *

 ****Author's Note****

 **From the Thalassian dictionary:**

" _Anaria shola!_ " - Speak your business!


	3. Chapter 3

It took another two days for Kael'thas and his group to approach the woods that shielded Perhin away. At the same time, Perhin was judged to be fit enough for travel.

"I'll come back for you," he promised Rosalia.

"You don't have to," she chuckled in her whisper voice.

"But I must," he sighed. "I didn't say this before, but…your father…he had me vow to keep you safe. He had me promise this."

"He did?!" she gasped.

"Yes. He did. So, as you saved my life, I shall guard over yours. I should be back within the week. Your mother gave me a map of the surrounding areas. I may be able to see what we can do for defenses. Your village is on the way to my home, too, so we could use this village as a base location if we have to. Just don't do anything rash to yourself."

"I could say the same to you," she nodded. He had begun to care for her like a little sister that he never had. He was even surprised at himself for accepting the hug she gave him. "Do be careful."

"I will," he promised and squeezed her. Even as he forced himself away from her, he was fighting the urge to stay with her and guard her. He was given new leather armor to help keep the odd branch and thorn away from his mended clothing, and he was given a heavier cloak of a darker shade of green to protect himself with. What was even stranger was that he could _feel_ the forest watching him. He was being protected as he moved through it.

As he moved through the growth, he paused at the spot she initially found him at. He saw the pit of thorns, and he managed to move around it carefully to study where he fell. He was hoping to find his satchel, but he doubted it was there. He did find his hunting knife, though, and that was quickly reclaimed. Not finding anything else, he moved further on until he almost reached the outer clearing.

"Perhin!" he heard his name shouted out over a distance. He recognized the tone.

"Prince Kael'thas?! Did you actually come for me?!" the Commander blinked with shock. Within a span of five minutes, he was soon greeted by his fellow people and giving them the story of what happened. None of them were pleased.

"We'll find those humans and finish them off!" an archer growled.

"That's fine. But not near the village south of here. I met some of the villagers, and they helped me," Perhin said. At this news, many of them blinked with shock. When Kael'thas glanced at him, he said, "A young girl from there found me near death and healed me. That's why. And…I did vow to her parents that I would protect her. I need to introduce you to her."

"Why?" Kael'thas asked with a form of irritation. Then he paused at the sensation that he was being watched. All around him.

"If you feel that, then that's why," Perhin warned softly. "This forest…it sort of protects her. I don't think she knows it."

"How can she not know?!" a mystic asked.

"Because she was raised to not know," Perhin said. Kael'thas was stunned at this news. "Her soul can enhance life. It can also enhance death. It's…really hard to explain."

"Enhances?! There is no such thing!" a knight scoffed.

"Then you can stay here. But I have to fetch her to take her with us. With the Scourge coming here, I can't let her fall into their hands," Perhin said and turned to trek back into the forest. He soon found Kael'thas walking with him. The rest were set to stand watch outside the main entrance to the forest area. Kael'thas didn't want them to interfere with anything that happened.

"I need answers, too," he said. He was led back to the small hut, and Perhin glanced inside. It was empty. Thinking things over as to where she could have gone, he noticed her inkwell was almost dry. He also saw the berry pot was gone. Chuckling to himself, he quickly moved to head towards the riverbed. He knew she was likely there.

"Perhin?" Rosalia frowned when she saw him again. She was refilling her berry pot with water like he thought. Then she paused at the sight of Kael'thas. The moment he set eyes on her, he found himself speechless. He saw something radiating out from her like an over-flowing fountain. He couldn't explain it at all. She didn't know what was going on, but she said, "Perhin, I wasn't expecting to see you again for another day or two."

"They found me as I was leaving. This is my ruler, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. He was the one I wanted you to meet. I was very surprised to find him here!"

"I'm sure," she smiled.

"You whisper?" Kael'thas frowned.

"A childhood incident destroyed my vocal chords. It's a long story," she shrugged.

"What were you doing? Oh! You ran out of water again for ink?" Perhin chuckled at her.

"Quiet. And don't move about so much! Your side may be nearly mended, but it can still tear open. And you know I will not shush about it until the scab is gone," she smirked at him.

"I am well aware," he smiled. He was quite relieved to see her again.

"I sense…something about you…" Kael'thas murmured. "Something that I haven't felt…not since the days of the Sunwell…"

"What?" Perhin frowned.

"You have not yet found yourself thirsting for a form of magic, have you?" Kael'thas asked him directly. "Tell me. Do you even feel the need to look for a source of magic to tap into?"

"I…" Perhin started. Then he paled. Now he looked at Rosalia. Just by him introducing her to Kael'thas, he realized that he may have put her very life in grave danger! "I think…you need to stay here. But…with the Scourge coming…"

"What's going on?" she asked with worry. "Perhin, you're scaring me!"

"Your soul radiates magic. An intense well within you. All this time, we were looking for a new source of magic to draw on to sustain ourselves…and it's right here in front of me!" Kael'thas said with a form of rare excitement. "This is why you give so much around you! You are a walking magical source of energy! I wonder…if there is a way to harness this…"

"No!" Perhin growled and stood in front of her protectively. "I cannot allow you to do this. _She saved my life!_ I vowed to protect her!"

"And you _will_ protect her. She's not any good to us if she's dead," Kael'thas sighed. "If she can truly interact with life around her, then that may be what is helping her generate such an output of raw magic use. Anything around her will benefit from her. Even us."

"That would explain the forest, then," Perhin thought aloud.

"Yes, it would," Kael'thas nodded. Then he smiled warmly at Rosalia and said, "I am very sorry for my outlandish behavior from before. Will you accompany us back to my grounds? I vow you will be protected and treated with utmost respect."

"I don't think I will," she said with a heavy frown. "If I am to be treated as an item, I feel it may be wiser for me to stay where I am. Perhin, I'm glad you're healed, but you should go with them."

"I can't," he said. Kael'thas was perplexed at why she was refusing to go with him at all.

"Perhin, listen to me," she said softly. "You will be protecting me if you go with them. You can keep them from finding me again. Don't you see?"

"And I can't leave you here, either," Kael'thas said gently. "You are someone that can save my people. You are able to help give life where there is none. If you are a true healer, as I believe you are from how you have clearly done wonders for my Commander, then I implore you. Will you help heal my people? With your gift?"

"I don't know if I can," she admitted. "Only because I don't think you would ever let me leave."

At this answer, Perhin rested a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her behind him. Then, for the first time Kael'thas could remember, his Commander glared at him. "I can't let her be used like that. She's better than such treatment. I see her as family now. I refuse to let her feel like an item."

"I understand," Kael'thas said a touch stiffly. "Then, a small experiment."

"And what would that be?" Rosalia asked warily in her whispery tone.

"Hold this for me," he said and pulled out a small crystal ball. At the sigh that Perhin gave out, she took it as something to be wary of.

"I am afraid that I will not do such a thing," she said. "Because if your experiment works, you will demand for me to join you. If it fails, you'll only try something else with the hope that I would reconsider to leave with you. I'm done speaking with you. I need to refill my inkwell. Good day."

Kael'thas could only stare with complete shock. _She disregarded him!_ _HIM!_ He was also very perplexed on how his Commander was acting. But, he knew it was from a vow. A promise. He decided to do something very risky. "Commander Perhin Silversinger!"

At this, the Blood Elf warrior cringed. He was going to be ordered to do something. "Yes, my prince? What do you ask?"

"You are to escort her with me to our grounds. Immediately," he ordered regally. Perhin shivered, but he paused when Rosalia softly whispered to him.

"I know you're being ordered. He is your ruler. You have no choice," she sighed. "Just…don't leave my side. I've never been outside my homeland. I've never ventured outside the forest. I don't know the world around me. It…scares me. Just a little."

"I will not leave your side," he vowed. Then he spoke out, "Very well. She agrees. But only if I do not leave her side. She has yet to venture out to explore the world. It's very intimidating for her."

"I can respect that," Kael'thas nodded. Then he paused when Rosalia charged over to him to confront him directly with a small glare in her eyes.

"Just remember this," she warned with a hissing whisper. "I trust him. I don't trust you. I'll follow what he says. I will not follow what you say. I'm not one of your people. Don't use me as an item. Don't lock me away in a cage. And _don't_ let me get overwhelmed to a point that I want to start swearing at everyone I see! Understood?"

His jaw dropped at this. He wasn't used to being talked to like this at all. "Just remember, _human_. I am a prince of my people!"

"An overly arrogant one to me," she growled. Perhin's jaw dropped. "Such arrogance will get you killed. Mark my words."

Kael'thas closed his eyes to focus and reign in his anger. When he opened his eyes, she was already walking back to the small hut. When he went to question her, Perhin said, "She needs to pack a few things. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Very well…" Kael'thas grumbled. His pride was officially stung.

"I don't like this," she shivered and found herself held.

"I know," he muttered. He stroked her hair in a brotherly way to comfort her.

"I never had siblings," she swallowed. "After what happened to me…"

"Well, I'm your older brother now. And, ah…here…" he said and handed her his hunting dagger. "It has a crest on it that belongs to me. Until I get a pendant made for you, you can flash this off at anyone that shows disrespect to you. It will quiet them down."

"Thank you…" she choked up and finally burst into tears. He rocked her and soothed her the whole time. "What am I to do? Where will I stay? I mean…"

"Why did you rescue me?" he asked.

"Because you were suffering."

"That I was."

"And…if I go with you…to help all of your people…and if I can help them and I need to leave…I mean…my parents! How will I see them? Who will help my Mother with her herbs? I just…it's too much to take in."

"We'll figure something out," he promised.

"Okay," she nodded. He knew she was still quite scared.

"You know," he said with a soft chuckle. "You're the first one I've known to actually sting Kael'thas into a form of submission. Don't let it get the better of you. He's one of the strongest of my people. He is my ruler, after all."

"I don't like him," she mumbled. "I gave you a chance because you were in need. He just…I just feel that he wants to use me."

"I know," he swallowed. "As much as I want to see how you can help my people, I won't have you abused. I'll do all I can to keep that from happening."

"Thank you," she said in the faintest of whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

When she was introduced to the other Blood Elves, they were stunned that she sated their need for magic so acutely. Even as she walked out of the forest, she sensed a bit of sorrow. Then she paused at the pinecone that dropped in front of her. It appeared to be a parting gift, and she was quick to pocket it. Smiling at the forest once more, she let herself get led out to the main traveling road.

"We didn't bring an extra steed," Kael'thas frowned when they approached the area where the large deer were grazing patiently. "You can ride with me."

"I would prefer for her to stay with me," Perhin said. "You did inform me that I was to protect her at all times. I shall borrow a steed for her."

"I can walk," she said softly.

"No," Kael'thas said with a dismissive wave. "I won't have that."

"Well, what are we to do then?" a knight frowned. She seemed to frown in thought. Then she heard gasps when a red-eyed, white stag loped over to stand next to her.

"I suppose you are here for her?" Perhin smiled. The stag nudged her and sided up to her.

"Maybe I should ride that one," Kael'thas mused. He found himself staring at a set of horns in his face. It was clearly a 'no'.

"Can Perhin ride with me? He vowed to protect me," Rosalia asked. The stag seemed to snort and showed no malice to him. "Okay. Help me up, please?"

"How does she have such power?!" a mystic mused.

"That's something we are trying to figure out," Kael'thas chuckled.

"Oh," Rosalia said suddenly. "I want to see my parents before we go."

"Why?" Kael'thas frowned.

"Ah, because they are my parents and deserve to know I'll be leaving?" she said with a touch of irritation. "They have a right to know."

At how she was talking to the prince, several of the guards were outraged. However, it was Perhin that was in complete agreement with her. "She's right. They do deserve to know."

"Very well. I'll meet with them. Lead the way," Kael'thas ordered.

"Not through the town," she said. "It will cause too much disruption. There is another way to reach my childhood home, and it's safer. Just follow me."

The stag easily moved with her gentle nudges with her hands. Perhin was sitting behind her to cradle her in his protective embrace. For some reason, Kael'thas didn't like that. He would have preferred for her to ride with him. He had to let it go for now.

She led them down a narrow path that their steeds easily traversed. Regular horses would have to be careful on the narrow dirt trail, but the deer instinctively knew where to step. When they reached the back of the small cottage, she saw her mother working on clothing. "Mother! Is Father home with you?"

"Rosalia?!" she blinked and paused at the other Blood Elves with her. "Ah…yes. He's inside."

"Good. Okay, we can leave our rides here. We need to talk inside. I don't trust outside talk," Rosalia said. This was agreed to right away. When they stepped inside, her father waved at them. Then he noticed who was with them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he growled and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Father…um…I am being ordered to leave," Rosalia frowned. "To retreat to a safer place."

"What?" he blinked. At how Perhin was giving a sad look, he understood. "I see."

"I am Kael'thas Sunstrider. Lord of the Blood Elves. Your daughter is a prime need for my people. She generates raw magic of the like that equals our once whole Sunwell. I am bringing her back with me to see if such a thing is true," the regal Blood Elf said calmly.

"And if she isn't? Will she be returned?" Bruen asked.

"If this place is still standing after the Scourge, I will see to it," he nodded.

"I want your vow," the man said.

"Father…even you know that such a vow cannot be given by one like him," Rosalia sighed in her whisper voice. "I will find a way home. One way or the other."

Kael'thas was not amused by that, but he could only bide his time. "She will be treated like royalty. You have my word on that."

"I would hope so. She is a bit of a princess, anyways," Bruen muttered out. Now Morissa looked at him with shock. She never knew this. Rosalia could only stare at her father for an explanation. Even Perhin was surprised at this news. "I'm sorry, Morissa. I kept this hidden. I had no choice. But…let me get something that may help to explain it."

"Yes. Explain it!" his wife said with dismay. He nodded and moved to reach under a hidden desk compartment in another room. Bringing out a velvet purple box, he opened it to display a ring. And it bore the image of the Menethil family crest. Kael'thas was stunned. The ring was clearly old and authentic to show it was an original piece of jewelry. There was even small bits of red wax stuck around small parts of the inlay when it was used to seal letters for royal courts.

"My Father was the result of a bastard offspring between a distant cousin of the royal family and a barmaid in a tavern. This ring was given to my grandmother as proof that if, one day, something were to arise, that it would be given over in a time of need. For proof of royalty. I may not be legitimate to the royal family, but their blood runs in my veins. And in Rosalia's veins. She is a princess by right," he explained softly. "I kept this knowledge hidden because I had to. I would have been hunted down and killed to protect the line. I worked hard all my life. But now the truth is here."

"You have my vow that I shall give her the proper upbringing she deserves," Kael'thas nodded. _And I think I know how to make her stay with me, too…_

"Father…please…" Rosalia shivered. He moved to hug her tight and press the ring into her hand.

"I also wanted to know," Perhin said softly. "Where was her old room? Where did the fire occur? Can you show us?"

"I can," Bruen nodded. He gestured for them to follow, but Rosalia stayed where she was with her mother. She was in too much shock to think of anything else. The small group was led outside to where a plot of land lay empty and barren next to the house. "It was here."

"Hmm," Kael'thas thought and focused. "I am detecting nothing now. Something must have caused it to happen. I can help investigate this further at a later time, if the need is there."

"Why didn't she wish to come here with us?" a knight had to ask.

"Would you want to linger in a place where you almost lost your life at?" Bruen asked sternly. "Whenever she comes around here, she feels threatened. She still gets the odd nightmare about it."

"It does make me wonder," Perhin thought aloud. "But, I'm sure the answer will come about in time. We're going to have to leave soon, though. Nightfall is rarely safe in unknown areas."

"True," Bruen agreed and led them back into the cottage.

"You keep this on you," Morissa said and gave Rosalia a pouch filled with traveling supplies. "There's food in there with some basic supplies. There's also a little money if you need it."

"I love you!" Rosalia seemed to whimper and hugged her. Her father was next to get hugged tightly, and he kissed her forehead.

"Stay safe," he said. "You'll be in our thoughts quite a bit."

"You will always be in mine," she nodded and blinked back tears. After another few minutes of being with them, she was led outside by Perhin. Kael'thas nodded respectfully to Bruen and Morissa before turning to head towards his steed.

When there was decent distance between both parties, he muttered to his entourage, "She's royalty. The ring confirms it. No matter how she reacts to me, I shall bear it. She needs to trust us."

"My Lord?" one of the knights frowned.

"She's a princess. It's only fitting for…" Kael'thas mused. "Hmm. I'll wait."

"What are you thinking of?" a mystic mused allowed.

"A possible new Queen for our people," he smirked slightly. This had the others stunned.

"A human?!" one of the archers frowned.

"If she can save our people," Kael'thas said. "Why not?"

"It's just…" another archer started and went silent at the glare given.

"Even you have not felt the need to find a source of magic to tap into, have you," Kael'thas asked in a point blank way. At how they gasped, he continued, "If me making her my Queen will force her to stay, why should I not go with it? We can covet her and keep her with us at all times."

"I see now," the other mystic smiled. "I believe in you."

At the other agreeing murmurs given, Kael'thas nodded and moved to finish the walk to his waiting steed. "I need one of you to travel ahead to scout and send word to set up a room for her. I would prefer to have a chamber set up to be as close to mine as possible for safety."

"I can go," the first archer said. He nodded, and it was done.

"He left in a hurry," Perhin frowned at the retreating archer.

"He's scouting ahead for us to ensure a proper path," Kael'thas nodded. At this, Perhin only nodded back. Rosalia was strangely quiet as they began to head towards the main path out of the forest. Perhin was clearly concerned over her now.

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently. She just shook her head. She didn't feel that it was safe to speak out her thoughts now. "Hmm. Can you write as we ride?"

At this, she seemed to blink and took out her diary. The inkwell wasn't quite full, so it wouldn't spill over. Taking the quill out, she started up a written conversation.

 _I feel ill with this._ She started out.

 _Your thoughts echo mine. Do not worry. I shall be with you._

 _I fear what will become of me._

 _I will safeguard you to my utmost ability._

 _I don't feel…comfortable…with anyone else…other than you._

At this, he paused with a touch of surprise. _I vowed to protect you. I always keep my word._

 _I never expected to a be a form of royalty. It's too much to think about._

 _Should I refer to you as Your Royal Highness?_ He joked. At the small elbow nudge to the healthy side of his gut, he found himself laughing softly in her ear.

 _I do have one major worry._ She admitted.

 _And what would that be?_

 _Your leader. You said he was a prince…_

Now he stiffened at this. For the first time he could remember, a jealous haze filtered through his thoughts. At first, he saw her as his sister. On learning this, he felt that she was something more. He never thought he would ever find an equal partner before. Now he realized one thing. He was done searching. He took the quill out of her hand to put away with her book. He made sure the ink was bottled up. Then he pulled her close to his chest as they rode on. "It will never happen. I refuse to allow that."

"And if…you were ordered to step down?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

"I would rather flee with you than see that happen," he growled softly in her ear. She could only nod as he continued to ride with her. Kael'thas had already ridden ahead of them to lead them back, and they were in the center of the group in a protective way. She found herself pressing into him now. She didn't know why she was acting this way. He gave her a reassuring squeeze to comfort her.

For a solid three hours, they traveled through the land. When they felt lost, Kael'thas was able to point where the archer left a marker for direction. By the time it hit sunset, they decided to camp. A tent was quickly set up for Kael'thas to stay in. Rosalia was content to sleep under the night sky. He didn't like that one bit.

"That won't do!" he argued. "You are not a common woman anymore. You are a princess. You should sleep in a tent and not on dirt!"

"And do you have a spare tent for me?" she asked evenly. "Because, as a princess, as you so aptly put it, it would be indecent of me to share a tent with you."

"Ah…" Kael'thas blinked. Perhin hid his smirk.

"It is safer for me to sleep a bit far off," she said.

"Actually, you should sleep close to the fire," Perhin suggested. "This way we can still watch over you. If you need to relieve yourself out of necessity, I will escort you."

"Thank you," she nodded. She knew she didn't have the look of royalty, but now she had a reason to act like it! A tense few minutes went by before Kael'thas relented and went into the tent. The weather was getting a touch colder, but her cloak kept her warm enough. When Perhin moved to sit next to her, he let her lean into him with exhaustion. She truly didn't trust any other.

"Just rest now," he muttered softly to her. "We have another day of travel ahead of us."

"I want to go home…" she shivered. "I feel like I'm being kidnapped."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said softly. She nodded and snuggled into him when he put a protective arm around her. When Kael'thas looked out of his tent to check on her, he paused at what he saw. He turned away to stare blankly at a wall of his tent.

"For now, I'll allow this. It helps keep her calm. But, in the end, she'll do my bidding," Kael'thas muttered to himself. "Through her, my people will gain a form of revenge by using a human to save ourselves. I will force her to submit to me, if I must. I'll do some experiments…"

He mused and picked up the crystal sphere he wanted her to hold earlier in the day. It was depleted of energy. He had wanted to see if she could charge it. If she could, then his people could simply tap into the charged items for magical sustenance. She could create a whole new line of survival items. _And all of the Elves that need this sustenance would have to come to me!_

He was very concerned about Perhin, though. He didn't like how close he was getting to his supposed future bride. He'd have to fix that the moment they stepped foot onto familiar grounds. Right now, Perhin was safe. It wouldn't be that way for long.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the next day, the familiar bridge leading into the small, shining kingdom was visible in the distance. This quickly boosted the morale of the group to move faster. Rosalia was simply done with traveling. She hardly had any rest.

"We're almost there," Perhin whispered to her.

"And then what? I'm going to be ridiculed and slighted," she shivered with a hard frown.

"Just hide yourself in your cloak and stick to me," he soothed. She was terrified of what was going to happen to her. Even worse was that the white stag they rode in on easily sensed it. The buck male stopped right at where the bridge started. Then he snorted and began to turn around with them.

"What's going on?!" Kael'thas demanded.

"I'm sorry. It's not my doing, or hers," Perhin said. "I think…this animal may know something that we don't. Let me try to pull her off."

When he tried to dismount, the stag shifted in a way that he simply couldn't get off the animal's back. He lowered his antlers at them all when they tried to help. Finally she said, "Stop! It's okay. I'm sure I'll be fine. It's just…a new place. New fears. That's all."

The stag wasn't buying it. She sighed and rested a hand on the stag's soft neck. Then she leaned in close to whisper, "I know. You can feel it, too. Can't you? If you want, maybe we can arrange it for you to linger and keep watch for me. Would that work? You take me as far as you can before you get caught. If you see me out and about, you can appear."

His massive antlered head turned and seemed to nod at her. Perhin took in a deep breath and said, "This one can't really settle with our other mounts. He will take us as far as he can and let us off. However, he has agreed to come back when she is on various grounds to help protect her. As to how I know this, she whispered it just now. I was close enough to hear, obviously. And, we all saw the deer nod to her. This beast is more than what it appears to be."

"Just like her," Kael'thas mused. "Well, she would need extra protection if she's out and about. I will allow this. As long as this beast respects who I am."

At the lowering of the antlers, it was quite clear the stag didn't care about this one at all. He snorted and trudged forward and over the bridge. Kael'thas bit back a growl and forced himself to follow. But, he did notice one thing right away. There were magical plants that were brought from Quel'Thalas to plant around the main entrance to the kingdom. They always appeared to be less vibrant from the lack of magic around them. The moment Rosalia rode past them, they perked up to life and in full bloom with fragrant, vibrant flowering blossoms.

"The gardens!" he heard on of the mystics say.

"Everything is in full bloom!" a knight said with disbelief.

"She is another Sunwell…" the other mystic whispered. "Amazing!"

When she appeared in Perhin's arms on the mystical white stag, there was already a gathering of various Blood Elves to witness her arrival. The animal stood proudly still and seemed to glare at any that tried to get too close. But, this was as far as he could take his passengers.

"Thank you. Keep watch for me," she smiled and was allowed to dismount. When she was able to stand on her own, Perhin showed who he was for the small gathering to cheer at his survival. When Kael'thas strode over to have her reveal herself, there was shocked silence.

"She is a princess," Kael'thas said lightly. "And it is from her that our wondrous gardens have returned! She is to be treated with respect at all times. She is also quite exhausted from her ordeal."

"How is she able to help us?!" a male asked.

"She has the soul of a Sunwell," Kael'thas chuckled. That got shocked silence. "Commander Perhin is her personal guard for now. She saved his life when he was near death. He vowed to protect her. In time, this form of guardianship may change. For now, he is allowed to honor his vow. Perhin, please see her to her chambers. After that, I need you to report to me."

"Yes, my Lord," Perhin nodded. At this said, the massive, golden gates before them suddenly creaked open to let them enter. The stag seemed to watch her vanish before he loped off into the nearby forested grounds. He would definitely be sticking close to keep watch for her. He had her scent and would be easy to find.

Inside the small palace, Rosalia was overwhelmed with the artistry of the place. Kael'thas could only watch with amusement at how she reacted to everything. To him, it was common. To her, it was almost too much wealth to take in. Perhin was informed of where her room was, and he sighed at how close it was set to Kael'thas's chambers. He knew why it was done, too.

"This way," Perhin said to her, and he gently guided her to where she would be staying. They went up three sets of stairs that held portraits of Kael'thas in various poses. He was even painted riding an odd steed resembling a dragon-horse hybrid! She was clearly unimpressed. When she saw her chamber next to an elaborately engraved door of solid oak with gold etchings, he whispered, "That's his chamber. Yours is right next to his. I'll be with you as often as I can."

"Okay," she nodded. Then she looked around the richly furnished room and said, "Where can I set my belongings?"

"Wherever you like," Kael'thas chuckled. "This is your room now."

"Temporarily?" she asked mildly.

"Possibly…" he mused. Perhin pretended not to hear it. Then he paused when he heard, "Commander, I need to speak with you privately. Please join me."

"I'll be okay," she smiled. He could only nod and leave the chamber to follow his overly ambitious leader. The moment the door was closed, and they were out of earshot, Kael'thas turned to glare at him with his glowing green eyes.

"Remember. She is a princess. She is not fit for anyone other than royalty," he warned.

"I am aware," Perhin nodded.

"I plan to propose to her."

"What?! Our people will rise up against this!"

"Not if she proves that she is a living Sunwell."

"She does not trust you, my Lord. She will not agree."

"She doesn't have to agree," Kael'thas shrugged. "My word is law here."

"She told me that she felt as though she was kidnapped."

"Maybe she was," Kael'thas grinned a touch wickedly. At the look of disbelief given back, he warned again, "She is to become mine. And that means that you can protect her. But you cannot touch her. Do we have an agreement?"

"And what would happen if she loses her property in wedlock?" Perhin asked.

"She is still of Menethil bloodline. Her ancient heritage will belong to me. She is still valuable to our need for revenge on the Alliance bastards that abandoned us!" he growled. Then he regained himself and said lightly, "Your satchel was recovered. It was torn up when found. I also found your message within it. We will need to work on our defenses."

"What of the defenses of her village?" Perhin asked. Even though the subject was neatly changed, he still had her well-being raging in his thoughts.

"We might be able to bring her parents here. I don't know about the rest."

"I mentioned to her father that his village was on the way to us. And it is. We could turn that village into a defensive barracks to slow the enemy down."

"Hmm. Your idea…it does makes sense. Very well. I'll send some scouts out to see what we can do. We also have the forest she calls home. The forest may be able to assist."

"She may be able to ask the forest for aid," he started.

"We can't have her risk her life on leaving these walls," Kael'thas said. "Anyways, we'll go over what we know. We need a map of the land."

"Look no further," Perhin chuckled and gave over the parchment. "Courtesy of her mother. It only shows what is around the small village. Not the path we were on."

"Excellent!" Kael'thas grinned and took the precious paper. "I'll have our engineers work on this now. Go and guard Rosalia. I'm sure she's stressed and needs to rest."

"That she does," Perhin nodded. There was one last warning look that Kael'thas gave before he turned to move to where his scouts were. The Blood Elf Commander shook his head and moved to carefully knock on the door. When she opened it, he was let in and hugged tightly right after the door closed. She was trembling, and all he could do was rock her.

"I don't know what to do," she said in a rather hoarse whisper. "I've never…been so…scared! In all my life! I just…"

"I know," he soothed. "Hush now, _dala'surfal_."

"What?" she asked. At the look in his glowing green eyes she found herself pausing with wonder. In one glance he showed her how much he cared for her.

"He told me…that I was not supposed to touch you…" he shivered. "How is this supposed to happen…when you saved me from death? When we learned that trust between us was something that could be done? Was a thing like this inevitable?"

"I wouldn't know. In truth, you were the only one that I had ever met outside the village. I was kept so sheltered and protected…"

"I saw you as a sister before," he muttered and held her closer. "You're…more than that now."

"But…this…talent I have…would it disperse…if I even attempted to…" she swallowed.

"You were never raised as a princess," he sighed.

"I still don't believe I am," she murmured softly. For the first time in his life, he knew he was going to defy a direct order. He tilted her face to his and kissed her fully. After the kiss was done, he hugged her tightly to him. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before. "I should rest."

"Yes, you should," he nodded.

"Can you rest with me?" she asked.

"I can't really give myself away. I can bring a chair over to sit next to your bedside. That much I know I can do," he smiled warmly. She nodded at this, and he found himself kissing her once more before letting her go. She moved behind a changing screen and found a soft gown of crème color waiting for her. She was surprised at this. When she undressed and moved to slip it on, she paused.

"I think I need a bath," she sighed aloud.

"I can arrange for something," he said. "Do you need it now?"

"Maybe when I wake," she yawned and donned the soft cloth. She marveled at how the garment seemed to fit to her form in its enchanting way. When she stepped out from behind the changing curtain, he cleared his throat and politely diverted his gaze. She had a rather nymph-like figure under all the cloth! It had him momentarily surprised.

Now that she was resting and he was watching over her, a meeting was happening in another part of the grounds. But it wasn't for Kael'thas and his people.

"Master…" a hissing whisper was done to a glowing red orb in the safety of the shadows.

"What can you report?" an echoing, deep tone rolled out.

"A rather…interesting surprise has happened. I have been hiding and watching, as you know. Apparently, a new source of magic has come about," the spy hissed.

"Is that so?! In the form of what?" the voice asked.

"A human girl."

"Hmm. Perplexing…"

"She is being guarded. Found from afar and sheltered. I will need to leave now, but I had to tell you. Ah. She's also…a lost princess. Possibly from Lordaeron lineage…"

"Now you have my interest! A magical artifact in the form of a human princess. I shall bring this to further attention. You have done well. Continue in your task."

"I shall," the spy nodded and the orb dissipated. The false Blood Elf male of the working class was quick to pick up the wood he was chopping to take to the main mill. In the far distance that was slowly being tainted with death and decay, the owner of the voice was quick to float over to where a man in steel armor and bearing a glowing, misting sword was waiting. His once blond hair was dyed white with frost. His tan skin was pale and iced over lightly. He glanced over with emotionless blue eyes at the floating skeletal figure.

"We may have a new mission," the skeletal creature chuckled.

"Is that so, Kel'Thuzad?" the man seemed to smirk.

"A missing princess that was likely from your lineage. And she gives off a rather strong, magical sensation. Something that we need to confiscate for ourselves," the floating skeleton hinted.

"Then let us hasten our movement. If I have family…I should…greet them. Coldly," the man seemed to hiss out with laughter and gave the notice to charge forth.

* * *

 ****Author's Note****

 **From the Thalassian dictionary:**

 _dala'surfal_ \- my love


	6. Chapter 6

It wouldn't be until sometime later that anything would transpire. Perhin had to oversee a few of the armories to replace his armor, and to ensure all of the warriors would be properly protected. It was only an hour after he left that several serving Blood Elf girls came in to collect Rosalia's clothing to clean it. She was very concerned about it, but she knew her clothes needed to be washed.

"I should get them back," she said. "They do help with disguising me."

"Very true!" one of servants beamed. "We will ensure it."

"Thank you," Rosalia nodded. At the sight of the marble bathtub in a far corner of the room getting filled with hot water, she was quickly tended to and scrubbed down. "Usually, I would not allow such a thing."

"Would you prefer to bathe alone?" another servant frowned.

"You're already here. We may as well finish the job," she chuckled. She was dried off shortly after and given an ultra-soft red robe to wear. Then she paused at the elaborate, lacey, pale red dress with gold embellishments. It appeared to be completely form-fitting. It included a veil, ruby and gold jewelry, and she was speechless at the sight of the slender circlet that came with it. She was shocked. "What is this? I did not ask for this."

"It is your wedding dress!" the first servant giggled.

"WHAT?!" Rosalia gaped. "I did not agree to getting married!"

"You did not?" the first servant asked with surprise. "Our Lord told us that you were delighted to have such an honor! Why else would something be brought to you?"

"I need my old clothes back. Now. And I need to speak with Commander Perhin immediately," she ordered. The servants bowed their heads to her as they did her bidding, but they left the dress where it was. She was shivering with revulsion now, and she moved to look out the window.

"You do not like the dress?" a voice seemed to smirk at her. She turned to find Kael'thas smiling at her. He didn't even bother to knock on the door. His ultra-long eyebrows seemed to give him a sinister appearance from the glow the three green orbs over him gave off. He was clearly admiring her figure under the robe she wore. She felt offended. Then he walked in slowly and said, "It would only be proper, you know?"

"And who would I be forced to marry?" she asked.

"You're currently looking at your future King," he grinned.

"No. I refuse!" she said.

"Not your choice. In this kingdom, my word is the law. And we _will_ be married by sunset. You will wear that dress, and you will be sharing my bed by tonight," he said in a calm, stern way.

"Why?! For what purpose?" she frowned.

"Why else? To have you stay and be fully protected. Just by you being here, our need for magic has lifted. You satisfy our need for it. So, you simply must stay," he seemed to shrug. She wanted to bring up Perhin, but something advised her not to. An instinctive thought to simply accept what was being said now was advised. She had to heed it.

"I know my clothes were taken away to be cleaned, and that's fine. But, I still want my old clothes back. They are mine."

"They are not fit for here, but I do understand. They do belong to you, and they will be returned."

"And, since I am being forced to be your bride, it would only be fitting for me to have a tour of the kingdom to familiarize myself with it," she said lightly. "I will need an escort."

"That will be done after the wedding," he nodded. She cringed at this, but she refused to nod. "Perhaps, I can have Perhin escort you down the aisle to me…"

She wanted to stiffen up with shock. She wanted to hurl herself at him and scream at him for such a horrible suggestion. Instead, she simply looked away and said nothing. At this, he walked up to her and produced a crystal sphere. She knew that it was his experiment. Sighing now, she simply took it from him. And it lit up like a light bulb to show it was fully charged. He took it back with a pleased nod, turned and walked out of the room. He was going to arrange a full room of items for her to charge up. But, he wanted to be properly married to her first to see if her unique talent survived a wedding night.

Perhin had watched Kael'thas walk into her room, and he hid behind a pillar to ensure that she would be left alone when his business was done. He was requested to appear, but he wanted to wait until he knew she was alone. When he gently knocked on the door, he was pulled in.

"Close the door and look along the wall," she whispered. He frowned at this, but he did shut the door. Then he turned and stared with outrage at the dress and jeweled finery.

"When does it happen?" he asked.

"Sunset. Whether I like it or not. And…you may be asked…to escort me to him…" she trembled and finally started to break down. He swore hard and was soon at her side and rocking her.

"Where are your clothes," he asked tenderly.

"They were getting cleaned. I was told that I would get them back."

"Good. The moment you get them back, we're going to leave."

"And…his experiment…with the crystal…it worked…"

"Not good," he grounded out and shook his head. "We can't let him touch you."

"I told him I would not marry him. He said his word was law. He even told his servants that I was pleased to be his bride! Who would lie to their own people?!" she asked with disgust. "And that dress! I just…I don't know…"

"Did you ask for an escort around the grounds?"

"I did. He said it would be done after the wedding," she muttered against his armored chest.

"When you get your clothes back, we'll go for a tour," he mused. Then he saw the tub. "I can only guess you had a bath?"

"I did," she smiled. Now he noticed what she was wearing. She found herself blushing and leaning into the caressing touch he gave her cheek. Unlike how Kael'thas gazed at her, she had a small thrill of excitement when Perhin looked her over. She knew he was holding back.

"I want to. I really do. But…I am going to wait…" he whispered.

"For what?"

"Marriage. To you. Will you marry me and be my life partner?" he asked her softly.

"Yes…" she trembled and kissed him passionately.

"Where is your ring? The one that proves your heritage?" he asked. She moved to her pouch and was able to bring it out. He examined the heavy ring with her now, and he paused when she took off his gauntlet and slipped it onto his finger. "Why?"

"To protect it," she said. "I don't want anyone else to wear it."

" _O'ana surfal!_ " he gasped and kissed her desperately. "The moment your clothes get back…we're leaving. I don't care if Kael'thas disapproves. I need to get you out of here! I don't want you to cry anymore. You shouldn't be afraid. And, as much as I don't want to, I have to give you back your ring for now. We cannot let any suspicions happen."

"Okay," she nodded. He removed the ring to give back to her and watched her hide it away again. Then he pulled her close to cradle her. "You have to go again?"

"I must oversee a few more defenses. I'll be back within the hour. Your clothes should be back by then, and I'll make plans to escort you to the gardens," he said gently. "We can see about escaping then. I won't see you wearing a gown that belongs to someone else. I can't do that."

"I don't want it to go that far. I can't find myself…loving anyone else…other than you…" she said in a rather soft whisper. He hugged her even tighter to him and realized that he couldn't leave her alone. He couldn't risk her being forced to do something else. He was her guardian right now. He had to fulfill that duty to her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he muttered. "I'm guarding over you right now."

"Whatever you wish. I will not decline your services," she smiled softly. He smiled back and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She was now his fiancée. He couldn't let her get married to Kael'thas. He didn't care that her soul was special. He saw past all of that. He valued her for who she was. He gave her one final hug and kiss before moving to sit in a chair. She appeared to be rather bored. "Um…what exactly did you say to me? Just a bit ago?"

"How do you feel about me?" he smiled softly. "That is what I said to you."

"You…" she found herself speechless.

"I do," he said softly and rose up to cradle her when she ran to him. "I know. I know. Hush now, _dala'surfal_. We need to hide our feelings now. I'm sure something will happen soon."

"Okay," she shivered. He let her kiss him one more time before sitting back down. "I don't know what to do about that dress. I don't want to put it on."

"Then don't do it," he shrugged. "We still have some daylight left."

"Something tells me that I won't get my clothes back until tomorrow. I think that was planned," she frowned. He grumbled at that and rose up to open the wardrobe in the room. It was empty.

"He planned this!" he growled. "He made it so you had nothing else to wear!"

"Then maybe I need to go out there like this to show how poorly he's already treating me," she mused. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I can't do that to you," he frowned. "And I know that if I leave, something may happen. But, I know what you can do. Ring for a servant and inform them you have no decent clothes. That you feel the dress is something that should wait to be worn. Let's see what they say. I'll be out of eyesight."

She nodded and he gestured to the small, glowing crystal on the wall. He showed her how to tap three times and state her message. Once he was hidden, it was done. Much to her surprise, though, it was Kael'thas that walked over to answer her call.

"I see you tried to find other forms of clothing. You are correct to assume that no other clothing will be provided until the wedding is over. And, yes, this goes for your usual clothes," he nodded.

"Why?! What have I ever done to you to deserve such treatment? Well, no matter. Perhin was going to fetch my clothes. He left just a moment ago to find them," she said. Perhin had to force himself to keep quiet now. Kael'thas actually took the bait.

"Then I will have to stop him and order him to do something else to occupy his time. And you have to put on that dress! The wedding starts in an hour," he growled. "I expect you be fully dressed and waiting in the main chamber. And don't think of trying to go anywhere. I have guards all over waiting to escort you. If you are not dressed and ready in that wedding gown, then I will personally come back to help you dress. I don't think you'd like that."

"Monster!" she cringed at him. Now he started to laugh.

"Me? A monster?! My dear, you don't want to know who the real monster is. Trust me," he grinned a touch savagely. Then the grin faded to show his stern face again. "Remember. One hour. Get ready. Or else."

She looked away from him and didn't even wince at the sound of the door slamming. Perhin was at her side to scoop her up in his arms. "Now's our chance."

"What?!" she gasped.

"He's looking for me. He'll be sending guards here. He always says what he plans to do before carrying it out. We have to leave now!" he said. He rushed over to grab the few things she had in the room, and he was swift to start carrying her. "Keep quiet. We'll be out of here soon."

She nodded and watched him step on a tile along the floor. A wall slide open for him to pull her in and it sealed behind them. She was shocked that such a passage existed. He called forth a glowing light to guide them, and he carried her to another wall portion. He pressed a finger to his lips, and she nodded. He opened a peephole and peered in. At his hard sigh, she frowned. She was glad she could naturally whisper. "What is it?"

"My room. It's being watched," he muttered softly. "I wanted to grab something, but there are guards waiting inside for me."

"What do you think will happen?" she asked. He pulled her away from the wall to talk to her easier. At how he rocked her, she could tell he was afraid for her.

"They may catch me. They'll keep me from you. I've seen what they do to prisoners. I had to do a few things, too," he sighed. At her hand to his cheek, he sighed. She forgave him for it. At the kiss she was given next, she easily gave into it. They were in a dark passage. They were alone. He groaned and forced himself away. He needed to get her to safety first. "They'll be looking for us soon. We have to get out of here first. Then we can…finish this…"

"What were you hoping to find in your room?" she asked and gasped at the nibble her gave her neck. "Something important?"

"A weapon to help defend with," he muttered. Then he paused and bit back a laugh when she gave him back his hunting dagger. "I forgot I gave that to you."

"I'm glad you gave it to me," she smiled. "And you're right. We need to get out of here."

He nodded, but he ended up kissing her again. It was as though he was trying to brand her to him completely. He also knew that the hour was almost up. They had to hurry. As they started to head to the exit, he paused. Something was wrong.

"Something's not right," he muttered. Then he heard her gasp. She was in the wedding dress. He swore out softly that the dress was secretly enchanted to find her and dress her up by force.

"How?!" she asked in a horrified way. The robe had simply become the dress. Now he gaped at it. _The robe WAS the dress!_

"He knew. He knew that you weren't going to dress up. So he had the dress ready to simply…go to you. No matter where you were. It became what you're wearing now. And…if the dress was able to find you…" Perhin blinked with a sudden realization. The wall opened up to reveal the wedding altar amidst a circular room filled with stained glass windows with various images of Elven works. Kael'thas was holding the circlet to place on her head. He was grinning wickedly.

"Perhin. Thank you for bringing her to me. You have _no idea_ how grateful I am for this. Truly…" he said and his laughter was full of spite.


	7. Chapter 7

Perhin was quickly apprehended and brought to his knees. Rosalia was taken up to the altar by several mystics. She was trying to fight them off, but it was simply no use. She was in some serious trouble. But she still had one ray of hope left.

Outside in the gardens, the white stag was waiting. He felt that something was wrong. Narrowing his red-eyed gaze, he started to sniff around at the base of various trees. On pawing at the ground, a small mushroom was found. It was also giving off an odd blue glow. This was now eaten, and the stag braced himself. His form began to shift.

"Come now, Princess Rosalia," Kael'thas smiled softly. "Accept your true place at my side."

"NO!" she shouted at him in her whisper tone and tried to fight off the mystics. She was pulled closer and made ready to accept the crown he had.

"Rosalia!" Perhin called out and coughed at a kick to his gut.

"By the light of the sun, as it goes down to start a new day, another day will rise. And when it does, our Queen shall be present!" Kael'thas said reverently. He lowered the slender ruby and gold tiara to set on her brow. Right before it could settle, screams were suddenly heard. Something large, white and massive was lumbering at the stained glass windows. When the beast charged through, it was a bear. The attack was so fast and unexpected that no one could stop it. It roared and lashed out as it made its way to the altar where Rosalia was. "No! Wait!"

Perhin could only stare with complete shock at what was transpiring. The bear had red eyes, massive teeth, intensely sharp claws and could easily rip anything apart. At Kael'thas's plea, the bear did pause. But the glare was given at how Rosalia was forced into her situation. When the bear stopped in its charge, it showed that Kael'thas was understood in full. Now a glare was given at Kael'thas to show complete displeasure.

 _:Speak. But make no further movements, Elf.:_

"You…spoke…!" Kael'thas gaped. The voice that entered his mind sounded noble and quite deep. The others couldn't hear anything unless they were focused on. But, just the fact that this beast was able to project words showed it was clearly no ordinary animal.

 _:Yes. I can speak. If not physically. You have stolen this child from my embrace. You vowed to bring her to no harm. You have gone back on your vow. Release her before I slaughter you.:_

"I only sought to give my people a proper Queen. She is a princess by birthright. I am a prince of my people. She can also save my people!" he argued.

 _:And you have yet to become a proper King. You have no right to claim her. Now, I will say this once more. Release her and let her return home.:_ the bear snarled and bristled up.

"And she is still unharmed!"

 _:Lies! You vowed to not keep her in a cage! You vowed to keep her safe! Look at her! Did you know that if fear gets into her heart, her soul is not as strong as it should be? You are a fool!:_

"What?" Kael'thas frowned. He was still holding the slender crown in his hands. "How do you know this?"

 _:I was there since the beginning. How can I not know? But, if she is not willing to share her power in a peaceful way, what you seek will not work. Yes, she will nourish your need for magic, but it will not be at its full potential.:_ the bear moved to glare at the ones holding Rosalia hostage. Kael'thas was not happy about this.

"Who…are you?" she finally whispered out.

 _:The one that brought you here. I am also the one that gave you the pinecone as you left.:_ the bear snorted. She blinked at first. Then she gasped.

"You're the stag?!" she managed to squeak out. Perhin's jaw dropped.

 _:Not just that. I am the awareness of the forest you left behind. The very ancient forest you were told to stay in to be hidden from the world. You gave me so much of your joy and aura, that it gave me a purpose. A true form to see the world with. I worried for you, and I was able to grant myself a means to watch over you further. Much like the ancient spirits of other forests and lands, but you gave me the ability to take on other shapes to travel and see with new eyes. I approve of the one you saved. He is just and understands your needs. I do not approve of your situation now, and I know that he had no intention of bringing you here. As for the one before us now, I have told him to release you. He has yet to do so. As much as I do not wish to cause blood-shed, then I will.:_

"You have to release me, or this bear will attack," Rosalia said. She said nothing of where the bear truly came from. They didn't need to know that information. She would likely tell Perhin in time.

"Not until we are wed! Whether I am a true King or not, you will be married to me!" Kael'thas growled. At this, Perhin started to struggle again.

"You can't! She agreed to wed me!" he shouted. The bear rose up on his hind legs to ready an attack. Just as hell was about to break loose, a scout ran in.

"The Scourge! An army is approaching!" the scout warned. "They advanced so fast to our borders…we just now saw them through our observatory towers!"

"No!" Kael'thas hissed. Then, while the bear was distracted by this news, he set the crown on Rosalia's head. The moment it was done, the crowd of Blood Elves in the room bowed their heads with acknowledgement. "There. We're wed. Take her to my chamber! There will be plenty of time for her to accept her new role. And as for you…"

"If you want to start showing kindness to me, then you will let him be at my side," Rosalia growled out. She knew he was talking about Perhin. And she didn't mention for him to do this as his new Queen. She didn't agree to the role at all.

"I will grant you your request. You can think of it as a…ah! A wedding gift from me. One of many, of course. Remember, Commander Perhin. She is now my wife and your new Queen. I understand that you vowed to protect her. I will allow you to stick to your vow," Kael'thas warned him. Then he looked at the bear. "As for you, what will you do?"

 _:My concern is her life. Not yours.:_ the bear snorted at him and made warning signs for her to be released at last. _:I shall follow her and protect her. You are on your own.:_

Perhin and Rosalia were finally relinquished. Kael'thas was now busy going over his defenses. Perhin seemed to be torn apart, but the bear nudged him to have him move with her. When they finally got back to where her chamber was, he hugged her tight. He was told to take her into the prince's chambers, but he was hesitating. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," she whispered and pressed into him.

 _:They are not wed.:_

"But they are! He put the circlet on her!" he said.

 _:It is a trinket. Her heart did not agree. No words of agreement have come from her in full. She has not yet been wed. The young prince will notice his error and will seek to fix it when it becomes known. Once again, he is being hasty. We will escape here now.:_ the bear rumbled.

"So…because she didn't agree to the wedding…it was false?!" Perhin blinked.

 _:And not once has she acknowledged such a thing being true.:_

"He will still see me as his own, though. We're only on borrowed time," Rosalia shivered. Perhin kept her close and moved her into her room. He saw her original clothes waiting for her.

"Change out of this disgusting thing. Leave whatever you want here. We need to get moving," he said. She nodded and was quick to grab her clothing. She moved to change behind the curtain there.

"This…dress! It's not coming off!" she growled. He had to move and pause at how everything was done up in ways that required another for assistance.

"I have to help you. I won't touch you improperly in any way, if I can help it," he said.

"I…wouldn't mind, though…" she said with a soft blush.

"Ah…" he cleared his throat. The bear seemed to chuckle, but time was of the essence. "If I could, you know I would without a second thought. We have to be quick about this."

She could only agree. When she felt the dress finally loosen and give way, she noticed he had to back away from her quickly. He had to fight off the spark of desire she gave him. She was quick to take off the crown to set aside on a table. She wanted nothing to do with it at all. She took a deep breath and managed to voice out, "Do you plan to return here after we leave?"

"It's doubtful," he admitted. "I'll likely be branded as a traitor. As much as I would miss my home, as temporary as this place was from being rebuilt, I can't stand to see what we have become. What we have fallen to. It disgraces me so much!"

"How old are you?" she asked and walked out fully dressed in the clothes she was familiar with.

"A _lot_ older than you," he grinned lightly and chuckled at the sigh she gave him. "We'll talk more when we get out of here. We really need to leave."

"Should we wait until the siege is over?" she frowned.

 _:I know how we can avoid being seen. We must go now. The longer you remain, the more your purity becomes unbalanced. You need to be in a place that gives you no stress or unease.:_ the bear grunted and nudged her. She seemed to frown at that now.

"I honestly feel that there will be no safe place for me after this," she winced.

"Then we will make you a place of safety," Perhin vowed.

"Wait. Before we leave, um, Perhin, take this and keep it on you," she said and gave him the pinecone. "Or…hmm. Can he have some parts of it?"

 _:It can be split. Just don't lose the parts.:_ the bear only nodded at this. Once Perhin had a few of the precious pieces, and gave her a loving kiss to show he was with her, the bear quickly led them out the doors. What they saw now had them pause. Kael'thas was standing there with armed guards.

As much as he was peeved that she wasn't in his chambers, he was told that her clothes were delivered to her original chamber. He thought she left his chamber to get changed into them properly. He expected her to still be in the wedding finery. And he didn't like how she got out of the dress on her own. If he knew that Perhin helped her, he would have been livid.

"I figured you were going to try and leave," Kael'thas sighed. "And, as much as I should let you go to ensure your safety, it can't be done. My kingdom is surrounded."

"What?!" Perhin gaped.

 _:Child, take out the pinecone and extract one piece. Then give it to me.:_ the bear looked at Rosalia. She nodded and took out the rather large cone. Perhin knew she was asked for it to keep his parts hidden. One small sectional leaf was removed, and the bear ate it. _:Usually there are other things I can use. This is emergency rations, in a sense. As long as we don't use all of it, I'll be fine. Stand back!:_

"All of us need to stand back," she said. The bear shivered and convulsed as the form got smaller. The bear became a swift hawk with the same stark, white colors and red eyes. The hawk quickly looked for an open window and launched at it.

 _:I will scout!:_ the bird said to her and flew out the window.

"Scouting from the air is going to be done," she said.

"And you really should be in my chambers. I have magical wardings all over the room that will protect you. It's not to cage you. I am purely looking out for your well-being," Kael'thas nodded. Perhin only gave a neutral nod to show that it was a truth. But, he knew very well that it was still a form of a cage. He was ready to guard her to the fullest, regardless. Kael'thas opened the door, but he only let Rosalia in. "Perhin, you need to stand outside."

"No," Rosalia said with a shake of her head. "You would be surprised how many things happen in a room instead of outside of it."

"I know why she worries. Her childhood incident happened in her room," Perhin said lightly. At how she trembled, Kael'thas could only sigh and nod.

"Very well. However, I shall set wardings around her to ensure she will not be touched," the prince said regally. "Come, my wife."

She didn't respond to him, but she did turn and walk into the room. It lacked a bit of furniture and other comforts, but Kael'thas was one that didn't require that much in his personal space. If anything, he had a large bed with sheets fit for royalty, and he had a dining set that was just as elegant. Another room contained a space for bathing and other needs. Perhin was stationed to look out over the fields where Kael'thas stood before looking for him. Rosalia was set down in the regal chair of gold and red velvet. Then she winced. "It has been some time since I've eaten or drank."

"That it has. Ah…here!" Kael'thas mused and conjured up some food and drink for her at the dining table. "This small bit of magic I can do easily. I'm going to set up the wardings now. If you move from this radius, I will know. I'll be right back at your side."

"If you say so," she said in a soft whisper.

"And your crown will be placed back on your head when this is all over," he said. She didn't respond to that. He focused now and started to chant. Seven balls of green energy formed and created a circular pattern around her. As a test, he picked up a pillow and tossed it. The pillow bounced off an energy shield. "It's in effect. Eat, drink and recover, my dear. We shall be victorious!"

She watched him leave. Luckily, the guards he had were stationed outside. Then she trembled. "He caged me. He vowed not to."

"I know he did," Perhin said and walked over to her. When he tried to get past the warding, a green spark flashed in front of him to warn him to back off. "I don't know how to fix this. I'm sorry, my heart. At least you're not wearing that dress."

"Or the crown," she said with distaste. He could only nod. "Maybe, when my forest protector returns, we'll figure something out."

"Forest protector?" he asked and pulled up a chair to sit down and talk to her.

"Yes. That was what he told me. I gave the forest I lived in a true form of awareness. A form to fully manifest into," she said in her hushed whisper tone. "I honestly had no idea."

"I don't think anyone did," he agreed with her. "I know I didn't know."

"Um…" she started with a small blush. "How old are you exactly?"

"How about this," he chuckled. "You start eating. I'll tell you about my life."

"Okay," she nodded. She had to eat, too. As she started to tuck in on the small, yet decadent meal in front of her, he thought of how to start out.

"My family was well-known in the Elven army. I was one of the middle children in my family. I made high marks in all my training and schooling. If I recall, I became a Commander by the time I was sixty years old. Over five hundred years have passed since then."

"So, you truly are older than me," she giggled.

"Yes, I most definitely am," he sighed and smiled at her.

"You never claimed a wife?" she asked.

"I came close. But…she chose one of my brothers over me. As much as I felt…shamed by that…I'm actually glad that she did. Because I wouldn't have met you," he said softly. When she blushed, he smiled warmly. Then he sighed hard. "Why did he put this warding around you? This room has enough magic and alarms in it that could rival the internal Council chamber of the Kirin Tor!"

"Think about it," she said softly. "You are in here with me. Why else?"

"Damn him…" he muttered. "Then again, I would have likely done the same thing."

"I can see that," she chuckled. He got up to pace a bit. He noticed she was watching him with quite a bit of worry. She had to focus on something else.

"Finish eating, _dala'surfal_. You need to recover your strength. I have no idea what is going to happen now. And don't worry. I am not leaving your side. I vowed to guard you and protect you. I'll be a stubborn ass if they try to pull me away," he grunted. She gave a small smile at that and went back to eating. He could only hope her guardian would return swiftly with a way to free them both.


	8. Chapter 8

He soared over the sky and searched for any possible escape route. Being white against a now cloudy sky definitely helped in camouflage. It was also getting darker with the sun setting, and there was enough light for him to adequately scout. He would be harder to spot against the darkening sky. As he peered ahead with sharp, blood-red eyes, he saw that the Scourge was at least several miles out and closing in fast from the north. He couldn't chance taking a closer look, though. There were many arcane necromancers that may be able to sense him. If they couldn't sense him, then it was fine. He couldn't chance it now.

He veered to the east and saw another raiding party there, too. Even going south. But, on looking out west, he saw a river. It would be a little difficult to cross, but it could work. He needed a closer look, and he veered towards it. If it wasn't for the glowing spheres that constantly hovered around Kael'thas's form, he never would have spotted the young prince. He was at a rather secretive meeting. The guardian perched in a tree and peered down silently. They were standing at the water's edge. They seemed to be waiting on something.

"Mataris, you're sure we weren't followed?" Kael'thas asked.

"Yes, my Lord. All of our people are working on defenses against the Scourge. Do you really think that our allies will help us?" his retainer asked.

"We have no choice. Our kingdom is too new. We're still getting defenses up," Kael'thas sighed wearily. "We need more assistance in this matter. I can only hope that nothing is said about my bride. Or even mentioned. Let's keep that bit to ourselves, shall we?"

"Of course, my Lord," he nodded. As much as the guardian knew he had to head back, he had to see what this was all about. He was quite glad that he chose a bird form to see this! He watched Kael'thas take out a small horn and blow on it. What answered the call was a small group of serpentine figures. They were the Naga.

"You called for us?" the only female in the group asked calmly in a slightly hissing, wavering tone. She looked a touch more normal than the males with her, in being more reptilian in nature in face and structure. Her many armed form always kept her bow at her side to show she was constantly ready to fight. The males held spears that had pierced many foes both old and new. She was also the only one that still retained her hair, and it was coifed up into rolls that fell along her side in golden bindings. Her armor appeared to be beaten gold, but reinforced with gold-tinted steel for her upper torso. Scales that formed over hips and went over her tail had natural armor defenses. Her glowing white eyes regarded his glowing green ones with attention.

"My lady," Kael'thas said lightly. "The Scourge has come."

"Has it now?" she frowned.

"They are mustering along the borders of my lands. As you know, I have been trying to rebuild what magical defenses I could muster for both you and our Master. If the Scourge destroys all I have tried to accomplish…" he sighed. The males made hissing sounds of distaste and snapped their long, fang-filled, snake-like muzzles. Even the fins on the sides of their heads gave rattling sounds.

"Silence," she crooned to the guards. Then she regarded Kael'thas again. "Yes, our Master would be very displeased. We shall see what we can do. Where do the forces appear to be gathering?"

"North, south and east. So far, none have come from the west due to this river," the young prince nodded. "Mataris has a map with him."

"Here it is. Oh! Wrong map…" he muttered. Now Kael'thas realized he had brought the map from Rosalia's home with them. His want to keep Rosalia a secret was just undone!

"You have a different map?" she mused.

"One from not around here. It's a possible way to defend the northern areas," Kael'thas started. Then he paused. _Rosalia's parents were in danger!_ If they fell to the Scourge, she would never forgive him. "Mataris, do we have a means to head to that village?"

"It's a human settlement. Why should we bother?" he frowned. Kael'thas pulled him aside.

"It's your new Queen's birth village! We _have_ to bring her parents to us! Now!" he hissed. Mataris's glowing green eyes widened with shock.

"Kael…" the female Naga warned.

"My apologies," Kael'thas sighed. He really didn't want to say anything, but now there was no choice. "Lady Vashj, I have…recently married."

"Have you now?!" she was actually surprised.

"Yes. The map was of my new bride's village. Her parents are there. It is an excellent front for deterring the Scourge, but she will not trust me if I cannot save them," he said.

"Wait," she said with amusement. "You say she is your new bride. But, she cannot trust you. Did she even agree to be wed to you? Did she voice her consent at any given time?"

"Not exactly…" he seemed to pause. Now she laughed and shook her head. "I placed a circlet on her head to make her my Queen. My people recognized it."

"Oh, you poor child. You went through the motions, yet she did not consent or agree. Until that happens, she is not truly wed to you. A true wedding is agreed on both sides," she explained. Mataris swallowed when he saw Kael'thas go silent.

"It appears that I need to remedy something. Now," Kael'thas said with a hint of strain.

"And…why did you marry her? If she came from a village run by humans…" Lady Vashj simply had to ask. Now Kael'thas regarded her fully.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, would there ever be a true reason?" he asked calmly.

"I suppose not. It's just…surprising. That one like you would be so quick to take a human to your side. After all that was done to you," she seemed to shrug. "But, to each their own, I suppose."

"Exactly," he nodded lightly.

"We will look into the outlying areas. And we will see about the village of your…wife," she seemed to chuckle. They parted ways after that. The guardian had seen enough and was quick to take to the air. He now realized that walking was no option to escape. How can they escape? Then he paused that he was already doing what had to be done.

 _Flight!_ That was the answer! He knew what he could do, but he wouldn't get very far. Likely enough to get her out of immediate harm's way for sure. With this idea set, he raced back to where she was held. He knew that Rosalia was now in even far worse danger than he could have ever imagined. He simply had to help free her now while the window was there. He saw Perhin standing watch on the small balcony, and he squawked when he landed on one of the railings.

"Hello! Have you found anything of interest?" the Blood Elf warrior asked.

 _:The child is in grave danger! We have to leave! Now!:_ he fretted.

"What?!" Perhin gaped. The guardian focused on him to send various images into his mind. Perhin appeared to be having a heart attack. "Kael'thas put a warding over her. She can't leave it."

 _:Let me see it.:_ he said and hopped onto Perhin's shoulder. He was taken to the warding and it was studied intensely. _:There is a flaw. I can see it.:_

"What's going on?" Rosalia asked from where she was still sitting.

"We have to leave. Kael'thas realized his error in the wedding. And his allies know of you. He's on his way here now," Perhin said. "We have to escape."

"But how?" she frowned.

 _:Child, focus on this orb in front of you. If you concentrate hard enough, you will see it shift to a lighter shade for a split second. We need to extend that color to last longer. You can open a window to simply walk out. Then we can fix it again to make it seem that nothing happened. You need to concentrate carefully. With your soul being as it is, it should be easy.:_ the guardian instructed. Rosalia swallowed and managed to focus on the glowing orb. Perhin now saw what she was trying to do. The moment the orb flared another lighter shade, she was able to let it stay on that color.

After six tries, she was able to grant herself a five second window. The moment the window opened, she stepped over the orb. Then she refocused to close the window. _:Excellent, child! Now, I need a few pinecone parts. At least six should work of considerable size.:_

"Here!" she said and pulled out the pinecone. Several large pieces were extracted for him to consume. His form grew into that of a large gryphon.

"Are you able to carry us both?" Perhin frowned.

 _:I can. Child, you will need to cast invisibility on us. It will shield us from being seen. Climb up on my back and focus on this. Young warrior, you do the same. I cannot leave you behind. She would worry far too much. We need to hurry. A shape like this will not last long.:_ the guardian said. Perhin was quick to ensure she had her things first. Then he settled behind her on the gryphon's back between the massive wings. Once they had a balance done, it was time to act.

"Focus on hiding us," Perhin urged gently.

"I'll try," she swallowed and could only sigh with relief at his arms around her. She closed her eyes, and Perhin found himself starting to become transparent.

"Keep it up! And don't lose focus!" he urged. The white gryphon soon launched out the window and soared over the land. The invisibility shield had just completed at the launch, so they were completely missed. And, with no sun out at the time, there were no shadows. Luck was clearly on their side. The gryphon aimed for the forest he came from. He could recharge there and even replenish the pinecone. He also knew that the forest would be the first place to search for them. He'd be prepared for it, though. He knew what to do.

The moment she was told it was safe to drop the invisibility, she was able to do so. After that, it was simply trying to enjoy the ride. It was easy to glide smoothly with the thermals. The less energy he expended, the longer he could maintain the form. But he felt himself losing altitude after an hour of flight. _:I am out of time. Prepare for landing. I'll have to change my form into something else, but we can travel safely from where we will be. Brace yourselves!:_

"We're landing," Perhin whispered to her. She had never flown before, so she was huddled into him for support. He had flown before on missions that involved airships and such. Flying was no stranger to him. He tried to get her to enjoy the ride, but she was far too nervous. He did see where the Scourge was coming, though. That truly worried him.

"I'm glad we got out of there," she sighed and blinked at the feeling of the gryphon descending.

"I am, too," he nodded. A few minutes later had them landing in a small clearing. It would be half a day's worth of walking from the path the protector took. He knew the land very well from when he traveled with her. They dismounted, and he was quick to start sniffing around the various bottoms of certain trees. "What are you looking for?"

 _:A very specific glowing mushroom. Certain ones give me the shape I need. The more I eat, the stronger the form. Or, if it glows brilliantly, it can be as though I ate several at once.:_ he said.

"Then how did you become the bear?" he asked.

 _:I had the mass. I just needed another shape. I could stay as the gryphon with the mushrooms here. The pinecone is temporary for larger forms. It works best with smaller ones. It's why I needed more than less. I had to become something larger and not smaller.:_

"I see! Would it be possible to keep these extra mushrooms on us?"

 _:I am afraid not. I tried to uproot one out of curiosity before. It simply died and held no magic for me. You could say that the child's aura charges the mushrooms. I wonder. Bring her over here to touch this regular mushroom. See if she can make it stark white in glow for me.:_ he said calmly and looked over from where he stood.

"Rosalia, he would like to see if you can help him make something to eat," Perhin smiled. She nodded with her own smile, and he led her right over. "See the mushroom? Can you make it glow white for him? It's to help change his form."

"Okay," she nodded. She kept the image in her mind and gently touched the mushroom. Sure enough, it began to glow. "I did it!"

 _:Keep your touch on it. The more it is infused, the easier it will be for me to work with.:_ the guardian nodded. The mushroom was eaten when it was almost a glowing, bright light, and he was quick to change into the stag once more. But, he had a lot more muscle on him with a larger rack of antlers. _:I can speak in this form now. I couldn't before, but the bear helped unlock it. Come. Let's get you home.:_

"Is this form temporary?" she asked and got lifted by Perhin to settle on the stag's back.

 _:No. When I consume something from the forest directly, it is fine. I could have remained as the gryphon, but they are not native here. It would be out of place. It is easier to stay with the animals that are native to the general area. Less suspicion.:_ he explained gently as he moved off with them.

"I see," she smiled. She told Perhin what he said, and he could only nod at that. Then he had a rather amusing idea.

"I wonder. Could you shift into a dragon?" he grinned.

 _:I could! But, I would need quite a bit of magic to do so. It may tax the child. If the situation needs it, we will see. However, such a creature would not be permanent. It would be just enough to get you to safety once again. A small one should be fine. But anything larger than the mightiest oak in the forest would require an intense amount of magical focus. A gryphon is easy to handle. Just fly and attack as needed. They are not that large, too. Dragons also have breath weapons to consider.:_

"It would take a lot to maintain," he fully agreed. The stag nodded to him and lightly jumped over a fallen log. They actually made good time from how fast the stag moved in his improved form. By the time night had finally fallen, Perhin realized that everything had fully happened within a whole day from getting there. Now that they got into far more familiar territory, Rosalia's mood had quickly lightened. She was very glad to be home.

The moment they dismounted and walked into the small hut, he was helping her put her things away. After that, he could only sigh and shake his head. She was already kindling the fire, and she paused when he muttered a small spell to light it for her. That had her blush.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course," he nodded. Now they gazed at each other. They were alone. They were safe. He was soon pulling her into his arms to kiss her with a passion that was pent up for far too long. "I don't want to wait. We should be married. But, I don't want to…risk anything else…"

"Then don't wait," she said in her whisper tone. He gave a low groan and lost all forms of restrain. First his armor came off. Her clothes were next to get set aside. By the time they both came around, it was near the middle of the night. She was resting on his muscled chest in her bed, and he had his arms around her. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to break the silence he shared with her. She looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, _dala'surfal._ Just wondering why we didn't do this sooner," he smiled.

"Have you done this before?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No," he admitted. That got her looking at him with surprise. "I never really found a reason to do it. Okay…why are you laughing at me?"

"Just to think…that you waited five hundred years for…" she started. She didn't get to finish it when he growled and kissed her with a renewed desire.

"Then I think I have to make up for that lack of time, don't I?" he muttered in her ear.

"And what of my parents? They should know I'm home again," she whispered out and gasped at his heated breath over her neck. At the smoldering look he gave her with his glowing green eyes, it sent shivers of excitement up and down her spine.

"We'll see them in the morning, my heart," he promised and kissed her again to prove how much he loved her.

* * *

 ****Author's Notes****

 **Wow! Over three hundred views since this started! I must be doing something right! Thank you all for showing your support for reading along. I have no idea where this story will go, but I'll continue to type it all out! :)**

 **Also, I am not placing words that I have put into previous chapters before from the Thalassian dictionary in the bottom notes. It helps remove clutter this way (for anyone that was curious). ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

When Kael'thas stormed into his chamber, he found himself staring with disbelief. She was gone. Perhin was also missing. The wards were still in place. He turned to find Mataris staring with the same form of shock. "Put out a notice. If Perhin Silversinger is found, he is to be brought to me. In chains. No excuses. Not for her. Not for anyone else."

"If he…touched her…" his retainer frowned.

"I still want to marry her. I _am_ married to her in the eyes of my people. It does not matter to me. There are ways to purify her to make her ready for me again. That is easy enough to do. She is too important to simply let go. As for the traitor…!" he seemed to snarl out. "If he's found…"

"He will be brought to you," Mataris nodded with a small bow.

"She is still your Queen, regardless of what happens. We need to claim her back at all costs. She is the key to our survival. I didn't show anyone this…but she was able to charge this. Even after taking a very minimal amount from it, I am still sustained for a very prolonged period of time," he said and revealed the charged sphere. Mataris's jaw dropped with complete surprise. "If any others not of our people discover this…talent of hers…"

"We do need our Queen back," Mataris nodded. Kael'thas turned now to show he was dismissed. When he was alone, he glanced down at the sphere he still held in his hand. He actually felt a sense of loss with her not there. It wasn't that he was in love with her. He was sure such a thing usually happened in time. It was just the fact that she was no longer in his presence. He lost a valuable resource that could save his people. That could fulfill his revenge. He could only shake his head.

When his thoughts moved to Perhin, he shivered with controlled rage. His trusted Commander betrayed him. Defied his orders. _He stole her from me, and he will regret that action with every inch of his life!_ At the same time, he knew that Rosalia would suffer. Time healed all wounds. But, the ones with him, they stayed open. She was a fresh wound that wouldn't heal until he had her back at his side and wearing the crown that showed their union. Then he would see if any offspring he made with her would share the same talent she had. If it did work, then his line would still reign supreme.

Smirking to himself, he started to turn, but then he paused at an odd glow in the distance. It was from Lady Vashj. She was signaling him. He had to meet with her. He was quick to place the sphere he had in a safety box with a very complex lock. He didn't want it found on him, and he wanted no others to gain access to it. He also made sure the chest was easily missed when he darkened the lights in his room. His eyes passed over it without a second glance. Next order of business was the warding spell. That was quickly undone, since it obviously was no longer needed. After that, he was able to teleport to her.

"My lady?" he asked calmly when he appeared. She noticed that something was wrong.

"I had a message from our Master. But…is all well with you?" she asked.

"No," he sighed. "My Commander decided to steal away my Queen for himself."

"Did he now?" she asked with complete interest.

"Granted, she did save his life first. And it was through him that I met her. But I gave him orders not to touch her," he said with a form of calm control. "He defied me. He will be brought to me if caught to be sentenced for his crime."

"It sounds like she liked him before you," the Naga Witch chuckled. At the cold glare she got now, she simply laughed. "Do not worry, Kael. We will get her back for you. As for what our Master said, he actually wished to…meet with your Queen."

"What?!" Kael'thas gaped.

"But, with her missing…" she sighed and clucked her tongue. "We need to get her back before the week is up. Our Master will not be pleased if she is gone."

"Why does he want to meet her?" he asked.

"To ensure that she will serve under him as you do," she smiled. "He needs her to vow to serve him to ensure that she will not betray his secrets or yours."

"I doubt that she will. She is…can be…as stubborn as myself," he sighed knowingly.

"You speak so fondly of one that does not trust you."

"I know I do. But she will learn to trust in me."

"Tell me. If the one that stole her away is caught…and he was with her…" she started out.

"I can purify her. I know how. As for him, he will be removed," he growled in warning. "But, I think I know where she is. She lived in a forest outside the village. I think she was returned there."

"A strange home, for sure," Lady Vashj mused.

"She was hidden royalty. It was why it was done, I believe," Kael'thas seemed to shrug. He knew the real reason. He wasn't about to reveal it right now. "What have you seen of the Scourge?"

"I was able to deter their forces with some constructs we built," she said. "It will buy us a little time. Maybe a day or two, at the most."

"That's fine. Let's try and find my wife before they break the barriers we are putting in place," he nodded. As they started to strategize, the false Blood Elf was able to make his way to Kael'thas's chambers. He wanted to see if Rosalia was still there. When he managed to carefully pick the lock and open it, he had found himself in the same bit of shocked surprise as the others. He saw where the warding spell was initially from the small burn marks on the ground. Most spells left a form of residue behind.

"So…she truly did escape," he frowned. The chamber was rather darkened now, so he fully missed the locked chest in the back of the room. He couldn't afford to get caught, anyways, even if he took the time to search. Time was not on his side. He managed to leave and lock the door back up as he departed. Then he moved to a secluded area to call forth his master.

"You have another report?" Kel'Thuzad asked.

"The prize has been stolen," the false man growled. "I am searching for her whereabouts."

"Not good," he said in a mutter. "Prince Arthas will not be pleased to hear this."

"But…I do have a speculation on where they could have possibly gone," the false man said.

"Oh?"

"None of our forces have appeared west yet."

"So we have not! That river has been causing problems, hasn't it? And that would be the only escape route. I wonder why she would have fled."

"She did not agree to the marriage."

"Marriage?!"

"Yes. Prince Kael'thas forced her into it. She fled shortly after. It is…odd that she was able to escape a warding spell. I saw the marks on the ground from where it originally was."

"She escaped one of those?! She must be fairly powerful. I wonder if that's why he was after her. Power is always one to attract such attention."

"And she has a white guardian. It first appeared as a large deer. It appeared again as a bear."

"A shape-shifting guardian? That could be…troublesome," Kel'Thuzad admitted. "We are only two days out from where you are located. Are you in a secure location?"

"I am."

"Good. Give me a moment," he said and let the connection hang. Kel'Thuzad moved over to where the frozen man was standing. "Prince Arthas, we must speak. We have a problem."

"Hmm?" Arthas asked with a small glare.

"Your relation has escaped her confines."

"Interesting. She may just have the famous Menethil blood, after all. We are always known for being crafty when it calls for it. Do we know where she went?" Arthas asked.

"Not quite. Apparently, she has a powerful protector with her that may have assisted in her escape. Also…she was forced into marriage."

"It is now null and void, because I was not there to grant such permission," Arthas snorted.

"It is suggested that she went towards the west. Where the river is flowing. I would not be surprised if she was being pursued."

"You know," he mused. "If she is going to be pursued, have some of our scouts ready to follow. They can lead us straight to her if there is anyone else chasing her that has an idea of where to look."

"Ah! An excellent tactic!" Kel'Thuzad agreed. Then he watched Arthas move to where the communication sphere was.

"Scout for where she went. Follow the trackers," he ordered. "Is there anyone that the Blood Elf prince confides in for assistance?"

"There is," the false Blood Elf confirmed. "But he keeps his lips tightly closed."

"Get him drunk. That should be easy to do. Once you know he's semi-coherent, let him spill everything. Liquor always loosens tight lips. If we kill him, we'll uncover ourselves. This is the easiest way to get information safely. Also, what is in our way to reach you?" Arthas asked carefully.

"A human settlement. Nothing major that I know of."

"Good. It will be easy to move our forces through it. Since we are mildly changing targets, I want you to become part of the search party. Do whatever you must to ensure it so we can track you as a stronger way to follow," Arthas ordered. He broke the connection after that and turned to the floating skeletal figure. "Lich. Tell me. Do we have any faster ways to move?"

"Not unless we recruit some Goblins to make us airships," Kel'Thuzad said lightly. "It's either that, or we try to make our own paths from where we are."

"Making our own paths is something we have always done. It's making the paths made in a quicker manner. Hmm. Find us some Goblins to make the trek smoother. We have the coin. If not, we know how to get it. We need to move now," he grunted and moved to where his skeletal horse was waiting. He had to oversee the troops to ensure he still had full control over them. Kel'Thuzad agreed and was quick to make the necessary orders to fulfill what had to start.

With new plans happening with the Scourge, the false Blood Elf worker was quick to track down Mataris. He was able to sneak some of the local brew with him in the form of a clay jug with a couple mugs. When he saw Mataris going over some new schematics, he cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" Mataris asked without glancing over.

"I had just finished a small shift. I was wondering if you'd like to sit down for a bit and take a load off," he said. Mataris now looked at him with a frown.

"I can't. I'm under direct orders to…" he paused at the sight of the clay jug. "You got that from the kitchens? And you already have cups?"

"I do," he chuckled. When the jug was inspected for the savory smell of primed honey mead ale to come forth, Mataris cleared his throat. He had been working non-stop.

"Ten minutes will work," Mataris had to chuckle. The false Blood Elf worker grinned and guided him to a secluded corner to sit and relax. "I haven't had a chance to do this for the past few days."

"I noticed!" he said. He poured himself a very small amount and filled Mataris's mug to the brim. "I mainly got this for you. You deserve this more than me."

"If you say so," Mataris chuckled and drank it down. Two full mugs later had him feeling tipsy enough to talk in full. Now was the time for idle conversation and information gathering.

"I wonder where our Queen went," the false Blood Elf worker frowned. "I haven't seen her since the wedding. It does worry me."

"She ran away. With the Commander," Mataris said before hiccupping a little. "That white beast-thing also helped. Kael'thas wants Perhin skinned alive."

"Perhin Silversinger stole her? Huh."

"She saved him! He was almost dead, apparently. I think he loved her. Why else would he go against our Lord's orders? Anyways, we went to see the Naga for help."

"The Naga?! What did they say?" he asked and refilled the mug.

"The wedding isn't true," Mataris seemed to giggle and drank down the next mug. "The princess…didn't agree…so it was wrong…"

"So…because she didn't agree…"

"There was no wedding in full. Our Lord…he went to find her. To bring her back and fix it. She gives…magic. Like a Sunwell. You saw the plants! She can also…make things stronger. Recharge things. It's weird. But…she can save us! We need her back!" Mataris said before belching and finally slipping into a sleep that the ale pulled him into.

"She's…a Sunwell…" he said and was quick to rise up. He left Mataris alone. He went right back to his secluded area to make the contact with Kel'Thuzad.

"You have more news?" the Lich asked.

"The girl. Her soul is a Sunwell!" he hissed out.

"WHAT?!" Kel'Thuzad was floored. "Now it makes sense why the prince wanted her! It was to harness her for his people! You did very well on delivering this information to me. Finding her is now our top priority. If we can harness her, can you only imagine what can happen with our forces? We'll keep the attacks going to disguise this."

"It does make me wonder if any breeding out could be done," he said with a touch of amusement.

"Oh…" the Lich seemed to pause. Then he started to laugh. "I see now. Oh, yes, I do. If the offspring would carry this birthright…"

"I also learned something else. The Naga may intervene."

"Thank you for that bit of news. We'll be prepared."

"I shall do what I can to help scout," he said.

"You do so. I'll have to talk to Arthas now about another idea. You have done very well. Keep up the good work. Report when you're able."

"I shall," the false Blood Elf nodded and severed the connection. With a small grin on his face, he went to help rouse up Mataris. If the retainer was sleeping on the job, it just wouldn't do. And it may help him get into the scouting team for showing that he saved his hide from his Lord's wrath of being slightly drunk. He could only hope that he wouldn't remember any information being spilled.


	10. Chapter 10

All through the night, Kael'thas was relentless in his search. He could go several days without sleep, and so could the rest of his people, too. But, he knew that rest would have to come in time. For now, he was wide awake and his thoughts were fueled with the need to reclaim stolen property. He had left just moments before Mataris got mildly drunk. And Mataris, being as grateful that he was for the wakeup call, granted permission for the false Blood Elf worker to become a part of the next scouting team. It worked perfectly to plan.

"Our Lord is already on the trail. All you need to do is ensure nothing follows him," Mataris ordered the small group of five warriors.

"What's he doing with us?" a warrior asked about the false man.

"He's a worker. If you need something made or cut down, who else would be better for the job? Anyways, you'd better get a move on," Mataris nodded. Up in the north where the Scourge was coming down to clash with the first defensive barrier, Arthas and Kel'Thuzad were able to split away to start tracking where their internal spy was. They would keep themselves just under a quarter of a day behind when they caught up to avoid suspicion.

In the protective forest, Rosalia and Perhin were making due with a few of the morning chores before heading into the village to find her parents. The guardian was now a white sparrow on her shoulder for easy traveling. Perhin was uneasy, though. He knew something was going to happen. Once again, he was wearing a cloak to hide his figure. It couldn't be helped.

" _Dala'surfal_ , I don't want us to linger here for long. We will need to see about defenses. If Kael'thas is on his way here, he won't hesitate to turn this place into a pile of burning rubble to reach you. Then the Scourge would just pick off whatever was left as they ate our dead," he said. "I'll feel much better with you in the forest. Even you know it's safer for you."

"I know," she nodded and let him kiss her gently. He let it deepen just a touch before pulling back. She pressed into him and said in her whisper voice, "Let's go find my parents."

He nodded and pulled the hood over his ears. He held her close to his side as he walked with her. She led him to her mother's shop. When she walked in, her mother was already rushing over.

"Oh, my dear! I missed you! What happened?" she asked.

"We need her father here, too. It's…too much to say in a repeat. We may also want a town meeting. There is going to be an intense attack soon," Perhin frowned. He placed a hand on Rosalia's shoulder, and her mother now noticed something.

"You are wearing the ring?" she asked.

"Rosalia put it on me. When I know it's safe to wear it, I will wear it. She and I…" he paused.

"I agreed to marry him, Mother," Rosalia smiled. Her mother was actually quite surprised at this. A Blood Elf and human pairing was not yet something that was openly done. "We may have a very quiet ceremony when it's done. But…if it wasn't for him…I likely wouldn't be home."

"Kael'thas only sees her as an item. Something to charge up his energies with," Perhin frowned. "I see her as the one I was searching for in life."

"And is that a new pet?" Morissa asked when she saw the white bird.

"No. He's a part of the forest. My personal guardian," Rosalia beamed. "He helped me get home, too. I'd be locked away if it wasn't for either of them."

"A guardian?!" her mother paled. "And when the guardian appears, the balance would shift…"

"What?" Perhin frowned hard.

"Wait here. Both of you. I need to get your father," she said and put them both in the back room of the shop. Rosalia could only shiver, and Perhin kept her incredibly close to keep her calm.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about that."

"What do you think?" Rosalia asked the white bird. A worried chirp was given back.

 _:I could fly and see, but I feel I need to remain.:_ he admitted. She moved to lightly pet between the small wings, and the bird seemed to sigh with his own form of comfort. _:There is something I want to do, though. Let me think.:_

"Okay. He wants to think over something," she said. Perhin nodded and simply held her. The guardian took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he closed his red eyes to focus.

* * *

 _He searched for one that could hear the forests in a specialized wind. Within seconds that could be hours, he focused his mind on where a Druid was meditating with the land. It was far off, and a rather great distance away. But he reached out to touch the mind of this one. The man he reached was in a meditative dream. He broke into it to speak._

 _:Can you hear me?: the guardian whispered weakly._

 _:Who is this?!: the response was given._

 _:One that needs you to listen closely.: the guardian said carefully. Now the visions were sent in a dream-like sequence. The Druid saw what happened with the guardian. He saw the girl the guardian was protecting. Everything the guardian felt, saw and heard was now given in full._

 _:I…yes. You do need my help! This child…she can heal everything if trained correctly!: the Druid gasped. :She cannot be used as a simple item! She, herself, is but a seed!:_

 _:Please…hurry! Come help her! Teach her! She needs to learn. To grow. Evil…it seeks…to keep her…and harness her! Hurry! Make haste…: the guardian sighed and was forced out of the link._

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he ruffled his feathers. _:I may have found a teacher for you, child. One that can help you hone your powers with life. We may not be able to defeat death, as both life and death are a necessary cycle. But, it will help balance whatever comes at you. Now we just need to keep you from harm long enough for him to reach you. He is a great distance away, but he will come.:_

"Who did you reach?" she asked. She had been telling Perhin what was being said to her.

 _:A Druid of great power. You will know him when you see him.:_ he said softly.

"You will have me apprentice to a true Druid?!" she gasped.

"Good! We'll do all that we can to make sure it's done," Perhin nodded.

"What's going on?" Bruen asked when he walked in with Morissa. Rosalia moved to get hugged tight first before Perhin explained everything that transpired. " _No one_ will use my little girl like that! Ever! Perhin, thank you for saving my daughter from that."

"I also asked her to marry me," Perhin smiled softly.

"I wouldn't trust her with any other. I approve of you," Bruen nodded.

"We're not out of the woods yet, so to speak. She's being searched for. Kael'thas already stated that she was his Queen. He's coming back here to reclaim her," Perhin sighed.

"What?!" Bruen seemed to hiss.

"But, the wedding isn't true. She never acknowledged it or agreed," Perhin said calmly.

"Rosalia, never agree to such a thing!" her father growled.

"Don't worry, Father. I never will," she nodded.

"She has a guardian!" Morissa said fitfully.

"What?" Bruen blinked. Then he saw the bird. "It…can't be starting now…"

"Father?" Rosalia frowned.

 _:Child, help me find a mushroom.:_ the guardian sighed. She went to where her mother was growing a small pot of them.

"Will one of these work?" she asked.

 _:Hmm. We can test.:_ he nodded. Now her parents stared with shock at how she made one of the mushrooms glow rather brightly. The bird flitted down and managed to eat it. Then he landed on the floor and grew into the stag. _:I am testing something. It requires a bit more focus. Can you all hear me? I want to ensure that it can be done for emergencies.:_

"Oh!" Morissa gasped.

"I can hear you," Bruen nodded. Perhin and Rosalia nodded together to show he was heard. Now the stag moved to settle on the ground. Rosalia frowned at this and went to sit next to him. His regal head settled in her lap, and he sighed when she gently pet along the space between his antlers. Perhin sat next to her to let her lean into him. They both knew he was quite exhausted, but he couldn't rest yet. He had to talk to them in full.

 _:It is time to reveal the truth about the power in her soul. As always, I knew who she was on the night she was birthed. It had nothing to do with stars or alignment. It was just…chance, really. She was simply chosen, as she was the most likely candidate. Let me explain how._

 _:We all know, or at least those with intense magical focus, that the true Sunwell was destroyed. It nourished the High Elves of Quel'Thalas for centuries. For over ten thousand years, they lived and sustained themselves from it. When the Sunwell became corrupted, it did not die. Instead, it split.:_

"It split itself?" Perhin frowned.

 _:Yes. Into several pieces. It was able to rebirth itself this way. Our child here has gained a piece of it. It cannot be extracted from her, and, if she dies, it will simply shift to find another to inhabit. That is how this particular piece works. It takes life to sustain life. There may be other pieces that are different and become different as they grow. They are known as the Children of the Sunwell. Each piece is just as powerful as the other. As long as she lives, the Sunwell part is infused to her. For three years after her birth, it was nurtured in silence. On the night she was left alone, however, she was discovered._

 _:I must admit, it was a very small burglary being done. Her soul was still hidden as a secret, but she didn't know the one that entered her room. She had woken with fear, and the intruder was going to try and silence her. She didn't know what was going to happen, so she did the only thing she could. She instinctively guarded herself. Once the power came forth to protect herself from harm, well…she was too young to control such raw power. What else would have happened?:_

"But, that crazy lady that came up to us! What did she mean?" Morissa asked.

 _:It is true that she knew of a possible prophecy. That she was able to sense the power within her. She was warning that if our child was led on the wrong path that she would lead the world to ruin. But, since that was not the case, she will help bring peace to those that seek it. However, since her soul is one that is made to nurture and support life with growth, she must be kept safe at all times. She can bolster both life and death. Both sides of the coin will benefit from her. Sometimes, death is good. It can be used to quicken the means for life to come forth. But…if death is used to destroy life in full…:_

"I had one other question," Perhin said. "If she has children, would this gift transfer?"

 _:It…might be possible for her offspring to gain intense magical aspects. But to fully gain a piece of the Sunwell within her? Likely not. If anything, as I believe, the children she brings forth will have very powerful magical enhancements if they are trained properly.:_ the guardian nodded.

"Now, I have a question," Bruen said. "Where do you come in?"

 _:I am the awareness of the forest she lived in. I was able to manifest myself to help guard her. The longer she stayed within me, the more of her power seeped into the land. The moment I saw the young prince appear, I knew I had to act. I willed myself to become more than just a simple forest spirit. I gave myself a shape and a purpose. I am sure that other forest spirits can do this, too, the more the child lingers with them. That is the power of her soul. She empowers everything around her. That is her gift. Her true blessing. I do know that certain areas with death also have spirits. But, not all are evil._

 _:We must remember that both life and death are a necessary balance. You cannot have one without the other. Life comes to an end for new life to emerge. Much like the shifting seasons, if you see it that way. The trees shed their leaves to conserve strength. Berries fall and create new life in case the parent plant fails. It is the same with new generations in living organisms like yourselves. The one thing we cannot have is for one to overpower the other. That creates an imbalance that can hurt more than anything else. Everything will fall apart in the end.:_

"And that is very true," Bruen agreed in full.

"Now I need to ask this," Rosalia smiled and pet his fur a bit more. "When I would ask for things in the forest…was I asking you?"

 _:That you were.:_ he chuckled and sighed at the scratching he got behind his ears. _:As much as I do enjoy such attention, there is a war afoot. We need to start preparing this village. Child, you must return to the forest with me. I can guard you better, and I can start to show you how to empower things to help with the defenses around us.:_

"But I am still confused about that thing the woman said. That when the guardian appears, the balance would shift. What does that mean?" Morissa asked.

 _:What that means is that the powers of death tried to overpower life. She was in danger. I appeared to keep the balance in check.:_ he explained lightly as he rose up. _:Child, get on my back. I cannot risk shifting right now. I will take you back to the forest. Young warrior, accompany the others to prepare for war. You still have pieces of that pinecone on you. Keep them. I'll know where you are. Give one to each of them, too. I can keep track of them, if need be.:_

"Here," Perhin said and handed over two pinecone parts. "Don't lose them. Rosalia, I'll join you when I can. _O'ana surfal._ "

"I love you, too," she smiled and let him kiss her before helping her up onto the stag's back.

"If we do have a child," he whispered to her. "You know I will help in raising it up properly."

"I know you will," she beamed at him and kissed him again before letting the stag take off with her. He loped past several stunned villagers with her, and many could only point and stare. Bruen was already heading straight to the village leader to have an in-depth discussion with him. Perhin was also at his side. Morissa was now preparing some of her strongest healing poultices and brews.

 _:There is a reason I need a Druid here.:_ he said as he loped along with her.

"Why is that?" she asked and held on easily.

 _:Not only can he train you, but he can help me, too. To work with your powers better to protect you. Worry not, child. I see you as my own form of daughter. Without you, I would not have been able to succeed in achieving what I have become now.:_

"So, I'm not the only one like this?" she asked.

 _:You are not. And we must keep this a secret.:_

"But…if there are parts that were brought up badly and they know how to find me…" she cringed. At this idea, he went still. That thought didn't agree with him at all.

 _:Hopefully, the pieces cannot find each other. Especially if vile tendencies fuel them.:_ he snorted. She nodded and he let her down when they reached her hut. _:We need to work on defenses, and we need to ensure the village of your birth is protected. I will try and show you what to do. I hope this does not tax you too much. I will guide you as much as I can.:_

"Okay," she nodded. He had her focus on the ground and gently instructed her to think of pushing into it with her mind. He informed her that she was going to charge up the land. When he felt there was sufficient energy given, he had her focus on the trees.

 _:Let them come to life. They will act as sentries for us, and they will uproot themselves to help attack the enemy. After this, focus on the rocks. Let the rocks underneath us rise up to form a good circle around us as a natural barrier. You can do this.:_ he nodded.

"I'll need to eat after this," she sighed.

 _:You will. Let's do this first. It is too important.:_ he chuckled. She nodded and he leaned over to place a soft lick on her forehead. He really did see her as his daughter. She blushed at that and focused to help feel out where the rocks were. With the ground shaking, several of the large, hidden boulders were pulled to help form a formidable wall around the village. Then the stag had another idea. _:Let me take you to a place I know of. Hop on.:_

She was quick to do just that, and he took her to a place where various boulders were lying about. The odd thing about them was that they seemed to be purposely carved out. "What's this? I never knew about this!"

 _:This is an ancient stone golem. Its power has long gone, but it chose my forest as its resting place with my permission. Can you try and bring it back to life?:_ he asked. She smiled at this moved off his back to study it. She started to touch small lines and spaces that looked like symbols carved into its arms, hands, chest and feet. When she touched a large, runic carving on its forehead, it flared in response with a brilliant, white light. She backed away swiftly when each part she touched started to levitate and piece back together. She was in shock that she held so much power. In many ways, she wished she never knew that such a thing existed within her.

"COMMAND?" it asked after it fully formed. It towered over most of the tallest trees. Her guardian took over to respond to it.

 _:It is I. The spirit of the forest you chose to sleep in. The child here brought you back. A war is coming to find her and harm her. Will you help protect her?:_ he asked. Now the golem knelt down on one stony knee to regard her. Its chiseled in eyes were glowing brightly with new life.

"I…ACCEPT…" it nodded. Then it paused when it noticed that several of its rocks were worn down and chipped with age. It looked at her now, and she could sense the sadness it had.

"Let me help you," she said. It nodded and let her gently touch the base of its feet. More energy coursed through her to fuel the golem. Old cracks flared out white and sealed shut. It was the same thing that happened with any chips and marks that happened to it while it was inactive. It followed her easily through the forest when she got back on the stag's back, and they paused at the brink of the forest.

 _:I would follow the stone wall that was built around the village. You will know the enemy when you see them. The village is where she was born. We hope to protect it.:_ her guardian said. It nodded and moved to stand guard in front of the village entrance. When she was taken back to her hut, her parents were waiting for her with Perhin.

"I just saw a giant stone monster. What is it?" Bruen asked carefully.

"Um…a golem," Rosalia seemed to blush with a shy smile. "My guardian asked me to bring it back to life to help us. So…it works for us. It agreed to help."

"We may just have a chance to live through this," Perhin said with a chuckle and shake of his head. She moved to his side and got hugged to him. "You are absolutely amazing, my heart. We have the village rallied for arms. We were all rather shocked to see the forest come to life! And that wall of rocks that came up! How did that happen?"

 _:I had her charge the land. She is learning how to control her soul at last.:_ the guardian nodded. _:She needs nourishment now. I shall stand watch.:_

"Thank you," Morissa said. The stag nodded and walked off. Rosalia was now fed and cared for to help her recover her strength. She would need to be at full strength if she needed to help defend the village and forest she called home even more.

* * *

 ****Author's Note****

 **Soo...I did a little wiki digging and discovered the Sunwell actually DID get reborn as a form of a young girl. But, she eventually died. :( I had to twist up my story to show that the Sunwell split into parts (thus the Children of the Sunwell) to make this work. If it goes well, then yay! Otherwise, I must be doing good if no one has any suggestions/objections to anything that's going on. :P**

 **Thank you all for continuing to read and support!**


	11. Chapter 11

As she was now readying defenses around her village, another journey was getting ready to happen. And it was being done with haste.

"Why must you leave again?" a regal female Elf with purple skin and green hair asked with her arms crossed. A silver moon emblem hung from a delicate silver chain on her forehead, and an elegant bow with a quiver of arrows was attached to her back. Her armor was elegantly cut and etched steel that molded to her form as perfectly as another skin. The one she regarded was a male wearing animal skins, had two wing-like armor pieces that hung off his arms, a long, green beard and a set of antlers that could have rivaled the guardian in his stag form. He carried a staff, too, and the simple carved wood glowed with power from the stone that floated in the very end of its circular design.

"Tyrande, my heart, I had received a very powerful dream. To meet with a young child that has the potential to be a master Druid! Possibly even at my level. I must rescue her and bring her here to train her. She is in a lot of danger right now. She's been discovered, and various dark forces are trying to use her for ill. She wants to learn how to control her new powers. I can help her do that," the male said.

"What reached you, Malfurion? Can you tell me?" she asked.

"It was a spirit of the forest. But…it had gained a true form and full awareness," he said with his own form of shocked disbelief. Now Tyrande had to pause with surprise at this news.

"How can a child have so much power?!" she gasped.

"I don't know. It's why I have to reach her before anything else does," he said gravely.

"Love, your brother is free…" she started. Now he looked at her with complete worry.

"Then we have no time to waste. If he learns about her, he _will_ go after her! We need to leave now!" he urged. "Yes, you need to come with me. Elune may be able to help light our path to her."

"I shall pray to her now for guidance," she nodded and moved swiftly to a meditation chamber. The moment she settled and closed her beautiful, glowing white eyes, an intense vision hit her. And it showed how her homeland would flourish with new growth if she went with Malfurion. She opened her eyes and felt herself shivering with a sense of awe. "Elune has spoken to me! Yes. I see. I shall help bring this girl here. There is no more choice in the matter. It shall be done!"

She rose up swiftly and moved to find Malfurion waiting for her. All he did was nod his head to show he fully understood everything. "We'll need reinforcements with us. Call any you can that wish to help. This cannot be a forced journey. They must agree of their own will to aid us."

"Of course," she said and sent word. Within the hour, they had several Dryads, ten archers and four warriors. "It is good to see that you all are assisting with us."

"We're going on a trip!" a Dryad giggled. She had the upper body of a purple-skinned Elf, but her lower portion was that of a graceful doe. Leaves decorated her to cover her, and a sturdy spear was on her back. Her sisters giggled with her. They were ready to take the fight to the enemy, and they wanted to see what was outside their homeland, too.

"We must make haste, my brothers and sisters!" Malfurion urged. Several boats were brought to them, and only two were chosen to be up to the journey, as they had to cross a small ocean to get to where they needed to go.

"No other Druids will join us?" Tyrande frowned.

"They must tend to the lands here. Worry not. We will be fine," he nodded. The group of hopeful rescuers were at sea for two, long days. And it took two days to get to where Rosalia's village was by land. Kael'thas was following his mental map to the letter. There was little rest to get there, but he knew he had to get there as swiftly as he could. If his Master tried to find him without a Queen, there would be a lot of questions that would need to be answered. He wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"We're here!" a knight said. "At least…we should be here."

"What do you mean?" Kael'thas frowned. Then he stared with shock at the wall of thorns in front of him. It wasn't there a few days ago. This was new. "They have to have a residential Druid. It's either that, or it's that protector of hers."

"Is there any way past this?" an archer frowned. Kael'thas chanted and hurled a fireball into the growth. The tactic worked, but there was a lot of it. Even worse was that the greenery was regenerating.

"Get your sharpest weapons out. We'll carve our way through!" Kael'thas growled. His group went to work, and the mystics with him helped cast their own spells to char away the growth. As they tried to sear away the plants, Arthas was closing in with the Scourge. Kel'Thuzad was in constant communication with their internal spy when it was there.

"How close?" Arthas muttered as he rode on the skeletal, armored horse.

"Less than an hour out," the Lich said. He was effortlessly floating next to him.

"Good. Send in the Abominations first. The Ghouls should go in right after them. Send in everything else after that," he grunted. Then he noticed something in the distance that had him pause. "What is he doing out here?"

"Hmm?" the Lich asked and looked out. Now he sighed. Their spy was on the side of the road and fatally wounded. He was discovered. Arthas moved his steed over to where their spy was.

"You can drop the illusion now," he said. The false Blood Elf coughed, nodded and dropped the spell to show he was a pale-skinned Acolyte in dark robes. "What happened?"

"I went to…tell you…" he gasped. "Defenses…to the village…"

"Defenses?!" Kel'Thuzad asked with surprise.

"Yes. They…are…" the Acolyte gasped. Then he seemed to freeze up and death finally claimed him. Arthas's sword glowed as it absorbed the fleeing soul.

"Frostmourne always hungers…" Arthas chuckled. "Very well. Defenses are around the village now. I think my distant relation is part of it. Let's get moving."

"You would think so," Kel'Thuzad sighed. The Acolyte's body didn't go to waste. Several Ghouls were quick to pounce on it to fight over what was left. Any usable parts would be gathered up to be used in future constructs. They were actually on the opposite side from where Kael'thas and his group was. Arthas was not pleased at the wall of constricting thorn vines in front of him.

"Now how do we get through this?" Kel'Thuzad mused.

"Send in the Ghouls!" Arthas snarled out.

"Do you smell that?" a necromancer asked when he walked up to them. "It smells like…burning plant matter! We don't really make a smell like that."

"I don't think we are alone," Kel'Thuzad said with a sinister chuckle. "Send some of our troops around the bend."

"Of course, my Lord," the man bowed and was quick to do just that. If it wasn't for the regenerating growth growing behind Kael'thas and his party as they dug their way into the vines, they would have been discovered. Instead, the ghouls found no trace of them at all. At this report, Arthas wasn't very happy about it.

"If we have gargoyles, send them," Arthas muttered. "Let them fly over the surrounding areas. And, if they don't return, we do have that other experimental thing we can send after them. We can test its efficiency this way."

"It shall be done," Kel'Thuzad nodded and sent the word. As the gargoyles were dispatched, Kael'thas was finally making it through to the next perimeter. And that was when his group paused with sheer awe at the sight of the golem. It had made a circular pass around the village and felt where the vines were being destroyed. Even the guardian alerted it. Now that the threat was revealed, the stone golem readied to attack.

"INTRUDERS!" it ground out and charged at them.

"Look out!" a knight said and shoved Kael'thas out of the way when the stony fist came out to slam him away. Kael'thas shouted with outrage that one of his knights was now out of commission. The odd thing was that he was still alive. He was just knocked unconscious. The bruising would be intense, though, when he woke up.

"I will not be kept from my Queen!" Kael'thas snarled and launched a fire ball. It did no damage at all, and the golem simply charged forth. The escort group was forced to scatter, and Kael'thas was left on his own. He braced himself for a form of impact…

 _:Stop!:_

The golem skidded to a halt. Kael'thas let out the breath he was holding and fell to his knees. He looked up to see the white stag glaring at him. "You…called off…?"

 _:I did. But only because the Scourge is here, too.:_

"What?!"

 _:Yes. One of your people was a spy.:_

"How do you know this?!"

 _:I am the forest around you. I hear everything in my general region. Already, your second group of scouts are approaching. One of the working class was caught and killed. One of your own was a spy for the Scourge. It was through that one that you were followed.:_

"No…it can't be…!" Kael'thas paled. "I need to call on my allies!"

 _:Your allies cannot get here in time. They are three hours out.:_

"Well…I came here to rescue my wife. It's something I have to do."

 _:The child will be sent away from here soon. She needs to develop her powers.:_

"No! She's my wife! Without her, then my people will suffer!"

 _:She can barely control what she can do. If she develops, then she can do much more.:_

"So you are telling me to let her leave to grow and develop? The only way that will happen is if I'm able to go with her. My people are expecting me to come back with her. If I come back empty-handed, it will make me look bad."

 _:You must also remember this. She is not marrying you. And she will not marry you. What you did was simply an act. The young warrior she saved is who she will be with. He cares not for her soul. But her mind. You must let them remain together. If not, then you stay here with your people.:_ the stag warned. _:Right now, we both have a common foe. Do we join forces? Or do we square off once more?:_

"I will always see her as my Queen," he muttered. "And I would be a fool to not allow her the chance to hone her abilities to be even more accurate, too. Very well. I will ally with you. One of my men was injured by that stone monster…"

 _:Bring him into the village. The child's birth mother can heal him.:_ the guardian nodded. _:And hold no malice towards the young warrior when you see him. He still guards her diligently.:_

Kael'thas winced at that, but he nodded, too. He called forth his troops and told them what was going on. They were shocked that there was a spy in their home. They were even further appalled that the undead were so close by. Their wounded comrade was carefully lifted and brought into Morissa's healing shop. She recognized Kael'thas and could only pause with surprise.

"I made a truce with your daughter's protector. One of my men was injured," the prince said.

"If he agreed to work with you, then fine. Bring your wounded to the back room, please," she said. The wounded Blood Elf was moved to her stretcher to get looked at. Herbal brews were now heated up and given over carefully. "This will help mend him. He will not be able to move for a good hour, but it's one of my strongest potions."

"Thank you," Kael'thas nodded. Then he turned at the sound of a soft gasp. When he saw Rosalia standing there, he actually felt a sense of complete relief on seeing her. Then he saw Perhin and how he kept a stern, yet protectively gentle hand on her shoulder. "I see you've been keeping your vow."

"I have," Perhin nodded.

"And I'm sure you likely touched her…" he muttered.

"With her consent," Perhin nodded again. Kael'thas let out a slow breath at that, but he cleared his throat to get into far more pressing matters.

"Apparently, there was a spy in our home," the prince. "One of our own was able to inform the Scourge. We were followed here."

"What?!" Perhin gaped. Now he looked at Rosalia. "My heart, come with me!"

"What's going on?" she asked in her whisper tone.

"You are in a lot of danger," he grimaced and was quick to start taking her back to the forest. "You need to be as protected as possible. Yes, with Kael'thas here, we may have a chance to keep you safe, but if there's undead out there at our doorstep, I'm sure it's just a matter of time before the door gets kicked in. I'm very worried over this."

"I'm surprised he was let into the village," she frowned. He could only nod, but he ushered her into the small hut to close it up with him. "Perhin?"

He simply turned to pull her close and hug her to him dearly. "No matter what happens to me, just know that I will always be with you."

"Don't…don't say that!" she said with a panicked shiver in her stance.

"I have to say it. In case I need to rush out to keep you defended," he frowned. "I have no choice in it. I love you dearly, my heart. I'd rather die protecting you than knowing that something may be going wrong. You know this."

"I just found you…just to know that…you may get torn from me…" she started to whimper. He planted a loving kiss on her mouth to help calm her down.

"Don't worry, _dala'surfal._ The fight hasn't reached us yet. I'm not going anywhere right now," he muttered and kissed her again. At the soft, whispery groan she gave him, he lost his resolve. Armor was moved aside with a few articles of clothing in a rushed way. Even when he wanted to rest and recover with her after it was done, he knew they couldn't chance it.

"Stay with me," she murmured when he moved to get up. "I know. You have an urgency to ensure I'll be safe. But…just a little longer?"

"Very well. But, I need to be dressed," he smiled. She nodded and let him kiss her softly before moving to fix up his armor again. The moment he reached for his sword, he paused at an unknown sound. It was the sound of flapping wings. And it didn't come from a bird of anything that he knew of. "We've got company!"

"What?!" she gasped. He gestured for her to dress as quietly as she could. He wanted her to be ready for anything, too.

"Stay here. Keep quiet," he whispered and kissed her forehead. He peered out the window and growled under his breath. "Those look like gargoyles…"

"Perhin?" she asked, and he held up his hand. There were four of them. They were slowly advancing towards the small hut. One of them gave a shriek and leapt at the door. Perhin was there with his sword drawn to slice it right open. It reeled away and screamed with a form of pain. When another advanced, a roar was heard in the distance. Her guardian was able to shift back into the form of the white bear to launch at it.

"You found a mushroom?" Perhin asked and moved to help attack.

 _:What do you think?:_ the bear snorted and roared as he batted a heavy paw at another gargoyle to stun it. It was killed quickly with a fast sword swipe. Just as they felt they had the upper hand, three more gargoyles flitted down to hiss.

"Not good…" Perhin grumbled. Then the trees came to life to attack the flying creatures. They shrieked at this surprise attack, and the treants were quick to dismember them.

 _:You forget that the child woke up the forest.:_ the bear said smugly. Then another monster flew down. It resembled some form of a dragon/harpy crossbreed. _:Now, this one may prove troublesome…:_

A tail was quick to lash out and smack into Perhin to knock him back into the hut. He actually got slammed through the door. The human-like face grinned a sharp, fanged grin and began to advance. Rosalia was able to help Perhin to stand on his feet, but he was very wobbly.

"There is…something out there…" Perhin coughed. "Stay in here!"

"You are in no condition to fight now!" she said in her horrified whispery tone.

"I have to," he said and kissed her hard. "Stay in the hut!"

She whimpered when he left, but she knew that she had to do something. She took in a deep breath and sent out a mental message to the patrolling golem. It was something she simply had to try. The message was received. The next thing she saw was Perhin's gaping jaw as a golem's fist slammed into monstrosity face first. Shaken and disoriented, the threat was readying to flap away. Then vines came out from the ground to coil around its limbs to pull it down forcefully.

"I got it!" a cheery voice squealed out.

"Now!" a strong voice shouted for spears to launch and kill the monster in full. Rosalia and Perhin heard only quiet. When she helped Perhin move, she saw the strange Elves in the distance. The guardian only sighed with relief.

 _:It is good that you came here. The Scourge is on our doorstep.:_ the guardian snorted.

"We didn't bring that many with us," Malfurion said. "We'll do what we can."

"It is impressive to see one as yourself. Where is the child you told us of?" Tyrande asked. The guardian looked over at Rosalia and lumbered over to her.

"Are you staying here?" Rosalia asked.

 _:He is here to help me, too. I am going with you.:_ he chuckled, and she hugged his large neck. When Perhin was forced to steady himself against the mangled doorframe, he was quickly noted.

"You have been wounded!" Malfurion frowned. He chanted slightly for Perhin to find himself healing rapidly. "That should help you. As for this new situation, I'm not too sure as to what we can do. Are there any others here that can help us fight?"

"There is. Prince Kael'thas of the Blood Elves is here," Perhin said. "I am…was…his Commander. I was forced to desert him when he threatened Rosalia harm."

"How did this happen?" Tyrande frowned.

"He tried to make me his Queen against my will. All because of what my soul can do," Rosalia frowned heavily. When the stone golem walked back over, it nodded to them all before resuming its sentry march around the village. At their gaping stares, she smiled. "Yes. I brought that back."

"Incredible! I haven't seen one of those for the past thousand years!" Tyrande whispered.

"You have a lot of training to do once we get you to safety. We cannot delay," Malfurion urged. "We should leave now while we still have the chance. The boat that brought me here is a two hour walk away, but we rushed to get here. If we go now, we'll make good time."

"But…my parents…" Rosalia whimpered.

"Why do you speak so softly, child?" Tyrande asked and walked over to her.

"A childhood incident. Her voice is damaged. Her spirit isn't, though," Perhin smiled.

"And who are you?" Malfurion asked.

"Her life partner," he said calmly. At the warm, loving smile he gave to Rosalia, and how she returned it, it was only truth.

"Such love is one we do recognize," Tyrande chuckled softly.

"She saved my life when I was near death. I vowed to protect her from that day forward. It was inevitable, I suppose. I didn't even know of what she is truly capable of. I see past all of that. But, is there no way we can save this village?" Perhin asked. "Her mother is a very skilled healer. Even her father is honorable and quite just."

"Well," Malfurion mused. "I did notice the growth that had gone around the village."

 _:Yes. I was the one that let you approach within the forest growth when you approached. I trained the child on how to focus her powers. The forest is also awake.:_ the bear snorted. _:Child, can you make a mushroom for me?:_

"Okay," she nodded. Malfurion now watched with fascination on how she made a common mushroom glow with intense power. The bear ate this and his form became a stark, white dragon with red eyes. Perhin found himself laughing softly.

 _:It is only for defense!:_ he snorted.

"Admit it! You had to test it," Perhin grinned.

 _:Maybe. For a little while…:_ the guardian found himself a touch sheepish. Rosalia found herself giggling at this. Then the dragon turned to glare at Kael'thas walking over with his escort group. The knight was still in a healing sleep in Morissa's shop.

"Rosalia! My Queen…" Kael'thas started. Then he paused at how Perhin was comforting her.

 _:Look over the visions I sent you.:_ the guardian advised Malfurion.

"Hmm. Oh! I see," the powerful Druid sighed and shook his head. "This young girl is not your wife at all. She was, in fact, just leaving to be properly trained."

"She can leave if I go with her," Kael'thas said. "That was what I had agreed to."

"For what?! To hound after her and beg her to return with you to a cage?" Perhin scowled at him.

"You are seen as a traitor for what you have done! She can save my people!" he growled.

 _:Have you forgotten what we have discussed?:_ the guardian asked Kael'thas directly.

"I am just stating the obvious," Kael'thas muttered.

"You should not come with me. Your people need their leader," Rosalia said gently.

"But they need their Queen, too. Despite what you can do, they accepted you. If I simply leave and not return with you, what will that make me look like? I made them a promise. I have to keep it. I cannot turn my back on my own people. Even now, they are under siege! I could teleport to them to help them, but the distance is too great. I cannot teleport to such a vast place and come back. I don't have that power. I can't be everywhere at once. Can't you see my issue now?" he seemed to plead with her.

"Perhin," she said softly and whispered in a softer way. He grimaced, but he nodded. She took a deep breath and moved to walk over to Kael'thas. Then she reached out to gently take his hands in hers. The prince was actually very surprised at this. "I see now who you really are, Kael'thas. At least, I think I do. I will accept your company on my journey. And, if I am able to, I will see what I can do for your people. But, I cannot be your wife. I can see you as my brother, instead. And I can care for you like family. Tell me. Would this be enough for you?"

"I…" Kael'thas seemed to sigh and shake his head. "I'll make it work. For now."

"What are your true thoughts, Kael'thas?" she asked with a small frown.

"I actually liked the thought…of you being at my side…" he admitted.

"But, I'm human. And you initially only saw me as a means to help your people," she said. "And you didn't treat me very well when I was with you."

"I meant to make it up to you!" he said. "I was just…hasty, I guess."

"Well, this conversation may have to wait," Malfurion said. "I am not too sure as to who you are, but we need to get moving. My name is Malfurion Stormrage. I am an Archdruid for the Night Elf race far from here in the lands of Ashenvale. For over ten thousand years, we have remained in one place. The Scourge also attacked our lands, too. The forest spirit here was able to contact me to bring this child to safety. To train her in the ways of the Druid. If she is lost to us, then her properties of life will be at risk. We must take her away from here."

"Can we bring my parents with us? My Father does know how to fight. My Mother is a very skilled healer. I just…I can't leave them behind," she fretted and walked over to him now.

"We only brought two ships," Tyrande said. "I am unsure if we'll have enough room."

"I can supply extra ships. We'll need to get close to my lands, though," Kael'thas said. "I can send one of my own to get the word sent."

"Or you tell me what to do, and I can send out a message," Malfurion said. "If we do that, then I'll be able to help with the defenses here. We also need every available man that you have."

"My Lord?" a mystic frowned.

"We are needed here. If we can help remove a part of the Scourge, then we should do so!" Kael'thas said with a sharp nod. "And you all know that she has said that she will do what she can for us. We shall not fail!"

"Yes, my Lord," his group nodded as one. When the others moved off to see what they could do for the village, Kael'thas was pulled aside by a knight.

"Do you still plan to make her our Queen?" the knight asked.

"If something happens to Perhin," Kael'thas hinted lightly under his breath. "Who do you think she would turn to? Why else do you think I'm slightly changing my thoughts around her?"

"I understand," the knight seemed to smirk. The guardian glanced over and narrowed his eyes. The others may not have heard it, but he did quite clearly. He would be silently guarding over Perhin now. There was no choice.

* * *

 ****Author's Note****

 **Wow! Almost 600 views! I guess I'm still doing something right? Anyways, I was almost stumped for a while on where to take the story. But, it appears to be progressing once again. Even I don't know what will happen next! As always, thank you all for continuing to read!**


	12. Chapter 12

"We are almost there!" a Naga warrior grunted as he slithered along with the rest of the group.

"Why so far inland?!" Lady Vashj muttered. "If there was even a stream nearby…!"

"We will look around when we get there," another warrior nodded. As they got closer to the village, the group paused at something in the distance. It was a muscular male figure wearing baggy pants and sandals. He bore two scythe-like hand weapons that specialized in close combat. Dark greenish-black hair seemed to waver about his form freely, save for the small bit bound in a top-knot at the top. And his purple skin showed he wasn't a normal human. The long ears he had proved that, too. And, if it wasn't for the set of demon wings on his back completed with a set of large, curled horns that graced his head, he would have looked like another Night Elf. He pretty much was, but he was also something more.

"Master?" Lady Vashj frowned.

"I was…curious…" he said when he walked over. A blindfold was over his eyes to show he was blind. Long ago, he held a set of beautiful amber eyes. But they were burned out long ago. He no longer needed to see anything around him. He was able to sense everything and more.

"Of what, Master? We were ensuring that Kael'thas had his young Queen…" she started.

"I am aware. I was only curious…as to why he chose a human over all the others. And he never told me about her, either. Such a thing…it doesn't sit right," he frowned.

"He was not planning to inform us of her, either," a Naga guard hissed softly. "It was when his attendant made the mishap with the map that it came forth."

"That is true!" she blinked in thought.

"Then there must be something…special…about her…" the blind Night Elf mused. "This makes me want to meet with her even more."

"I smell death," another Naga warrior growled.

"What?" the blind one asked.

"Master Illidan," Lady Vashj sighed. "There was a Scourge invasion happening. Apparently, I feel they may have caught wind of Kael's young bride, too. But…"

"But?" he asked.

"He said he married her. Yet…she never agreed to it. Her heart clearly belonged to another. She had escaped with this other. And I think it is here that they are hiding. But, we don't know for how long," she explained lightly. Illidan thought hard at this news. Then he paused. He sensed something. And it made him gasp with complete shock. "Master?!"

"There is a…power here…" he shivered. "One that I haven't felt…not since…so long ago…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Focus on the land. Feel for something ancient," he lightly instructed. "I'm surprised that you didn't sense anything yet."

"It is because I wasn't looking for something like this," she muttered and focused. Now her jaw dropped with complete shock. "This reminds me of the Well of Eternity!"

"Not quite. Its power is there, but…it is a mere fraction. I think this is a Sunwell," he said. "Kael'thas has…much…to answer for…"

"I wonder…" she thought now. "I think…that this is why he wants her…"

"What?" he asked her now.

"I think…I'm not too certain…but I have to think that _this_ is why the Scourge appeared. He also said that she was a bit of royalty," she said as she thought back hard.

"Royalty? You mean…like a princess?" he asked in a puzzled way.

"Yes. At least it would show motive for him to wed her. We need to talk to him to get some answers," she sighed and shook her head. "I think he was hiding her from me, too."

"From all of us. And that means only one thing," Illidan said with a tense growl. "She may be the source of it all."

"I beg pardon?" she asked.

"You will know when we see her. And…this is why the Scourge followed them…" he said with a slow hiss. "She's being chased all over."

"It would be exactly like that. And I think the one she likes was the one that helped her flee, too. Ah! It was his Commander that took her! That's right. Kael'thas said that she was stolen away with his Commander," Lady Vashj said now when the conversation came back to her. "She saved his life. Healed him from something, I think. I'm sure the attraction happened then."

"Interesting to know. And if it was a Commander, then he knew what he was doing. But…did he know about her? Or does he just…love her for who she is? Hmm. I need to confront Kael'thas. Now," Illidan said and lifted his head to where there powerful source of magic was coming from. He moved with them. When he got closer to the village, the arcane, runic tattoos on his body began to glow a brilliant green. The magic he sensed was getting stronger the closer he got to it.

They pressed on. He sensed the death around him from where the Scourge was leaving its mark. For another two hours, they trudged on through the growth and carnage. Then he stopped when he reached an obstacle. The wall of thorns was still going strong. What's more, was that he also sensed something else. He was able to detect the stone golem. And he clearly didn't like how strong it was. When he was about to try and sense a weakness, he seemed to pause with shock. The golem sensed _him_!

"Master?" Lady Vashj asked calmly.

"There is a very powerful guard here. And I was just sensed!" he growled. She looked at him like he was joking. Now that he faced the wall of thorns, he summoned his arcane power and sliced cleanly through the mass. When he started to walk through, he felt something. He sensed the growth was growing back. He couldn't believe it. As he continued to charge through the growth, he suddenly found himself out of it. He also sensed that the massive golem was leaving the area, too.

"This growth! It just…it died?" Lady Vashj frowned.

"It's no longer needed. That's why," Illidan growled and ran swiftly after the stone golem. He paused when he realized that it was leading him away from the village. If he knew that the Scourge was also being led away in a different direction over a mile away with illusions, he would have been very confused over it. The guardian was purposely keeping both parties apart to protect the village. By the time they realized the village was out of sight, it would be pointless to go back.

When the stone golem started to move effortlessly into the water to follow the two ships in the distance, Illidan paused with a shake of his head. The Naga could follow, but they were waiting on his orders. Kael'thas had left some time ago with his troops. He had reluctantly agreed to meet with up with Rosalia when she was on the shore. This actually bought Perhin some time. The guardian knew that Kael'thas would have likely attempted something at sea. The guardian also sensed Illidan and his power. For some reason, the power sensed reminded him of Malfurion. He took a small gamble.

 _:She is not here any longer.:_

"What?!" Illidan stood there now at the voice the entered his mind. He rose up his hand before Lady Vashj could question his outburst.

 _:She is being taken away. Go back the way you came.:_

"Who are you?"

 _:Her guardian. Leave now.:_ the guardian said calmly before leaving his mind. He wouldn't do the same thing for Arthas. Illidan could only stand in the direction the boats were leaving in. He caught the scent of his old homeland from them. He knew where the boats were going.

"Guess what?" Illidan smirked. "It looks like we get to go home."

"Is that where they are going?" she mused.

"Get some boats together. We have to leave now before any others figure it out," he said. "And find out where Kael'thas is!"

"We shall, Master," she nodded and left through the water ocean depths to spread the word. The guards stayed with Illidan to escort him around safely.

On the ships, Perhin was cradling Rosalia to him below the deck as they reclined in the small bed. Of course, they were dressed for now. Anything could happen at sea. The guardian was still in a dragon form and guarding the way into the small cabin. Rosalia's parents were able to board the other boat with quite a few of the rarer healing herbs. Malfurion was overlooking all of them with her. He felt she could even benefit with a touch of Druid healing training, too.

"I worry for the village," Rosalia sighed in her whisper tone.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine," Perhin soothed gently and ran a hand over her back. At her worried look when it didn't dissipate, he asked, "What's on your mind, my heart?"

"I don't really want Kael'thas to meet with us," she shivered. He kept his arms around her. "He's just…going to find other ways to force me to…"

"Hush, _dala'surfal._ Hush now. He will need to get through me to reach you," he said and rocked her gently. He gave her a gentle kiss and let her press into him.

"Tell me," she murmured weakly. "If you found out…what I was…and you weren't hurt…"

"Stop that," he said lightly. "I don't want to think about 'if that happened', or 'if it was like this'. I like what happened now. You saved me. I'm guarding you and loving you with every bit of my being in return. And, yes, letting a stitch or two pop out of place with the morning chores."

"Don't change the subject," she said with a soft giggle. He laughed softly with her as he held her. "How long are we at sea for?"

"It took them two days to get here. It may be the same way," he frowned.

"I wonder…" she mused.

"No," he said and shook his head. "Don't tax yourself. It could draw unwanted attention. Let the others do what they need to do."

 _:He is right, you know. If you continue to use your powers actively without a form of safety around you, anything can track you. We must exercise complete caution until we know it is safe to use such magical focus. Just by others being near you, they can sense you. We must keep your true powers hidden until we know exactly how strong you are. Yes, you brought back an ancient golem. Others may use you to bring back more. We need to be wary.:_ her guardian said gently.

"I do wish…that I never knew about this part of myself…" she admitted.

"I know. A part of me wishes I never tried to bring Kael'thas to meet you. I should have just…stayed with you. I actually didn't want to leave you alone when I did choose to leave," he said with a small frown. "I fought myself."

"I was surprised when you did turn to leave," she said softly in her whisper tone. He could only smile and press a kiss to her forehead. "And…Malfurion thinks he may have a way to restore my voice."

"If he can, then I'd better hide! I already can't hear you. If I do start to hear you, well…I can always pretend not to hear you…hey!" he said when she started to lightly poke his sides to tickle him.

"Well, if he helps me be able to talk again, then you should learn how to sing," she smirked. Now he looked at her with his glowing green eyes and began to sing softly in his native Darnassian tongue. It was almost a bit of a lullaby when it was done, and she found herself blushing at him.

"Yes. I can sing," he smiled and kissed her thoroughly. "It was one of the only things that I did on long marches. I would just sing to myself."

"And what was that song about?" she asked.

"A bit of a sad tale, really," he said and let her snuggle into him. "Of young love found. Then lost. A hardship done to get it back…"

"Almost sounds like us," she said with a thoughtful tone.

"It almost does. Doesn't it?" he found himself lost in thought now. "And I'm still fighting for you to stay at my side. Not you leaving me, of course…"

"I know what you mean," she smiled and moved to caress his cheek. He sighed and squeezed her. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you again," he said and pulled her closer. "I honestly can't. The only other ones I fought for were for my people. For my prince. I never thought I'd be throwing all of it away just to be with you. And I don't regret a damned thing."

"Perhin!" she gasped when he kissed her in a possessive way now. He needed her, and she let him remove her clothing while his armor was tugged off. "They might…need us…"

"Doubtful," he muttered and lost himself in her. As passionate as it all was, it was also done with a touch of haste. He wasn't sure when they would be looked in on.

"Don't go," she said when he tried to pull away. "Please…"

 _:I'm standing watch. You both need the rest.:_ the guardian chuckled. Perhin could only sigh and lay back with her now. The moment he closed his eyes, he had easily succumbed to sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. She rested against his chest and closed her eyes to sleep, too.

 _:_ Bal'a dash _! How are the two of them?:_ Malfurion asked in a meditative sleep.

 _:They both sleep deeply. This has been very stressful on them both. Oh. I wanted to bring this up to you. I sensed one that was like you, but not like you as we were leaving. I warned that one not to follow…:_ the guardian started. Now he sensed something that was a severe form of shock and anger.

 _:You didn't know. I should have told you. You sensed my brother, Illidan. I was hoping he wouldn't get here! If anything, we may have just left when you sensed him. This is not good. I can only hope that you speaking with him didn't give him a clue to where we were heading.:_ Malfurion worried in the small link. He sent over everything he could about what his brother did. The guardian was in complete shock and shame at everything.

 _:What do you think will happen now?:_ the guardian asked.

 _:We are already in the water. We'll continue the course for our homeland. Did Kael'thas get the coordinates on where to go?:_

 _:Yes. And, as Perhin suggested, we gave ones that were slightly off from the true meeting place in case he was followed again. He is a brilliant strategist. We shall see if the false coordinates will buy us some time. If your brother sensed the child and managed to find his way to the shoreline…:_

 _:I'm sure he did. It would be the only reason why he would have been there. He was always after power since he was freed. In a sense, he was always power hungry. I don't want him to harness her! We'll just have to keep her secure. With the place we are going, the moment she feels threatened or under attack, I will be alerted.:_

 _:Good to know. Ah, can you show me what animals are indigenous to your region? I doubt a dragon will really fit in.:_ the guardian chuckled.

 _:I can do that. I also wonder if she can grant forms to other spirits that are within various forests. If that could happen, can you only imagine the protection she'll have?:_

 _:Why do you think I'm here? I can help teach them what to do while in the presence of the child.:_

 _:I think I'm going to have to watch myself around you!:_ Malfurion laughed softly. The guardian readily agreed. As they went over various animals, Arthas was pacing back on the mainland. He was pissed. He was livid. He already killed any that tried to confront him.

"Arthas," Kel'Thuzad sighed. He knew he was safe from the Death Knight's wrath.

"She slipped away!" he fumed and jammed his sword into the slowly freezing ground and ripped it back out. "For a moment…I felt her power. It was there! In my grasp! And then it vanished…"

"And what did you feel?" he asked curiously.

"Frostmourne…yearned for it…" Arthas shivered. "That power was intoxicating…"

"Like a drug?" Kel'Thuzad asked.

"It's more like…a kinship. Frostmourne felt stronger. Better. And for a brief moment, I was able to see every single living body within a full mile of myself! Animals. Humans. Even those pathetic Elves. I saw them all. Their souls were revealed to me. I knew where they were. Nothing could hide from me. As much as I could have easily sent word to kill them all, I was…in so much shock. It was…a completely elating sensation…"

"You saw…every living thing…?!" the Lich paused with complete surprise.

"Yes. And my Master wants her back at my side to ensure I get that talent again. He also feels…that she needs to live. That if she dies, that power may lose itself. We can't risk that," Arthas said. "As much as I want to see if I can take what she has, I am being advised not to."

"Then we shall keep her alive and well. This means we may need to stockpile on a bit of provisions for her. A full room and board sort of thing. We would also need to see about a form of heating for her," Kel'Thuzad mused. "Also…have you thought of, oh…possibly…"

"Hmm?" Arthas glanced at him.

"Tell me. What would Ner'zhul think of having a Lich Queen at his side? Hmm?"

"A…" Arthas paused. Now he started to chuckle. Then he started to laugh. The moment she was caught, she'd belong to him. He'd have her power at all times.

"And if she can bear you powerful offspring that can aid in our cause…"

"Children?" Arthas looked at him with a frown. "With a relation?"

"Why not? Your bloodline should remain in your line. And, think of it. It's not uncommon practice in various areas," Kel'Thuzad chuckled. Arthas rolled the idea around in his head.

"We'll see if we get that far," he snorted and sighed. "I need that power again. I have to have it! And, if my Master wants his Queen, then we have to find her first. Don't we?"

"That we do. We did locate this at the scene of the small house we found in the forest. Do you recognize it?" Kel'Thuzad asked and revealed a spear-point shaft. It was the same weapon that Perhin was stabbed with in the very beginning.

"No. It looks like it was crudely made. Nothing big. But…" Arthas mused as he studied it further. "There's blood here. In the wood. It smells…hmm…"

"Anything?" Kel'Thuzad asked.

"I think…" Arthas mused. "This may have been imbedded in that Commander. The blood smells of…magic. The kind the Elves have. I believe that this was what almost did him in. Interesting."

"And she was able to extract it?" the Lich asked with amusement.

"Apparently so. You know what? Put this on a spear. If we find him…"

"Don't kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because if she can't be caught, and he can be caught…where do you think she will go to rescue him again? If he dies, she won't have a reason to come here," the Lich said wisely.

"Bait. I like it. And if she doesn't believe me, we can see about putting this back where she found it. Right?" Arthas grinned wickedly. That got the Lich laughing with him. "Maybe it would be easier to catch him than her."

"Of course, if he does end up dying, we could bring him back to work for us. A Commander always has good battle sense. If he's survived this long, it may prove useful," he suggested.

"I like that idea, too. Let's see what happens. Because if we catch her, and he comes for her, we may still win everything in the end. I like that idea," Arthas grinned with a nod.

"I also was given this," Kel'Thuzad said, as he handed over a completely different spear point. This had the Death Knight's complete attention. He saw the vines. He saw the carved symbols in the spear shaft. He had seen this before in a land far off.

"I know where they went. Prepare us a few ships. We are going sailing. And we have to go now before anything else happens," Arthas ordered. The Lich nodded and was quick to send the word. Arthas was now at a point that he was getting excited on meeting his elusive cousin. She was becoming hard to find. It added to the thrill of hunting her down.


	13. Chapter 13

Kael'thas was readying the last of the ships to go a half-day later when he got word that someone required a meeting with him. At the sight of Illidan walking up to him with a sensation of calm around him, he knew that everything had to come out at long last. When Illidan was calm, it meant he was keeping himself from killing the one he was seeking out. "Master. I know why you're here. And there is a reason I didn't say anything about her."

"You have five minutes," Illidan growled.

"When I heard you wanted to meet with her, I was trying to get her back to my side before reporting to you. She was already gone when I heard this," he said quickly. "I had to get her to trust me. I was going to introduce you to her when I knew she would be secure. Look…"

"What?" Illidan asked. He knew that Kael'thas was telling the truth now. When the charged sphere was revealed, he was in shock of the power that radiated from it. He didn't need his eyes to tell him that this particular item was exceptionally powerful. He carefully reached out and took it in his hand. Just by merely holding it, he felt empowered. "What is this?!"

"Her name is Rosalia. Her father was from a bastard child from the Menethil family line. The same line that lived in Lordaeron. She's related to Prince Arthas this way. She is a true princess. Her proof was a ring that her father was given to pass down. Anyways, she has the soul of a Sunwell. When I first saw her, I saw an overflow of raw, undiluted magic unlike anything I had ever seen. With the merest touch, she charged the same sphere that you're holding now. She can save my people just by living with them. And if she can charge magical artifacts…"

"I see…" Illidan thought aloud. He knew he had to keep the sphere on him for now, and Kael'thas already knew it was no longer being given back. Then Illidan stood up tall. After a moment of controlled silence, he back-handed Kael'thas in front of his troops. "That is for not telling me about her when you first found out about her!"

"Yes…Master…" he winced from where he found himself slumped over from the new pain in his lower jaw. Illidan was clearly pissed about all of it.

"It's the kindest punishment I can give you. Because if you never planned to tell me about her at all, I would not be leaving here with you alive!"

"I really was…trying to get her back…" he coughed and straightened. The bruise would show for a while, but he would heal it later. "I panicked when I heard you wanted to see her."

"I can get that. Where were you going?" Illidan asked.

"I was given coordinates on where to meet Rosalia at. Here," Kael'thas said and led Illidan to where the chart was. The map was studied, and Illidan shook his head when he heard what the coordinates were. He knew the coordinates were false.

"Who gave you these coordinates?" he asked.

"Perhin did. My Commander," Kael'thas said. "It was confirmed with the others."

"And you believed him to be true? Look," Illidan said when he pointed to a part of the shoreline. He was very accurate in his pin-point for being sightless. His magic guided him. "I know this area. It's only rocks and trees. The only safe places to land are here…and here…"

"They were trying to divert me?!" Kael'thas gaped.

"Yes, they were. Wouldn't you do the same if you were trying to be kept from being followed?" Illidan snorted. "If we leave now, we can get to this northern-most area. It's the best place to set up a small base camp. I can have Lady Vashj escort us to ensure we are on the right track. I have other Naga waiting for us there. And why didn't you leave with them?"

"They only brought two ships. I offered to get more, but they couldn't wait. With the Scourge coming in from all sides, I was lucky enough to escape with a portal spell with my troops."

"And how did the Scourge learn of Rosalia?"

"It turns out that there was a spy in my kingdom," Kael'thas growled. Illidan was not pleased with this news. "He was caught and killed, but the damage was already done."

"So, it was true. The Scourge was here for her."

"Yes. She can empower both life and death. Both sides of the coin can gain a massive favor just by having her on their side. One by the name of Malfurion took her away."

"What?!" Illidan seemed to gape. "He came for her?!"

"You know him?" Kael'thas frowned.

"Know him?! He's my brother," he growled. "Who else was with him?"

"A female with a commanding air about her," Kael'thas started.

"Tyrande…" Illidan shivered and shook his head. "This girl will be protected by them. I'll need to approach her carefully…"

"I beg pardon, Master?"

"I want to approach her alone. To test her myself. If you are with her, she'll be too guarded. I'm taking one of your ships and I'll leave now. Don't question my methods. I'm still not pleased with you," Illidan warned. Kael'thas was disgruntled, but he hid it with careful grooming. He watched his master claim a small, fast ship and move off. There were already several Naga with him that would ensure the boat would get to its destination safely. Other Naga would help guard the ships that Kael'thas took out to sea. It was imperative for their mission to go smoothly.

As Illidan was setting sail, Rosalia was given the okay to empower the ships to move twice as fast. It did tax her, but they all agreed that time was of the essence. When they finally landed on the shore, Perhin was carrying her in his arms.

"You over-did it on that last hour, my heart," he sighed.

"It worked…" she muttered and rested against him.

"Follow the path before you. The Dryads will lead you to where you have to go," Malfurion said when he walked over. Then he looked at the guardian and asked, "What do you plan to do?"

 _:I need to find the spirits here to consult with them.:_ he said in his dragon form. _:Child, are you able to empower a mushroom for me? It will help. Nothing too major, of course.:_

"Okay," she nodded. Malfurion guided Perhin to where a small patch of them were growing, and she was able to get one to glow. This was eaten, and the guardian became his regal stag form again. He nodded his head to them and galloped off gracefully. The Archdruid chuckled and watched Perhin carry off Rosalia. Her parents were still unloading their items to be taken to their new place of residence.

"I never thought I'd see a place like this," Perhin muttered when he saw the living trees caring for their residents. "It's…simply amazing…"

"So, even you admit that this is a new place?" she lightly teased. She laughed at a small side poke he gave her. He laughed back and shook his head. Even as he carried her through the area, the plant life started to gain more vigor. The Dryads easily sensed this.

"What are you?!" one of them had to ask her.

"Complicated…" Rosalia said with a soft frown in her whisper tone. "It can't be helped."

"Why do you whisper?" another asked.

"I almost died in a fire long ago. My voice is ruined from it," she shrugged.

"Oh!" a third Dryad said with a form of hurt.

"I do wonder," a fourth Dryad said softly. "If you are this powerful, can you bring back loved ones? Would it be possible?"

"That is something I honestly don't know," Rosalia admitted.

"She is not strong enough for it. Ah…who did you want her to resurrect?" Perhin asked.

"Our Father, Cenarius, was slain in a battle. He was the Heart of the Land here. We are his daughters. We know where he rests. We could show you where he is…?" the fourth Dryad asked.

"Well…" Rosalia frowned. "If he's a great distance away, I am unsure. Malfurion plans for me to become his apprentice. I should bring this up to him first."

"A wise decision," Perhin nodded. "Let us settle in first. We can see what we can do after."

"I feel that it cannot wait," the Dryad admitted.

"Sister, we cannot bring Father back!" the first Dryad chided.

"But if we can, why shouldn't we try?" she argued. The second Dryad had already bounded off. Both Tyrande and Malfurion appeared several minutes later.

"She is in no condition to do any form of intense magical strain," Malfurion said. "And, as much as I would be overjoyed to see if Cenarius can come back to us, we must also believe that it cannot be done. He was a demi-god of great power. There is only so much that we can do before we know it is too much. We don't know how much power Rosalia has within her. We need to exercise complete caution when we test how far she can go."

"She's already drained now. She spent quite a bit of power to get us here. Give her a day or two to rest and recover. We'll see what can be done by then," Tyrande said gently. She was still in a silent form of awe that the plant growth around them seemed to be getting stronger and more vibrant with each passing second. She took in a deep breath and let it out. The girl was clearly too important to let her fall into the wrong hands.

"We'll let you rest for the next day or two. You need to recover before we can start any training," Malfurion smiled in a fatherly way. "And the rest of you! If you so desire, find out where Cenarius rests. See if he can be easily reached. The less we have to do to get there, the better."

"We can do that!" the first Dryad agreed. She was soon bounding off with her sisters to spread the word to help. Right after that, Perhin was escorted with Rosalia to their new bedroom. If felt far more natural than Kael'thas's home. The air was purer. It felt safer.

"Rosalia…" Perhin swallowed. She was still being carried in his arms.

"Hmm?" she smiled at him. The doors were now closed to give them privacy. The windows were shuttered. They were silently being granted a form of a wedding night.

" _O'ana surfal,_ " he whispered.

" _O'ana surfal,_ " she whispered back in her softer tone. The kiss he gave her was a tender form of care before it become something even more. Now he could be completely at his leisure with her. Just as it was in her hut back in the forest after her rescue, there was no need to rush this. The pleasuring peak they brought each other to was intense and euphoric. There were still spasms of pleasure that coursed through them as they rested against each other. He kissed her forehead and held her.

"I never imagined…it would be like this…" he sighed.

"Better late than never?" she chuckled. "You only waited five hundred years. I'm on time."

"Quiet," he said with a lazy half-smile. "You'll never let me live that down."

"Of course, not," she said and kissed him softly. "And…if I do become pregnant…"

"I already told you that I would be there. I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and kissed her passionately. "As of right now, we're married. We don't need a ceremony. We don't need anything extravagant. This is how it should be. Just us. Right here. Right now."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she smiled and got kissed again. "I am worried about children, though. Because of everything."

"Why is that?" he frowned.

"I'm only…saying this now because…um…" she sighed. He looked at her with concern. "I haven't been feeling right lately…"

"Is that so?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I mean…I can't be certain…so…" she shivered. "It could be stress from everything, too."

"Well," he said and kissed her gently. "If you are, I'll be protecting you that much more. I already owe you my very life. Giving you what's left of me is easy."

"Even a part of you?" she said with a soft smile.

"Especially a part of me," he said and gently shifted himself a bit to let his hand rest against her belly. "If we do create something together, then you know it was meant to be."

"Our child might be hunted…"

"And I'll be there to kill the hunter," he growled. She nodded and let him gather her up to hug her tight. "Don't be scared, my heart. We know the risks. We have very powerful allies now. And I will run to the very ends of the world to chase after you to bring you home."

She pressed into him and sighed hard. All he could now was rock her against him. He knew she was scared, but he was going to ensure that she had nothing to fear. As he continued to rest with her, a small meeting was happening in another part of the large tree home.

"Can he really be trusted?" a female guard asked.

"If you speak of Perhin Silversinger, yes. He can be trusted," Tyrande nodded from where she sat. "Rosalia saved him from death. He loves her as deeply as I do for Malfurion. He will never betray her or us. Now, when it comes to the people he used to protect and live with, I am unsure. Prince Kael'thas appeared to be genuine, but there is something else underneath all of that. He makes me…wary. I do not know his true intentions."

"He has been trying to marry Rosalia," Malfurion sighed.

"Well, it won't happen," Bruen grunted from where he sat. "My little girl took a chance with Perhin. He's proven himself. As for that prince? Bah! Let him lead his people and his life away from us. He's not needed."

"Any word on where that guardian went?" Tyrande asked.

"He is currently meeting with other spirits of the forests around us. Kalimdor is a very wide and vast place. Ashenvale is just one of the main places we live in. He may be traveling all over as quickly as he can to amass as many spirits as possible," Malfurion said. "I did give him the all of the best locations to find the spirits. And these were the meditative spots that every Druid knows, too. Also, I do know that Cenarius does still live. His flesh may have been killed, but he does exist quite strongly in spirit."

"Do you think the guardian may be able to help Cenarius achieve a state much like his own?" Tyrande asked with a touch of hopefulness.

"Now…that would be something!" Malfurion blinked. "If Cenarius can change his form and become other things…"

"He'd be one you don't want to mess with," Bruen chuckled. "And what happened with that large stone thing? The one my daughter brought back?"

"It's setting up a place to guard right now," another female guard said. "It took us by surprise when it came out of the water! But all it did was nod and walk off. We have seen it setting up a sentry position along the coasts. Is that normal?"

"I was told that it was an ancient protector for a city long ago. When it was lost, it found Rosalia's forest to spend its final days. Now that she brought it back, it only wishes to serve her. It does make me…a touch worried. If she's not with us, would it either join the side she goes to, or seek to bring her back to us," Malfurion admitted.

"Can we ask it?" Bruen asked now. At this, Malfurion thought it over.

"Yes. Let's ask," he nodded and rose up. Tyrande was quick to join him, but Bruen stayed put. He had done enough walking about in one day. It took the small group an hour to track down the massive stone golem, and it turned to regard them silently. "Can you answer a question?"

"SPEAK," it said and moved to regard them.

"If the girl is caught, would you see about rescuing her?" Malfurion asked.

"YES," it nodded.

"If she was forced to stay with the enemy, would you also join them?"

"YES. WHERE…SHE…GOES…I…GO," it said calmly.

"Would you still see us as allies?" Tyrande asked now.

"IF…SHE…KNOWS…YOU…ARE…ALLIES…I…WILL…SEE…YOU…AS…ALLIES," it said. That sent a wash of relief through them.

"We only wish to see her safe at all times. If she finds herself in the hands of the enemy, they may force her to join them against her will. I want to know…will you be able sense this? To help her?" Malfurion asked. At this, the golem seemed to think.

"I…WILL…KNOW," it nodded. At the small smiles the others gave, they waved at it to show their discussion was done. As long as Rosalia knew they were allies, the golem would still help them. It may be locked onto the enemy side, but it would refuse to harm them if it was ordered to. Only if Rosalia saw them as a threat would it attack.

Farther inland, the guardian had finally found the first of the Druid shrines, and it was located in a serene forest glade clearing. The stone altar looked ancient and well used from past offerings. He placed a small wildflower in the offering dish and closed his red eyes. He focused and saw three white spheres now surrounding him. One was a touch dim in light. Another seemed to blink with a slow fading in and out. The other was a bit stronger in glow, but who knew how long that would last?

 _:Hello, my ancient brethren. The time has come at last.:_ he said.

 _:Has it truly? We have waited for so long!:_ the softly glowing one said.

 _:I'm almost…at my end…:_ the fading one sighed. It seemed to have a lighter voice.

 _:Go towards the village the Archdruid rests in. You will recharge. Go!:_ the guardian ordered. It soon left without a second to spare.

 _:I hope she makes it.:_ the stronger one said. _:We all feared the worst.:_

 _:The child has done wonders for me. And I am able to change my shape with her help. So, becoming solid is possible. If you wish to help gather others, head to where she is. Recharge with her aura. Then filter out and find the rest. We aren't that many, but with what we can do…:_

 _:Yes! That we can to help gather the others!:_ the dim one agreed. The moment they left, the guardian was quick to gallop off. As much as he should have chosen a bird form, the stag was better. He got a much keener scope of the land around him. When he reached the next location, it was next to a waterfall spring. The air was clear and fresh to show the place was guarded fiercely. He looked around and placed a small, freshly sprouted flower in the offering tray.

He didn't have to focus to find five more orbs surrounding him. They were all excited, and they soon left after he gave the message. He looked up at the sun and snorted. He had to keep moving. He had ten more shrines to visit, and they could only be visited while the sun was in the sky. He didn't want to linger away from Rosalia any longer than he had to.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the course of three days, fifty of the ancient, glowing spirits were found. Rosalia had recovered enough to help them gain small forms, too, with the guidance of the guardian. Malfurion was overjoyed, and she was already proving herself in her training with him. However, Kael'thas did find his way to them. He was forced to stay in a small area away from her.

"I should be staying close to her!" he argued.

"Not while she is training," Malfurion said calmly. "It is too much of a distraction. Remember this, young Kael'thas. She needs to hone her skills with complete calm."

"I know. I'm just worried about her," he admitted.

"Then show your support for her by watching her advance herself," the Archdruid said. Kael'thas could only agree. He had been keeping in constant touch with his small kingdom. And, as much as Rosalia was unsure of it, Malfurion did have her charge up various reserve crystals for Kael'thas to send back to his people. The magic infused in them would help them in the fight. It was also good practice for her to test her strength and mental focus.

Arthas had landed so far north to avoid detection that it was going to take him at least a week or two to reach her. It could be even longer from all the obstacles in his way. The Scourge was never taken lightly. It was a proven fact at all times.

Illidan, however, was calmly learning everything he could from afar. He was waiting for an opening to talk to Rosalia face to face. He would get that opening when she was advised to try some self-taught night training. She was definitely safe enough, and the wards around her would react the moment she came to any form of harm. As much as Perhin wanted to be there for her, he was needed to help place some strategically done towers to help guard over the forest. It simply had to be done.

When Illidan sensed her, his entire body was tingling from the raw power that simply came from her in waves. This was a very dangerous and uncontrolled power. He now had an idea of what he could to do to get close to her. The only question now was…how should he approach her? He had several options to choose, but he knew she would be quite guarded from all she had been through.

He decided to play it safe and wore a small cloak over his form to cover the runic tattoos on him. It was large enough to go over his wings, too, and he managed to fold them in carefully. He couldn't give himself away like that. At least not yet. He also made the decision to hide his weapons. He had to be as non-threatening as possible. His horned head would be fine, though. Malfurion had antlers. Seeing a set of large horns on his head wouldn't alarm her at all. He found her sitting in the center of a protective circle. It not only protected her, but it helped her focus her power. She clearly had no idea how to start. When he stepped foot out of the sheltering trees and bushes, she looked over with surprise. "Who are you?"

"Someone that can help you train," he chuckled and sat on the ground in front of her, but well away from the warding. He didn't want to be detected.

"Can you?" she frowned. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"You could say that I'm not very well liked around here," he sighed.

"And…you cannot see?" she asked when she saw the blindfold. At the sight of him getting tense about it, she cringed. "I'm sorry. It is not my place to ask…"

"No, it is fine," he smiled and relaxed again. Of course, she needed some form of an explanation. "I can see. I just don't need my eyes to see. Sometimes, it helps to go off of other senses to see more than what your eyes can tell you. If you think of it this way, looks can be deceiving. And, as you have asked about my eyes…"

"I was almost killed in a fire as a babe. My vocal cords are permanently damaged, but Malfurion thinks he may have a way to reverse it," she said. That had him rather surprised. He wasn't informed of this bit about her. It had him rather curious now. He was also impressed that she knew what his question would be. It made him feel a touch giddy. That confused him.

"Hmm…" he thought. "Personally, I would stay with the whispers. It ensures that you cannot speak too loudly to reveal your location."

"Of course," she nodded. That did make sense to her. "So…who are you?"

"If I tell you," he said with a bit of caution. "You need to vow that you won't say that we met. As I had first told you in the beginning, I'm not very welcome here. I can teach you things, but it would need to be kept a secret. Also, I do know that you are being hunted by various individuals. I can teach you how to shield yourself from them. To keep yourself safe."

"Hmm…" she frowned. "I'm not sure, really. To keep such training a secret. There is only one other that I would have to tell. I…"

"I understand. But, I cannot risk that the one you trust would be able to keep me a secret, too," he said softly. "I'm sure you understand how I need to protect myself."

"Because you are not trusted. I can only wonder why that is," she admitted.

"I'm sure that…in time…I may be able to fill you in," he said with a softer smile at her. She found herself blushing, and he sensed the heat that flooded her form. He knew that this was what he was aiming for. He was gently seducing her to trust in him. To let him get close. She was young and naïve to the ways of romance. He was using this knowledge to his full advantage.

"Then I…will not ask you for your name just yet," she said softly.

"Would you speak of us talking?" he asked.

"I…I should…" she swallowed and licked her lips. "But for now…no. I will not."

"Good!" he smiled a bit more and sat up straighter. "I'll give you a few tips to help you focus. We'll work our way into the harder parts. For now, you need to learn how to see your power. If you can see it, then you can utilize it."

"Oh!" she blinked. "But…I can't use my eyes, right?"

"Exactly," he said with a light grin. He was actually surprised. _She is very intelligent. She may be the pupil I was looking for all this time…_

"I did have a small question to ask…" she said with a hesitant breath.

"Ask away," he said.

"Um…how old are you?" she asked now with a hint of a smile.

"I'm over ten thousand years old," he said with a small grin at her.

"What?!" she gaped. He actually found himself laughing softly at her. He found that odd.

"Malfurion is the same age. So is Tyrande. Yes, I know who they are. I'll tell you what," he said casually. "I'll tell you a bit of our history here after a successful round of training. Of course, it would depend on how much time is left before you have to go back. Sound good?"

"I think that would be a fair trade," she nodded. "And, I would not expect you to tell me of yourself. I'm sure something like that may happen in time."

"I'm sure it would, too," he agreed. After that, he got into his instructing mode. He was getting excited at how quick she was to take to his tutoring. He was able to sense her power slowly becoming a touch more focused. It wasn't something that would happen overnight. It took time for such a thing to happen. When he felt she did enough, only an hour had passed. He judged she had one hour left before she had to retire to the safety of the others.

"I actually feel a bit more in control," she admitted with a sigh and a smile.

"That's the intention. If you can control where the power needs to go, you can do that much more. I do wonder how you came to such power, though. It does have me curious," he said.

"I was simply born with it," she shrugged. It was truth enough. Of course, he knew what power it was, but he had to pretend that he didn't know. "And…how did you find me here?"

"I sensed you. The power in you. And I knew that if I didn't step in to help you control it that there may be a chance that it could destroy you," he said with a light frown. There was complete truth in his words. "I've seen much, you know? If not seen, then I've felt things."

"I don't understand why you would feel the need to help me," she said.

"Because you're…different. It sounds like you've been through much," he said.

"Couldn't be more right at that," she muttered.

"Is that so?" he asked. At her sudden hesitation, he held up his hand. "Don't worry. I won't press you for anything. Do you plan to be here tomorrow night?"

"It's possible. I'm not sure who will be with me, though," she admitted.

"Well, if you're alone, I'll definitely be here. I have very keen hearing," he chuckled.

"Then I…well…" she said with a softer blush. "I look forward to speaking with you again."

"The very same," he said and lightly reached over to offer his hand. She paused at this, but she gently reached out through the warding to show that this was of her own free will. They shook hands carefully, but he found himself holding on for a second longer before releasing it. Just from the merest form of contact, a feeling of raw power coursed through his skin. He had to steel himself from it. Others would never sense this. Perhin was simply immune to it from loving her as she was. He had no need to draw on her power. She would always cure him of his need for magic from her.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Sorry…" he muttered and took in a deep breath to recollect himself. "Just by…that slight touch…the power you gave me caught me by surprise."

"Oh! I'm sorry…" she frowned. "I didn't know…"

"It's fine," he said with a soft smile. "In time, you'll learn how to control that."

"I hope so," she said and sighed. "I wish…I never had this power…"

"Why is that?" he asked. He was genuinely curious.

"Because it's this power that I have that is making me a target for everything around me," she cringed. "All I ever wanted to do was simply live out my life in a peaceful way. Then I save Perhin's life, and my whole world gets turned upside down. I would never want to go back to not save him. I just…never expected so much to happen in such a short time."

"Perhin?" Illidan asked.

"Oh! Um…he's the one I trust…" she said with a redder blush. "He's really the only one I trust. He rescued me from a lot…"

"I can understand that," he nodded. _Why do I feel jealous?! This has no concern over me!_

"Ah, I should be going. I'll see what happens tomorrow night," she smiled and rose up. Then she paused when he stood up tall to regard her with his blindfolded sense of assertion.

"I do hope we get talk again. It is…refreshing…to speak with another that can so easily take to what I have to offer. It's been a very long time that I've been granted such an opportunity," he said softly. He sensed her blushing again, and he found himself smiling softly.

"And I do thank you for the training. I don't want this…power…to destroy me…" she shivered.

"No. We don't want that," he agreed. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," she said. At that, he nodded to her with a bit of respect before turning and leaving the way he came in. As much as he would have liked to have followed her, he didn't. He had to prepare a good training regime for her now. He was also fighting the urge to run to her side. She sent a wild spark of desire through him that he hadn't felt since meeting Tyrande all those years ago. And it was all because of her complete innocence to him. It felt as though he was fighting off a magnet.

"It appears…" he muttered to himself at her retreating form. "That Kael'thas is out of his league on this one. He doesn't deserve her."

"Master?" Lady Vashj asked when she slithered over to him.

"I met with Rosalia. She is…" he seemed to pause to find the right words. "I'll put it bluntly. She no longer belongs to Kael'thas. She now belongs to me."

"Really?" she asked with a chuckle.

"The power she gives off…it's raw. Undiluted. A form unlike anything I've felt before. It's as though she got the main part of the Sunwell. The unrefined portion that can be hard to control. I'm going to teach her how to control it. Through this, I will gain her trust. And, quite possibly, her affections."

"This is new of you," she said.

"I know it is. I'm still unsure, too, but I can see a bit of…myself in her. Learning how to control my new powers for the first time. It's…just like I told her. Refreshing. It's almost as though I'm teaching myself all over again. It's a challenge. And I revel in that."

"I have felt the power she gives off. Perhaps I can also offer my aid," she chuckled. "I would not mind it in the slightest."

"Maybe in the future. She still has to trust me in full first. Do we know of the surrounding areas?" he asked now. "If we do, I want to set up distractions. I want to ensure she has time to meet with me on each night she has this…solitude training. It's important."

"I can assist with such diversions," she nodded. "That is not a challenge at all."

"And do the same thing for Kael'thas. I won't have him meddling with her life any longer," he snorted and revealed the orb. "Rosalia made this for him as a test. I claimed it when he finally admitted her whereabouts to me. He's not getting this back."

"I see…!" she gasped. He let her place a single webbed finger on it. He saw her shiver for control. "This power is…dizzying…"

"I'm surprised this crystal hasn't shattered," he said. "But, that is the power she gives off."

"It will kill her," she frowned.

"Why do you think I want to train her on how to use it? Malfurion can teach her how to use it when the power is refined. I don't think he realizes how deadly she is to herself right now."

"And this concerns you?"

"It does. Why do you think I'm going through such lengths to ensure her training? She has a…pure soul this way. Something I haven't seen since…"

"Since you were trapped, Master?"

"Yes. Exactly. So, I will go over my first trainings. I will make a plan for her. To train her. To get close to her. And, maybe…"

"To claim her?" she smiled softly.

"Maybe," he said with a shadow of a smile.

"There is something I want to bring up," she sighed. "Some of my spies have informed me that she has been hinting odd signs. Of bearing possible offspring."

"What?!" he said with a hiss. "No! I can't allow that!"

"Then what are we to do? If we try to intervene, it may damage her internally," she said.

"I know what to do. There is an herbal tea we can give her. It will…halt the process. And it will remain in her system for a good length of time. I can bring this up to her, but if she refuses to take it…" he frowned. He really didn't want to see her hurting. She wouldn't be able to focus.

"Tell her that if she doesn't wish for any current offspring to be harmed, that it may be best for her to delay herself for future offspring," Lady Vashj said. "That it could interfere with her training. At the same time, you would think that any child from her would be exceptionally powerful."

"I want her to…" he started. Then he caught himself and shivered.

"Master?" she asked softly.

"Her first child…" he muttered softly. "Should be from me…"

"This is not like you," she said.

"Trust me. I'm well aware," he grunted and moved from the spot he stood in for so long. All she did was smile and follow after him. Back in the main tree house, Perhin was hugging Rosalia to him with a form of intense relief. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her.

"How was it?" Perhin asked her.

"I think I have a little more control. Not much, though," she frowned and let him rock her. "I'm trying to get a better grasp on it with focus."

"That would be wise," he agreed.

"And…I do worry about a possible pregnancy. If what I'm doing may hurt it," she winced.

"Hey," he whispered. "If you learning how to control your power does stop what's there, then we know there is no control over it. If children never happen, then it's fine, too. As long as _you're_ safe. Children can happen later. And, with everything that is happening now, I honestly don't know if a child is safe to bring up. As much as I would be overjoyed to know that I would become a father, I also know how difficult it can be if we aren't stable. We'll do what we can."

"Okay," she nodded and pressed into him with relief. "I am getting hungry, though."

"It's about dinner time, isn't it?" he chuckled and led her down to the main eating hall of the place. They sat down and were able to place their orders from the waiting Night Elves.

"There you are!" Kael'thas sighed and moved to sit with them. Perhin gave a mild glare at him, but kept himself calm. "How was your training, my dear?"

"It goes well," she smiled with a nod.

"So, have you heard," Perhin said with a small chuckle. "She may be pregnant with my child."

"Oh? Wait. What?" Kael'thas blinked.

"It's not certain yet," she said with a smile. "I've just been feeling off lately."

"I see. Ah, I need to check on a few things…" Kael'thas muttered out and rose up to leave swiftly. Perhin could only grin slightly at his retreating form and kept an arm around her. It was why he said it. It was to make him leave. He knew that Kael'thas was pissed off.

The young prince moved to stand outside and shudder out his rage. It was then that he felt something, and he turned to find Illidan standing a distance away. He was being gestured to. Kael'thas let out a deep breath and managed to walk over casually to get out of sight.

"What is going on?" Illidan asked.

"Not much, Master. Rosalia appears to have learned a thing or two. She may also be pregnant," he growled in distaste. Illidan remained thoughtful in his neutral way.

"She learned a thing or two, because I am secretly starting to train her," he said. Now Kael'thas looked at him with shock. "Yes. I met her. I like her. I will continue to train her. And I don't want you to interfere with her any longer. Do we have an understanding?"

"You're training her? And you don't want me near her?!"

"Do. We. Have. An. Understanding?" Illidan asked again with slow, precise words.

"Yes, Master," Kael'thas sighed.

"The power in her soul is so strong that it can rip her to pieces. That sphere she charged up can easily explode at any given moment. I'm surprised that it's still holding up. I'm surprised that anything she touches still remains intact! If she is able to harness her own powers, then she will be able to become something even more than a simple Sunwell. But, if she can't even do that, she can kill herself."

"I didn't know…"

"I'm sure you didn't. So, for now, you let me train her. Do not do anything to upset her. She has to remain calm and willing to learn. I am telling you this so that you understand why I am telling you to back down. Let her train from me in secret. I was going to have Lady Vashj distract you, but I decided to tell you this now in advance. You report to me of anything strange. Especially if it's with her."

"I can do that."

"Good. Also, you are to help with distractions if any try to interfere with my training with her. If she's focused on something and loses focus, it could be damaging all around. As much as I would prefer to train her somewhere else, Malfurion's wards are strong. As much as it's a hindrance, it would also protect her if something did attack her. I have to use complete caution around the wards."

"Of course, Master."

"That's all for now. Treat her with respect. Do not get in her way. If you want her to build trust with you, then this is how it can start."

"She did want me to treat her as a sister."

"Then do that. Because if something happens and I'm not there, you will need to be there for her. Build that bridge of trust. You have to," Illidan warned. Kael'thas bowed slightly and turned to leave. "And remember. You do not get in my way."

"I understand, Master," Kael'thas said and was soon gone.

"Keep an eye on him," Illidan muttered to Lady Vashj from where she was in the background.

"Already done, Master," she chuckled softly. He nodded and retreated with her to where they had set up their base camp. He had a training schedule to plot out.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthas was irritated. He was lost in a forest with his troops. For three days, all he's been doing was running around in circles. Everywhere they went was a dead end. He knew he was in the right place, though. His troops had found a Dryad, and the spear he had matched what she had. Now it was just trying to find out his location.

"I'm working on it," Kel'Thuzad muttered when Arthas glared at him. Even as they tried to get a bearing on where they were, they were not unwatched. The guardian had sensed the Undead Scourge. He was in a small bird form, much to Malfurion's insistence for small scouting. There were other guardians now, too. None of them were pleased. As they moved off to report, Rosalia's guardian flew back to where Malfurion was.

 _:I bring distressing news. The Scourge is here. They are trying to find us.:_ he said.

"That's…most disturbing," Malfurion winced. "I'll have to contact the Druids."

"No need," a Night Elf male resembling the guise of a raven said when he walked in. "We have been informed. Our brothers of the Bear Clans are already mustering to assist in the attack."

"Good to know," Malfurion said.

"Many of us were wondering if she can charge up a scrying stone," he said. "It will help us remain in contact faster."

"That would be an idea! Then we can simply speak through the stones! Hmm. How many do we have that survived to this day?" Malfurion asked when he moved to collect the small, clear stone of a cut circular design. It had etches of the moon with a few stars in a rhythmic pattern all through it.

"We have, oh, roughly ten that we know of. We can make more. It's just a matter of charging them up," the Druid chuckled. "Do you think it can be done?"

"Possibly. Let me ask her," he mused and carried the stone over to where Rosalia and Perhin were staying. He knocked on the door politely, and Perhin answered it. " _Bal'a dash_! I had a question for Rosalia. May I speak with her?"

"Sure," Perhin nodded and let him in. "I was about to get you, anyways."

"Oh?" Malfurion said. Then he paused at Rosalia's hunched over form. She was clearly in a form of pain. He rushed to her side to evaluate her. "I see now. Your body is rejecting something…"

"She thought she was pregnant with my child," Perhin sighed with a pained look of worry.

"The magic within her may be too unstable to support it. I can…fix this. Only one way, though," Malfurion said with a sad frown. "Is this all right?"

"We worried about this, but it's fine. There will be other chances," Perhin smiled softly.

"If she can control her magic better, then there will be a much better chance for one to thrive. Maybe it's for the best this way," the Archdruid sighed with a touch of regret. He moved to Rosalia's side and placed a hand on her belly. She whimpered and clung to him. She was clearly distraught over this. "Easy now. I know. It's saddening to me, too. Just come with me."

"Let me carry her," Perhin said. A nod was given to him, and she was quickly lifted. Malfurion led them to a healing chamber to let her get placed on a soft cushioning bed.

"What's going on?" Morissa asked from where she was creating new potions.

"Your daughter may be miscarrying," Malfurion sighed.

"Oh! Oh, no!" she gasped and moved to her daughter's side. "Why do you think this is?"

"I believe it's the magic within her. It's too unstable to support a baby right now. So, her body is doing the only thing it can to preserve itself. There is no other option for it right now," he explained.

"We talked about this," Perhin said and kept a loving hand on Rosalia's shoulder. "She was very worried. So, in a way, we were expecting something like this to happen."

"Is there anything I can get for her to help this?" Morissa frowned.

"If you know how to make a basic mint herbal tea, that would be the best thing for her," Malfurion said. "The path is easy to follow to the mint plants. We seem to be running low on what we currently have here."

"I'll take Bruen with me," she smiled.

"I'll have some guards with you, too. The Scourge is getting closer. Far too close now. We must keep the two of you protected at all times. And I stress this only because if you both fall, she will lose her focus. I fear it may be too deadly to her," he said gravely. "I know the two of you wish to help at all times, but if you wish to help her the most…"

"We need to stay safe. I understand that," Morissa nodded.

"I don't think either of them should leave the safety of the tree," Perhin said and squeezed Rosalia to him when she reached for him. "Granted, her solo training is risky enough. But, she is benefiting from it. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah…" Rosalia sighed and leaned into him. Illidan had been secretly training her in full. For the short time he had with her, he was strict and precise. If he wasn't, then she could have become overwhelmed with what she was feeling. And yet, she was able to go through each training without any problems. He was simply amazed. And, much to his surprise, he found himself opening up to her a bit more at each time they met. She even found herself slowly confiding in him, too. They still hadn't told each other their names yet. But, the time was starting to close in on that.

"I just want to make sure the magic within you doesn't overwhelm your senses," Illidan had warned her when she almost gave in. "Once it's in motion, you have to know how to control it."

"I know…" she had gasped.

"It's scary. I know. But, you can take that fear and mold it into something you can work with. Remember this. With each new step you take, there will always be a new challenge to overcome," he said with a careful tone. In the end, she did work through it. She actually seemed to glow at how proud he was with her. He had even convinced her to bring several empty crystals with her to practice charging them safely. She had to keep them all, though, but Kael'thas was quick to deliver one to him when he was able to. Illidan hated to admit it, but she was an exceptionally powerful and bright student.

"Why is she in here?" Kael'thas was heard asking outside the door to the healing chamber.

"It was rumored that she was likely with child. It may not be taking now. Do not stress her," Morissa said to him as she was leaving. "I need to find some herbs for her."

"Let me send some of my men with you," he said. "They've fought the Scourge before."

"I hope you're right," Perhin muttered out from where he was. "You know what would happen if anything does go wrong."

"I am well aware," Kael'thas muttered back. The moment he left to round up his men, he sensed Illidan watching him from afar. He made his way over to his master. "She's in pain."

"What?" Illidan frowned.

"She did have a pregnancy. It's being rejected. So, we feel it is the magic in her system doing this. Her parents are going to try and collect herbal remedies nearby," Kael'thas explained.

"Fine. I'll send Lady Vashj to help with another form of escort that will not be seen. We'll protect from the sidelines. I really hope that Rosalia recovers enough for training," he sighed.

"I'm sure we all do," Kael'thas agreed. They parted ways to start setting up their escort groups. When he got back to the healing chamber, he heard Rosalia's harsh, whispering cry of pain. Malfurion had to physically remove the faulty pregnancy for her to heal. At this, he seemed to shake his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Rosalia. I truly am…"

"Just rest now," Malfurion whispered to her and cleaned his hands from the blood on them. "You may not need to do any training. Your body severely needs to recover."

"We'll have other chances, my heart," Perhin whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't…want it to…" she whimpered and pressed her face into his neck.

"I know," he said and kissed her gently. He rocked her against him with a heavy sigh. "And I think Malfurion is right. About your training. And with the Scourge getting even closer…"

"My parents…" she trembled.

"Can't the stone golem help to guard them?" Malfurion asked.

"That may be possible," Perhin thought aloud. "Rosalia, do you remember how you contacted the golem before? Can you do it again?"

"I…don't know…" she coughed and was helped to sit up in a weary way. "My head…hurts…"

"It should be fine," Malfurion said. "We'll figure something out."

 _:I shall help see what can be done.:_ the guardian said and flew out the open window.

"I was hoping you could charge this," Malfurion sighed and revealed the special stone. "We used to use them for instant communication."

"I see! It's much like the ones we have back in the kingdom. With the spheres," Perhin mused. "Remember, my heart?"

"As much as I…don't want to…" she shivered. It brought back memories of her ill-fated wedding attempt. He grimaced with her and squeezed her. "But, yes. I do."

"Can you attempt to charge it?" Malfurion asked. "It can really help us if we know it can work."

"I'll try," she nodded with a small smile. She reached out, but her hand was still shaky. Perhin quickly grabbed her hand to pull it away.

"Not yet," he frowned and shook his head. "She's not stable enough."

"Perhin?" she frowned.

"When you usually charge things, your hand is steady. Firm. It's not like this. Give her an hour?" he asked Malfurion. "She may be fine by then."

"I can do that. I'll leave the stone here for her. If it works, I do have a smaller one. You could say that this is the main channeling stone. Just call for my name, and I shall answer," he said with complete understanding. He rose up and left just as Perhin pulled her fully into his arms to cradle her.

"I know, _dala'surfal._ I know all too well what is raging in your thoughts. Even you had worries. He said your womb is still fine. You will heal from this. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't complain at other attempts, hmm?"

"Stop it…" she said with a soft blush. She knew he was easily cheering her up.

"And it just means I get to practice that much more, right?" he muttered in her ear to make her blush even redder. He kissed her thoroughly and glanced over when Kael'thas walked in.

"I was always wondering, Perhin," he started. "Why don't you feel the need to tap into magic from her? Whenever I come around her, I have no choice in it. I have to lightly tap in to what she gives out. Just a few quick seconds is enough to curb my thirst!"

"It's because I don't want her magic," Perhin said calmly. "I just want _her._ I don't need anything else. In a sense, because of this, she has cured me of my need for magic."

"I wouldn't mind…if you needed some…" she whispered ever so softly in his ear. He noticed that it was actually softer than normal. That alarmed him.

"I take it in other ways," he growled back in her ear to grin at her blush. "Hmm. My heart, I do notice that your voice is…fading. From what happened. I'm sure you'll get back what you can, but…I don't want you to stress yourself anymore. Just rest and recover."

"Okay," she nodded. Now Kael'thas saw what Perhin meant. Rosalia's voice had diminished by half of what it already was. He figured it was from the scream of pain she did.

"I thought Malfurion was supposed to help you with your voice," Kael'thas said.

"He tried. Her vocal chords are, sadly, very scarred from the heat and smoke she endured. It's possible that he can get them to regenerate, but that also takes time. Nothing can be rushed," Perhin said.

"True," Kael'thas can only agree. "I'll check in on what's going on."

"Thank you," she said with soft smile. She did notice that he was trying to act more brotherly to her. It gave her a sense of relief. Perhin was suspicious about it, but he said nothing. All of his concern was focused on her well-being. She was forced to abort their child from a faulty pregnancy. She was still in pain. He needed to be there for her.

"Bruen, we just need to follow the path and collect a few herbs on the list. Then we go back," Morissa said. Her husband was very wary at how far they had walked. He knew that something didn't feel right in the air. Even the Blood Elf guards with them were tense.

"We're here!" a Dryad said when she bounded over with several of her sisters. They led them to where the lush herbal gardens were. Morissa was quick to start harvesting what she needed.

"Hurry!" Bruen grounded out. The nasty feeling he got was creeping ever closer.

 _:I am here!:_ the guardian said and flew over to land on his shoulder. Other guardians now appeared to add their protection, too. Bruen still felt uneasy. Then the blood drained from his face at the sight of the Undead Scourge leering at him. At the sight of the floating Lich, Morissa gasped with shock.

"Remember," Kel'Thuzad said lightly. "Don't kill the humans. The rest…do what you must."

The ghouls howled and leapt into the guarding Blood Elves and Dryads. Bruen grabbed Morissa's arm and hauled her away with him. The guardian was sending them encouraging thoughts. There were no mushrooms for him to eat to change his shape. They simply had to escape this.

"Go…to her…!" Bruen grunted at him. "You have to keep…her safe! At all costs!"

 _:She will be unwell!:_ the guardian seemed to fret.

"There's no time! Go!" he urged. Several other guardians appeared to try and add what shielding they could as her guardian flew off to report everything quickly. At how they were neatly circled in, there was simply no hope of escape.

"Why…hello, cousin…" Arthas smirked when he walked over to where the cowering couple was. Frostmourne pulsed out its chilling glow as he regarded them both. Bruen kept Morissa close to him.

"What do you want?" he asked. Kel'Thuzad hovered nearby silently with the undead troops pulled back for now. He waited patiently for any form of order.

"I want to know…" Arthas seemed to drawl out calmly. "About…the girl. My other cousin. Descended from my family illegitimately. The punishment for this is usually death on the spot, you know? So, tell me what you can. Maybe I'll be quick about it."

"You won't hurt her!" Morissa said with a defiant cry.

"Hurt her? Oh, no! I couldn't do that," Arthas grinned wickedly. "Menethil blood needs to stay in the family. I've been…giving it quite a bit of thought…"

"What?" Bruen asked with disbelief.

"It's frowned on for such blood to be dispersed. And, since she has been adequately, somewhat, removed from immediately family, it should be safe enough…" he mused. "It was his idea."

"Naturally!" Kel'Thuzad chuckled.

"What idea?" Morissa asked.

"A wedding! What else would it be?" Arthas snickered. "And I would be the groom."

"No! It can't be done!" Bruen said.

"And what happens with us?" Morissa shivered from the cold.

"We would need witnesses to such an event. You'll be kept alive. For now, at least. Cage them!" Arthas ordered. "And make sure they stay warm."

"Testing them for your future bride?" Kel'Thuzad asked.

"You can say that," Arthas smirked. "Oh. We need to send a message. Hold out their arms."

"What?! No!" Morissa gasped. Bruen tried to fight back, but he was easily subdued. They both let out small shouts of pain when their left hands were lopped off. The wounds were then cauterized and would be treated. The two hands were set in a small box and sent off as a warning as to where her parents were. They even included the ears from all the Elves and Dryads there. The guardians were distressed about this. They couldn't let this nasty message reach Rosalia!

 _:Malfurion!:_ the guardian said and quickly sent over the images.

"No! They…they were…" the Archdruid faltered.

"My love? What happened?!" Tyrande asked when she went to his side.

"Her parents! They're caught! If Rosalia finds out…" he winced.

"No!" she gasped.

 _:There is an item coming here! Hide it from her!:_ another guardian said when it flew in.

"What item?" Malfurion had to ask. Now more images were sent. He pressed a hand to his chest and shook his head with a heavy frown.

"My love?" Tyrande asked. He whispered softly to her. Her jaw dropped with sheer horror. "She cannot see this! We must intervene! Now!"

"We'll still have to tell them that they were caught, but she can't see what is being delivered!" Malfurion grimaced and rushed to the healing chamber. "Perhin, I could use your assistance."

"Surely," he nodded and gently set Rosalia aside. He moved outside the door and blinked at the look Malfurion gave him. "What happened?!"

"Her parents were caught. The troops were destroyed," the Archdruid sighed.

"By the light…" Perhin whispered.

"Also…they are delivering a package here to her. We are intervening it as we speak. It contains…the hands of her parents. Just the left ones…"

"Oh…" Perhin winced hard.

"They also have the ears of your people and the Dryads I sent to help…" he growled.

"No! That's just adding fuel to the fire!" he hissed out.

"I know. We will need to destroy it away from here. Regeneration is something we can do. But, we must think of this. If they are sending only their hands…"

"They still live. It's not their heads," Perhin muttered. "Let me talk to her."

"Of course," he nodded and they clasped hands. Perhin walked in and Rosalia noticed the intense worry etched into his face. At this, she knew the worst had come.

"My parents…?" she asked.

"Yes. They still live. But, they are prisoners of the Scourge. I know, my heart! I know!" he said and rushed to her side as she started to well up with tears. "We'll get them back! We will! I vow this!"

"I…" she gasped and got squeezed by him.

"Keep focus, my heart. Don't stop what you're already doing. They wouldn't want that. The stronger you get, the faster we can reach them," he soothed.

"I already…lost…something of yours…and now this…" she cringed. "Why did I leave the forest?! Why did I…?!"

"Rosalia…" he sighed and finally carried her up in his arms. He began to carry her back to their room. "I know you're still healing. But I know we have to try again."

"What?" she blinked and hiccupped from her grief. Right before he was able to get to the main threshold of their door, Malfurion stopped them.

"I'm sorry, Perhin. But, we really need your help," he said. "If the Scourge is this close…"

"Ugh…" Perhin sighed. "I'm sorry, my heart…"

"It's okay," she shivered and clung to him. "You could set me outside…"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"She will be protected from the wardings," Kael'thas said when he walked over. "I just heard about what happened. We need to act now! We need to set up a rescue party!"

"I don't want to leave you alone…" Perhin whispered to her.

"Help my parents. I'll be okay," she smiled. He nodded and pressed a branding kiss to her mouth before carrying her outside. He set her down directly in the center of the warding circle.

"I won't be long. I promise," he vowed. She nodded and watched him leave. Once she was alone, she shivered and hugged herself.

"You're late," Illidan chuckled and sat down in front of her as he usually did. At her emotional state, concern quickly set in. "What happened?!"

She simply couldn't speak, and she shook her head as the tears fell. He moved as close to the warding as he dared to show he wanted to help her. In a nearly absent whisper that he barely caught with his ultra-sharp hearing, she finally managed to voice out, "My…parents…"

"Your…" he paused at this. Now he swore softly. "I see…"

"And…I lost…my…" she winced, and her voice fully left her when even more tears fell.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sure you'll be able to make another."

She couldn't say anything now. Too much had happened in one day. He sighed and decided to test the bonds of their trust. He sat up a bit taller in his cloaked form, crossed his legs underneath him and held out his arms to her. She looked at him. At first, she was very uncertain. Then she surprised him by launching at him to curl up in a shivering mess in his lap. He pulled her against his overly muscled chest and simply held her. When she tried to talk, he pressed a finger to her lips. "Your voice is gone. Don't strain yourself any longer. You really need rest."

She winced and could only sigh at this. "A lot has happened to you today. We won't train right now. You are not mentally stable. You're, actually, at the brink of teetering out of control. So, don't worry about it. Just relax."

She frowned at this, but then she thought. She reached over to the ground to show she wanted to write. He gave a chuckle at this and lightly burned the ground to make it easier to write on. Then he found a twig nearby for her to write with. He showed he was ready to trace over her words. He would be able to respond to what she wrote down this way. She made sure to write the letters deep enough for him to feel out. He was simply amazed at how she was able to communicate like this.

 _It's hard to relax._

"I know. I can completely understand how you feel right now."

 _Can you?_

"Yes. I do," he said gently. "You see…I was locked away in a dark cell for ten thousand years."

 _What?!_

"It's a…very long…and troubling story. I was freed to help my people again. But…they scorned me after the threat was removed. I have a lot of hatred for…everything. Really."

 _Was it a result of your eyes?_

"No. That was my own choice. They were burned out long ago to enhance my magical powers. I do not regret that. I was told they used to be…amber in color. A very rare color, to be sure."

 _I'm sure they were beautiful._

"I was told they were," he sighed. "It's…very funny…"

 _What is?_

"For a long time, I thought I was in love with the right one. That if I continued to follow after her, that she would see me in a new light. I was only chasing a vast shadow," he muttered bitterly.

 _It can be tricky on who to love._

"When I first saw her, I was stricken with desire," he sighed and held her to him. "She was the one that released me from my cell. That took the gamble to let me free to help fight against the demons once again! And for what? To be cast out for my past digressions…"

 _I am sorry._ She frowned and sighed. _All I ever did was live in a forest all my life. And this was after I nearly died as a child._

"Can you tell me about that?" he asked. She nodded and wrote out how it happened. He was clearly puzzled at how the fire happened in her room, but when he learned it was self-defense, it made perfect sense to him. "Ah. You were protecting yourself."

 _Yes. I couldn't control it._

"And that's why your voice is as it is now. When it comes back, I want to bring out that defensive part of you. You can use that as a powerful weapon."

 _You think so?_

"I do!" he nodded. "With what you have already, I know you can."

 _Okay. Um…_

"Yes?"

 _My name…is Rosalia…_

"It is very nice to know," he said with soft chuckle. "And, as you have told me your name…"

She blinked when he bent down to whisper in her ear softly. "My name is Illidan."

She looked at him with sheer wonder now. He managed to reach up and gently caress her cheek. He was so impossibly close to her face right now. Her heart seemed to be hammering in her chest, but all he did was press a kiss to her cheek before pulling away. As much as his desire for her grew by a tenfold, he knew she wasn't ready for that just yet. She was suffering. She needed to feel at ease. "As much as I don't want to let you go, you need to go back to them. Get some rest now."

 _Will you help me find my parents?_ She wrote out with a heavy, sad sigh.

"I will do what I can," he promised. She gave him a soft, gentle smile. He moved his thumb over her mouth to feel it. He seemed ready to kiss her, but he stopped himself. "I can't do this now…"

She seemed to blush and look away. She had to go back inside. Once again, he was going to let go of a woman that he came to care for to go into the arms of another. As much as he wanted to fight against it, he knew there was still time. He could even earn points for freeing her parents.

He ended up letting her go. He had to. Right after she left, he got up to start rallying the Naga. It was time to hit the Scourge hard. Rosalia suffered enough. It was time to help her get some form of payback. She earned that much from him.


	16. Chapter 16

The next twenty-four hours was very stressful to Rosalia. She simply couldn't focus on anything. She also had not yet regained her voice. The stress she was enduring had removed all reserves to keep it stable. Perhin was at a loss on what to do. As much as he wanted to see about helping her find her parents, he knew that she needed him to protect her. He was fully armored in their room and calmly waiting with her in his lap. He knew how depressed she was. If he knew that her thoughts were also filled with Illidan, he would have become incredibly ticked.

 _Perhin._ She wrote out. She still didn't have her voice back.

"Yes, my heart?" he asked after he read the paper.

 _You asked me if I could reach the stone golem. I'm going to try. Maybe…it can help rescue them? Do you think it would be okay?_

"Yes! Do so!" he nodded and hugged her tighter to help her focus. Once again, the message was able to be sent. The resulting thought she got back from the golem was one thing. Complete rage. It was now going to where her parents were. It was going to cause complete havoc and destruction until it found them and brought them back home to safety. She couldn't really focus after that, but she did smile when the message was done. Perhin sighed and nodded. He knew she still had to recover her focus. Maybe this would help out in the end.

Near the borders from where the Scourge had made their temporary camp, Illidan was also having problems focusing. He wanted Rosalia. She had filled him with a new form of burning desire that he thought he only felt with Tyrande. But, Tyrande had turned him away. Rosalia was very different. He could easily sway her to his side. At least, that's what he was hoping for.

"Master!" Lady Vashj said when she finally slithered over.

"Where were you?" he asked. The cloak was set aside to let his wings finally stretch out in full. He was also holding his weapons again. He was ready to go in fighting.

"I tried to assist, but the Scourge had scouts. We were detained. When we saw what they did, we tried to break through. We were too late," she frowned. "We know where the girl's parents are, though."

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes. In the center of their encampment. They are being guarded closely there. We would need to be incredibly stealthy just to get in. Other forces are moving in now. What are we to do?" she asked.

"I have an idea. Is Kael'thas around, too?" he asked.

"He is."

"Bring him to me discreetly."

"Yes, Master," she bowed and sent the word. Within a few minutes, the Blood Elf prince was approaching him with a few of his knights.

"Master?" he asked.

"Her parents are in the central part of the camp. Convince the others to go in with stealth. It is nightfall now. Such a thing should be easy," Illidan said.

"Couldn't you do this?" he had to ask.

"I lost that part of myself long ago. Tyrande is a Priestess of Elune. She could help with this task. Bring it up to her. I'll have the Naga on the outskirts to kill off any undead that try to flee for help. Lady Vashj, did you see Arthas or his floating companion?" Illidan asked.

"Hmm. Not that I know of. But, we know how cunning they can be. Kael, see if you can speak with them. They simply must see reason. We fight for a common cause now," she said.

"I'll talk to them," Kael'thas nodded and strode off quickly. When he reached where Malfurion was, Rosalia's guardian was in his stag from to regard him.

 _:You are playing a very dangerous game, Elf.:_ he snorted.

"You…know of my Master…?" he paused.

 _:Yes. And I know of the child's training with him. I did not intervene, because it is paying off. But, I cannot let him advance his affections for her. I understand she needs comfort. However, if he plans to flee with her, I shall have to stop him. Only the young warrior is suitable for her. You will see why in time. Hopefully, it won't come to that. As for the situation with her birth parents, stealth would be the key here. You can bring up your idea to them. Just be wary that they do not yet know of the Betrayer in our midst. There will be another war started that I would rather see avoided should they know.:_

"I know that all too well," Kael'thas sighed. Then he paused at a thought. "I wonder now…"

 _:What?:_

"I think her parents are being used as bait for us," he growled. Now the guardian thought hard. He turned and galloped over to Malfurion to inform him of this.

"Of course! That has to be the only reason!" the Archdruid winced.

"Also, it's nightfall now. Can't Tyrande stealth in?" Kael'thas asked when he walked over.

"They may have ways to see us," Tyrande frowned from where she stood with Malfurion. "This is the Scourge we are talking about. They have their measures."

"And we need to have ours," Malfurion sighed. A Dryad loped over and regarded them.

"Um…can the girl revive our Father?" she asked. "He may be able to help us."

"Her mind is not stable. She cannot focus properly right now," Malfurion sighed. "If she tries any magical focus, it could not only damage her, but us, too. She needs to be in control."

"What we really need is a distraction. A big one," Tyrande frowned. Then the ground started to shake. They gaped with shock at the sight of the stone golem charging into the camp. Trees were knocked over. Undead minions scattered before it. This was a completely unexpected attack, and they were not prepared for it at all. It neatly kicked over any defensive walls that were made. The walls were made for arrows, spears and swords. They were not strong enough for any ramming equipment. And the stone golem was more than just simple equipment. It saw where to kick for easy demolishing. The walls crumbled to pieces at the forceful kicks given within seconds.

"Distraction granted!" Kael'thas grinned wickedly. At this point, they didn't even have to go into the camp to expose themselves. Lady Vashj was in complete shock of the new carnage being done from what she saw. Illidan was quietly observing the golem's sheer sensation of power and rage. He sensed Rosalia's power in it. He knew he had to question her about it later. Then he paused when he realized that this was the same golem he sensed back on the other mainland. This was the golem that sensed him and led him away. Now he had more questions than answers.

 _:Of course! Her birth parents still have the parts of the original pinecone I gave the child!:_ the guardian blinked with recollection. Now he focused on the stone golem. _:I know who you search for! The child's parents are trapped near the center of the camp. They hold parts of my forest. Focus on the parts! They will lead you to them!:_

The stone golem couldn't respond, but it easily kicked over a logging building that was in its way while honing in on the search. Arthas stormed out from where he was. His jaw actually dropped. He hadn't seen the golem yet. At a closer study, he noticed there was a radiating power from it. It was the same power that he sensed on the mainland. He put the pieces together and muttered, "Looks like my cousin has a defense mechanism after all…"

"What?! That came from her?!" Kel'Thuzad asked with surprise.

"Yes. And I know what it's looking for. Fine. Let it take the humans back. We don't have that many forces here, anyways. We aren't equipped to fight with that thing right now. But, since we know of its existence, we may be able to research a weakness," Arthas grunted out and regarded his troops. "Pull back! We have no means to defend ourselves!"

"Hoomans?" an abomination asked. It was a large, hulking zombie that was stitched together from various body parts. It carried several sharp weapons from random arms coming out of it, and it held a nasty hook that it could use to pull enemies at it. Even worse was the gaping belly with teeth-like rib fangs. It could devour enemies with it easily. Even as its guts hung about it, and the stench was indescribable. It lumbered over to the cage that held Bruen and Morissa. Despite the chill in the air, the fire near them was warming the air just enough.

"Leave them!" Arthas commanded. It looked sad, but it obeyed his orders. "In time, their souls will still belong to Frostmourne. For now, I'll relent. Next time…"

"Yes. We will be better prepared," Kel'Thuzad agreed.

"They're simply…retreating?" Tyrande frowned from what her owl showed her.

 _:They know they cannot fight against the golem. I know they will strengthen their cause. We cannot let her birth parents become caught again. Also, they are wounded. We must heal them.:_ the guardian sighed. _:The child will not be happy to see this.:_

"Perhin will be hard pressed to keep her from seeking Arthas out for revenge," Kael'thas muttered. He was watching the golem carefully take up the rusty cage from where it was. It was very gentle in handling the suffering parents, and it even began to glow to radiate some heat to help warm them up. Then it simply turned and trampled everything on its way back to the main Night Elf village.

"Let's return now," Malfurion said. "I at least need to be there to monitor her mental health."

"Good. The further away from the Scourge, the better I'll be, too," Tyrande shuddered.

"I can understand that," the Archdruid replied easily. In the distance, Lady Vashj was reporting to Illidan. They were both going over what they saw.

"That was the being that sensed me," he said.

"No! That intense creature of magic?" she frowned.

"Yes. And I sense Rosalia all over it, too. She brought that thing to life. I know it. I'm going to ask her about it in a gentle way," he sighed. "Because if that thing answers to her…"

"If we gain her as an ally, we may have control of it, too?" she mused.

"Exactly. I don't think that control is the right word. I'd say we'd gain an alliance with it. It appears to have an awareness of its own. I'm not going to even attempt to get on its bad side."

"It walked over everything as though it was wading through a shallow river," she agreed. "Ah. We did find that package…"

"What package?" he frowned. He didn't know about this yet.

"It was being sent to her. My scouts overheard of it being delivered and were able to confiscate it. We looked inside it. It will completely harm her mental focus if it's seen by her," she sighed.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"The left hands of her parents with the ears of the entourage that protected them."

"Ugh…" he grimaced. "Yeah. Not a good thing to show her. Destroy it. While you do that, I am going to track down that thing."

"The stone being?"

"Yes. That one. I want to confront it and ask it some questions."

"Do you think it will answer?"

"One way to find out," he smirked and readied his bladed weapons. She nodded and watched him speed off in pursuit of the golem. Just as he almost reached it, it turned to regard him.

"WAIT…HERE," it seemed to order him. "I…WILL…RETURN…TO…YOU…"

Illidan only nodded. The stone golem had to deliver Rosalia's parents first. This was understood now. He sat down next to a strong pine tree and waited patiently as it trudged along again.

"Bruen!" Perhin said when the cage was set down near the main tree house. Malfurion was already there with several potent salves and oils that would help regenerate the lost limbs.

"We're…fine…" he coughed and shivered from what he endured from the past day. Morissa was just barely coping with what was going on.

"Mother! Father!" Rosalia managed to just barely whisper out when she ran at the cage.

"Easy, child!" Tyrande said and was able to catch her to hold her back. Then she gasped at the jolt of raw power that coursed over her skin. So far, only Perhin was truly immune to her touch in full. Perhin snapped his head around to see what happened, and he soon had Rosalia cradled in his arms.

"Hush, my heart. They're still alive. Malfurion will heal them up," he soothed.

"What…happened…?" she shivered.

"They were wounded," he said gently.

"How?" she asked in a form of demand. When Kael'thas stepped over to tell her, Perhin's glare made him stop quickly. She was now carried off to the side and softly whispered to. At her angered cry of rage, he only rocked her.

"I know, _dala'surfal._ Don't worry. Your idea worked beautifully. The golem saved them. See? It's still there. I'm sure it will now be patrolling to ensure another attack won't happen," he said. She gave out a hard shiver and pressed into him for comfort. He looked over to see Tyrande walking over slowly to keep herself known.

"How can you hold her and not feel anything?" she asked. "I grabbed her, and she jolted me!"

"It's from the magic in her," Perhin sighed. "I can't really sense it from her. I am immune to her this way. I only want to be with her. I don't want her magic."

"But your eyes glow with the need," she started.

"Maybe I have enough in my blood," he seemed to shrug and lifted Rosalia into her arms. "Let your parents heal now. You need a bath. So do I."

"What? But…they might…" Rosalia fretted. At the small grin he gave her, she trembled. But that trembling wasn't from any form of fear. "I'll need my clothes washed."

"I'm sure they have something else you can wear," he chuckled and carried her off. "Besides, your voice is just now returning. I don't want you to lose it again. Okay?"

"But…they'll…" she frowned.

"The moment they are healed, I'll take you to them," he promised her. She nodded and let him kiss her gently while being moved out of the area. Kael'thas was clearly jealous of it all. He forced himself to stare away from them. Tyrande just clucked her tongue at him, but she was quick to move to Malfurion's side when he needed her help. They worked the cage door free with a few well-timed spells.

"Lean on me," the Archdruid said in a calming tone. "We'll get you both to the healing chamber. Rosalia is fine. Perhin has her."

"That…abomination!" Bruen spat. "He said he was her cousin! That he planned to marry her!"

"Who did?" Kael'thas asked. His attention was definitely caught.

"Some…cold man…in armor," Morissa shivered. "He had a…a glowing sword!"

"He resembled Arthas, the Crown Prince of Lordaeron. But, I don't know if my eyes deceived me or not. I'm just…tired now…" Bruen sighed.

"He cut off our hands!" Morissa seemed to wail. "And those others! Oh, the poor things!"

"They're going into shock!" Malfurion muttered out. They were ushered inside carefully to be evaluated and treated. As they were getting the healing they desperately needed, the stone golem had made its way back to Illidan.

"Hmm?" Illidan tilted his head and stood up smoothly to regard where the golem was coming from. The golem stopped in front of him, bent down and put out a chiseled hand.

"COME…WITH…ME," it said. Illidan was surprised at this, but he stepped onto the offered stone hand. He almost lost his footing when he was raised up into the air swiftly and carried off.

"Where are we going?!" he grounded out.

"WE…WILL…TALK…ELSEWHERE," it said and kept walking along. It traveled all the way to the east where it knew nothing would confront them. It set him down on a large mountainside to be at face-level with it. "NOW. SPEAK."

"Who are you to Rosalia? And how were you able to sense me?" he asked and sheathed his weapons in a wary way. He knew he wasn't going to be attacked for some odd reason.

"SHE…GAVE…ME…LIFE…AGAIN. SHE…IS…MY…NEW…CREATOR," it explained lightly. "I…WILL…ONLY…OBEY…HER."

"I get that. She must have put a lot of magic in you."

"YES. AND…I…SENSED…YOU…FROM…YOUR…OWN…MAGIC," it said.

"How did she call you to help her parents? You had to have been far off when it happened."

"SHE…KNOWS…HOW…TO…SEEK…ME…OUT," it seemed to shrug. Even it wasn't too sure, but it wasn't going to fight against that.

"Do you know what her magic is?" he asked. "I was told she has the soul of a Sunwell."

"NOT…THE…FULL…PART. JUST…THE…PART…TO…CREATE. THERE…ARE…OTHER…PARTS…OUT…THERE. JUST…REMEMBER. HER…PART…IS…NOT…PERMANENT. IF…SHE…DIES…IT…WILL…LEAVE."

"How do you know this?!"

"HER…MAGIC…TELLS…ME," it said.

"So…if she only has a portion of the Sunwell…the part to create…" he mused. Then he found himself clinging to the mountain when a fist smashed into it.

"DO…NOT…SEEK…THEM!" it warned. "THEY…MAY…BE…CORRUPTED!"

"Fine!" he growled and managed to scramble up to safer footing. He waited for his heart to settle and for the mood to become neutral again. Then he stood up straighter. "Do you know of offspring?"

"I…HAVE…SEEN…THAT…ANY…FROM…HER…WILL…BE…POWERFUL."

"What about her first born?"

"I…AM…UNSURE. IT…COULD…BE…OF…EQUAL…STRENGTH."

"Very well. Thank you for talking to me. And, no, I'm not going to seek out any others," Illidan said. After that, the stone hand was offered again. He began to get taken back. After several minutes that should have been a few hours, he was set back down near the tree he was at. Then the golem moved off. He sensed Lady Vashj approaching silently, and he rose up his hand. "I'm fine."

"What did it tell you?" she asked.

"Rosalia is only a part of the Sunwell. Not the whole. She has the part that can create. It's why she's so powerful. I was also warned not to find the other parts. They may be harmful."

"Interesting," she chuckled.

"So, I vowed I would not look for them," he said. She chuckled again and nodded. She knew what that meant. "I'm going to wait for Rosalia. Keep the perimeter clear."

"Yes, Master," she nodded and slithered away. He sighed and took out the cloak he had bundled up along his back to put back on. His wings were tucked away again, and his weapons were carried until he knew he could set them aside safely. He knew she likely wasn't going to appear right away, but he was patient. He knew how to bide his time, and he would definitely get his answers.


	17. Chapter 17

"This is not an outfit!" Rosalia exclaimed at the two-piece skirt and top. The top looked like thin, strap-like vines that simply fit over her chest in a criss-cross way along the sides of her chest and tied up around her back and neck. The skirt resembled two flower petals in an upside-down tulip-like way. With the top being deep green and the skirt being rose pink with green overlay, Perhin was simply speechless at her. Her mid-section was left bare, and small slippers of deep green now graced her feet. She was also exposing far too much cleavage for her liking. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"So…they gave you a dress that resembled your name. I'm…hmm…" he thought to himself when he came around and now moved to pull her close. "I like this."

"I know you do, but…ugh. What if I get cold?" she frowned.

"I'll warm you," he muttered and nibbled along her jaw.

"And if Kael'thas sees me like this…"

"Quiet," he muttered and sat down to pull her into his lap. "And, you do bring up a point. Maybe you'll just remain here for my own enjoyment?"

"You would cage me?"

"Big difference. I'd be in the cage with you," he grinned a touch wolfishly at her blush.

"I really want to see my parents," she frowned and looked away. He studied her for a moment before nodding and letting her stand with him. It had been some time since they were taken in.

"Then let's go see how they are," he smiled and kissed her gently. She smiled and leaned into him when he led her out of their room. "You know, you haven't written much in your book. Maybe you should when we get back."

"Oh! Um…can you write with me? Maybe we can…take turns?" she asked with a soft blush.

"I would be honored to write in your book with you," he said with a gentle smile.

 _:Child. I am sorry for not being here of late. I have been helping the other spirits gain form and a bit of new recollection.:_ the guardian sighed and flew over in a sparrow form to land on Perhin's shoulder pauldron. She smiled and reached up to scratch between his wings.

"It's okay. Are you here to see my parents, too?" she beamed. He gave a small nod, and Perhin chuckled as he led them now. Malfurion had just walked out of the healing chamber and saw them walking over. As he approached them, Tyrande had found her way to them, too.

"Child, I have a question for you," she said calmly.

"Yes?" Rosalia asked.

"How can young Perhin not be affected by your magic? It does trouble me so!" she frowned.

"My heart, can such questions wait? I am sure she wishes to see her parents," Malfurion said.

"No, it's okay. Um, I'm honestly not sure. Perhin…well…I saved his life. He knew me before I knew of what I had contained in me," Rosalia tried to explain.

"When I touch you, I get jolted with intense magic!" Tyrande sighed. Then she paused when Rosalia reached out to touch her. "Odd! Now there is no sensation? I mean, it's there, but not like before. This is…very puzzling to me!"

"It's because she initiates the contact," Perhin mused when he put it together. "Because I am immune to her, I am fine. Malfurion, touch her arm."

"Very well," he said.

"And do not ask for her permission. I want to test something," Perhin smiled. Rosalia frowned, but she nodded with agreement to him. The Archdruid reached out and placed his hand on her arm. Then he staggered from the jolt she gave him. She became overly concerned, but he rose up his hand to show he was recovering. "I think it's defensive. Rosalia, give him permission to touch you."

"Okay. Malfurion? Can you try again?" she smiled softly. "It's okay now."

"I…very well," he nodded. Now when he touched her, there was no sensation. "Perhin, you are very correct! It is a defense mechanism! But, even when she touched me on the mild occasion, I still felt a sensation of power. Child, you will need to learn how to hide that sensation."

"I know. It's very hard to do," Rosalia sighed.

"You should try again if you do solitude training," Tyrande smiled warmly.

"I will. And, ah, if you need to touch me in the future, it should be okay," Rosalia smiled. Tyrande grinned softly at her for that, and Rosalia was now let into the healing chamber to see her parents. They were up and about at last to show they were much stronger.

"Rosalia!" her mother said and she got hugged tightly. Her father was next to her hug her with intense relief. As her parents, they were always immune to her. It was simply a given. Their hands were already regenerating and nearly back to how they were before.

"Father. Mother. Who cut off your hands?" Rosalia asked.

"Someone who claimed they were family," Bruen sighed and shook his head.

"I want to know who," she said. At this, her guardian moved from Perhin's shoulder to hers.

 _:Child, please do not seek vengeance for them. You are not strong enough. In time, yes, you can seek that one out. You cannot do this now.:_ he said gently.

"I still want to know," she said. "It's my right to know."

"It was a man that looked like he was made of ice," Morissa said. "He said we were his cousins."

"I want a name," she growled.

"I don't really know his name. It was never said," Bruen said in a careful way. She narrowed her eyes at that and shook her head. "Look at it this way. I don't think that stone guard of yours is gonna let anything happen to us again. Just keep to your training, okay?"

"Yes, Father," she smiled and let him hug her again.

"And I hate feeling like a third wheel!" he grunted to get them all chuckling. They looked over when several guardians appeared in bird forms to start dropping bundles of herbs onto a table. Morissa could only sigh with relief at this. None of them wanted to let her parents get caught again.

"I can do some mild prep work," Morissa said. "Bruen, you may be able to help fix some things. Maybe you can stand still and brace things up?"

"Well, if I'm going to be a wall, I may as well be a useful one," her father chuckled.

"I have an idea of what you can do," Perhin grinned softly.

"And, Rosalia, I don't like that dress," her father said to her.

"But, I like it!" Perhin frowned.

"It's too much exposure for her," he grunted.

"At least he agrees with me!" Rosalia grinned in her whisper tone.

"Rosalia! There you are, ah…" Kael'thas paused at the sight of her. Perhin seemed to bristle and moved her behind him. The Blood Elf prince cleared his throat and regained control. "I apologize. I lost myself for a moment."

"That you did," Perhin glowered. "What do you want?"

"I had found some prime areas to set up sentries. I was wondering if Rosalia would be able to give life to the forest around the areas to help," he said.

"As much as a good idea it is, she is still learning on how to train herself," Malfurion said.

"I see. Oh! Maybe she can charge up a few orbs and we can release those into the ground?" he asked now. Perhin seemed to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"I fear that power would be too hard to contain without proper focus," Tyrande frowned.

"It's okay. I'll see what I can do tonight," Rosalia said. "It's still daylight, so I have some time. Malfurion? Was there anything else you wanted to teach me?"

"That there is! Come this way," the Archdruid said in a purely fatherly way. "Perhin, I trust you'll be well without her for now?"

"She'll be with you. I know she'll be safe," Perhin smiled with a nod.

 _:I shall work with the other guardians. I will return.:_ her guardian said and flew off. Perhin wanted to be around Kael'thas for now, anyways. Something was going on, and he needed to find out what that was. He kept getting the feeling that something was very amiss. He had to be on the lookout for it and stop it in its tracks.

It was an hour later when Malfurion escorted Rosalia to the safety of the outdoor warding. She was complimented on how well her healing magic was coming along. "Just rest here and meditate. Try and focus on how to conceal your magic the best that you can. It's a long shot, I know. But, it's best to try and do that now while we can."

"Of course, Malfurion," she nodded respectfully. "Um…Perhin…may look for me."

"I have a few things he can help me with," he chuckled. She beamed at him and let him sit her down in the wardings. Right after he left, she sighed and recalled Illidan's training to feel out her magic. She needed to try and see if she could find the root source of it within her.

"You're focusing too hard," Illidan said when he walked out from where he was hiding to sit in front of her. "I can sense it. You seem to be searching for the root of your magic again? I thought so. Search for the trace lines around you. Then follow that line to the source."

"Oh!" she said and blinked awake to see him. "Okay. And…my parents are back…"

"I know. I was there. The magic in the stone being that helped them…it came from you."

"Yes. My guardian had me wake it up."

"So…that is not your guardian?"

"No. My guardian is something different."

"Can you tell me? And don't strain yourself. Your whispering is back. Don't lose it," he chuckled softly. She blushed a bit and could only nod.

"Of course…Illidan," she seemed to hesitate a bit. Even she could sense the tension he gave by her saying his name. But it wasn't with anger at all. "My guardian is the awareness of the forest I was growing up in. I gave him a physical form with my magic. And he can change his shape, too."

"Really?! Ah. That must explain the new activity I've been feeling lately," he mused.

"Yes. Other spirits are learning what he can do. They are helping the best they can to protect me. I just…I wonder why they couldn't help my parents…"

"The one encountering them was too strong. I know who he is."

"Do you? Can you tell me his name?"

"Rosalia, it is not like you to carry such hatred. Let me do that for you."

"It's not hatred that I have."

"Then what do you have?"

"I just…I want to know why!" she finally said and shivered. "Why did he do that?!"

"He's evil. That, in itself, doesn't need a reason," he sighed.

"I just don't understand…" she seemed to whimper. "I want to understand…"

"Sometimes, basic understanding is never enough. It's like knowledge. One can never glean too much. There is simply no such thing," he chuckled. "If only there was a way to show you. I would if there was a way to do so."

"I'm not sure that there is a way," she seemed to shrug. After a bit of silent thought between them both, she said, "So, you have been blind for over ten thousand years?"

"That I have," he nodded.

"Tell me…would you object to a small experiment?" she asked with a small smile.

"Hmm…would I come to harm?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know…" she admitted.

"You know what? I trust you. What do you want to try?" he asked. At this, she got up to walk out of the wardings to sit in front of him. He took in a deep breath for control and paused when she rose up her hands to the sides of his temples just under his horns.

"Focus for just a moment. Okay?" she asked. He nodded slightly and she closed her eyes. He felt an odd locking in. As though a puzzle piece fit in place. When she opened her eyes, he saw himself looking out through her eyes. She was looking at him. The shock of this had him backpedal with complete alarm, and he was only too glad that he kept his wits about him to keep his wings folded in.

"What was that?!" he growled.

"Sorry! I wanted…to see if you could see through me…" she winced. "I…"

"Wait. You…had me see through…?!" he seemed to gape. He was stunned. Completely stunned. He was in even further shock that she succeeded.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," she said. When she rose up to walk away, he stopped her.

"No. I wasn't prepared. You should have warned me," he said with a sigh and a quiet laugh. "Okay. Let's try this again. I know what to expect now."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. He stood up and walked over to her. He took her hands and placed them back on the sides of his head.

"I am," he nodded and focused again. She closed her eyes and felt the connection again. Then she opened her eyes. "Amazing. Simply amazing. Tell me. Can you look around for me?"

"I can," she said and looked around the small garden slowly. Just by seeing what the garden resembled at night, a flood of memories came back to him. The sight of the moving trees made him shiver with recollection. He hated to admit it, but he sorely missed this. Then he had an idea.

"I want you to try and move away, but keep the connection. This may be important if something happens to you. I also want to try to be able to contact you to see where you are to find you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. It's important. So, let's practice. Shall we?" he chuckled. She nodded and they practiced this new method of communication for a good hour. She was able to successfully keep the connection established without the need of her hands, but it seemed to break off when she walked too far off. That would be worked on, though. For now, it was definitely enough.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" she smiled.

"Good! I did want one other favor," he said. At her nod, he continued, "Can you…show me what you look like?"

"Oh. Um…I don't think there's a pool around here," she frowned. "I'd have to walk inside for a mirror, wouldn't I? And I may be asked to stay."

"We don't want that. Hmm. I think there's a pool around here. Let me carry you. I'm faster," he said. When he reached over to scoop her up, he paused at the feel of her bare midsection. "What…are you wearing? This isn't your usual clothing, is it?"

"No…" she said with a touch of embarrassment. "They had to be cleaned, so…"

His senses were going haywire now. He was starting to lose his resolve. "We need to go somewhere quickly. Tell me, Rosalia. Do you trust me?"

"I do," she nodded. He set her back down on her feet and stood away from her. Now he moved for the cloak and took it off. She gaped with complete surprise at the sight of his wings unfurling from him to stretch out. The glowing tattoos all over him actually made her instinctively shy away. They were pulling in her magic like a hungry leech. She knew he wasn't doing it intentionally, but it was one thing to not know what was drawing magic around her. It was another to actually see it being pulled in.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"I just…never expected…" she shivered.

"Rosalia, you have my vow. My complete and utter word. I will _never_ raise a hand to harm you. Ever. You see me as an equal. Something that none have done since…well…since I can remember, really. You took the chance to let me see through you. Yes, I know you can sense me feeding off your magic. I can't help that. I can't stop that. But I will never cause you any harm."

"I know you won't, Illidan. But…I worry of what others will think of this. Of us. I know that Perhin would refuse any further training from you if he found out. He's a Blood Elf Commander, and he's very protective over me. Hmm? Why are you laughing?" she asked when he started to snicker.

"I am going to tell you an intense secret. Okay?" he said with a grin. "Kael'thas pledged loyalty to me, as did all of his people. This includes Perhin. If I tell him to allow the training, he will have to. I can even order him to keep it secret, too. And it was also myself that told Kael'thas to back down from you. To stop interfering with you."

"What?!" she gasped with complete surprise. He found himself laughing again. Then he recalled what he wanted to do, and he gestured for her.

"Come. We are running out of time," he said. When he realized that she wasn't moving to him, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I just…feel that something isn't right. I'm sorry. I…" she shivered. She was backing up to the wards. He couldn't allow that. He knew she was scared and very confused. He had to cement her trust in him again. He held out his arms to her now.

"Please. Can you trust in me?" he asked. He knew if he simply darted over to grab her that it wouldn't work. She had to go to him. "I really want to see what you look like. I will bring you back!"

"Well…if you know I will come back…" she said softly.

"You will come back here," he nodded. She worried her lower lip. As much as she knew she had to go to Perhin, she also wanted to help Illidan, too. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She ended up walking over to him to let him hug her. "Thank you."

"Of course," she nodded. He cradled her gently and stretched his wings. He couldn't fly, as running was his specialty, but then he remembered something. He set her back down. "What is it?"

"My weapons. You'll need to climb up onto my back," he said. She actually blushed at this, but he couldn't put his weapons on his back. He had to hold them. When she saw the massive, bladed hand scythes, she was completely in awe of them. Then he turned and revealed his broad back. "Hop up. I can't fly, but I can run really fast."

"Okay," she said and managed to carefully climb onto him. He flexed his wings twice before he started to speed off. His wings acted like gliders to help him move faster. If he knew her guardian was already following her, he would have been exceptionally concerned. For now, though, he was aiming for the scent of water. He also mildly tapped into Rosalia's sight just to see how she was. She had her eyes closed while pressed into his back with her arms around his neck. The feel of her legs around his waist could have been a distraction, too, but he refocused on the scent he needed.

"Here," he said and stopped at the edge of a clear pool. She coughed a bit and managed to move off his back. He settled his weapons nearby and chanted softly for the pool to glow. Now she looked in and she focused for him. Now he saw what she was like in the two-part dress. He saw her short, red hair. Her roundish nose. Her jade green eyes. And he saw how her figure was in the two-part dress. His heart was pounding in his chest now. "You…are stunning."

"Oh…" she found herself blushing. "I never thought I was much to look at…"

"Oh, no…" he muttered and moved to hold her. "For a human…to me, looks are truly skin deep. You have proven that, no matter what you look like on the outside, you are a diamond on the inside. And I want to help polish your diamond even more."

"Polish it?" she mused. "And how would that happen?"

"Like this…" he said and moved his face into her neck to hear her gasp. The feel of his breath over her skin had her heart pounding. He was no stranger to women. In his youth, he was valued by the queen of their people long ago. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was building her up first. He wanted her to be as ready for him as he was for her.

"I…" she whimpered softly. He moved his mouth everywhere along her neck. Around her jawline. He nibbled her earlobes. When he reached her mouth, his lips were barely touching hers.

"Will you let me show you…how much I…value you? How much I care…and need you at my side?" he whispered against her mouth. "I will take you back…but right now…"

 _:You need to let her go.:_ her guardian said and flitted down. Rosalia grimaced and seemed to cling to his shoulders. _:She will be searched for shortly.:_

"And who are you?" Illidan asked with complete irritation from the interruption.

 _:I am her guardian. And her stone protector will be arriving here shortly to collect her.:_ he said calmly. Illidan growled at this, but he paused at a hand on his cheek.

"Let me go back," she said in her whisper tone.

"I said I would take you back. I do intend to. I just wasn't ready yet," he sighed hard.

 _:Child, we need to go back. Now.:_ her guardian urged. She seemed to shiver at this.

"Forgive me," he muttered and moved to gather his weapons.

"For what?" she frowned. She found herself getting pulled against him with his arms. His hands were now holding his weapons, and his wings flexed with a form of tense excitement.

"For not taking you back when being told to," he growled and called up a portal to take her into. She gasped at this and her guardian shouted in warning. It was too late. The portal closed up with her in his arms. She found herself in a tower room over-looking a vast landscape of desert. She looked at him with complete shock. "I know. I just…trust in me! Please? You will go back."

"But…Illidan…" she trembled. "Where are we?"

"A place of safety that I know of. We have some time now," he said and let her go.

"I will be looked for! I don't understand why you…" she started. She paused when he set his weapons aside and pulled her against his chest. His mouth moved to dance over her lips again.

"Let me show you why…" he seemed to ground out and finally kissed her with the heated passion that he had building up for so long.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rosalia isn't in the garden!" Perhin said with a form of panic when he walked to where Kael'thas was. "I don't know where she is!"

"Perhin, calm yourself," Kael'thas sighed. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Where's Malfurion?!" he growled and paused at the hand on his shoulder.

"Look," the Blood Elf prince said. "Our Master is training her."

"Master? Wait…no! No, that can't be!" Perhin gaped.

"It is. Do you really think she learned how to use her magic on her own?"

"You idiot! He has her right now! Alone!" Perhin hissed.

"For training…"

"No. Not for training. She isn't in the garden, Kael'thas. _He took her away!_ " Perhin grounded out in slow, careful words. Kael'thas paused. Now he stiffened. "Good. You get it. Right?"

"I need to contact someone. Now," Kael'thas muttered out and turned quickly. When he saw that Perhin was right behind him, he seemed to sigh. It couldn't be helped. He also knew that Perhin was her personal guard. And he was immune to her in full. If she lost control of her magic, he would be vital in reaching her unaffected to bring her back under control.

"Who are you contacting?" Perhin asked.

"Remember who helped us out in the very beginning when those dogs from the Alliance tried to bring us down?" Kael'thas asked as he moved to where a small river was.

"You mean…?!" Perhin blinked.

"Yes. Them," Kael'thas said and pulled out the summoning sphere. Within minutes, Lady Vashj had appeared with a small escort.

"Kael. Good to see you," she chuckled. "Ah. You brought your Commander. How quaint."

"My lady, Rosalia is missing. So is our Master," Kael'thas said.

"Truly? So, he was serious in wanting to be with her," Lady Vashj mused.

"What?!" Perhin asked with shock.

"He accepted her as his apprentice. Something must have transpired to have made him suddenly play out his hand. The past few nights showed intense study and tutelage with her. He decided to make her his apprentice to his arts," she shrugged.

"No…" Perhin whispered out with despair. "She can't learn his techniques! It will harm her!"

"And how do you know this?" Kael'thas asked.

"Think about it. She was always around life. Around joy and happiness. Illidan has been locked away for _ten thousand years_ , and he has a lot of hatred built up in him. You only wanted revenge for our people. He has a form of vengeance on a completely different level than you. He has actually done things to empower himself. All of this negativity is going to build up in her. It will hurt her more than she knows," Perhin warned. "She won't know how to handle it."

"Hmm…" Lady Vashj frowned. "I don't like to admit this, but you may be correct."

"Where did he take her?" Perhin had to ask now.

"I think I know where," Kael'thas sighed. "Do you remember the place we helped him take control over before coming back here?"

"The wasteland…" Perhin grimaced. Then he paled at a thought. "Rosalia has the gift of creation. That place he took her to…if she thinks she can heal it…"

"She'll kill herself if she tries. Won't she?" Kael'thas paused at the thought now.

"I don't know. But I don't want to find out. I am her guardian and protector. I need to be at her side at all costs. I need to get to her. Now," he growled.

"Not even I have the ability to reach our Master. We can only hope that he will return her to us of his own accord. Do remember. Time flows differently there. It is on a completely different wave-length than here. Let us hope that time does not move too far out of synch with us," she advised calmly.

"Ah, my heart!" Perhin seemed to mourn softly and let out a ragged breath. He had to figure out a way to reach Rosalia. He simply couldn't live without her, and he knew his desperation to be with her would easily lead him to side with the enemy if he had to. Wherever she went, he had to follow.

"Leave him," Lady Vashj told Kael'thas when the prince went to follow where his Commander suddenly left to. "You need to help search for the Scourge."

"True. Very well," Kael'thas nodded and moved off to form a search party. Perhin found his way to the garden. He had to study the wards.

 _:I am sorry, young warrior.:_ Rosalia's guardian said and flew to land on his shoulder. _:I knew what was happening. I did not stop it because she was benefiting from the tutelage. Where Malfurion was teaching her healing, the Betrayer was teaching her magical discipline. The two lessons were working hand in hand. I also knew that the Betrayer was gaining a fondness for her. I did not expect him to simply leave with her. I am very saddened.:_

"Why didn't she say anything to me? To any of us?" Perhin asked and found himself sitting down on a stone bench to think. Then he found reason. "We would have stopped her training…"

 _:Yes. And she agreed to say nothing. It did hurt her. But, she needed the training.:_

"When did he take her?"

 _:She let him see through her eyes. I believe that may have triggered it.:_

"What?! She was able to let him use her sight?!" he gaped.

 _:Yes. It caught him by surprise, too, when it worked. He wished to see what she looked like. She left the warding of her own free will. They trusted each other to that measure.:_

"He told her nothing of his true history, did he?"

 _:Only of his imprisonment. Not the reason why.:_

"That explains it, then. He…got her to trust him. And with that trust, he found out more about her. You said he became fond of her?"

 _:Yes. He wants to procreate with her, it seems.:_

"Ah!" Perhin winced and shivered. "She'll hurt if it fails! I mean…how can I reach her?!"

 _:Meditation. That is how. If she tries to find you, which I do not doubt that she will, she may be able to sense you. Her training has excelled at an alarming rate. She may be able to find you. But, you need to learn how to meditate deeply.:_

"I'll do what I can," he muttered and forced himself to rise up. His thoughts were so clouded with finding her that he actually stumbled into Malfurion.

"Perhin! _Doral ana'diel?_ " the Archdruid frowned.

"Rosalia. She's missing…" he shivered.

"Impossible! If she left, only she could initiate that to show she was not attacked!"

"She wasn't attacked. She was likely seduced and stolen away."

"What?" Malfurion trembled with a hint of rage.

"I'm going to tell you something. And I know you won't like it one bit. I don't know how you'll see me after this, but do know…"

"I know. You would never wish harm on any of us. I trust you fully. Come. Let's go into a private chamber and you can tell me what you know," he nodded and led him away.

"My love?" Tyrande frowned at the odd mood in the air from where she was.

"My heart, come with me, please. We may need Elune's guidance," Malfurion said. She nodded and followed them both to a chamber used for meditation and private talk. They sat down on the pillows, and it was now that he noticed Rosalia's guardian on Perhin's shoulder. Something wasn't right.

"What I'm going to tell you…" Perhin sighed slowly. "I don't know how you'll take it."

"Start from the beginning," Malfurion nodded.

"When my people were in trouble and lost our Sunwell, we found ourselves being led towards one that may have been able to help us. Prince Kael'thas pledged allegiance to this one. And when he pledged, all of us did under him. We refer to him as our Master, but I don't really feel that's the case with me anymore. The one we pledged servitude for…his name is Illidan…"

" _WHAT?!_ " Malfurion gaped. "No! That cannot be!"

"You know him?" Perhin frowned.

" _Anar'alah Elune!_ " Tyrande whispered. She was in complete shock of this.

"Illidan…is my twin brother…" he said with slow, controlled breaths. Perhin's jaw dropped. "You didn't know. It was never explained. My brother was imprisoned long ago for performing treacherous and heinous acts to us. It's a very long and painful story. And if Rosalia is with him, then I do not have the time to tell it right now. She is in complete danger!"

 _:She has been training with him to control her magic. This has been happening when she was alone. Yes, I knew. And I did not stop it. She was benefiting! I did not know how far it would have gone. She left the wards of her own free will. I tried to get him to release her. I could not attack him because he was with her. She told him to bring her back. He said he would return her in the beginning. He did vow. But, at my insistence to have her returned, he said he was sorry that he was not obeying her wish. He took her through a portal to another dimension.:_ her guardian said with his red bird eyes looking away. Perhin reached up to lightly pet the back of the guardian.

"It's not your fault," Perhin said softly. "You thought she was gaining new ground. You should have told us, though."

"And she likely said nothing of her own accord to keep to the training," Tyrande sighed sadly.

"You said he vowed to return her. Then he would have to stick to his vow if she wants to keep his trust," Malfurion said. "The only question now is _when_ he will bring her back."

"I have to be with her. I'm immune to her magic in full! Her guardian thinks that if I meditate, I may be able to reach her. To help her come back to us," Perhin said.

"It's worth a shot!" Malfurion agreed. "I shall teach you. Tyrande, my heart, you need to try and commune with Elune. She may be able to assist in bolstering the meditation."

"I shall do what I can," Tyrande nodded. With Perhin getting his new training for intense meditation, Rosalia was finally coming to from where she was in another dimensional world.

"What…happened…?" she seemed to mumble out in her whisper tone, and she winced with shock. Her entire body was on fire with pleasure. It was something she never experienced before. It took her another minute to come to her senses before she managed to look around the chamber she was brought to. She didn't realize it was, in fact, a bedroom. She was reclining nude on a rather soft, luxurious mattress with silken black sheets. When she looked over at where a light was coming in from a window, she found herself speechless.

Illidan was staring out a window, even though he couldn't see. He was silently detecting anything that was stirring around his domain. His wings were folded in as he studied everything. And he was still naked. He felt completely comfortable with his nudity around her. Glowing green tattoos were all over his legs and lower back. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He tapped into her sight when he heard her moving, and he chuckled to himself.

"I trust you rested well?" he asked without turning his horned head.

"Illidan…what did we…?" she had to ask as she sat up.

"What do you think we did?" he said with a slight shrug. At this, a horrified look overcame her face and she covered her face in her hands.

"No…!" she whimpered. _Oh, Perhin! I am so sorry…!_

"Rosalia?" he frowned and moved to her side to sit on the bed with her. "Why are you upset?"

"Why shouldn't I be?!" she retorted and shivered. "I didn't want it to…be like this…"

"Do you resent me now?" he asked softly.

"No. I don't," she said and sighed hard. Now she noticed that he was trembling. "And what's on your mind? We may as well talk this out."

"I only thought that I would find an equal. Someone that I could confide in and trust," he admitted. "I know that I could pretty much have any female I wanted. But I have standards, too! The one I wanted spurned me. And I was…technically speaking…too blind to see it. I tried to impress her all those years. And when I saw that she picked my brother over me…"

"You saw?" she frowned.

"Yes. It was before I lost my sight. It's a memory that I have to endure now," he muttered. He swallowed and paused when she placed a hand on his arm to give him a form of comfort. Then he turned to hug her. "You see? This is what I need. Right here. It's so hard to simply speak out my troubles…"

"And what of the others? They know I'm missing now. They will be trying to find me."

"It will be hard to do. We are nowhere on their world. We are in another dimension entirely. I reign here. I am the Lord of the Outlands. If there is something I don't approve of, I step in and kill it."

"And what will happen to me? Am I your prisoner here?"

"No. You are no prisoner. I simply can't let you leave yet."

"Why not?"

"You are not pregnant with my child yet. That's why."

"What?!" she hissed and pulled away from him. "Illidan! My last one was lost! If I lose another…I mean…I just…!"

"I will ensure that you will not lose this one," he vowed. She shook her head and stood up to not only stretch, but she had to pace the room now. He knew she was worried. When she felt a form of despair come over her, he was right behind her to wrap his arms around her. "Do you want me to take you back? I vowed that I would. I only wanted to ensure that you would be carrying my child."

"But…why?" she trembled.

"Because I don't want anyone else to do such a thing for me," he said and gently ran his mouth over the curve of her neck. Her eyes widened when her breath caught in her throat. When his hand moved to trace over her side, her body let out an involuntary shiver from the trail of fire he left there. He was far too skilled, and he made sure he knew _exactly_ where to touch her.

"How long…would I be here? I mean…is time even the same?" she managed to ask.

"Good question," he mused and let his mouth move over her jaw as he thought. "Hmm. I am able to sense time in various areas now. Living in this world can be unsettling. You could say that it's a whole new time and place of its own."

"Is it?" she asked and found herself relaxing from the massage he began to give her.

"Yes. So, from what I can tell…" he thought for a split second. He had been absorbing so much of her magic that he found it easy to figure out. "For every day that passes out there, a week will pass here. So, I can keep you here safely for three weeks. That will be plenty of time to ensure a pregnancy."

"What?!" she asked and looked at him with shock. He smiled softly at her and traced a lightly clawed thumb over her jaw.

"Not much time will pass out there at all. Time moves faster here. So we'll be fine. Now, I want to ask you something. Okay?" he whispered tenderly.

"What would that be?" she sighed and leaned into him.

"Will you be the mother of my children? My equal?"

"Why does everyone want this of me? First it was Kael'thas. And Perhin…well…he's different. Then I hear that my vile cousin wants me, too! And now you? I just…it's too much…" she frowned heavily. On hearing that Arthas wanted her now, he seemed to tense. But, he did have one question on his mind that he needed the answer to. That would be asked after her next question. "Is it because of the magic in my soul that you wanted me?"

"At first, I was interested in you because of the magic. But, you hold a quality I never expected. My interest has far surpassed that of your soul now. My want to make you my equal has nothing to do with your magic at all. But, I am curious now. What is so special about Perhin?"

"He's immune to me. I thought I told you this before. But, I'm sure that, right now, you feel traces of, um…power? When you touch me? I want to know if you do."

"I do," he nodded. She always made him tingle in a certain way.

"He doesn't feel that."

"What?"

"No. He doesn't. I'm normal to him. And he…loves me deeply. He doesn't want my magic. He just wants me. I told you how I saved his life. If I get out of control, he'll be able to approach me safely to bring me back down. He vowed to be my personal guard and protector. Despite how we feel for each other, he is vital to be with me."

"Is that so? Okay. Test something with me, then," he said and moved a bit away from her. He tapped into her sight to see where to place himself properly. He hated to admit that it was addicting to see through her. It made things so much easier!

"What would you like me to do?" she asked.

"Put your hands out in front of you. Like a bowl," he instructed. "Focus on filling that space in your hands with magic. Then throw it at me."

"Are you sure?" she frowned.

"Trust me," he smiled softly. "I'm testing a theory."

"Okay," she said and took in a deep breath to focus. Even though she was still nude with him, she felt oddly comfortable. It was very unlike her. She closed her eyes and focused on her hands. She felt an odd heat start to form. Then it got stronger. Then even stronger. When she opened her eyes to see the ball in her hands, she found herself incredibly horrified. It was a purplish-green in color, swirling about like a maddened spiral in a sphere, and it consisted of solid, raw arcane energy.

"Rosalia…" Illidan hissed at what her sight showed him. Now he was unsure. He felt the intense power she created. And now she was going to launch it at him!

"Illidan!" she seemed to whimper in her whisper tone.

"It's okay!" he said. "I'm ready."

She took in another deep breath before hurling that ball of raw power at him. When it struck him, he found himself slammed into the wall. The energy set fire to his skin, and his tattoos were glowing like burning coals on him now to absorb and counter the raw power that struck him. He collapsed to the ground shortly after, and she ran right to his side to cradle his head in her lap.

"Illidan? Can you hear me?" she asked softly and stroked his green-black hair. Very slowly, his senses came back. He felt hands in his hair. He heard her whispered tone filled with worry for him. His hand came up to gently caress her cheek.

" _O'ana surfal…_ " he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Do you really?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said and pulled her down carefully to kiss her with a passion he couldn't give to anyone else. He broke the kiss and sat up a bit painfully with her help. His wings felt sore now, but they would heal quickly. He was lucky he didn't chip a horn!

"You see why I need Perhin?" she shivered.

"We will need to test it," he said carefully. "If he's fully immune to you, as you say, then you will need to do the same thing to him. We'll know for sure. Okay?"

"You will let him be here?"

"After you are with my child. I can fetch him, and he will be your guard here. Of course, I'll have to put down some rules. I see you as mine now. I can't let any others touch you."

"And…if it does happen…?" she seemed to wince. He sighed and thought hard.

"Don't let me find out," he said. At this, she managed a small smile. "It's the…most…I can do for you. I hate thinking about it. Don't make me think about it."

"Okay," she nodded and let him kiss her again.

"Tell me," he sighed and hugged her to him. "Do you…?"

"I think…it's safe to say," she smiled softly. "I do love you, too."

"I never imagined…that someone would ever come to…" he started and found her kissing him now. "The moment I know our child takes, I'll collect Perhin to test."

"It should be done before. Just in case," she frowned.

"I know. But…I believe I know how to protect you. Let's try," he soothed. She nodded and gasped when his mouth moved to claim her throat again. He wanted her to start carrying his child. He had three weeks. He was going to make the most of it.

* * *

 ****Author's Notes****

 **From the Thalassian Dictionary:**

 _Doral ana'diel?_ \- How fare you?

 _Anar'alah, Elune!_ \- By the light of Elune!

 **Wow! Over 2k hits! And thank you for the review! As much as I don't mind getting them, if I do, it shows how much my work is appreciated. So, thank you very much! You all keep reading, and I'll keep typing! Thank you for your support. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Three days went by in Outland where she was. Each day was filled with lessons, talk of history and pleasure. Far too much pleasure. There were times she would wake up after an intense hour with him to find herself lightly stunned from it. As much as there were times that she had to train what he taught her, she found herself getting hungrier much faster. He easily taught her how to conjure her own food and drink when she needed it. On waking to the ravenous hunger that gnawed at her, she did this now, and she was always surprised at how simple it was to do.

"You learn fast," he chuckled at her when the scent of food woke him up from where he was resting at her side. When he first fell asleep, he was rather surprised at himself. He rarely slept.

"No choice in it," she smiled and sighed. "As much as this is fun, it would be nice to eat something 'real', you know?"

"Should I know?" he asked and grinned at her whispered grumble. "Well, the creatures out here are edible. As for taste…that can vary."

"How?" she asked.

"The land is…sort of dead out here. There is little to no life. As to why, this world was torn apart from war and corruption. And, Rosalia, I forbid you to try and heal it," he said sternly.

"Why not?" she frowned.

"First of all, it could kill you," he said seriously. "This world is like a sponge. If you start to apply your magic to it, it may rise up and try to rip it from you completely."

"Oh!" she gasped.

"Yes, I know it's risky to have you here. But, that's why I'm here to protect you and ensure that nothing will happen. As long as you don't focus on the land, I can shield you."

"Okay."

"However, if you want try eating something native to the land, I can hunt something down. Just stay here, okay?" he whispered and kissed her fully. His body felt a touch over-charged from her magic, anyways. He needed to disperse some of it to balance himself out. That was something of a first for him. He was going to have to learn his own form of control now. He dressed in his pants and sandals before grabbing his weapons. Right when he left, she seemed to shiver with loss. She missed Perhin dearly.

"Perhin," she seemed to whimper softly. Then she recalled a training exercise that Malfurion taught her about meditation. She took in a deep breath and focused. A dream-like state much like the guardian had when he found Malfurion at first took hold.

* * *

 _:ROSALIA!: Perhin shouted when he felt her._

 _:Perhin!: she gasped and felt him cling to her now._

 _:I hoped…oh, my heart…!: he sighed with relief._

 _:Perhin…: she sighed and let him mentally cradle her. :He won't let me leave.:_

 _:Why?:_

 _:He wants me to become pregnant first. A week passes by in a single day here.:_

 _:Damn him!: he snarled. :_ Dala'surfal _, can you try to come back?:_

 _:I am learning much from him. I can make my own food now. I can make a solid ball of raw energy. I…I don't know if I can make portals yet. I could try, but…I was warned about the world I'm in. It may be too much. I don't think I can risk it…:_

 _:Not without training. I know.:_

 _:He was planning to bring you here to see if you were fully immune to me.:_

 _:He was?!:_

 _:Yes. I'm very scared. I was able to call up a solid ball of energy, Perhin! Raw energy! From me! He had me throw it at him to see if he could take it! It almost killed him, and I…I worried so much! He does care about me, and he vowed I would come to no harm. So, I know I'm safe with him. But…he wants me to do it to you to see how immune you are to me. To throw a ball of energy at you.:_

 _:I'll take whatever you throw at me. Don't worry about that.:_

 _:That's what I'm afraid of.: she sighed. That had him laughing. He was simply relieved to know that he would be seeing her again soon._

 _:So, a week in a day. Very well. How long has it been?: he asked._

 _:Three days have passed.:_

 _:I see. About half a day passed here. At least it won't seem so long to me. Your parents are very worried. And, just so you know, that stone golem is pissed off to a whole new level. I think it's trying to find you. If it does…:_

 _:Oh, dear…:_

 _:Exactly. Where is Illidan now?:_

 _:Hunting something for me to eat. I wanted to try some of the local fare.:_

 _:Good luck!: he chuckled and laughed at her small mumble. :I missed you so much!:_

 _:I missed you, too.: she shivered._

 _:I'll be fine now that I know you plan to retrieve me. I'll let the others know you're safe. Do what you must to keep yourself stable. I'll meditate when I can to let you reach me._ O'ana surfal _.:_

 _:_ O'ana surfal _.: she whispered back._

* * *

When she came to, she could only smile with complete relief. He was waiting for her to reach him. He would always be there for her. She could only sense complete relief. Then she blinked. He was still with her. She cemented some form of a permanent link with him. _And she knew he felt it, too!_

"He'll always know I'm well now," she whispered and took in a deep, excited breath. Then she thought and felt for the stone golem. Much to her shock, she reached it.

* * *

 _:WHERE…ARE…YOU?!: it demanded to know._

 _:In a place called Outland. Another dimension. Illidan has me safe.:_

 _:YOU…ARE…NOT…SAFE.:_

 _:What do you mean?:_

 _:I…AM…NOT…WITH…YOU.: it said calmly. That actually had her blush a little. It was completely concerned about her safety. :I…WILL…FIND…YOU.:_

 _:I hope you can.: she admitted._

* * *

She felt very giddy now. Her stone protector was going to find her. If it found her, and if she was under stress, it was going to act. At the sound of a door opening, she was quick to gather up the sheets to cover her form. When it was Illidan coming in with a large animal that resembled an odd boar-like creature with gray skin, tusks and tough bristle-like hairs, she found herself in awe. As much as she was curious about it, she found herself staring at a nasty gash along his back. "Where did you get that?"

"Hmm? Oh. I found it grazing. It was easy to kill."

"No. That!" she growled in her whisper tone and moved to study the wound.

"Ah. You noticed. Let's just say that I have enemies here. One of them never lets up," he muttered. "She's easy to counter and evade."

"Illidan, you were attacked. You said 'she'. Who is she?"

"And, of course, you want answers," he sighed. "Let me finish this carcass."

"Fine. And, yes, I want answers," she said. He nodded and was able to tap into her sight to place the boar properly for the blood to drain down a special drainage spot in the floor. The previous owner was known to torture quite heavily. He simply made use of what was already there in a more discreet manner. Letting the boar drain out, he moved to gather her into his arms.

"The one who hunts me down was the same one that managed my prison ten thousand years ago," he growled. "She won't give up."

"What is her name?" she asked and had him lay back on the bed to expose his back to her.

"Her name is Maiev. A Night Elf woman that stops at nothing if need be," he muttered and grunted at how Rosalia studied the wound.

"Well, it's not that deep. More like a scratch. Wait. A scratch. Does she poison her weapons?"

"I…don't know…" he frowned in thought. "I wouldn't think so…"

"Illidan, try to move your wings for me," she ordered gently. When he tried to, he found himself stunned. He couldn't move them at all. A paralysis was setting in. This wasn't good.

"I can't move them! She did poison me! Ah!" he cringed when Rosalia began to place her hands on the wound to focus. "What are you…?!"

"Malfurion taught me how to remove poison with my magic, okay?" she muttered out and focused harder. "I have to seep my magic into the wound to burn it out! Just…hold still…"

"Did you…do this…before…?" he gasped and forced himself to keep still.

"No, but he monitored me on how I focused," she said gently. "Trust me."

"I…" he tried to argue, but another jolt of pain silenced him. He could feel her arcane energy filtering through his bloodstream, and it was agonizing when the poison was carefully burned out. By the time she finished it, he was panting from all the pain.

"You're clean now. I need to see to the wound," she said.

"No. You've done enough," he mumbled. The order was ignored, and he ground his teeth as the healing magic came forth. It still needed to be refined, but Malfurion was very pleased when she did learn what he could teach her at the time. Illidan, as much as he wanted to be angry, was actually very surprised at how well she healed the damage. He would easily take care of the wound the rest of the way after she was done.

"Okay. I think I got the worst of it," she said and sat back and simply rubbed his back to soothe the pain. "Much faster than natural healing, but, in a way, I'd prefer natural healing. Now…that's odd!"

"Hmm?" he mumbled and began to enjoy the back rub.

"Your eyes. Where they should be, that is," she said and leaned over for a closer look at the blindfold. "At first, I didn't really see a glow to them…but…"

"Ah," he said and sat up to regard her and hold her. "I had a heavier blindfold on. I used a layer of it for the trap I set for the boar."

"Did you?"

"Well, they glow now. Green, from what I'm told. And they do glow," he chuckled when he tapped into her sight. "When my eyes were burned out, I was given orbs of mystic fire to replace them. They let me 'see' all the magic around me. It's how I know where I am. I didn't want to startle you at first, and it's why I hid my 'eyes' with the extra cloth."

"And…if something has no magic?" she frowned. "You cannot see it?"

"That…" he thought about it. Then he sighed. "Yes. I'll be blind to it for sure."

"At least you have me to see through now," she smiled. He caressed her cheek and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"That I do," he smiled softly.

"So, how do your eyes look now?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her whisper tone. With surprise, he took her hands and had her place them on his blindfold.

"Find out," he said. She was actually hesitating. "Love, you've seen me naked. This is nothing."

"I know. It's just…I feel like I'm encroaching on something…unknown," she sighed.

"Then…let's do this together," he said gently. At her small nod, he helped her untie the cloth knot in the back and pull the cloth away. He felt her hand move over his cheek to just along the empty sockets where the endless green glow filled them. His eyebrows were long gone, but that was expected.

"You can't make them blink?" she asked.

"No," he chuckled.

"What do I look like to you?"

"I can see the outline of…a fountain. An endless fountain of boundless energy. It's not often I see such a thing. My tattoos also help me sense, as well as draw in the power around me."

"As I know," she said and let her hand drop to lightly trace over a swirling, glowing tattoo on his shoulder. It suddenly flared out in response with a brilliant glow. That got him to drop his jaw and cringe. "Are you all right?!"

"Sorry…" he panted a bit and cleared his throat. "When you touched me like that…"

"I touched you before in the same spot, though."

"Not directly like that…"

"So…if I focus on touching you like this…" she mused and traced over the tattoo again on the other shoulder. It flared up from the focus to make him whimper with disbelief. "Does it…hurt you…?"

"Not…in a bad way…" he managed to voice out.

"So…you like this…?"

"Don't make it a habit," he growled and pulled her close to kiss her with a new rush of need.

"What about…the boar…?" she asked and gasped when his breath scorched over her neck and shoulder. "It's still…"

"It has to soften up with stretching," he muttered and was quick to kick off his sandals before removing his pants. When he sensed her brooding, he nuzzled her. "What's on your mind?"

"That woman that harmed you," she growled. Now he was quick to kiss her hard to change her thoughts. He didn't want her to feel any form of hatred. It actually shifted her magical aura.

"Don't think of that. Think of me," he muttered and showed her how to do just that. If her mind wasn't so preoccupied, she would have sensed the stone golem searching for her. It knew it had to reach her. It clearly worried over her. It also knew that it couldn't leave the current area defenseless. As it designed a plan to try and reach her, plans to thwart the Scourge were also underway. Without Rosalia there to bolster defenses, they had to rely on what she had left behind and what was readily available. Now that it was nearing sunset on the first day of her missing, they knew their chances of seeing the Scourge in the moonlight may be limited.

"The Scourge does not know our exact location," Malfurion said when he looked over various reports. "The spirits here have been revitalized enough to assist in our defenses. With it being nightfall with the moon as full as it is, many shrines are at full peak and at full function. We are getting some magical assistance from them, but it's not very potent. We can remain invisible with Elune's guidance, but only while we have the advantage of nightfall. The guardians are trying to enhance the plants to become more defensive, but it's not enough. I know we have that stone golem, but it's only one, and we can't have it everywhere that we need it in time. We really need Rosalia back! Without her, well, what other power sources do we have?"

"We have the crystals that she was charging up," Kael'thas said. "There are quite a few of them now. Some were from her first attempts and have the most potency. It is easy to draw on them for enhanced effect. If we only tap in to what we need, we should be all right for at least a week."

"That may be what can save us. What's that?!" Tyrande asked when the ground shook.

"It's the stone golem," Perhin said from where he was standing by the window. At the sensation that he was being requested, he paused. "Ah, I am being asked for. I think."

"What? Why?" Kael'thas frowned.

"I had better find out," Perhin sighed and walked out to where the stone golem was waiting just outside the perimeter of the tree village. Kael'thas wanted to see what was going on, but he was too closely watched. He would have to find out what happened when he could. But, if he knew his luck, Lady Vashj had her spies already on the situation. It wasn't going to help that much more, though.

"WE…MUST…TALK," the stone golem said when Perhin approached. A stone hand set down for him. "COME…WITH…ME…NOW."

"Okay," Perhin nodded and stepped up onto the massive hand. He sat down easily in the center of the palm when it rose up. The stone golem turned to glare at where a spy was and now moved swiftly. It was heading to the same place it took Illidan before. It knew it could not be followed.

"HERE," it said and let Perhin stand on a small mountain to be at face level. It showed no malice to Perhin at all. It trusted him in full.

"All right, what do we need to discuss?" he asked.

"MY…CREATOR…IS…MISSING," it seemed to sigh.

"I know. Rosalia told me that Illidan plans to fetch me. To see if I'm really immune to her magic. She can summon up raw, arcane power. I need to be ensured that I am fully immune to it in order to help her if something goes wrong. I simply have to be there for her. I worry for her constantly."

"AS…DO…I."

"And with the Scourge so close now, I mean…" he faltered and sighed hard. "Can we afford to leave? Ashenvale will be defenseless! Sure, they have some defenses now, but they likely won't last. How are we supposed to help? We can't be in two places at once, you know. Are there more like you? I know we can't possibly wake them up, but…"

"I…HAVE…THIS…" it said and revealed its other palm. In the center of it was a small hollow. At the sight of something glowing, Perhin stammered. It was one of the earlier crystals that Rosalia was experimenting with. It was brimming with raw power.

"How did you get that?!" he asked with shock.

"SHE…GAVE…IT…TO…ME."

"When? I just…"

"SHE…KEPT…IT…SECRET. MY…CREATOR…CARES…FOR…ME. SHE…DOES…NOT…WISH…TO…SEE…ME…FAIL."

"Okay. So she gave it to you in secret. To keep from being found out. How long have you had that? Ugh. I just…sorry. There's so much going on…"

"WE…CAN…USE…THIS…TO…AWAKEN…ANOTHER."

"You know of another like yourself? Is it near?!" he asked with excitement.

"CAN…YOU…SEE…VISIONS?" it asked. At his nod, it brought up both hands together and let a small sphere form. When he focused on it, a holographic story now formed within his mind.

* * *

 _Five thousand years after the battle with the great demons, humanity began to grasp magic at long last. Many were curious of the constructs the demons left behind. The Infernals, vast stone creatures charged with hellfire, were a constant study. They were fascinated how the vile power forced the rock to move and shift with an intelligence like that of true flesh and blood. After several centuries of failure, they finally reproduced a stone golem to work with arcane magic._

 _The creations were quickly mass produced, but it took ten years to make one perfect one. Smaller ones were made as basic sentries that would obey basic commands. It was the larger ones that were the most prized for being effective city guards. When nearly a hundred were made, the arcane power needed to sustain them was starting to become scarce. Others that were waiting in the sidelines realized that they could take the power from lesser golems and transfer it to the larger ones. At first, this was fine. Until the smaller ones began to deplete. When they stopped working, the carved stones were fully destroyed to disperse whatever leftover magic was left._

 _It was decided to see if the large golems would simply destroy each other. The arcane magic used in a large golem could be transferred, and it was attempted to try it with damaged golems. But, the large golems had formed their own pact. None would see the other destroyed no matter how badly damaged they were. They saw themselves as a unified people from their intense intellect. They rebelled against their creators. They were forced to destroy what they were supposed to protect. And, inevitably, they were forced to destroy what also gave them the power to live. There was simply no choice._

 _After it was done, only thirty remained standing. Many had willingly sacrificed themselves to put a stop to further destruction and to give power to those still able to fight. After the final building fell, it was decided for the stone golems to split up and find a quiet place to simply rest out their days. In time, should the need arise, they would come back…_

* * *

Perhin was stunned beyond words at what he was shown. The stone golem clearly had much honor within it. It was an intelligent, living creature. It had now earned his complete respect. "Do you know where the others are?"

"NO. BUT…I…CAN…SENSE. ONE…IS…CLOSE. IF…WE…FIND…IT…"

"You can use that crystal to reactivate it?"

"YES. WILL…YOU…HELP…ME?"

"That…" Perhin said with a small grin. "Is not a question you need to ask. Where do you sense it? Do you know that much?"

"YES. COME," it said and extended a palm. He hopped on, and now he was carried to another part of the land. "LOOK…DOWN…"

When Perhin looked down, he saw a cave. The crystal was now given over, and now he realized why he was needed. He was immune to the effects of the crystal. Any others would have been overcome by the arcane power it radiated. _This is why he had to be there for her!_

"So, we can have this one here help out while the two of us look for…" he started to voice out. The stone guardian let out a small chuckle. "You were aware of this. Weren't you?"

"YES. FROM…THE…START."

"Who made you? Do you remember?" he asked.

"I…FORCED…MYSELF…TO…FORGET," it admitted. "I…HAD…TO…KILL…"

Perhin rose up his hands quickly. "I see. You had to kill your own creator. Forget I asked."

"REQUEST…GRANTED," it nodded. Now it helped him get to where the small cave entrance was. When Perhin was able to call up a light source to reveal the narrow path before him, he found himself in a large chamber. The mountain formed around the fallen stone golem. When he brought out the crystal, various runic carvings glowed in response. And there were a lot of them. He took in a deep breath, focused on where he had to touch the crystal to the runes and got to work.


	20. Chapter 20

No one was expecting the second stone golem in similar size and stature as the first to suddenly appear near the main tree city. When Rosalia was able to contact Perhin while Illidan was in a deep sleep, she was in complete shock at what she was told. She was very curious how many more stone golems could be found. When Illidan woke an hour later, he was soon busy carving up the hanging boar. After he got a good-sized piece of it, he hung the portion over a turning spit. Just as it finished, he was quick to slice off a piece for her.

"What do you think?" he asked and gave her a small piece of the freshly roasted meat. She tasted it and blinked at the bitterness it held.

"Far too bitter!" she said with a small cough. "It's like…an aftertaste of dirt."

"I warned you," he grinned. "So, yes, you can eat them. They just don't have much flavor."

"A shame," she sighed. "I could conjure up some form of seasoning for it."

"If you think so," he smiled. He loved how he could simply be himself around her. It was a very nice and genuine change to him. She conjured up some sweetening salts and bits of mint powder to gently rub into another piece he brought to her. When he tasted it, he paused. The bitterness was fully balanced out. "Okay. You can make it taste better. I am very impressed."

She laughed softly at him, and he let her season the rest of the meat. He was busying himself with the rest of the carcass to split up into roasting sections for easier cooking. When he heard her yawn, he finished up and moved to the bed to let her recline on him. With a tired sigh, she whispered, "Why do you care for me so?"

"Because you care for me," he said and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Rest now."

She nodded and yawned again. He caressed her back softly and felt her give over her weight. For a solid hour, everything went fine. He sensed nothing out of the ordinary at all as he guarded over her. When he felt her start to shiver in her sleep, he directed his attention to her. When the shivering got worse, he tried to gently wake her up. Concern set in when she didn't wake up. "A nightmare. Bad one, from what I can tell. Okay. I wonder if I can…"

He focused and found himself quickly pulled into her dream.

* * *

 _He found himself standing outside her home. Much to his surprise, he was able to see here, but that was because it was all a vision that he was sharing with her. He recalled what she said about her childhood incident. The place seemed oddly similar. Then he realized that it_ was _the dream she spoke of so often. Now he moved towards the small house with a purpose. When he opened the door, it simply pushed open. He found that odd. Even stranger was when the door closed and locked behind him. Now he realized that she was letting him in subconsciously._

 _He moved through the house and saw that the layout was simple, yet very homely. When he heard her softly sleeping in her bedroom, he carefully pushed the door open. He paused when he saw her sleeping three-year-old form in the small cradle. When she woke at the sound of someone walking into her room, she looked up and paused with surprise. He quickly folded his wings behind him to be as non-threatening as possible to her._

 _"_ _Rosalia, it's okay. I'm here now," he said softly._

 _"_ _Daddy?" she suddenly asked and looked around. He was stunned. Her voice was perfect. The whispering was gone. And her voice radiated with magical power. If she got her voice back, her magic would be at its full peak!_

 _"_ _He's not here. He asked me to watch over you," he said smoothly. "I'm a friend of his."_

 _"_ _How?" she asked and watched him warily. Her voice simply sent out a wave of magic at him. He had to catch himself once again. As a child, she had no way to control it. He was able to regain himself quickly, though. He survived a full blast of raw magic. This was easy to work with._

 _"_ _I make sure that you're safe at all times," he chuckled. She thought about this and seemed to frown in thought. She was far too intelligent as a toddler! She was about to respond, but a sudden scratching at her window was heard. Now she whimpered, and she squeaked when Illidan lifted her up into his arms. "Stay with me and keep quiet. I won't let anything hurt you. I vow."_

 _"_ _Kay," she sniffled. He didn't have his weapons with him, but he had his magic. And he had her. Her small form was radiating with undiluted raw power. He was shocked that she was able to remain hidden for so long as a child. Even as a dream form, her power was formidable if used in various ways. He pressed a finger to her lips and flexed his wings so they covered her in his arms. Then he focused to become invisible with his Night Elf birthright. He never lost it. He simply didn't like to use it if he didn't have to. His hatred for his people ran that deep._

 _"_ _The woman said the magic was 'ere! If I can find it, maybe I can sell it for a nice bit 'o profit, eh?" a rough voice muttered out. Illidan froze up. This was why her magic reacted in defense. She was purposely sought out! She was simply too young to remember what was said by the intruder. Her dream revealed everything. Now he was pissed._

 _"_ _Change of plans," Illidan whispered to her. "You stand behind me. Okay?"_

 _"_ _Kay," she said again, and he found her hugging him tight. She trusted him now. He showed he wanted to protect her. He kissed her cheek and set her down to let her hide behind him. He stretched his wings out and crossed his arms over his broad chest. When the window fully opened to let the thin, scraggly bearded human stumble in, Illidan let out a growl. His glowing green eyes under the thin blindfold easily caught the man by complete surprise. When the horns came into focus next from the glowing tattoos on his chest, the man's surprise turned into fear._

 _"_ _There is nothing for you here. Leave now before I kill you!" Illidan snarled. The man just stood there with a gaping jaw. When a fist smashed into his face to help him out the window he just climbed into, the point was readily made. When the man was out of sight, Illidan turned to give a gentle smile to the small girl. "He's gone now."_

 _"_ _Um…" she cringed. "Can you…make him gone…forever?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _He's still out there," she whimpered. He moved to kneel down to be at her level, and he found himself holding her protectively. "He comes back…whenever he wants. I can't…make him go away…"_

 _"_ _So, you know you're dreaming right now?" he frowned._

 _"_ _Yeah…" she trembled._

 _"_ _And…of course! This is why your voice is like this! Why you whisper! You know you're not safe! You are always on the defensive! You could heal, but your body is suppressing the healing instinctively! Rosalia, I vow to you. I will find out where that human is. I'll make sure he never tries to harm you again," he said in a serious tone._

 _"_ _But…how can you do that?"_

 _"_ _I have more allies than you know. And they know how to track down those I don't like. This human hurt you. I don't like him. And, you gave me a visual with your dream. I know what he looks like now," he smirked slightly. "Don't worry. He'll be hunted down swiftly."_

 _When she finally clung to him with relief, the dream came to an end._

* * *

She blinked awake and found herself being hugged rather tightly. He noticed she was starting to tear up, and he gently wiped away the forming tears to calm her down. Illidan sat up with her now and, while keeping one protective arm around her, he stretched out his free hand. When he focused, a small bubble formed. Then the image of Lady Vashj appeared. "Vashj. Can you hear me?"

"Master Illidan!" the Naga Witch gasped and was quick to bring the connection up even more. "I was waiting for your command."

"Good. I'm going to attempt to send you an image. If you see it, you are to hunt down this human and kill him. Mercilessly. This human attacked Rosalia in her youth and caused her voice to become dampened. The moment this is done, I want to know. With proof," he commanded.

"I am ready, Master," she nodded elegantly.

"If he dies, she will be able to talk again," he said. The image was sent of who she had to find. She gave a cold smile to show that it was successful. At the importance of how it needed to be done, she decided to take on this mission for him personally. "Inform Kael'thas, too."

"No…" Rosalia cringed. "Not him…"

"Why?" he frowned.

"I don't want him to think that he has another way to reach me…"

"You don't like him?" he asked.

"He rubbed me the wrong way. I cannot trust him," she sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Lady Vashj chuckled. "I can handle this."

"Then do it," Illidan nodded and let the bubble disperse. "She is one of my…lieutenants, you could say. She handles everything if she knows she can."

"Okay," Rosalia sighed and let him cradle her. "I do find it odd that when we talked to her, the talk was normal."

"Oh? Oh! From the time displacement. Yes. It's very strange how that works. You're right at that. But, I'm not worried. As long as it gets done."

"And…you really think my body is suppressing everything because of instinct?"

"I do. Granted, you do have scarring. But, Malfurion is a very skilled healer. Your damage should have been reversed when he tended you. Your body is holding onto it. You still think you're in danger, and your body is constantly preparing for a fight. When I heard you talk as a child, your voice was flawless. And when you spoke, I felt a wave of power unlike anything I had ever felt before. If your voice heals in full, your magical focus will enhance by a tenfold. Maybe even more with the right training. Tell me this, my heart. Have you ever been able to sing?"

"I can sing, but not by much," she said softly. "I tended to sing to wake up the forest."

"You focused with your singing. It amplified your magic," he seemed to whisper with wonder. "You need your voice back in full. It's now a priority."

"Okay," she nodded. "And…thank you. For protecting me in my dream…"

"No need to thank me," he smiled and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "I'm just glad I found the true source of why you're whispering. Now that I know it's because that waste of flesh is still out there somewhere, and that proper disposing of that thing will help you, I'll do what I can to get rid of it."

"I always got nightmares about that night. You being there…it's the first time I was able to wake up talking…"

"Wait. You mean that after you had that dream, your voice would be gone?!"

"Yes. And my room would be so hot that I'd suffocate a little…"

"Did anyone else know of this?!"

"Just my parents…" she trembled. He crushed her to him and shivered with control. She still feared that human. Now he knew that he had to make sure that spindly male was killed off for good. He also realized that Perhin never knew of this. He found that odd.

"So, not even Perhin knew about this?" he asked.

"I don't think I was really with him long enough for the dream to manifest," she shrugged. In truth, it never showed up because she felt safe with him. She withheld that knowledge in full. He only nodded at that and reclined again to let her rest against him. When she fell back to sleep, he mused to himself and stretched out his hand again. He sought out Perhin.

The Blood Elf Commander was going over a map of the land. He paused when he saw the bubble appear in front of him. At the sight of Illidan's face, he straightened. "How is she?"

"She's doing well," Illidan said with a slight nod. "She's asleep right next to me here. I need to let you know. She had the nightmare about her past. I was able to enter it and protect her. The intrusion in her room was not a fluke. She was being sought out."

"What?!" Perhin gaped. When a shadow loomed in the doorway, he rose up his hand quickly. The figure now stood aside to wait.

"I have Lady Vashj hunting down that human now. Rosalia's body is instinctively suppressing her voice. If she gets her voice back, her magic will be at its full peak of power."

"Why is she suppressing herself?"

"She's constantly on the defensive. That's why. It's also why her magic is making such a strong standpoint as we speak. She instinctively thinks that she is going to be attacked again. As long as that thing lives, she feels under threat. Once the threat is removed, her magic will balance out. It will be much easier for her to work with and control in full."

"Hopefully, that intruder will be killed off swiftly," Perhin nodded. "Since I'm talking to you, when do you plan to retrieve me?"

"I shall collect you after Rosalia becomes pregnant with my child. I'm sure you know why."

"I honestly don't."

"It is because I feel that her first born should be mine. That is why. It's also a precaution."

"I still don't understand, but I will not question it."

"Good. And tell me. Do you still see me as your master?" Illidan asked calmly.

"Do you want the truth?" Perhin asked with a raised, elongated eyebrow.

"Yes, I do."

"In many ways, I do not," Perhin admitted. "And I feel it is because of what Rosalia would want. I swore servitude to her. To guard and protect her for saving my life. I even feel that…if she was forced to side with the enemy, I would have to follow her. It's something I simply can't avoid."

"I see. I should have you swear fealty to me directly," Illidan thought aloud.

"You'll do no such thing," a soft whisper came out from his side. Illidan tilted his head to sense Rosalia's heavy frown at him. "Perhin is _my_ guardian and protector. His life is mine."

At this, Illidan cracked a wide grin. He liked it when she got assertive. It reminded him of himself. He pressed a kiss to her forehead now. "If you agree to be my equal, I will let you keep him."

At this, she swallowed and seemed to shiver. When she felt Perhin's mind lean into hers, she was able to slowly relax and close her eyes as though to think it over.

* * *

 _:My heart, I know. Don't worry. We both know the truth. You can say that you belong to whoever you wish, but we both know that only we belong to each other in full. I will hold no fault to you. Do what you must to have me at your side again.:_ _Perhin said with a comforting mental whisper to her._ _:And I don't care if you tell him that you love him, either. Our love is complete. It surpasses what a normal love should be. As long as I am with you again…that is what really matters in the end. Even if you are not carrying my child, it doesn't matter to me.:_

 _:You will hold no ill with me?:_ _she shivered and leaned into his mental frame._

 _:Never. I know why you are doing this. Why it must be done. My love for you is whole and complete._ Dala'surfal _, say what needs to be said so I can be at your side.:_ _he urged gently._

* * *

"Illidan," Rosalia said and sat up to regard him fully. Illidan nodded to her to show he was paying full attention to her. "If you manage to remove the one from my past that has caused me all this hardship, I will gladly be your equal."

"Would it matter if I had to do it personally?" he asked now.

"No. But I need proof that it was done," she said.

"Your request is now my personal goal," he smiled and let her press into his form. He directed his attention back to the floating bubble. "I do have Lady Vashj on top of this, as I told you."

"I have a request then," Perhin said with a slight edge in his tone.

"And that is?" Illidan smirked.

"If that one is found, I want to kill him," Perhin said with a cold glint in his glowing green eyes.

"Ahh. You would have to contact Lady Vashj for that," he grinned wickedly.

"Then I'll do so now. Thank you," Perhin nodded. "Rosalia, rest assured. I'll ensure that you are safe. As your guardian and protector, I have to fulfill my duty to you."

"I know. Do what you must," she smiled and let him see her in the bubble. Relief showed on his face now. He needed to see her.

* * *

 _:_ O'ana surfal, _my heart. None can ever replace you_. _:_ _she whispered to Perhin._

 _:My heart…:_ _he mentally shivered._

 _:I will always feel safe with you at my side. Find the one that hurt me. Come back to me. Please…:_ _she seemed to whimper. At the sensation he got now, she knew it was going to be done._

* * *

"Oh, Illidan," Perhin said with a small smile. "I need to tell you something important."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Another stone golem was found and activated. We used one of Rosalia's earlier crystals for it. The golems know how to sense each other to be found. It was how the second one was found. The existing golem that she brought back was able to find it. There are quite a few out there still. And they will want to see Rosalia in time. If they find a way to reach her, and they feel she is not happy…" Perhin started. Illidan actually went still at this news. He clearly didn't want a golem, much less several of them, coming to find him to tear his home apart to find her!

"Tell the golems of the one in my past," Rosalia said softly.

"I can do that," Perhin chuckled. "But, they will want to see you."

"Hmm. Can that first one be able to be here?" she asked.

"It would take a rather large portal to do it," Illidan frowned in thought. "I remember one to the west, I think. If it can activate that one and use your magic as a homing device, it may be able to get here safely. It's the only thing that I can think of. The portal may collapse after use, though. It was rather old when I last used it."

"I'm sure it will be found. I have a job to do now," Perhin nodded.

"Go ahead and get to it," Illidan nodded and let the bubble disperse. When Illidan's face vanished, Perhin was quick to turn and see Malfurion standing in the doorway.

"How much did you see and hear?" Perhin asked.

"Nearly all of it. So, her body is repressing the healing. Interesting. Very interesting indeed. And all because the one that tried to steal her away in her youth may still be alive. Her body must feel exceptionally threatened from it. If only we could see how she was known!" Malfurion sighed.

"Her mind is somewhat sealed to mine now. She was able to reach me through meditation. I can ask her," Perhin said. Malfurion was surprised, but he only nodded to see if it could be done. Perhin focused gently on her.

* * *

 _:My heart, can you show me the nightmare that plagues you?:_

 _:I…: she found herself hesitating._

 _:Okay. This is bad if you can't show me.:_ _he seemed to grimace._ _:Why can't you show me?:_

 _:I don't know!: she seemed to panic slightly. He mentally rocked her now._

 _:I want to protect you. Let me help you.:_

 _:I don't want you to be hurt…:_

 _:How can I be hurt? I…oh. I see now.:_ _he chuckled softly._ _:You don't need to protect me. I am the one that wants to protect you.:_

 _:But…:_ _she faltered._

 _:Let me protect you. Show me the one that hurt you.: he seemed to gently plead now. At the protective way his mind enveloped hers, she sighed and let the images come forth. The visions that he saw were from Illidan protecting her. In a normal dream, she would have forgotten everything right away. Illidan was able to let her remember this one. Perhin was able to see everything from start to end. He was livid. :I love you, my heart. I'll make sure that human never touches you again.:_

* * *

He felt her sense of relief now, and Malfurion was regarded in full. On sensing that a vision was going to be shared, the Archdruid nodded to show he was ready. Everything that Perhin learned was sent over. Malfurion was just short of losing his temper over this. It was incredibly rare for him to be so angry. "I do see that my brother cares for her. I don't appreciate how he stole her away to begin with. At least I know he will not harm her."

"She said she would accept him as her equal if this man is brought down," Perhin said lightly. Malfurion narrowed his eyes at that. "But, she only said this as a way to get me to her side."

"So…I see…" Malfurion thought aloud. "She does care for him. That much is true. And you do need to get back to her side."

"He wants her pregnant with his child before I can be fetched," he muttered. "I said I didn't understand why, but I lied about that."

"Oh?" Malfurion asked.

"She and I love each other completely and unconditionally. We claimed each other as husband and wife. Illidan is ensuring that I cannot get her pregnant. He feels that her first born needs to be from him. When it comes to that bit, well, I honestly don't know why."

"A first born child is always the one to get the most power. With her, I don't think it matters. He's being cautious about this. I must admit, though. Having an innocent part of Illidan come forth is…well…feasible to me, I suppose. I wouldn't want him to raise the child, though. I'd rather have the young one brought here to learn things correctly."

"I can only agree with you," Perhin nodded.

"Now, as for the one that harmed Rosalia as a child, the man said something about a woman," he thought and pondered hard.

"I think I have an idea. An old woman was seen warning about Rosalia. She even went to Rosalia's parents, if I think this may be the same woman. The only question is how can we find her?" Perhin shook his head. "I know that Illidan does have some allies. I could contact them. He did give them the mission to track down the man."

"Did he? Hmm. See if you can reach them. The faster you get back to Rosalia, the sooner I can start reassuring myself that she'll be well again," Malfurion said sternly. "She's in a place that can rip her magic from her like the sun drying out a small puddle. She could easily perish."

"I'm sure that Illidan warned her about doing anything now. I know he did," Perhin said. "I'll track down the allies he has here."

"Be careful," Malfurion nodded. Perhin nodded back and was quick to head out. When he reached the perimeter of the protective trees, he found a Naga warrior waiting for him.

"Masster Illidan ssaid to expect you," he hissed out.

"Good. The sooner we find that bastard, the sooner Rosalia can heal!" Perhin growled.

"Do not worry," Lady Vashj said as she slithered over. "I shall find him."

"And I need to kill him," he said. "I vowed."

"We shall see if we can find him first," she agreed. "We can save him for you."

"Also, he said that a woman told him about Rosalia. There was a woman that warned about Rosalia's talent. We should find her, too," he said. At this, the Naga Witch thought it over.

"You may be right at that. Such a female may hold other secrets. Yes. We shall find her," she grinned a touch wickedly. Perhin nodded and watched the Naga leave. He walked over to where a small meeting area in the main gardens were. The moon was still strong right now, and he could only sigh at how much was happening all around him. When he turned to head back to the main tree, he found himself suddenly ducking from a punch aimed at him. If it wasn't for the red armor, glowing green spheres and pauldrons that the Blood Elf was wearing, he would have easily taken his prince out in self-defense. When the first attack missed, he was snarled at with rage.

"Kael'thas?!" Perhin gaped and ducked another swing.

"Why does she like you more than me?!" he hissed and tried to punch again. At first, Perhin was confused at why he was being attacked. And it wasn't with magic. Kael'thas was rather weak when it came to physical attacking. Then he smelled the alcohol. Kael'thas always refused to use magic if he drank anything. It was too risky to cause harm to himself.

"You're drunk?!" Perhin blinked with shock.

"Not drunk!" he scowled. Then he hiccupped.

"If not drunk, you're almost there," Perhin sighed. "And it's why you keep missing me."

"Just…stand still…!" Kael'thas growled and lunged again. Perhin didn't move at all, and his prince completely missed again. Perhin finally grabbed him by the shoulder pauldrons he wore and set him down on a small stump. When he almost tripped over the attached cloak, it was carefully pulled out and settled behind him. "Damn…it all…"

"Kael'thas, what's going on?" Perhin had to ask and sat down on a stump next to him. The prince seemed to sulk a little.

"She was s'pposed to be my Queen…" he mumbled. "I like her!"

"Like? Rosalia is more than just a simple 'like'!" Perhin scowled at him. "I am fully and completely in love with her. No other will ever change this or steal my heart away. No matter where she goes, I have to be there at her side. Even Illidan knows this."

"Master? You spoke with him?"

"I did. He reached out to me. Rosalia is doing fine. She was sleeping with him."

"She was supposed to make an heir for me! For our people, Perhin!" Kael'thas argued.

"Do you really think that a half-blood sitting on the throne would be acceptable? Honestly?"

"I honestly don't care about what those half-wits think," he grumbled. "They stayed closed up in that falling hole of a city. We went out to fight! They're all cowards, Perhin! All of them!"

"Listen to yourself!" Perhin said sternly.

"You're not the only one that needs her. Our people need her. I also need her. She needs to come back to us. To not only save them, but to save me. Don't you see? I am nothing without her!"

"Why do you say this now?"

"Because I'm in love with her, Perhin. I can't get her out of my mind. I need her back. For me."

 _He's in love with her?! Is he joking?_ Perhin regarded him calmly. "You really are drunk."

"I am not drunk!" Kael'thas growled.

"She already said that she would do what she could for our people. She's been sending back crystals charged with her energy to help us survive."

"I am the last of my line, Perhin. I need an heir. I want her to help me make that heir."

"Illidan plans to have her bear his child first. I doubt he's willing to share her."

"And what of you?"

"Me? I honestly don't care as long as I am at her side to protect her. Yes, she and I were one. We are one. The bond we have goes beyond the normal love that one can give to another. My love for her can be chaste or passionate. As much as we want the latter, in times like this, it can be the first. I am fully immune to her magic. We both know this. And wouldn't she seem off to you if she was the mother to someone else's child? I thought you cared about that."

"I don't care," Kael'thas finally admitted. Now Perhin looked at him with a funny expression.

"You really don't just like her. Do you?" he had to ask. "And you're not just saying that you love her out of jealousy or spite, right?"

"I really…want her with me…" Kael'thas swallowed.

"You truly are in love with her. Aren't you?"

"I told you I'm not drunk…" the prince mumbled. He didn't object to the question at all.

"Not yet, anyways. And I think I can use a drink with you. Come on," Perhin smiled. Kael'thas let himself get pulled up to lightly lean into his Commander's side.

"Despite everything," Kael'thas sighed. "I do love you like my own brother. You know this."

"I know. It's why I'm going to get a little drunk with you. Just don't try to punch me. I can still dodge you. Even if I do get a little drunk," he grinned. Kael'thas chuckled, shook his head and let Perhin take him to where the Night Elves hid their best drinks.


	21. Chapter 21

It wouldn't be until half a day later that anything else happened in the main world. The stone golem had an intricate scouting plan with the other. It had to find Rosalia. The new one would stay to guard over the surrounding areas. The original knew that it was time to find her. When it spotted Perhin walking off the rest of the mild hang-over he had from the night before in the gardens, the Blood Elf Commander grimaced at the mild summons he got. It added to the pounding in his head.

"I'm coming…" he muttered. "Damn you, Kael'thas! At least I still out-drank you!"

"YOU…ARE…WELL?" the stone golem seemed to muse out. It saw how Perhin was trying to massage out the throbbing in his temples.

"I had a drinking contest with Kael'thas. I won. Damn, my head hurts!" Perhin grumbled. Then he blinked at the warm light the golem emitted from an outstretched hand. Now he blinked as his head suddenly cleared up. "You…made me sober…"

"YES…" the golem nodded.

"How?!"

"MANY…OF…THOSE…IN…MY…PAST…LIKED…TO…DRINK…HEAVILY," it shrugged. "WE…DO…THIS…TO…HELP…WITH…CONCENTRATION…"

"For emergencies. I get it. Well, for what it's worth, thanks," Perhin chuckled. He was clearly relieved that the hang-over was gone. "Anyways, why did you call me?"

"WE…NEED…TO…REACH…MY…CREATOR. NOW."

"I'm not sure if we can. Illidan said he could reach me. He wanted to see how I reacted to Rosalia's magic in full. He wasn't too sure about you, but he did say there was a portal you could try to activate. He said it was to the west, if I remember correctly, but it was very old and fragile. Ah, what are you doing?" Perhin asked when the large hand lowered for him.

"YOU…MUST…COME…WITH …ME," it said calmly.

"But…Illidan may take offense…"

"I…DO…NOT…CARE."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Perhin sighed and chuckled. He hopped up onto the large hand and let him get carried off. Then he remember something. "Wait. I can't leave yet."

"HMM?"

"Rosalia's voice…there is a way to cure it. But I have to stay here to help," Perhin said gravely. Now the stone golem stared at him for an explanation. "Her voice controls her power even more. As a child, she was almost kidnapped. She defended herself. That was how her voice became damaged. She used fire to ward off the attacker. The one that wants to hurt her is still out there. She constantly thinks, on a subconscious level, that she will be attacked. If that one is killed, her power will balance out. She'll be able to talk again. In short, she'll get even stronger with her magic."

At this the stone golem stopped right in its tracks. It never knew this. "CLIMB."

"Climb?" he frowned. Now he saw he was being offered a shoulder. "Ah, how do I hang on?"

He soon found a small chair forming for him. He was amazed. There was no seat harness, but a portion of the seat did come up to help hold him in place. Then he noticed the stone golem was changing slightly. The stone legs got longer for sprinting. The body became stream-lined for better control. Perhin's jaw dropped. The stone golem was going to hunt down the attacker. This was why the golems were also incredibly deadly and prized. In short distances, they could lumber quickly. If there was an emergency, they were able to change their limbs to adapt.

"HOLD…ON…" it said, as it began to charge up its power.

"Um…okay…?" Perhin grimaced. "Do you know where to go?"

"YES."

"How?"

"HER…MAGIC…GUIDES…ME. WE…WILL…SEEK…HER…AFTER," it said.

"If you say so," Perhin said. Then he braced himself when the golem suddenly launched itself into a top-speed running mode. The landscape began to fly by as it gained even more speed. As it ran, the guardian was suddenly alerted by the disturbance. He did not recognize what was moving through the forests. He was quick to fly in pursuit to find out what it was.

 _:Young warrior? What is going on?:_ he asked and managed to catch up when the golem slowed down to trudge through a small lake to keep from tripping over itself. He landed on Perhin's shoulder and clamped down on a bit of under cloth to hold fast.

"Rosalia's intruder from her past. If he dies, her voice will heal. This golem is hunting that one down now," Perhin managed to grind out before the stone golem speed-boosted again. The guardian was amazed and surprised about this.

 _:Does Malfurion know?:_ the guardian asked.

"Yes. So do Illidan's allies. They were supposed to hunt that one down for me to kill," Perhin muttered closely to be heard through the wind. "If I killed that one, Illidan was going to bring me to Rosalia. He wants to see if I'm fully immune to her magic. I already know I am from the crystal I held for the other golem to help activate it. The crystal was one of the first ones she charged."

 _:You held it with no ill effects?!:_

"Yes."

 _:There is no doubt. You must be at her side at all costs.:_

"He said I would belong to Rosalia if she agreed to be his equal. In all honesty, I don't care who she agrees to be equals with. I just have to be at her side."

 _:Agreed. Words mean nothing. Matters of the heart always overrule all.:_

"I know she cares about him. He seduced her to that point. I'd punch him out for that, but I knew she'd end up pitying him. On top of that, she agreed to give him a child. Even Malfurion thinks it wouldn't be a bad idea, as an innocent part of his twin will come forth. In that sense, I will not argue about it. If a part of him can be salvaged this way, I know Malfurion will help raise the child right. I am exceptionally worried about where Rosalia is, too."

 _:Yes. The dimension she is in can easily take her life if she is not careful.:_

"I know that Illidan warned her against healing the land. So, I do know he cares about her fully. He does love her. Oh. Kael'thas also admitted to loving her, too."

 _:Is that so? Hmm. He will be hard-pressed to prove himself.:_

"He knows. And I proved that by out-drinking him from under the table," Perhin snorted. The guardian chuckled at that. "I can only hope that he doesn't learn of Rosalia's tormentor, either."

 _:It is doubtful the prince can reach the destination in time, you would think.:_ the guardian sighed. _:He is one that never gives in.:_

"Yes. It's one of his more charming traits," Perhin admitted. At the sight of a large split in the land, the stone golem easily leapt over it from the speed it had. When they reached the expanse of the ocean, the stone golem prepared to dive. "Ah…"

"YOU…WILL…BREATHE…" it said and dove off the land into the ocean. A pocket of air formed around them now. Perhin was just shocked.

 _:The child gave you much!:_ the guardian chuckled.

"YES. I…HAVE…RESERVE…POWER," it agreed. It was reaching out and pulling itself effortlessly along the floor of the ocean. Off in the distance, several Naga sentries were watching with disbelief at what was before them. The report was quickly sent to Lady Vashj. When she was seen in the small summoning bubble, the vision of the swimming golem was sent. She was shocked.

"Follow it! Now!" she commanded from where she was on land. With that sent, she sent out a careful message to Illidan. He was resting in the bed with a sleeping Rosalia nestled against his side. At the sight of the message bubble appearing, he mused to himself. Lady Vashj kept the signature imprint of where he was. He solidified the connection.

"Report?" he asked.

"The stone golem is swimming to the other land!" she said.

"Is it?" he mused. "I wonder why."

"I also saw the Commander with it."

"Really? Ah. I wonder if they are off to find your prey," Illidan said. If there was one thing he noticed on what Rosalia's magical influence was doing to him, it was making him much smarter. And his senses were simply honed to something beyond perfection. It was how he was able to evade Maiev when she attacked him before. Rosalia's magic let him sense the trap right before it sprung.

"That prey is mine!" she seethed with a hissing rattle.

"Then you better find it now before that golem squashes it flat," Illidan chuckled and let the bubble disperse. Now that he had the Naga Witch on the trail of the golem, he sighed and reclined again. It was nice not having to do anything. He was about to drift off to sleep, but then he smelled blood. It was right next to him. It came from Rosalia.

Concern quickly washed over him, and he traced where the scent came from. Then he sighed and shook his head. "That's right. Loss of pregnancy. Her body is cleaning itself out. Damn!"

"Hmm? Ah…ow!" Rosalia started to ask before waking with a start from a flash of pain.

"I know. Just…remain calm. I may have something to help you," Illidan said gently.

"I thought that…this was…" she gasped from another cramp that rolled through her. He went to a corner of his room where a small bathing vessel was. On noticing that it was dry, he sighed. He did have other forces here that could help with this, but he wanted to tend to her on his own.

"Put this between your legs to keep the blood under control," he said and was able to toss over a clean rag for her. "I'm going to fill up a tub of water for you. When I heat it up, we'll have a bath."

"Okay," she grimaced from another spark of pain and seemed to sigh miserably.

"And, no, you're not training," he said wisely. She managed a small smile at that. "Pain can alter your focus. As well as how you may think of me. So, we'll have a few days off."

"If you say so," she sighed. She watched him dress and replace his blindfold. She knew he had to go out, and she was in no mood to leave the warmth of the bed.

"I do," he smiled warmly and walked towards the door to the chamber. "Just stay here."

"Okay," she nodded and coughed from another cramp.

"Definitely no training," Illidan sighed, shook his head and chuckled. When he walked outside the door, he saw the Satyr sentry guards. They resembled Night Elves with a set of goat-like horns that sprouted up from their foreheads. Their hands were heavily clawed demon hands, and their feet were transformed into a set of split hooves. A heavy beard of green fell over their muscled chests, and a leather loincloth adorned their hips. The rest of their hair was either in braids or loose in a shaggy mane.

"Master?" one of them asked with a snort.

"I need buckets of water. Quickly. I need to bathe," Illidan muttered. They didn't know of the girl in the room. He was going to keep it that way.

"You have been brooding for…some time…" the other sentry started. Then Illidan's hand came out and struck across his minion's face. The rewarding squeal given back made him growl.

"Do not question my motives," Illidan warned. "Remember who found you and saved your tribe from extinction! Now go!"

They left soon after that, and he crossed his arms over his chest. His tattoos were glowing vibrantly from her power, but he also knew he was carefully drawing in what she gave off to hide her. As much as the citadel he claimed also drew in power, he didn't want too much to get into it. There was a chance that other things would sense the change and come to him out of curiosity. He couldn't afford that. When he paused on sensing that she needed him, he turned and walked back into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and relaxed in his stance.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine, my heart," he chuckled and kissed her softly.

"I heard something out there," she frowned.

"Ah," he said and pulled her into his lap. "I have minions that like to question my motives. Sometimes, I have to set them straight."

"Oh. Do they know of me?"

"Not these minions," he said carefully and held her. "They are, oh…rougher around the edges, so to speak. What's that little huff for?"

"You aren't telling me everything," she pointed out and looked away. "I thought we trusted each other. Or don't we?"

"Rosalia…"

"Ah, no. I healed you from poison," she pointed out. "I deserve this much from you."

"All right," he sighed and chuckled. "These minions are known as Satyrs. They used to be my people, but they were corrupted by demonic means. It's why I don't want you to be seen by them."

"What?!" she asked with horror.

"It was their choice," he said calmly.

"And how do they work for you?"

"I found their colony about to be destroyed. I helped them. They optioned to serve me in gratitude. There are still a few of them that tend to question my orders."

"And with Kael'thas? Why did he agree to serve you?"

"I promised to see if I could help his people find a way to cure their need for magic. As much as there is no cure, I hunt down magic all the time."

"And with me now…" she shivered. He squeezed her possessively.

"He can have the crystals you charge up. I refuse to let him have you," he growled out.

"I don't…want him to have…" she whispered and found his mouth on hers. At the knock on his door, he sighed. "Your minions?"

"Yes. Stay here," he said and kissed her again before gently easing her onto the bed. When he approached the door, he paused. He sensed a magical attack about to happen. "They wouldn't dare!"

"What?" she frowned. She narrowed her eyes when she sensed the attack now. He was able to project his senses to her. When she moved to dress, he tilted his head at her.

"What are you doing?!" he growled.

"Showing how I'm going to be your equal," she muttered and dressed back up in her dress. She kept the cloth carefully wadded up between her hips and took in a deep breath to let it out to focus. "Illidan. Open the door. Now."

"Rosalia…"

"Open. The. Door," she growled in her whisper tone. Now he sensed the ball of raw power she conjured up. He bit back a sharp laugh and did as she asked. As much as he should be worried of what she was going to do, he knew that this particular Satyr was asking for it.

"I will not be a pawn to your…!" the Satyr started with his own fireball ready. His jaw dropped, eyes went round and he couldn't dodge the small ball of pure arcane wrath that struck him square in the chest. It appeared to be the size of a small apple, but even that much was extreme. He was slammed through a pillar and twitching as though hit with a lightning bolt. The other Satyrs in the area stared in complete shock and awe at the sheer power that their comrade was struck with.

"There was a reason I was locked away in my chamber," Illidan mused and carefully escorted Rosalia out. "This female is to be my equal. And she has less of a temper than I do right now. She was the one that attacked him. She sensed his attack about to happen when I did. She's not happy."

At the sheer wave of arcane energy she was able to radiate out with a bit of focus, the Satyr's were at a complete loss of what to do. As much as she should be benefiting them, Illidan was refining the power she gave out to suit what he needed. As the true dominant power in control of the area, her magic was now bending to what he needed. If he left the area and the Satyrs were in control, her magic would work for them. As much as she enhanced the area around her, only a truly strong magic user could fully manipulate what resonated around her to suit their needs.

Illidan was just now starting to sense this. At his small grin when she rested a hand on his chest, he placed a protective arm around her. He tapped into her sight and saw her regard the Satyrs. "Now, I need the bathtub in the room filled up. Any questions?"

The other minions were quick to hustle about and do her bidding. When the attacked Satyr started to come around, she regarded him silently. He groggily got to his feet and shook off the rest of the effects. On his chest was an odd burn mark in the form of a many-pointed star in the center of a sun. They wouldn't know it, but this was going to be the new crest for Rosalia's following. That would be proven shortly. Illidan was puzzled at the mark when he tapped into her sight. When the Satyr looked at Rosalia, he bent to one knee.

"What's this about?" Illidan frowned.

"I…serve you now…" the Satyr said.

"What?!" Rosalia blinked.

"You serve me!" Illidan growled.

"No more," the Satyr said. "My servitude goes to her."

"Illidan, it's fine," she said softly. "It just means that I have another to protect me when you are away. All right?"

"I don't like it," Illidan muttered. At the trail of her finger running over a tattoo, he gave out a hissing gasp of shock. She knew how to shut him up now.

"Like it or not, it seems to be something you can't control. We'll see how it goes. Okay?" she smiled and let him lift her up into his arms when a cramp made itself known.

"You don't play fair!" he grunted.

"I learned from you," she said sweetly in her whisper tone. At that, he found himself grinning.

"How am I not surprised?" he chuckled. He gave her an intense kiss and sensed the Satyr now moving to guard the door with a bit more of a purpose. It did make him wonder.

"They filled up the tub," she chuckled. He nodded at that and had the other Satyrs leave. He chanted a spell to let the water heat up, and he moved his hands over her form.

"I want to tell you something," he said and moved his mouth over her neck again.

"Mmm?" she asked and gasped at the massage he started on her.

"Your stone golem friend. It is currently on the way to kill your tormentor. It seems that it learned what happened," he said and used his teeth next to nibble along her ear. He was getting even with her for the stunt with the tattoo.

"Seriously?!" she asked and got silenced from the possessive kiss he gave her.

"Yes. So, if that happens, I'll have Perhin brought here. Also, I was told he was with the golem, too. Rather odd how they were underwater…"

"What?" she blinked at him, and he just grinned his white teeth at her. Then she thought of something. "Illidan…you said the Satyrs out there were demons. Partly demon. Tell me. With how your wings and horns are…um…are you also a demon?"

"So…it has come to this," he sighed heavily. "In truth, I am a Night Elf. I just…wanted more power. To improve myself. I…willingly let myself become embraced with demonic forces. To enhance myself. To better myself. I am not lying to you when I vowed I would never hurt you…"

"Illidan," she frowned and snuggled into his embrace. "I think…you need to tell me everything now. You know it's time."

"I know. But…"

"I will not stop loving you, Illidan," she said in a softer whisper. "Just…help me understand."

"Very well," he agreed. "And you do deserve this. To know this."

"You want me to bear your child. You know I deserve to know this," she said gently and ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me what happened. In your words."

"It's a bit to tell…"

"Will the water get cold?"

"Not with the spell I put on it."

"Then take all the time you need," she smiled. He laughed softly and helped her undress. Tossing the rag aside to use later, he removed his clothing and carried her into the tub. Once they were relaxed and settled, he cradled her close in the hot water. With a deep breath, he slowly told her his sad tale at long last. And she listened with rapt attention.


	22. Chapter 22

"THIS…ONE…IS…CLOSE," the stone golem said when it neared the outskirts of a village.

"You can tell?" Perhin asked from where he was standing. He was already taking his light cloak out of his small traveling pack to put on to help with infiltrating the small town. The small, silver clasp was neatly hooked up to keep the light cloth in place. He was still very amazed that the underwater bubble not only let him breathe, but it kept him dry. The golem didn't bother to change back to its lumbering gait. It was planning to leave the moment this mission was done.

"YES. HE…IS…NEAR…" the golem said and seemed to hunker down to charge up.

"Don't charge into the town! You tell me where he is, and I'll flush him out to you," Perhin said quickly. The golem had taken him to a remote village to just beyond the shoreline near the northern part of the land. It was a quiet fishing village, but most of these villages held vagrants of all kinds.

"You will do nothing!" Lady Vashj growled from where she slithered over now. He glanced over at her and sighed with a shake of his head. "Yes, I understand that we were to find him for you. This creature was not part of the deal!"

 _:You forget one thing, Naga. This creature is a stone golem from long ago. It has been over-charged with Rosalia's magic. You feed on magic. It is so charged up that it will not hesitate to stun you out of commission. Weigh your words carefully.:_ the guardian warned from where he still roosted on Perhin's shoulder. When she was about to burst out with rage, the golem tapped on one small symbol that glowed with power. It broke the symbol.

The resulting backlash of magic created a small shockwave from the release. It didn't touch the town, but anything within a hundred-yard radius was affected with a heavy wind that was filled with released, raw arcane magic of incredible degree. Anything that couldn't take it was now suffering from something akin to intense heat stroke. Other creatures displayed odd symptoms of blurry vision, grogginess and various other ailments that were mild and temporary. Perhin was concerned for the golem at first, but then he saw it had a multitude of symbols just like the one it broke. They were meant to be broken specifically for that purpose. To cause havoc and give it an edge in battle. One small, broken rune didn't hinder the golem in the slightest way.

"You have magical bombs on you?!" Perhin gaped.

"YES…" the golem nodded. "MY…CREATOR…WILL…FIX…IT…LATER."

"I'm sure she will. Maybe even make it stronger, too," Perhin sighed. He was immune to the shockwave since it was Rosalia's magic. Lady Vashj was mildly twitching on the ground. She was suffering from an intense magical overload so great she couldn't move. So were the other Naga warriors around her. Now he moved to crouch over the Naga Witch's defenseless form. "I wouldn't mess with what the golem wants to do. Right now, I plan to flush the man out of hiding. I wouldn't be surprised if the golem wants to crush in his head like a little grape. And I'm not going to stop it, either."

"That…power…!" she gasped and swallowed.

"And I didn't feel any of it," Perhin smirked. She was floored. He truly was immune to Rosalia's magic. "I didn't even budge. Anyways, I want to get this over with. I need to get back to her side. We need to find him."

"I have…spies going in…right now…" she coughed and pulled herself up carefully. He let her lean on him with one of her four arms clutching his shoulder pauldron. Her black hair wavered like a set of tentacles, but another moment of calm reflection had her recovering quickly. "I also have warriors set up where they take in their nightly catch of fish."

"Maybe we can haul him down as a man overboard," he mused aloud.

"If we can find him and trace his steps, it may be possible," she snickered eagerly. "I am eager to see what this one will do when death finally stares him in the face."

"Let's find out," Perhin smirked and narrowed his glowing green eyes.

 _:I can scout if I know who to look for.:_ the guardian offered. Perhin now sent him a visual image of what Rosalia's dream showed him. The guardian warbled softly in confirmation and was quick to fly off. What he didn't expect was to be suddenly shot at by a couple ruffians with stones and a sling. It was still daylight, and his stark white feathers reflected where he was. He decided to narrow in his flight and dive straight down to feign being hit.

"That pelt on that animal must be worth a fortune! I've not seen its like before, 'round here, too!" one man proclaimed. He appeared to be rather fat, but it was his slender comrade that was good with the sling. Another rock was let loose quickly, but they didn't see that it fell short. The guardian simply kept falling purposely. Perhin was watching everything with outrage, but the guardian sent him a calming thought. As well as a plan.

"Where did it fall?!" the second man squealed out. Another volley of stones was flung to ensure their target was adequately killed. The guardian was able to dodge the attack, and he hastily flew back to Perhin's shoulder. When they both ran into the forest and saw the white bird sitting regally on the Blood Elf's shoulder, they both paled.

Perhin gave a natural look of haughty, profound annoyance. He seemed to resemble Kael'thas this way. It was why the two of them got along so well, as Perhin could mildly stand in for Kael'thas from time to time. And, because Perhin was somewhat disguised with the light brown traveling cloak he wore, he was not recognized as an Elf. The two men didn't really know what Blood Elves were when compared to other Elves. The light hood neatly covered his ears. The cloak didn't really cover his body, as he just needed it for his head, but it trailed down his back and a little over his shoulders in a true wizard fashion. Because of that, he truly did resemble a powerful wizard of sorts in red armor. Any human with great, magical potential had glowing eyes. Even funnier was how the stone golem dimmed its glow to nothing. It looked like a pile of free-standing rocks. The Naga were easily hiding behind it.

"Why did you both shoot at my bird?" Perhin glowered dangerously. "This is my familiar!"

"Ah…it was yours?! Oh…" the second man shivered.

"It was his idea! He's all yours!" the first man trembled with his many jowls quivering.

"What?! You'd sell me out to save your own fat ass?!" the man spat at him. They started to get into a scuffle, and Perhin sighed with irritation. He made a small gesture to ready the Naga.

"Lady Vashj, maybe these…fine gentlemen…know where our quarry is," Perhin said.

"Possibly," she chuckled. Now the two of them paused in their fight long enough to see the exotic faced, hideously bodied female slither over. At the sight of the Naga warriors pointing their spears down at the humans, Perhin nodded. The men thought he summoned them as guards. If Perhin knew this, he'd be laughing like crazy at how right the guardian was to play this act out.

"Tell us what we want to know, and…maybe I'll pay you," he shrugged.

"How much would it be?" the second man asked. He ignored the danger now at the talk of coin.

"Depends on if you tell the truth," Perhin replied easily. "And how quickly you respond."

"It was him! He stole the money from the main storeroom!" the first man said quickly.

"Shut up!" the second man spat. At the sight of the spear points getting closer, they whimpered.

"Interesting. But, I want information on someone else," Perhin said calmly. He opened his palm and let an image of the man he sought come forth. Such a thing was child's play to do with illusions. It solidified the thought that he was a powerful wizard.

"That looks like Gurt," the first man muttered out. "He's nothing. Tries to be a thief and he fails. Keeps talking about the big prize that got away. Some old woman was posting warnings to stay away from a house. He thought he could go there and steal whatever it was."

"WHERE…IS…HE?!" the stone golem thundered out when the runes began to glow brilliantly, and it knelt down to stare at them both. The fat one feinted dead away. The thinner man found himself stuttering badly. He had no back up now. His courage was gone.

"T-t-the inn! H-h-he's at t-t-the inn!" he panicked and crouched down.

"Where is the inn?" Perhin asked and narrowed his glowing green eyes.

"C-c-center of t-t-town!" he gasped and began to hyperventilate. The golem stood up tall and focused. Perhin suddenly turned and his jaw dropped. The golem was making a magical display of the town. Then it focused to shrink the display to show Perhin. A small white dot was displayed in a ghostly image of a building. It made 3-D holographic map using only magic.

"HE…IS…THERE!" the golem said.

"You…made a map…" Perhin said.

"YES."

"And found him…" Lady Vashj said with her own shock.

"YES. NOW…BRING…HIM…TO…ME!"

"You got it," Perhin nodded. "Let's see. There's a back ally…"

"No. You'll get caught," the man said. He had a bit of courage back now that he wasn't the one focused on. "And Gurt will run."

"Then what do you suggest?" Perhin asked. At the sight of the small bag of jingling coins being displayed on Perhin's belt, the man eagerly spilled his guts.

"We get odd ones that come in all the time. If you have a good cloak, the one you have now would even work, you can just walk in and sit down. Order a drink. Get comfy. Have an attitude around you for no one to mess with you. Gurt always got curious of over-confident folk. Especially if they appear to be rich. He tries to pick-pocket," he said.

"Interesting. And…I just realized something," Perhin mused and focused in on a small pendant on the man's breast pocket. "Where did you get that pin?"

"This? Oh. Found a bunch of long-ears with some friends. We jumped 'em. I got my spear-point in one, but he ran off. Crying shame, really. So, I found this pin. It looks like a medal, don't it? I could have used his ears, though! They would have made better trophies than this. Even my man, here, killed a couple! They had a bit of coin on them," the man snickered. Now he found his grin fading at the fury that consumed Perhin's features.

"I am the one you speared and nearly killed!" he seethed and pulled back his hood to expose his ears. "I am Perhin Silversinger, the Commander of the Blood Elf army! And yes, you will get paid. That will happen with your blood for killing my troupe!"

Before the man could even scream, the guardian swooped in to snatch the pin from the man just before the golem's stony hand came down to crush both him and his companion flat into the ground. Then dirt was simply pulled over the small handprint and covered neatly. The guardian dropped the slender pin into Perhin's hand. It looked like a gleaming, golden snowflake with a dotted diamond in the center. It was a small gift he gave to his first in command for outstanding service. The memory was painful now, and he trembled with controlled fury.

"Interesting turn of events," Lady Vashj sighed.

"There were six in total. We just killed two. If the other four are here…!" he snarled out.

"Maybe they are at that inn," she grinned softly. "We can gain vengeance for you. Do you recall what they look like?"

"Not really. It happened at night. And they wore masks over their faces. But, if they stole personal effects from my men…" Perhin muttered and stared down at the small pin in his hand. He closed his eyes as grief washed over him.

* * *

 _:My heart, what ails you?: Rosalia asked. He mentally pulled her close to confide in her._

 _:I found two of the killers that ambushed me and my men. I killed the one that stabbed me with that wretched spear. Actually, the golem killed him. By squashing him flat.:_

 _:Good. If you need to find the others…:_

 _:I'm sure I will in time. We know where your tormentor is. We are getting ready to flush him out. When we do, you will be safe again.:_

 _:I want to watch you kill him.:_

 _:No.:_

 _:Perhin…:_

 _:No, Rosalia. I cannot let you see something so vile. I will let you see him after I killed him. Not before. Not as I do it. Trust me,_ dala'surfal. _Such a thing…it may change you.:_

 _:I fear I am already changing…: she admitted a touch fearfully._

 _:That's not good. When I see you again, I will help balance you.:_

 _:Please…hurry…:_

* * *

"I'm running out of time!" Perhin growled and pulled the hood back over his ears. "Rosalia's temperament is changing. She is in a very negative place right now. She wanted to witness the death of her tormentor. I talked her out of it for now, but even she feels that the change is coming over her. I need to get her out of there!"

"Master will not let her leave," Lady Vashj reminded him. "Not until she has his child forming."

"Yes, I'm aware. But, I know of one thing that can possibly help her balance out. She always wrote in a book," Perhin sighed. "I think it calms her. It…helps her remember who she is."

 _:I know what you speak of! We shall retrieve it when we are done here.:_ the guardian nodded. The golem paused at this news. It would make sure to have a special cargo hold created to hold the precious artifact. If it would help her remain calm, it would ensure the books' safety.

Perhin nodded and looked at the golem. "I don't think you have a name, do you?"

"NO," it agreed.

"Can I give you one?" he asked.

"LET…MY…CREATOR…NAME…ME," it nodded. Perhin agreed to that now. It would be done when she saw it again. Right now, they had a man to apprehend.

 _:Should I hide somewhere?:_ the guardian asked.

"No. I'm a powerful wizard. You are my familiar for now. To not have a rare bird, or some kind of exotic animal, of some kind on my person would seem odd. As for this…" Perhin said and opened his hand to reveal the pin. "I avenged my first in command's killer. If I find any others, they will also be killed. I'll give this pin to Rosalia."

"Whatever you wish. Where shall we station ourselves?" Lady Vashj asked.

"Around the docks and outskirts of the town. If he runs, we catch him. If you see me coming back with him, then…you know what to do," Perhin nodded. The golem remained where it was and simply dimmed down again. Within minutes, he was walking into the small port town and soon seating himself at a corner table. Many humans eyed his red-eyed, white bird, but the glowing green eyes he glared out with gave off a sensation that this one was not to be messed with.

"Can I get you something?" the waiting girl said, and casually leaned over to let her generous mounds almost spill from her top. She was trying to flirt. Perhin's heart was locked to Rosalia. He found this woman to be annoying.

"Just an ale. Thanks," he said curtly.

"Anything else…?" she asked coyly and carefully let the mounds jiggle.

"No," he grunted. When she frowned at him, he rose a brow at her. "I have no time for meaningless sex. Do your job and get me my drink. Now."

"Yer refusing Nirna?!" a dirty, bearded man scoffed and laughed. "Nirna, girl, c'mere. I'll show ya a good time. Promise…"

"No!" she snapped at him and slapped his hands away. "The last time you did, you finished too soon! I don't take repeated mistakes!"

The men in the tavern gave an uproar of laughter. Perhin remained haughty and silent. When his drink finally did arrive, he inspected it first. Then he tossed the girl a coin in payment.

"Keep whatever change for yourself," he muttered and took a sip. At this, Nirna blinked with delight at how much the tip was in the end. He was silently rewarding her for working in this dump. Despite what she tried to do, she was only trying to survive.

"That's the last time you sneak into my kitchen!" the cook growled from the back and a spindly man was seen getting thrown out into the main room to make the laughter start up again. Perhin looked over and smirked. It was Gurt on the floor now.

"You owe me four coppers!" Gurt shouted and stood back up.

"I don't owe you squat!" the heavy man in the dirty apron said when he walked over to the main bar to serve up the platters of meat, cheeses and breads. "You came in here. You asked for a meal. I gave you a meal. I said four coppers. You said the meal wasn't worth it, and this was _after_ you ate it, and that I owed you for eating a bad meal! You stole the meal from me, _and_ you're trying to say that I have to pay you for eating it! Get out of my tavern!"

The moment Gurt was told to leave, two thugs by the main door stood up from where they were sitting to do the owner's order. When the failing thief was neatly removed, Perhin stood up calmly and said, "I do not need my ale anymore. It's good, but I need to meditate. To do that, I need to be focused with my mind clear. The mug is still quite full, and it's now a free drink to any that want it."

The moment he walked away, a nice little fight happened over his 'free' drink. He also stopped by where the cook was standing and simply gave over four coppers with a small wink. The cook was puzzled at first. Then he realized that this cloaked stranger was hunting down Gurt. The stolen meal was paid for as a small tribute that he wouldn't be troubled. In thanks, a small round of cheese was given over. Perhin put it in his small pack with a nod and headed out the door.

He smirked and purposely moved to the alleyway he saw on the golem's visual map. Right on cue, he caught Gurt trying to reach for his belt and grabbed his hand with an iron grip. At the man's speechless face, Perhin sneered, "Oh, good. You showed up. I was looking for you. Come with me."

"I'm…not…anyone special…" Gurt panicked.

"But you are. You went after a special magical artifact. A girl long ago. Does that jar your memory?" Perhin glowered at him. The man's jaw dropped. "Now that she's all grown up…she wants to see you. But, not alive."

"The woman! The old crone! She told me to find her! To…kill her…!" the man whimpered.

 _:Lies!:_ the guardian said with a loud shriek of rage. _:She told you to beware of her! You sought to covet something out of your control!:_

"Because of you, she now has nightmares. So, if you're dead, she won't feel threatened anymore," Perhin smirked and continued to drag the scrawny man easily out of the town. He clearly wouldn't be missed.

"This is him?" Lady Vashj grinned wickedly. Then, before any of them could say another word, the stone golem came to life and snatched the man up in a crushing hand. Perhin only swallowed and stood aside. The Naga actually looked nervous.

"WHY…DID…YOU…ATTACK…MY…CREATOR?!" the stone golem seethed.

"I didn't…know…it was a…a kid…!" the man panted for air. His lungs were getting crushed.

"HOW…DID…YOU…KNOW…IT…WAS…HER?!" it demanded.

"A…trinket…" the man gasped out and feinted. He was dropped to the ground, and Perhin searched him. They found an odd ring that seemed to glow. When the golem studied it, the ring glowed even brighter. It detected strong magic.

"This is now ours," Perhin nodded and confiscated the ring. "And as for him…"

"MOVE," the stone golem grounded out. It placed a hand over the unconscious human and began to scan the body silently.

"What are you doing?" Perhin asked.

"SCANNING…THE…BODY," it said calmly. "MY…CREATOR…NEEDS…PROOF."

"That's right!" Lady Vashj blinked. "She needs proof of who this is!"

On hearing this, Perhin closed his eyes and brought up the dream he was shown. On recalling something, his eyes snapped open. "Look for a knife."

The golem nodded and it was found in a weak leather holder. He took it out, studied it and jabbed it into the man's chest to kill him. He waited until the human's breath was completely gone. Then he watched Lady Vashj summon the communication bubble for Illidan.

"Yes?" Illidan asked calmly. He was taking another bath with Rosalia. The hot water not only calmed the cramping, but it controlled the bleeding, too.

"Master. Look," she said with a twisted grin and let the bubble view the dead man on the ground. Rosalia was quick to be nudged to see this. She gave out a shaky breath, but it was one of relief. She saw the dagger. The man was dead. Illidan squeezed her and kissed her forehead.

"I told you I keep my word," he muttered. He regarded the floating bubble again. "What is the plan now? Do you intend to return?"

"I am not done here," Perhin admitted. "I feel the need to hunt down the other four men that killed my troupe. Yes, I found two of the six, and the golem killed them both. But, that is not a true mission. We need to find the woman that initially warned about Rosalia. That is important."

"I…" Rosalia started. Then she paused. Her voice was stronger. Now Illidan tilted his head at her with surprise at the tinge of magic she spoke with now. Her voice was already recovering now that her mental state was appeased. Even Perhin was startled by this. "I want Perhin here. With me."

"Rosalia…" Illidan frowned.

"No. He is my guard. He needs to be here to protect me. You told me it would be done after that man was killed. He's now dead. You vowed to me. And, after you get me pregnant, I need to go back to see the others," she said. "If my voice is now recovering, I need Malfurion to ensure it is healing properly. I would trust no other."

"I…MUST…BE…WITH…YOU," the stone golem grounded out to be heard.

"I know you do," she agreed. "Perhin, would you be able to arrive with the stone golem?"

"I could. We were on the way to that portal before coming here. So, it's very possible," Perhin said. "I should help track down that woman, though."

"No. Let the Naga do that," Rosalia said.

"Master?" Lady Vashj asked with a hint of amusement.

"It's fine. She is my equal as of now. Her orders are on the same level as mine," Illidan nodded.

"We shall find that one, then," Lady Vashj nodded with respect.

"Thank you," Rosalia nodded back. "Perhin, you and the golem need to come back. Oh! You have the guardian, too?"

 _:Child! I am relieved to see you. There are enough guardian spirits awake now that I can also join you. I would prefer to do so.:_ the guardian warbled.

"I would be honored for you to do so," Rosalia smiled. Illidan wasn't too sure, but he relented when she pressed into him happily. He simply nodded with agreement.

"When you get to the portal, contact me. I'm sure you would know how," Illidan said.

"I don't really know how to contact you," Perhin sighed.

"Yes. You do," Rosalia winked. He gave a small half-smile. He could meditate to reach her. She could inform Illidan. After the bubble dispersed, Perhin looked bleak.

"What is wrong?" Lady Vashj asked.

"I need to get something of hers. Then the golem, her guardian and myself will need to get that portal working. And her voice! It's already getting stronger! Amazing…" he muttered.

"Ah, yes. Her voice. At the rate it is healing, it may be strong again when you see her," she agreed. "And you seem worried about that?"

"When Illidan helped her in her dream, I noticed that her voice echoed her magic. When she talks, the magic simply pours from her. And if she sings, who knows what will try to find her! I need to get to her before she tries to sing. Or do anything around that nature. We need to go now-!" he was cut off when the golem reached down to simply grab him and put him back on his shoulder. "Good. Same mindset. Let's go."

The guardian was quick to lock down on his shoulder again, and Perhin could only grin that he was, coincidentally, locked down on the stone golem's shoulder in the stone chair. The Naga watched the stone golem charge up and run back towards the water. What they found amazing was that the golem seemed to veer around trees. In a lumbering gait, it crashed through them. When running, it had far more agility to dart around the trees without hitting them. The most it left was a heavy breeze behind it.

"HMM…" the stone golem stopped at the edge of the beach.

"What is it?" Perhin asked.

"I…NEED…YOUR…HELP…AGAIN," it said calmly.

"Oh?"

"ANOTHER…IS…SENSED," it chuckled. Perhin grinned a bit ruefully now, and he nodded to show he was ready to help. The stone golem charged into the water and was swimming rather deeply into the depths of the ocean floor. There was hardly any light here, but the glowing runes on its body was quick to light up the area. It broke another rune to let a small shockwave erupt from it. The silt was quick to fly away to expose another golem. The guardian was only too pleased that he was mildly immune from it. He just felt an intense tingling from the expelled power.

The crystal was revealed again, and Perhin was carefully held by the golem to keep the current from carrying him off. He may be able to breathe in the air pocket, but the current felt like a harsh wind. By the time the new golem was up and moving with them, Perhin could only feel the strain on Rosalia's mind. She needed him back. He needed to get her book. That was the next stop on his list.


	23. Chapter 23

When he made it back to the tree home, it was nearing dusk. Another few days must have passed for Rosalia. Her cycle was likely over. For now, Perhin was set down by the golem, and the new golem was quick to set up a scouting routine. In the weak light, he saw that this newer golem looked a touch feminine in design. It had him wonder. Then he refocused on what he had to do.

"I'm coming for you, my heart…" he muttered to himself and found his way into his room. He paused to find Kael'thas reading her book. "I need that. Now."

"What? Oh, in a moment you'll get it. Say…did you know that she was writing in this since she first learned how to write? It's amazing! And she even talks about how she saved you, too," Kael'thas said, as he brought the book over to show him. As much as Perhin didn't want to read her book without her permission, he felt her give him acceptance. He did feel her disgust at Kael'thas, though. It proved that he was going through her belongings. She disliked that severely. He understood that in full.

"So, she did write of me," Perhin chuckled as he read the page. He only skimmed over the words. He'd want to read it with her. "Very interesting. Anyways, I need to take this book."

"Where are you going?" Kael'thas asked and gave it over.

"To see Rosalia. Illidan told me to come to them. What are you doing?" Perhin frowned and watched Kael'thas storm out of the room with a purpose. When he didn't return, Perhin sighed and knew he had to get going. The book was quickly pocketed, her inkwell was sealed up securely with the writing pen she used to go with the book next, and he moved to approach the golem. He glanced over to see Kael'thas walking over, too. He had readied himself for travel.

"This place is properly defended now. I need to go with you," the prince said.

"Ah, I don't think so," Perhin said. The stone golem stared down at Kael'thas and looked at Perhin questionably. Since the prince was an ally of sorts, it wouldn't attack.

 _:See what the child says.:_ the guardian advised from where he perched on the golem's arm. Perhin nodded and focused.

* * *

 _:My heart. Can you hear me?: he asked._

 _:Perhin! Are you at the gate yet?: she sighed and leaned into him._

 _:Not yet. Kael'thas…wants to come with us.: he sighed back and caressed her mind with his._

 _:Does he now?:_

 _:Yes. He was reading your diary. He feels that he needs to come with me:_

 _:I know. You told me. Hold on…:_

* * *

A bubble soon appeared to show Illidan's face. "Get me Kael'thas. Now."

"Master, I'm here," Kael'thas said and looked into the bubble. "I really need to go out there!"

"Not yet. I have a special task for you," Illidan said lightly. "Lady Vashj found that woman. I need you to help interrogate her and get some answers."

"The same one that warned against Rosalia?" Kael'thas asked with surprise.

"Yes. So be ready for her. Tell the others. This woman knows things. We need to know what she knows. You are good at getting that information. You need to get it," Illidan ordered.

"Yes, Master," Kael'thas nodded.

"I really want to know what you can find out, too," Rosalia chimed in. Both Perhin and Kael'thas had their jaws dropped. Her voice was nearly healed. And it was a breath-taking voice that reached them now. If she sang, it would clearly be at an operatic level. Illidan was keeping a close watch over her voice recovery and was training her on how to control the amount of magical output she gave out.

"Sure…" Kael'thas swallowed. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Kael'thas," she smiled in the bubble.

"You can…call me Kael…if you like…" he managed say. He could sense the raw magic that came from her with only a few words spoken. Even though she was trying to suppress most of it, he was still able to be mildly affected by it. Perhin wasn't stunned by her magic at all. He was taken by surprise from how her voice sounded. To him, it was simply perfection.

"Maybe I will in time," Rosalia said with a soft laugh. Even her laughter was soothing to hear. "Perhin, please reach me. Bring my guardian and the first stone golem, too, if you can."

"I will," Perhin nodded sternly. He sensed something from her. She was becoming far more assertive with her tone. He realized that, it was not only to keep the magic down, but it was from the place she was staying in. He hated how she was changing so much.

"Perhin, um, can you also tell Malfurion and my parents that I'm okay?" she asked softly. Now he felt her true self shine through. He seemed to sigh with relief.

"I can do that for him," Kael'thas said. "He needs to reach you."

"Thank you, Kael," she nodded. He swallowed at the shorter name and let out a slow breath. When the bubble dispersed, Kael'thas and Perhin looked at each other.

"I'll find out what I can from that woman. I would much rather be joining you," Kael'thas sighed. "But, even I know I'll be in hotter water if I disobey our Master."

"Your master. I only obey Rosalia from now on. That was established," Perhin said calmly.

"Is that so? I wonder…" he mused.

"I wouldn't do what you are thinking of," Perhin warned. "Illidan may not be pleased by it. I'm sure he would personally make you change your mind."

"That he would," Kael'thas sighed. "I'll inform the others about Rosalia."

"Good. I have some traveling to do," Perhin nodded. They mildly clasped hands and parted. While the stone golem started to trudge away in its usual, lumbering gait, Kael'thas moved to find Malfurion. The Archdruid was residing in one of the meditation chambers.

"Kael'thas!" he said and stood up from where he was sitting.

" _Anu belore dela'na_ ," Kael'thas said with a small smile.

"What?" Malfurion frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry. I…ah…meant, _bal'a dash_!" he said quickly.

"I would hope so," Malfurion muttered. "I see you came to seek me out?"

"I have. Perhin has gone to see Rosalia. Her tormentor is killed. Also, her voice has…vastly improved. Dramatically improved. It's to a point that nothing was wrong."

"Is it now?!"

"Yes. My Master, ah, your brother, that is, has been working with her to balance it. There is a woman coming here now. The Naga are bringing her. She's the one that warned about Rosalia in the beginning. I was asked to find out what I could."

"I would also want to know what this woman would know. Very well. We'll prepare for her."

" _Aka'magosh._ I figured you would be interested to know," Kael'thas nodded.

"Of course. I'll inform Tyrande," Malfurion nodded. He was still a touch disturbed by what Kael'thas said, but he was used to being around Blood Elves. Night Elves were a different matter.

"My love?" Tyrande frowned. Malfurion muttered out his concern in a few short words. She stifled a small laugh. "I'm sure he knows better now."

"I would hope so," he grumbled. "I would have preferred for Perhin to tell me what happened."

"Oh? He is gone?" she asked.

"Yes. Illidan wants him to finally reach Rosalia. Her voice is healing rapidly now."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I was told that Illidan has been trying to help her work with it. If anything, my wayward brother truly does feel concern over her. He's been spending so much time with her now."

"He wishes to get her with his child. He would have to work with her to keep her trust in him."

"I told this to Perhin. That if Rosalia does bear Illidan a child, I would want the child to be raised with me. To grow up correctly," Malfurion said gently. "I really don't want my brother to be lost in his madness. If a part of him could be salvaged…"

"My love, I would always welcome the chance to do what we can to help him. Even if it's not him directly," she smiled warmly and let herself get pulled into his arms. "As saddening as his fate is, if something good can come out of this…"

"My thoughts exactly," he chuckled. "Of course…"

"Hmm?" she smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a small expansion of our own," he muttered softly in her ear. At that, she found herself blushing quite a bit.

"Ah, why don't we wait until the Scourge has left…?" she started.

"Why shouldn't we wait?" he asked with a small grin.

"Well…" she managed to say a touch calmly. "Just remember the rule."

"I know. No shape-shifting. I already gave my word," he chuckled. She gave a bit of wry smile and squeaked a bit when he gathered her up to carry her off to their bedroom. When that door shut, Kael'thas was already talking to Rosalia's parents.

"Wait," Bruen growled. "You're telling me that some other bastard stole my daughter?!"

"In a sense," Kael'thas sighed. He knew that he was referred to as the first one that stole Rosalia away, but he showed no emotion towards it. "He did promise to bring her back."

"And when will that be?" Morissa frowned.

"Likely when she is pregnant," he said with a small frown. The couple was simply shocked at this. "Also, this one was training her in how to control her magic. When she went outside to train on her own, he sensed her. He realized that her magic could kill her."

"What?" Bruen said with disbelief.

"I call him my Master. But, to others here, his name is Illidan," Kael'thas said calmly. "He currently has her in another dimension. Perhin is on his way to see her with that guardian and the stone creature. Time moves much faster there, too."

"How much faster?" Bruen asked.

"Out there, a week can pass by within one day here. So far, almost three days have passed. She may be carrying when she comes back," Kael'thas explained.

"Do the others know?" Morissa had to ask.

"Yes. They do now," Kael'thas nodded. "And, from what Malfurion told me, he would like to see if the pregnancy is possible. And this is because Illidan is his brother."

"So, three weeks have passed?" she frowned.

"Just about. Also, something else you need to know. The man that tormented her in her past is dead. And this was the one that tried to break into her room. Now that he's dead, her voice is healing."

"Are you serious?" Bruen asked with a touch of shock.

"Yes. I heard her talk. She's…" he paused to find the words. "Her magic will be at full peak if she learns how to fully use her voice. Illidan has, once again, been helping her with it."

"I need to talk to Malfurion," Bruen muttered.

"I'll have the word sent," Kael'thas agreed. Now that her parents were up to speed, and he was scrambling to try and figure out what Malfurion could do for them, the stone golem was already at the weakened portal. The guardian was unsure that it would work. Then he looked over to see the other two golems approaching.

"What of the tree village?" Perhin frowned.

"THEY…ARE…HERE…TO…ENSURE…THIS…WORKS," the stone golem assured him. At that, Perhin could only nod. The two golems focused on the portal, and the original golem focused on where Rosalia was. The portal flared to life. It charged through quickly before it became unstable. Right when it was gone, the other two golems released their focus and trudged back to their posts.

When the landscape came to them in the form of the red desert around them, Perhin took in a deep breath and focused. He knew he wouldn't have to do much to contact Rosalia now. _:My heart! I am here with the stone golem and your guardian. Can you hear me?:_

 _:Clearly. And not a moment too soon, either. Illidan was hunting something else for me. He got caught. Without him, we cannot leave. Please find him! Try to focus on his mind!:_ she urged. Perhin frowned at this now. _How can Illidan get caught?!_

 _:I'll try to reach him.:_ he agreed. He focused now, and was very surprised to have contacted him so easily. _:Illidan! Rosalia told me to reach you! I have the guardian and the golem here with me!:_

 _:Maiev. Stupid bit…:_ he trailed off for a moment. _:I was working with Rosalia. To expand my sight with her. I should have been paying more attention…:_

 _:Can you tell where you are being taken?:_ he asked.

 _:I'm weakened. Poisoned to keep me from moving. It will wear off in time, but I feel myself going east. I think. It's so hard to focus…:_ Illidan mentally grunted. _:Rosalia…I worry for her…:_

 _:We are here now.:_ the guardian assured him. _:As much as I detest you not releasing her, I know you do care deeply for her. Therefore, you shall be rescued.:_

 _:Thanks.:_ he sighed and dropped out of consciousness from the poison in his system.

"Can you sense him?" Perhin asked the stone golem. "Rosalia does care for Illidan. He is needed to help us get back, too."

"HMM. YES…I…CAN…SENSE…HIM. LIKE…BEFORE," the golem nodded.

"Like before?" Perhin asked.

"YES. HE…SOUGHT…ME…OUT…TO…TALK. I…KNOW…HIS…MAGIC," the golem said and turned more to the northwest. "HOLD…ON…"

"Okay!" Perhin said and got clamped down in the stone chair again. The guardian secured himself again, too, and the golem quickly lumbered to where Illidan was being taken.

 _:He said a name. Maiev. If I remember, that was his jailor. Malfurion told me much.:_ the guardian said with narrowed, red eyes. _:She is relentless.:_

"LEAVE…THAT…TO…ME," the golem seemed to chuckle. It homed in on the dirt trail it came to and sped up in its trudging gait.

"Keep that wagon steady!" a cloaked Night Elf woman said. She bore two weapons resembling circular hand blades, and her cloak seemed to end in wedges at her feet. Two, large, wing-like pauldrons came up on either side of her face, and her hair came out in a tassel at the top of her open-faced helm. Other lesser female guards with her bearing similar armor, and they were escorting Illidan's small wagon cage.

At the feel of the ground suddenly shaking, the small group looked over with complete shock at the sight of the stone golem rushing at them. They scattered, and Perhin could only hold on when the golem reached down and plucked up Illidan's cage.

"I…win…" Illidan snickered weakly.

"No! He's mine!" Maiev shouted.

"BRACE…YOURSELF…" the golem warned.

"I can't…do anything. Just…do whatever…" Illidan muttered. The golem nodded and broke another rune. The backlash of magic stunned all but Perhin easily. Then the golem reached over and picked up Maiev to glare at her paralyzed form.

"DO…NOT…FOLLOW," the golem ordered. Then it dropped her a bit close to the ground and trudged off with Illidan's cage. She was completely stunned. There was no way that she could take on the golem. But, that wouldn't stop her from attempting despite the warning. She just needed to find an ally as large as the golem. Or she would need to find others to help her cause. She wouldn't stop until Illidan was either caught or died getting caught.

When the golem reached the Black Citadel with its small crew, there were several Satyrs ready to open the cage. Perhin was set down carefully, and the guardian soon found himself flying to Rosalia's shoulder. She was dressed once again in the two-part dress, as it was all she had, but she was able to wash it. He pressed into her face with complete relief, and she was soon moving over to Perhin to hug him next. Then she assessed the stone golem and was able to fully fix and recharge it.

"Illidan," she said softly. Perhin was still taken by her voice. The only effect it had on him was how perfect it was. It wasn't too light. It wasn't very deep. It reminded him of stretch velvet caressing his skin from how it played on his ears. "Silneath, are you able to open the cage?"

"I will try, Mistress," the Satyr nodded. This was the one that chose to serve her. Perhin saw the odd marking on the odd creature's chest.

"Rosalia…who…?" Perhin started.

"His name is Silneath Shadowgrove. He was one of the minions here that used to swear fealty to Illidan. After I smacked him with a ball of energy, he decided to serve me," she shrugged. Perhin sighed and shook his head. He watched the other Satyrs dismantle the cage, and they carefully carried Illidan inside. "Take him to the bedroom, please. I need to see to his wounds."

"You're going…to burn…me again…" Illidan grunted as he got carried.

"No other choice in it. The poison has to come out," she said. "And you have a chipped horn."

"What?!" he seemed to twitch. Then he heard her chuckle. He was able to barely tap into her sight to see it was only a ruse. "Not funny…"

"I thought it was funny," she grinned softly. He managed a small smile at her. Perhin never saw him smile before. That had him wondering with amusement. Illidan was placed on the bed carefully, and she turned to face Perhin. "I need to work on him. If you want, you can sit in a chair."

"Okay," Perhin nodded. He was playing out being her guard. He was simply content to be near her again. At the sight of her bringing up a chair for him to sit in, he chuckled. "You learned well."

"I have a great teacher," she nodded with a warm smile. At the sight of the guardian in bird form, she asked, "Did you want to change your shape?"

 _:I am fine for now.:_ he nodded. She made a standing perch for him, and this was now used with a touch of amusement. He was in the guise of his small hawk form. He was fine as he was. She looked out the window and saw the stone golem standing tall just outside the main entrance. Nothing was going to get past it now. Her attention was now diverted to Illidan, and she moved her hands over the cuts along his sides and back. He knew what was coming. He didn't have to like it.

"You can always…let the poison…run its course…" Illidan gasped and shouted at the feel of her magic coursing through the small cuts made in his skin.

"And leave me defenseless? Are you joking?" she muttered.

"Hardly…defenseless…!" he tried to argue and shouted again when her magic had to work deeper. The poison had more time to settle in than before. It took a bit longer to burn out. He was panting with relief when it finally left his system, though. He cringed at the feel of her healing magic taking root, but that was far less painful. At the feel of her hands massaging over his back now, he finally relaxed. "That woman spoiled my hunt for you. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she soothed.

"What were you hunting?" Perhin asked.

"Huh? Oh. That's right. You're here now. One of the boars. They're the local fare," Illidan sighed. "She makes them taste pretty good."

"I'll have Silneath hunt one. Hmm? What's that?" she frowned and sensed a disturbance.

"I'll check," Perhin said and rose up from his chair. The disturbance seemed to be from just outside the door. When he opened the door, he saw several Satyrs rushing past Silneath. The guardian wanted to intervene, but Rosalia simply rose up her hand to calm him.

"Now is the time! We shall end our slavery while he is weakened! We shall prevail!" a rogue Satyr roared and ran at Perhin to punch him out. Instead, the Blood Elf Commander ducked and did a reaction punch to the Satyr's gut.

"Perhin. Move," Rosalia said in a commanding way. When he turned, his jaw dropped at the sight of several floating balls of arcane energy no larger than marbles. When he jumped out of the way, each one moved with her own will to slam into each offending Satyr to send them flying into the far walls behind them. When Perhin looked at her for an explanation, she could only smile sadly. "Yes. Illidan's training has been…beneficial. I suppose…"

"Mistress," Silneath said and knelt down before her. "I am sorry…"

"It's okay," she smiled and walked over to rest her hand on his head. "Check on them, please."

"I will," he nodded and rose up. He actually liked working for her. She treated him very kindly and never ordered him to do anything drastic. When the other three Satyrs came around, they also had the same branding marks on their chest. And they also swore fealty to her. She nodded to them, and found herself leaning back into Illidan's chest when he put his arms around her.

"More of my minions joined you. Hmm," he frowned.

"I did notice something," she said and turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"What's that?" he asked.

"When I hit you with the energy ball, you don't have that mark they do," she said.

"I think it's because of how strong I am. That and I claimed you as my equal," he said. "Which she is. So, do remember that, Perhin."

"It is heavily noted," Perhin said calmly.

"You don't have to wait in the room with me…" Rosalia started.

"It's fine," Perhin smiled. "I'd rather be in the room than outside of it."

"Not when I'm with her in full," Illidan growled.

"Well, there is another reason why I want him here," she said. She smiled and mused out, "I want to see if you can see through him."

"What? Why?" Illidan frowned.

"Don't you want to see what I look like in full without mirrors?" she chuckled. Now he paused at this. Then he thought hard.

"Only after you try to hit him with an energy ball. Let's do this now," he said. She cringed, but Perhin already moved to where Illidan directed him to stand.

"I'm ready," Perhin nodded. _:Don't worry, my heart. You won't hurt me.:_

 _:I hope not.:_ she shivered. Illidan remained behind her to see through her eyes. He wanted to watch what happened very closely. She formed the ball carefully now. And it was the same size that she struck Illidan with. Perhin didn't even flinch. The guardian was simply in shock at what he saw. She took in a deep breath and flung it right at Perhin's chest.

It actually seemed to slide right off him to avoid him completely. Illidan's jaw dropped at that. Even more shocking was what the golem did. It moved to open its hand to reveal the crystal there. The energy ball veered away from the wall it was going to hit and got drawn right into the crystal. After it was sealed away, the golem seemed to nod and turn to face the horizon again. Even Rosalia was in complete shock at what happened.

"How…did that…?!" Illidan gaped.

"I don't know!" she seemed to cringe.

"At least we know I am immune," Perhin said.

"You have a natural shielding around her. Amazing…" Illidan muttered. "Very well. You earned your place. However, I need to be with her. Wait outside."

 _:I love you.:_ Rosalia whispered into Perhin's mind.

 _:I love you, too. I'll be right outside the door. The moment it is safe to come back in, let me know. I'd rather be in the room with you, regardless of what is going on.:_

 _:I know.:_ she agreed. He nodded to them both and moved to wait outside with the Satyr guards. Her guardian was able to join him, too. Illidan would protect her. As long as they were finally at her side, they were at ease. At least for the moment.

* * *

 ****Author's Note****

 **From the Thalassian Dictionary:**

 _Anu belore dela'na. -_ The sun guides us.

 _Aka'magosh_. - Thank you.

 **Over 3k hits! Thank you all very much for reading and supporting! I am really looking into trying to find more words and phrases of the Thalassian/Darnassian language. As much as I'm finding broken bits and pieces here and there, if anyone has any insight, I am more than happy to hear it!**

 **Thank you all for the continued support once again! I'll keep typing!**


	24. Chapter 24

Another two days would pass in the Outlands before Rosalia would be able to talk to Perhin privately. Illidan was extremely uneasy about the stone golem now. It was able to have a crystal take in a solid ball of raw energy. It kept the crystal from shattering. Rosalia did tell him that she gave it the crystal in case it needed energy, but even she was speechless at what happened. He had to talk to it.

"Rosalia, I'm going to hunt for you. I'll have the stone golem escort me," he said. "I expect Perhin to respect that you are mine. I'll be back shortly."

"All right," she smiled softly. When he left, Perhin had wisely kept to himself. He was waiting just outside the door. The guardian was calmly monitoring things from inside the room to protect her. When the stone golem sensed Illidan approaching, it focused on Perhin.

 _:GO…TO…HER…NOW.:_

Perhin blinked with complete surprise that it was able to reach him, but this being was infused with her magic. In many ways, it was an extension of her. When he moved to walk into the room, Silneath stopped him with a small glare. Even though they were allies, the Satyr was extremely protective over her. If she didn't order something, he wasn't going to allow anything to happen.

"I am checking on her," Perhin said calmly.

"I heard no orders," he growled.

"Silneath, it's fine," Rosalia's crisp, calm voice filtered out from the door. Only then did he relent with a small nod. "He has something of mine that I need back. Please ensure I am not disturbed. Illidan does understand this."

"Very well," Silneath said in a revered way.

"And make sure you take a break and eat something!" she laughed. That got him grinning. He never had a ruler that made sure he took care of himself.

"I can make something for you to try," he said.

"That would be wonderful," she agreed and let the door open. When Perhin closed the door behind him, he paused with a tremble of desire when he saw her. She was wearing practically nothing. A single scarf-like veil of black was all that graced her form in a spiraling way. It both hid and revealed in a rather teasing course over her skin. Illidan had clearly liked it from how his hands would move over her body, but its real effect was for Perhin. She wanted to show exactly how much she missed him.

"I…" he seemed to pant out.

"I know," she said with a small smile. "I missed you, too."

"If Illidan…finds out…" he muttered and watched her calmly walk over.

"I talked to him about this. He said to not let him find out," she murmured and ran a hand up his armored chest. He swallowed and closed his glowing green eyes to focus.

"I do have something for you," he started and gasped when she pressed into him.

"I'm sure you do," she smirked.

"Aside from that," he said with a touch of his own rueful grin. "I did bring something. And it is important. I really shouldn't delay in…"

"You only waited less than four days for me. I waited four weeks for you," she seemed to tremble. "Are you really going to keep yourself from me any longer?"

"My heart…" he whispered. The kiss he branded to her mouth now was like a searing iron of need. Then he panted and pulled away. "Silneath. He'll be expecting me back there…"

"I have an idea," she said and had him step back. "I had convinced Illidan to teach me how to make a shadow form of myself. A duplicate. And, as he painfully admitted, he did not think to use the technique to escape from Maiev."

"Hopefully he knows now," Perhin sighed and shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"I can make this last up to twenty minutes for now. But, if you really want to make this work, think of splitting your mind in half, too. It will give the clone a bit more personality and know what to say. Can we try?" she smiled. He was already tuning in to focus for her. It took a pain-staking ten minutes, but the clone of him was soon there and walking out the door. He was amazed at how solid it was. As it now conversed with Silneath out there as though nothing was wrong, Perhin now gazed at the woman that claimed his heart in full.

"Twenty minutes?" he managed to ask.

"Yes. And…we'll be safe enough…" she whispered. She couldn't say anything else when he strode over and planted his mouth on hers again.

"I'll make sure…he doesn't find out…" he growled and lifted her to take her straight to the bed. The guardian chuckled softly and turned his gaze out the large window. He just barely saw the stone golem walking away with Illidan in its outstretched palm.

"Why are you taking me away?" Illidan growled. He was very wary. Perhin was alone with Rosalia now. He was being deliberately moved too far off to see through her eyes.

"BECAUSE…OF…THIS…" the stone golem said and stopped at long last in the middle of a vast desert. It opened its other palm to reveal the crystal. Illidan's jaw dropped with a form of horrified awe at the power that pulsed from it. The stone golem wanted to make sure that nothing would sense what it was going to reveal. It was not only to keep Rosalia safe with Perhin. It had a means for the travel.

"That crystal should have shattered!" he said. "I saw through her eyes! You took a ball of raw energy right into this! I can only imagine how powerful it is, much less what it looks like…"

"LOOK…THROUGH…MY…EYES…" it said calmly. Now he was taken back with surprise. _To see through a construct?!_ But now he had to wonder if it could be done.

"Very well…" he muttered and found himself focusing inwards. What he saw next had him amazed. Through the eyes of the golem, everything appeared to be in a purple haze. But, he recognized the haze. Where he had the ability to sense magic and get some form of vision with it, the golem was able to fully _see_ magic. And when the crystal was viewed again, it was a vibrant, misting, pulsing form of bright neon purple to show how powerful it was. He also noticed the crystal was different, too. Usually, she was able to charge spheres. The crystal did have a spherical shape, but there were small branches coming off of it now. It was turning into a small tower of columns that spiked out in various, sporadic ways. "What did you do to this crystal?!"

"IT…IS…NOW…MY…CORE," it said with a small shrug.

"You made yourself a core of magic?!" Illidan gaped. Then he found himself cringing when the powerful item was brought up close to him. "What are you doing?!"

"TAKE…A…SHARD," it said with a small chuckle.

"I can't do that! I can barely survive against a blast of what that absorbed!" he argued.

"TRUST…ME. YOU…CAN…TAKE…ONE," it said again. He let out a hard sigh between his clenched teeth, but he found himself reaching out to the crystal now. His hand felt like the skin was ready to peel off his flesh from how intense the magic was! But, when he closed his hand around a long shard that was growing off it, something changed. Something began to balance. He wasn't immune to her magic, but he could now be around it freely. The crystal no longer harmed him.

"How…can this be…?" he asked with solid wonder as he now held the shard in his hands. It broke free of its own accord to be claimed by him. It was a good six inches in length and only a half-inch thick, but it radiated out intense magic for him.

"IT…IS…NOW…YOUR…CORE," the golem nodded. At first, Illidan was very confused. Then he paused with a shocked form of understanding. The crystal shard in his hands would sustain his thirst for magic indefinitely. It could enhance him to levels unlike anything he ever knew. _And it can be recharged safely with Rosalia's help!_ But now he had to wonder how this was. Then something clicked. He recalled something that he heard from long ago. He had to see if he was correct in his thoughts.

"There is something more to you. And I think I know what it is," Illidan said. He did pocket the crystal, though. That was now his. It was bonded to his energy pattern in full. The rest of the crystal was too dangerous for him, but this small shard was made for him alone. "I need to know. I heard, long ago through idle gossip from where I was, that a generator was created. Something that could make pure magical cores for other things. That core maker is you. Isn't it?"

"YOU…ARE…CORRECT."

"And…so…the war that happened…it was over you…?"

"YES. MY…ORIGINAL…CREATOR…WAS…JEALOUS…OVER…ME."

"Jealous?"

"HE…WOULD…NOT…SHARE…MY…POWER. OTHERS…CAME…WITH…FORCE."

"I can see that happening," he frowned.

"WHEN…POWER…WANED…THEY…SOUGHT…ME."

"I can see that, too," he nodded.

"THAT…IS…HOW…THE…WAR…STARTED."

"You had to defend yourself."

"YES," the stone golem nodded. "OTHERS…OF…MY…KIND…FOUGHT…BACK."

"To protect you."

"YES. I…GAVE…THEM…POWER. ALL…I…HAD…LEFT…WENT…TO…THEM."

"So, you sacrificed your power for them to help you escape…"

"YOU…ARE…CORRECT. WHEN…MY…POWER…WAS…GONE…I…SLEPT."

"But…now that you're back…" he frowned in thought.

"MY…HISTORY…IS…FORGOTTEN. IT…IS…ONLY…A…LEGEND…NOW."

"And, as long as you don't show off that core, then you'll be seen as just another construct. But, when you first awakened, you couldn't just make yourself a core?"

"NO. I…HAD…NO…CRYSTAL…OR…POWER…TO…USE."

"Until she gave you one."

"YES. NOW…I…CAN…ASSIST…IN…OTHER…WAYS."

"What of the other golems?"

"THEY…HAVE…CORES…NOW. THE…CORES…GROW…IN…STRENGTH."

"You mean to tell me that the core you have can evolve?!"

"YES. HOW…ELSE…CAN…YOU…HAVE…ONE?" the golem asked him calmly. Illidan shook his blindfolded head. He was in complete shock over this.

"Will my core evolve?"

"IT…CAN…IF…YOU…FEED…IT…MAGIC."

"I see…" Illidan actually mused with complete mirth. He could make himself a rather powerful artifact that would be fully attuned to his magical wave-lengths. He'd have to try it. "How many more of your kind are out there?"

"QUITE…A…FEW."

"And how did the others get awakened?"

"PERHIN…SILVERSINGER…ASSISTED…WITH…THEM."

"Did he now? But…how?"

"HE…HELD…THE…CORE…TO…THEM."

"He held that crystal?!" Illidan actually seemed to pale.

"YES. IT…DID…NOT…AFFECT…HIM."

"How…can that be possible…?"

"HE…DOES…NOT…NEED…HER…MAGIC."

"She did tell me about that. But…he's a Blood Elf! His kind always needs magic!"

"HE…NO…LONGER…NEEDS…IT."

"Is it because of her? I mean…I just don't understand this."

"ASK…HIM…WHEN…YOU…SEE…HIM," the stone golem advised. Illidan could only mutter out an agreement. There was no choice in that. Once the main core was sealed away and hidden again, the stone golem began to take him back. Then he remembered something.

"Oh. I told her I would hunt something down for her. Another boar. I know where they gather, but I also know that Maiev has picked up on it that I'm hunting them now. I'm not sure what we can do to obtain one. Do you have an idea?" he asked. The golem now turned and moved to another part of the land. A small valley was here with sparse shrubs. Illidan was still locked into the golem's sight. He never knew about this place. He saw a few rather large boars running in a carefree way here. But, he was being led to another area that wasn't too far off. He was confused.

"THERE…IS…ANOTHER…OF…MY…KIND…HERE," the golem said.

"Here in the Outlands?!" Illidan was very surprised.

"YES. WE…MOVED…EVERYWHERE…TO…REST. I…AM…SURPRISED."

"Are you? Well…back then, you would think that this world was able to be reached by various means. As much as I'm surprised that you found one, I suppose it was inevitable. How are you going to revive it? Are you able to?" he asked. He found himself getting lowered to the ground now to hop off the massive stone hand. The core was now revealed in its other hand.

"I…WILL…ATTEMPT…TO…REVIVE…THIS…ONE. YOU…CAN…HUNT," the stone golem nodded. "WE…WILL…SEE…IF…I…SUCCEED."

"Agreed," Illidan nodded back. As he tracked down a rather large, and surprisingly fattened boar, the stone golem was able to let the magical core hover over its fallen comrade. The symbols carved into the stone were quick to flare to life, but much of it couldn't mend. It was only enough to revitalize it to stand. Small parts of it were gathered carefully for Rosalia to fix in full. The newly awakened stone golem could not claim a core for itself until it was fully functional. For now, all it could do was slowly hobble after them. Much of its left leg was eaten away from constant sanded winds, and it was barely managing from the weakened markings on its body.

When Illidan began to haul the large boar over, the first stone golem reached down and let him pull the carcass right onto its palm with him to steady it. He was very eager to get back to Rosalia's side. He missed her presence.

 _:They are coming back. Child, your presence will be needed.:_ the guardian said. The stone golem was able to alert him to warn the loving couple. Perhin had just swapped places with his double before the timer went out. Rosalia had dressed in her flower-like dress again. She had been using magic to clean it regularly. She could conjure other clothing, but she always preferred to wear real clothes. She would never change that habit.

" _Dala'surfal,_ this is what I wanted to show you," Perhin smiled and took out her book and inkwell that he kept on him. At the mere sight of them, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you…" she shivered hard.

"And, when he goes again, I'll write in it with you as I said I would," he smiled warmly at her. They hugged each other tight for a brief moment before he was able to let her go. She made a small desk and set it up to be out of the way to put the book and inkwell on. She even included a comfy writing chair, too. "I don't think we have any berries for your ink. What's that look for?"

"You always liked to tease me about that," she smirked.

"You get even with me in plenty of other ways," he chuckled. The two of them always had a natural equality with each other. "I'd better get back out there."

"Okay," she nodded. Now that their need for each other was fully sated and calmed, they could act natural once more. When a knock on the door happened, Perhin was the one that opened it.

"Our Mistress's help is required," Silneath said.

"I was just on my way out. Rosalia?" Perhin asked. The other three Satyrs were quick to circle around her to escort her out. When she saw Illidan with one of the largest boar carcasses she had ever seen, he was quick to walk over and pull her close to kiss her in his rough way.

"I missed you," he muttered in her ear.

"Did you?" she chuckled and let him squeeze her.

"Yes. And our, ah, stone friend here has the ability to make core generators," Illidan said lightly.

"What?!" she gasped. Now he showed her the crystal core he was given. She was horrified. "I don't…want this power…I just…I can't…"

"This core is made for me. It's tuned to my magical energy. It won't hurt you. I know, my heart. It's very frightening, isn't it? You shouldn't fear this at all, though. You will never be hurt by your own magic. You are always immune, even if it branches into other things."

"But…if I become pregnant again…" she shivered.

"Ah. And we don't want anything to happen with that. Think of making a shield around your womb internally. You can do this. And you can even set a form of 'timer' on it, too," he smiled with a form of confidence for her. "I will teach you. The time for your fertility to appear is closing in."

"I am also worried about something else," she admitted.

"What's that?" Illidan asked gently.

"How…the others would think of a pregnancy with you…" she started.

"Don't worry," Perhin chuckled softly. "They actually look forward to it."

"What's this?" Illidan asked with an edge in his tone.

"Apparently, your brother is rather welcoming of it. Said he would even protect your progeny if it happens. They know you took her here. It's only obvious what you're doing with her," Perhin shrugged. Illidan was in form of complete shock at this news.

"Why would he agree to this?! Unless…he thinks that…" Illidan frowned hard. "He would ensure that my child would be raised…differently. Than what I went through. This child will be mine, though. I will not allow my law-making brother access to _my_ child! Never!"

"Illidan," Rosalia said gently and placed a hand on his chest. He was shaking and tense from the vile thought of his brother raising his child. "If something happens to you, where else would our child be safest? Can you think of it that way?"

"The _only_ way I can think of it like that is if I have complete access to you and our child in full. No matter where you are with our child. Even if it's just our child I need to see to. I am the natural father the moment it takes. I'm making sure of it. If he declines this rule of mine, then he will _never_ see our child!" he growled out venomously. His hatred for his brother and people ran deep in his mind.

"But, if he is willing to protect our child, then you know that no harm will come to it. And if something does happen to you, a part of you will still live," she smiled. He shook his head at her, but he didn't argue that at all. "And, maybe, it will inherit your eyes…"

"And if it does, it may get killed because of what happened with me," he muttered.

"Do you think I would allow anyone to touch our child with that outlook? Or any of my children?" she asked with a small bit of laughter in her tone. That did get him to crack a small grin. "Granted, they may be powerful. But I refuse to let them come to any form of harm."

"And you have my vow that I would also protect them," Perhin nodded. He would see all of her children as his whether they came from him or not. As they would be a part of her, he would be protecting them with that thought.

"We'll see…" Illidan mildly caved in. "If something should happen to me…"

"I know," she smiled and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Then she turned at the sight of the second stone golem appearing. "Oh! You poor thing!"

"I want to watch what she does through your eyes," Illidan muttered to Perhin.

"Of course," Perhin nodded and allowed the connection. Illidan now found himself looking at Rosalia in full from another. And he fell in love with her all over again. He watched her mend and fully recharge the other golem to the perfection it had long ago. It knelt to one knee to honor her and fully serve her. Then he saw her face pale at the sight of the magical crystal core. He saw how a sliver of it broke off for the new golem to use as a new core. And he saw how horrified she was at what she was able to do to bring something like this back to life. She was close to bursting into tears from how afraid she was.

He was quick to move to her side to pull her close and cradle her. "Hey. It's all right."

"I…don't want this…!" she gasped pressed into him.

"I know you don't," Illidan sighed and stroked her short hair. "Just think of it like this. With your power, you can help others. You know?"

"I can also…hurt them…" she trembled.

"Only if you choose to do so," he whispered softly in her ear. "If you think of protecting others, then you can do that. If you think of harming them, you can do that, too. You were raised to be just. To do the right thing. You didn't even trust me at first, right?"

"I didn't know what to expect of you," she swallowed.

"That's right. You didn't. Am I…proving myself to you?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she sniffled. He continued to cradle her gently to comfort her.

"So, don't worry, _dala'surfal._ There is no need to worry. I will always teach you how to control what you can do. I will guide you the best that I can. Yes, it's true, I will despise my race to the ends of time. It's something I can't help. But…I will follow you when it comes to decisions with them. If you trust something…then so will I. To a point, of course," he said with a soft smile.

"You will trust my judgment?" she asked softly.

"I will always trust you," he vowed and kissed her forehead. "You are my equal. You protect me as much as I protect you. As I have told you before…you're the first one in over ten thousand years, the first one in my full lifetime, to have ever treated me as an equal to yourself. I am indebted to you just for that alone. I will always be on edge when it comes to my brother's people. But I will follow your guidance and trust in what you decide."

"Thank you, Illidan," she smiled and blushed at his warm chuckle.

"Now, I do have this giant boar to cut up for you. Think we can do something with it?" he asked.

"I can think of something," she nodded. Perhin was quick to help heft the massive thing and carry it with the other Satyrs there. They were all amazed at what they witnessed. It strengthened their resolve to serve her even more. Perhin could only sigh with a small form of relief. Rosalia was definitely gaining an army. He knew she was going to need it if Arthas planned to hunt her down. He knew that something had to be in the works by now.


	25. Chapter 25

True to his thoughts, Arthas was, indeed, rebuilding his forces. He was making massive fiends of flesh to try and topple the stone golem. If he knew there were now three golems added to the force, he would have changed his tactics. The Naga had been killing the scouts to keep him unaware.

"Something is very amiss," Kel'Thuzad sighed.

"Oh?" Arthas asked. They were standing in the middle of their new camp. They had retreated a bit to the north where the mountains were. It would be difficult to find them, but, if they were found, it would be even harder to get to them from all the traps they set up. The ghouls would have no problem, but the Naga were always ready. They knew where the camp was with all the ways in and out. In many ways, the undead army was trapped in until they moved in force.

"I've been sending out scouts. Not one has returned. Do you think that something is intervening?" the Lich asked. Arthas narrowed his eyes in thought.

"At this point, I'm sure of it. Send out a larger scout. Something harder to kill," he ordered mildly. "I'm still going over what maps we have from what we uncovered. My Master is getting anxious. I need to find her."

"Of course," Kel'Thuzad nodded. He floated over to where the necromancers were crafting together various parts of flesh to make a stronger ghoul. Two abominations would be escorting this one now. An hour later, the small group quickly left to see what was going on.

"So, they sent a group?" Lady Vashj frowned. She had finally regrouped with the Naga there after acquiring the aged woman. They had her carefully stranded on a boat with some supplies so she wouldn't starve or thirst.

"Looks like it. What do we do?" a Naga warrior asked her.

"Let's set a trap. We have a stone creature nearby. Let's lure them to it," she mused. "Also, the woman in our midst. Is she still wailing about the end of times?"

"She keeps saying that by us befriending the female that our Master likes will speed us to our deaths. I just want to kill her…" he growled.

"We shall let our Master make that call," she said and moved to slither quickly through the trees. She scented out for Rosalia's magic to find the stone golem nearby. The others couldn't fully speak yet, but they all understood. Rosalia would have to fix them up to speak like the first one.

When she approached it, it stopped in its path to look at her. She rose up her hand and said, "We are allies. The enemy is sending out an escort for a scout. The scout is to report where the girl is with hopes of kidnapping her. We have been lucky so far, but this one may prove troubling. We hope to lay a trap. Can you assist us?"

At this, the stone golem nodded. It would help. She was quick to direct it on where to be. Now it was her turn to pause when it bent down to send out a vibrating signal with its stony fingers moving over the dirt. Another golem appeared to assist. The one that Rosalia had helped in the Outlands was able to be sent back for more support. They both now looked at Lady Vashj with a sensation that they were ready to help. At the rather wide, wicked grin she showed now, it was only too obvious how pleased she was.

"This way," she told them. They moved slowly to follow her and set up where they had to stand. When the abominations moved into view with the larger ghoul, they moved out of hiding. Little did they know that the true scout was the gargoyle hovering in the air nearby. Now that it saw there were two golems out there, it was quick to fly back. It landed by Kel'Thuzad and relayed what it saw.

"Arthas. We have a problem," the Lich sighed.

"And?" the Death Knight growled.

"There is no longer one of those stone monsters. We have two of them…"

"What?!" his jaw dropped.

"We need to figure out what we can do."

"We need her in our fold. That's what we need," Arthas growled. "Do we know _anything_ about this?! Just by her eluding me for so long…playing hard to get…"

"Hmm?" Kel'Thuzad looked at him with amusement. He had never seen Arthas so tense before. And he knew it wasn't from being angry at a war. This was a form of pent up sexual frustration. This kind of frustration was even worse than him being in a bad mood. Arthas was going to do whatever he had to do in order to catch her and keep her.

"I want to piss her off so much that she feels that she needs to find me. If the Menethil blood is true in her, she will be hard pressed to keep under control. She will want to confront me. I wonder…I don't think she knows my name," he mused. "I don't even know her name."

"You are becoming rather enthralled with her."

"I know. I'm letting myself become interested in her. It keeps my senses sharp to get her back. You could also call this a form of…hunting. She is my prey. And she will soon belong to me as a living trophy. I am doing what my Master is bidding me to do. He wants her to be at my side. He and I can…share her this way. So, we need to find out where she is."

"A question, though," the Lich said. At Arthas's gesture to continue, he said, "What do we do if she's pregnant with another?"

"Hmm. Good question. I would say to let her birth it. Depending on who fathered the child, it could be rather…beneficial if raised to think that I was the father. Any child from her would be exceptionally powerful, you'd think. Male or female. So, we'll let it live and train it for our uses."

"That would be interesting to see," the Lich admitted. "And if the child is sired by one of the races here, or a certain Blood Elf, the magical potential in such a child…"

"Yeah. We'll let it live and become a tool for our causes," Arthas snickered darkly.

"And the same would be done for your offspring?"

"Possibly. It depends on how much the child pisses me off," he seemed to shrug. "So, for now, my main focus is to get her to either come to me, or I go in there and take her away with me."

"She would have to come to us," Kel'Thuzad said. "We will need to use something as bait."

"Fine. Find something," he muttered and closed his eyes to focus. "Or someone."

He nodded slightly and sent out the gargoyles. What they found was something they would definitely need to get. They found the ship that contained the old woman. They also saw the Naga that guarded the ship. A strike force was now set up to steal her away.

In the Outlands, Illidan was carefully rubbing his hand over Rosalia's belly. A good day had passed from the events happening in the main world. She just showed signs of being ill. His offspring forming was easily felt out. And he knew it was his from his magical imprint taking root in her.

"You need to shield your womb again. Just like I taught you," he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she muttered and squeezed her eyes shut from the bought of nausea she felt.

"Because I just got you pregnant," he chuckled. She looked at him with surprise. "As much as I want you to stay here for another week to make sure it fully takes, I did promise to take you back. So, I will keep to my word."

"Thank you," she sighed and kissed him softly. He tilted his blind-folded head over to where Perhin was calmly standing. He was busying himself with the latest boar kill and cutting it up.

"She's finally pregnant with my child," Illidan said in a louder voice to be heard. "I need to take her back to the others. I want you to make sure no harm comes to her."

"You have my vow," Perhin nodded. "What do you plan to do when you bring her back?"

"I'll see if they try to force me to leave," he smirked.

"You think that Malfurion would have you leave?" she frowned.

"It's very possible. But, you may be able to be my bridge to come back. In fact, before I take you back, I need to speak with him in a small bubble. Perhin, are you able to find him? Actually, wait. Let me contact Kael'thas. I need to use him for something, don't I?" he grinned.

"Doesn't matter to me," Perhin shrugged. "But, I'm sure that Rosalia wants me to stay."

"And I do want him to stay," she nodded. Illidan only nodded and held out his hand to bring out the communication bubble. He found Kael'thas going over a map.

"Kael'thas. Do you see me?" he asked.

"Master! Ah, yes. I can. Now isn't really a good time to contact me from where I am. Our conversation might be seen and heard," Kael'thas frowned. "I don't know if I should move to a more secure location for safety. Do you think I should?"

"No. I want you to bring Malfurion into our conversation. I have an announcement to make to him. As well as a deal," Illidan said calmly. Kael'thas was now highly confused about this. While he was lost in thought, Illidan pressed a kiss to Rosalia's cheek and whispered, "I need to see through you."

"Okay," she smiled and he kissed her rather deeply. When the kiss started to get more intense, he paused at how Kael'thas began to talk again. He gave a small growl from the interruption, but he'd deal with it. He now saw through Rosalia that the bubble was moving. Kael'thas was finding Malfurion.

"Kael'thas?" Malfurion asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…well…your brother wants to talk to you…" he started and held out the small bubble. Within a few seconds, Malfurion stared into the bubble.

"Malfurion," Rosalia said softly to let herself be seen.

"Good. You're safe," he said gently. If he showed any surprise for her tone, it was hidden easily.

"And she's pregnant with my child," Illidan added with an edge to his tone.

"We had all figured that it was going to happen," Malfurion seemed to grind out neutrally.

"Of course. But, I did promise her that she would go back after she became pregnant. I have to stick to my vow. However, because I am the father, I will want access to her at all times. I will want to protect her as much as possible," Illidan said. "You could say that…it's a bargain."

"So…you would insist that…on bringing her back…" he started with narrowed eyes.

"Please, Malfurion. I know. It seems harsh. I do love him now. He has shown me nothing but kindness. Yes, he sort of…kidnapped me. I know this, too. But…he only wants me to be safe and to ensure my safety on his own personal level. And, if you think on this, my powers are becoming known. I need all the protection I can get," Rosalia pleaded gently. "I respect you so much, Malfurion. I see you as another Father figure to me. I do want my baby to be safe, and Illidan can help with that. He still needs to train me, too. And, so you know, Perhin is here with me."

"It's good that he's there. And as for you needing protection…I don't know," Malfurion sighed.

"Maiev is also out here. She's still hunting me," Illidan grunted. "Should've let the stone golem kill her off when it had her in its hand…"

"It will next time," Rosalia nodded. He felt her squeeze him gently. Malfurion was calmly reading the signs of what he saw before him. Illidan truly did love her.

"Against my better judgment, I will agree to this. But, Illidan is restricted to your quarters only. If you go out to the gardens with him, that's fine, too. I know he has been training you. Also, I would _highly_ advise to keep his coming back a full secret. I will have to tell Tyrande, as well as your parents, but no others. It will cause too much damage. Only a select few will be made known of Illidan residing with you. It would cause too many complications," Malfurion said sternly. "I had vowed to never let him come back to Kalimdor. If any know that I had…changed my mind…"

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry. I can still stealth," Illidan muttered out with a touch of boredom. "And what do we know of the Scourge?"

"We have them trapped in the northern mountains for now. I have no idea when they plan to descend back into the forests. Just by them being here…it's an outrage!" Malfurion growled.

"You must admit. Arthas is a crafty bastard," Illidan admitted. "Almost on my level, too."

"Arthas?" Rosalia now blinked at the name. At how the silence suddenly filled the air, she stiffened. "That's his name. Isn't it? The one that hurt my parents…"

"No," Illidan growled and sat up to hold her. "I _forbid_ you to find him!"

"What?!" she asked with shock.

"Listen to me," he said in a rather stern, yet gentle tone. Malfurion was actually perplexed by his brother's attitude. "You are pregnant with my child. I can't let you find him. He will use any means he can to bring you to his side. And, think on this. He may use our baby for his ideals. I wouldn't put it past him to do it. Should he learn that it came from me if he catches you…no. I can't risk it. He's that kind of creature."

"So are you," Malfurion pointed out.

"Only to an extent," he retorted.

"Then I'll wait for this baby to be born," she started, but Illidan pressed a finger to her mouth.

"I can't," Illidan said with a touch of pain. "As much as I would fully agree to everything, I simply can't let you find him. Not now. Not ever. We are talking about something that will simply use you like a tool, Rosalia. I respect you and love you far too much to let you take that risk."

"And how do you know this?" Malfurion asked. Perhin was calmly listening in from where he was. Even Kael'thas was paying close attention.

"Because it was Arthas that told me where to find the Skull of Gul'dan. He is bound to the Lich King up in frozen northern lands of Northrend. My mission is to try and kill him, but I also know that he and I are evenly matched in strength. And, as I told you before, Rosalia, the Skull did transform me into this form. Once again, I sacrificed myself to not only gain power, but to save the forests from corruption. And, again, I got spurned away, and…" he found himself kissed hard by her to keep down his hatred.

"I know. You told me," she whispered and nuzzled his neck to calm him down.

"I would worry…far too much…" he muttered and let her kiss him again.

"Then teach me ways to defend myself against him," she murmured in his ear.

"It's not that simple," he sighed. "But…I'll try."

"And do be tolerable of your people. It will be hard for you. But, I know you can do this," she chuckled. He sighed and gave a small nod. "Do this for me."

He gave a heavy sigh and leaned into the calming touch of her hand to his cheek. "I'm only doing this because I love you. You do know this, right?"

"You know I do," she chuckled and let him kiss her. He diverted his attention back to his ever-patient brother. He knew that Malfurion was likely very surprised over his new attitude.

"I will bring her back within one of your hours. I say 'your' hours because time travels very fast here. I will also bring back Perhin and her stone friend. I also need to talk to you in depth about this stone friend of hers. Its…not what it seems to be," Illidan said carefully. Now Malfurion's interest was caught. "There was a lake not too far south from the main town. I can meet with you there."

"Very well. And, Rosalia," Malfurion said with a small, soft smile. "I welcome you to our family. I will help ensure that your pregnancy thrives."

"Thank you, Malfurion," she said with a small blush.

"So," Illidan started up. "How do you plan to tell this to Tyrande?"

"I think it may be best to simply let her arrive with me at the meeting point," Malfurion mused. "We are on neutral terms. This will help to solidify that."

"Good. We'll see how she handles it," he said with amusement. When the bubble dispersed, he pulled Rosalia close to simply rock her in his arms. "I shouldn't take you back."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'll be putting you in danger. That's why," he muttered.

"She still needs to go back. She could go back to the forests she called home. If we do this quietly without anyone else knowing, it would buy us some time," Perhin suggested.

"It wouldn't work. The Scourge has spies everywhere. It would be a matter of time for her to be seen again. I'm sure you wouldn't want her to be caught, either," he growled. "And with Maiev being here hunting me…"

"She can walk into an empty castle," she chuckled.

"Ah, no," he grunted. "This is still my home. I'll have it properly defended at all times."

"I'm sure I can set up some traps," she mused. At his quiet laugh, she leaned into him. "So, should I get ready to leave?"

"Yes," he nodded and kissed her forehead. " _O'ana surfal._ "

" _O'ana surfal,_ " she whispered back and smiled when he pressed a hand to her belly.

"Did you form the shielding yet?" he asked.

"I don't know if I did," she frowned.

"Focus with me. I'll teach you," he said and gently worked with her. Within the hour, he felt that her shielding was safely in place. Now he knew that he had to take her back.

 _:Child, I was curious about something.:_ the guardian said and flew to her shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked. The guardian was also projecting his thoughts to the others.

 _:I recall the discussion of your body repelling those you don't trust. It was happening in the land of the Night Elves. But, when you were captured before, they were not able to be repelled by you.:_

"It's because she wasn't learning about her magic," Illidan said. "As of now, if she were caught, any of them would be repelled. Before, her magic wasn't fine-tuned. If someone touched her now, they would be blasted twenty feet away from her easily."

"Good. We can test it with Kael'thas," Perhin said bluntly to get them all laughing softly. Illidan grabbed his weapons, but Rosalia was able to craft a specialized carrying belt to have them settled neatly on his back. They were set in such a way that his wings were unharmed. Silneath watched them leave the bedroom, and the Satyr prepared to follow them.

"No. You have to stay here," Illidan ordered. At the small glare, Rosalia rose up her hand.

"In time, I am sure it may be safe for you to follow. Right now, though, we need your help here," she said gently. "It is confirmed that I am pregnant with Illidan's child."

"I should go with you!" the Satyr argued.

"For what purpose? To uncover my secret in staying there?" Illidan asked in a wary tone.

"Silneath," Rosalia said with a small smile. "How about this. Illidan will know how to fetch you. Once I am safely tucked away in my room, we shall make a small place for you to guard me unseen. Will this work for you?"

"Yes," he nodded his horned head. "I will wait."

"Thank you," she chuckled. Illidan was still grumbling slightly, but he went with it. "You would want me to be protected. Right?"

"That I would," Illidan muttered. He led her out to where the stone golem was waiting patiently. "It's time for us to go back. She's pregnant from me, too."

"COME," it said and extended out a large, stony hand. She hopped up with Illidan, and Perhin was lifted to sit on its shoulder again. The guardian moved to lock down on his shoulder for now. The stone golem carefully cupped its other hand over Rosalia and Illidan before trudging off to where the portal was. As they neared it, the golem suddenly stopped. It sensed a disturbance.

"What's going on?" Perhin asked. The golem said nothing. Instead, it moved to scratch out a rune. Rosalia was puzzled about this, but Illidan held her close to brace them both. He saw through Perhin what the golem was going to do.

"Brace yourself, my heart!" Illidan grounded at her and rested a protective hand over her belly to help shield his growing child that much more. The arcane explosion that happened next revealed various stunned bodies all around them. That was when the golem realized that it was a set up to make it vulnerable. What the attacker didn't count on was Rosalia being with them.

"Betrayer! Your heart is mine!" Maiev snarled out when she leapt to attack.

"I think not," Rosalia mused and quickly formed a shield around the golem. The Night Elf woman smacked right into it and seemed to slide down it in a comic-like way. When the woman tried to get up, she found herself smacked back down with a marble-sized ball of raw, arcane energy. It knocked her right into a form of unconscious shock. What Illidan now found hilarious from what Rosalia saw was that Maiev had a small symbol on her chest from Rosalia's magical attack.

"Ugh…" she started when she woke up. She now locked eyes with Rosalia and she faltered. She couldn't fight the urge to serve her. "What did you do to me?!"

"I solved a problem, I guess?" Rosalia chuckled softly. "Look. You're a great fighter. But, you need to stop hunting Illidan now. He's my partner. My equal. So, instead of hunting him, you could play the part of a silent guard. That's if you want to keep watch over him that way. But, you are not allowed to hurt him or cage him."

"That's not fair!" she said. She went to draw her weapon, but Rosalia sighed and shook her head. Now Maiev realized that she couldn't initiate an attack at all. She felt the need to serve under Rosalia. She was in complete shock. "You have to undo what you did to me!"

"I'm not sure if I can. It may kill you. So, I'll give you the choice. You can do a false report and say that Illidan has perished. You can go back to your life before you ever knew him, and you'll never have to serve me or do my bidding. Or, you serve me in full, guard over Illidan instead, and you can give up your fruitless fight for battle over his life. What do you choose?" Rosalia asked.

"It will be too ingrained in me to simply leave him alone," she admitted. "He is my prey."

"Not any longer," Rosalia said with a sad frown. Now Maiev's jaw dropped. _She made her Mistress unhappy!_ When that thought hit her, she growled at herself. She was clearly fighting off this new urge to serve and obey. "He is now the father to my growing child. I am going to be hunted wherever I go. Even if Illidan is not with me, if you found out about me, you would likely get the urge to find me next. Maybe it would be best to have you follow and guard to protect instead of send you away."

"You let him create a form of demon spawn in you?!" she gasped with shock.

"Watch what you say," Illidan warned. "This is my child you're talking about!"

"I don't care!" Maiev spat.

"Maiev," Rosalia said calmly and got instant attention. "You are not allowed to insult my child ever again. If you do, I will be displeased with you."

Her jaw dropped. Perhin watched everything calmly and said, "Maybe it is best to send her on her way. She will only hamper us in the end."

"That she will," Rosalia said with a shake of her head. "Go back home, Maiev. Never hunt Illidan again. Never try to find him again."

"But…" Maiev seemed to panic. "I'll be forced to find you!"

At this, Rosalia only sighed. Then she had an idea. "I can order you to forget about me and Illidan. Maybe this can work…"

"It wouldn't. Many will ask her about me," Illidan frowned. "We should kill her off."

"Illidan!" Rosalia scowled at him. Now she looked at Maiev to regard her. "I will give you the choice. Do I have you leave and never come back? Or will you be the silent guard over my family?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot answer that question," Maiev said softly. "I want to. I really do. But I simply can't. I'm at a loss."

"Let her come with us. Malfurion can help us decide," Perhin said.

 _:That he can. I will let him see how this happened.:_ the guardian agreed. Illidan wasn't happy, but the stone golem did grab Maiev in a semi-crushing grip to show she wasn't going anywhere.

"Who were the ones that laid the trap?" Rosalia asked.

"The Draenei. Some support me. Others don't. She must have found a small pocket of them and convinced them to aid me. Akama is one that does serve me. At least, I think he does. It's hard to tell these days," Illidan sighed. "Everything is a complete blur to me now."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out," she said and leaned into him with complete affection. Perhin watched the portal gate come into view. Rosalia was able to fix it up to be much stronger in stance, and she had charged it up to accept her magical imprint. Her powers were formidable. Once the portal flared to life in response to the runes on the stone golems' body, it moved through it with its precious cargo of living bodies.

When it stepped through, Rosalia was quick to be set down and fix up the returning gateway. Once it was done, she turned to find Malfurion's speechless gaze. He now realized how powerful she truly was. At the sight of Maiev in the stony grip of the golem's hand, he was in even further shock.

"Hello, brother," Illidan said calmly. He walked over to Rosalia and put his hands on her shoulders in a full act of claim. "We have a lot to talk about. We had best get started."


	26. Chapter 26

For three hours, Rosalia, Tyrande, Illidan, Perhin, Kael'thas, Malfurion and Rosalia's parents were seated in a conference. Illidan was able to sneak into the Night Elf village with his cloaking rather easily. He had suggested to wait until nightfall for this precaution, and Malfurion had, with much reluctance, agreed to it. Rosalia had to gently persuade him to agree out of importance. Perhin had kept her at his side to protect her until they settled into the room they had to meet in. As much as they wanted to get her into her room to settle in, a secure meeting had to be done first to show where they all stood now. They needed some form of a plan.

Malfurion had Tyrande distract the guards to let Illidan's hidden form into the room before the others could get there. Maiev had to cloak, too, but she was now sitting not too far off under a strict order to observe and remain silent unless spoken to. Kael'thas was trying to remain calm, but just by seeing Rosalia again sparked a wave of excitement within him that he was barely managing to keep down. Rosalia's parents were overjoyed to see her again, and now they were there to learn what happened to her.

When Illidan saw Tyrande after so long from Rosalia's eyes when she walked in to settle with Malfurion, he actually ground his teeth together. She was still as beautiful to him now from when he remembered her from so long ago. And he knew she still hated him for what he had done to himself. It was when Rosalia leaned back into him, as she was sitting in his lap at his mild insistence, that his mind came back to the present. He loved Rosalia now. He let Tyrande go at long last. He may see her as a bit of a sister, and a part of his love would still be there, but he no longer felt so fanatic about her. He did vow to ensure that no harm would ever befall Tyrande, and he knew he would still honor that. But Rosalia would always come first to him now.

"What do you plan to do now?" Tyrande asked Rosalia.

"Well…Perhin feels that I am safest with you. Illidan thinks I should be in a more secure location than here. I'm honestly divided. I don't know if I'm safe anywhere," Rosalia admitted. Illidan had a rather protective arm around her. He had no plans to let her go.

"And Maiev! I am surprised to see you here," Tyrande said to her.

"Your shock is the same as mine," the Warden said calmly. "But I am not here because I want to be here. I simply have no choice."

"What I find surprising is that she ordered you to leave. And you ignored that order," Illidan said to her. "Do you know why?"

"Please answer him," Rosalia murmured. That had Tyrande surprised at the small order.

"Because of my need to hunt you down, it over-rode that command," Maiev grounded out. "I simply cannot leave her side for as long as you are with her. Even for as long as you live. If you still breathe, I have to hunt you. It's instinct now."

"Why is she able to order you?!" Tyrande asked. Now the guardian flitted over and chirped for attention to show it wanted to speak.

 _:I shall reveal all.:_ it said calmly. Rosalia's parents were able to see the vision, and they were beside themselves with shock at how powerful their daughter was. And, of course, they were just as shocked to hear her voice so clearly after so long.

"You hit her with a ball of magic?!" Malfurion asked with wonder.

"I did. It's…easy to do now. As much as I feel…wary of it," Rosalia seemed to shiver. Now her mother saw her daughter again. A part of her old self was still there. At how Perhin sighed, Morissa realized that the Blood Elf Commander was her only link to keeping her daughter sane.

"Can you remove your magic from her?" Tyrande had to ask.

"I don't know if I can. I can try, but…oh…" Rosalia shivered and grimaced.

"She needs to rest. The pregnancy is affecting her. _My_ pregnancy with her, that is," Illidan muttered. "So, yes, I'm going to be around for a while."

"Maiev, I would like to study the energy that Rosalia hit you with. Maybe we can come up with a way to help you," Malfurion offered. Maiev was all for it. Anything to free her of this new curse!

"As long as she does not hunt Illidan again," Rosalia said with a rather calm tone.

"I cannot make that promise," Maiev muttered back. "But, for now, as I have no option, I will agree. I cannot make promises if your magic is removed from me."

"I understand that. And if it happens, I will be ready for you," Rosalia nodded. "You can roam wherever you want. But you do not enter my chambers at any time. You can follow me when I'm out of my rooms. But the line is drawn when I'm inside them. I would expect you respect my privacy. And you are to follow me when I do leave them. You are not to follow Illidan. If he is with me, you can make yourself think that you are following him from afar. But, if it's just me, then you are follow me to help protect me. You cannot try to spy on Illidan at any time. Agreed?"

"Yes. We have an agreement," Maiev mumbled out. Illidan was only grinning wickedly about the whole thing. His old nemesis couldn't lay a finger on him. When Rosalia rose up, she got hugged by her parents again. Her father clearly looked distressed over everything, but she smiled as she always did to show that she was going to be fine. It reassured him slightly, but he was going to want to talk to her alone about various things.

"I'm going invisible. I'll walk right next to you. Perhin, I need you to escort her," Illidan said.

"I figured that," he nodded.

"And you don't listen to her orders?" Tyrande asked him.

"I'm fully immune to her. She tried to hit me with her magic and nothing happened. I only agree with her because of my relationship with her. I choose to accept her orders," Perhin chuckled at her look of surprise. Rosalia smiled softly and let him finish escorting her to their room. Once in here, Illidan reappeared to take her from him. "I'll see what there is to eat around here."

"That's fine. And make sure Maiev doesn't linger around us!" Illidan growled.

"I'll give Kael'thas something to do," Perhin smirked. Illidan only nodded and waited until he heard him leave. Then he pulled Rosalia close to kiss her gently.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He pressed his face against her neck and seemed to shiver. His wings flicked with a form of anxious worry before he folded them over her to keep her with him. It also muffled his talk with her in case any attempted to try and listen in. It was doubtful, but he was taking no chances in their location.

"I'm worried about being here. The enemy is so close to us! Both here and out at the mountains! Our child is going to develop much slower, too. It's very risky. Maybe you were right. To have you in our home while our baby develops…" he sighed.

"Would you give my parents the right to see me?" she asked.

"I would. For you, of course. I'm not sure about Malfurion or Tyrande, though."

"I wonder…" she mused. "Do you think I can create a portal here? In this room? To go to our bedroom in the other dimension?"

"That would be very tricky. And very dangerous. Risky all around. But…hmm…" Illidan now mused aloud. "Malfurion would be livid if he found out about it. Kinda funny, but, once again, risky. I was never one to really follow the rules, and you do need another way to safeguard yourself. To make a portal here could be hard to maintain without the right focus. It could be very draining if you aren't prepared to handle the strain. But, if there was a way to destroy it from our side if something happened should you come to harm…it would be easier to do than the other way of making a portal from there to here. It's just like…leaving a door open. I have to wonder now…"

"I do need to learn more," she chuckled.

"That you do! Okay. I'll see what I can do to train you in making portals. I can make them, so you should be able to easily enough. It's risky making a portal there. But, from here to there, it's easier to do. We can definitely work on it. It may be best for you to study the existing portal so you can see the runes. I can help you with that."

"I would be delighted, Illidan!" she giggled and let him kiss her deeply. "We do need to get Silneath here. We promised him he would help protect me."

"True. And with a portal he can go in and out of at a moment's notice…hmm. If we need privacy, it can be done that way. Don't worry. I'll make sure you know what to do."

"I know you will," she said softly.

" _O'ana surfal,_ " he whispered.

" _O'ana surfal,_ " she whispered back, and he kissed her in a romantic, yet possessive way. When she caught him musing at a thought, she tapped him on his chest to get his attention. "What's on your mind? Should I know?"

"Oh, just wondering if the old home I had was still around. My old room. Of course, not here, but it would be nice to look into. I'll have to see if it's still in existence," he chuckled and moved to carefully lay back on the bed. He gestured for her and let her snuggle into his side.

"Well, if you do find it, I wouldn't mind seeing it," she chuckled.

"We'll see," he sighed and listened to the room. Now that he was letting her rest, Perhin was getting drilled by her parents as to what happened.

"She just started to conceive," Perhin said gently. "We all knew it was bound to happen."

"And you're all right with this?!" Bruen asked. "It's not yours!"

"I told her that I didn't care who was with her. As long as I could be around her to keep her safe was all that mattered to me. I keep you notified on what's happening with her this way. Am I a touch peeved that she's having a child that isn't mine? You know I am! But a child is innocent. And this child belongs to her. I see it that way," he said. "I will treat the child as though it was my own."

"Well, that's nice, but…I still worry for her! And her voice! Oh! I am so happy that she got it back!" Morissa said with a form of joy.

"Just a shame to know how she had to get it back," Bruen muttered out. "I want to see her."

"Illidan is with her right now," Perhin said. "But, I'll let her know that you want to see her. She will be able to appease Illidan enough to grant it."

"I thought this one was a bad guy," Bruen said.

"Technically, he still is," Perhin frowned. "But, because he loves Rosalia, he can be swayed to do a few things here and there. He hasn't lost that part of himself. He feels compassion for her. She won't try his patience, but she proves herself to him to show that he can trust her. That's more than enough for me. He can be a very powerful ally if we let him become just that. Just don't ask him for favors directly. Ask for them through her."

"So…use Rosalia as the bargaining chip. Interesting," Tyrande mused from where she overheard the conversation in the doorway. Perhin felt a rather nasty vibe from that comment. It may have been unintentional, but Rosalia was pregnant. He had to defend her.

"Not as a bargaining chip. She is only the negotiator," Perhin had to correct her.

"Of course," Tyrande said with a slight, apologetic nod of her head.

"Illidan is on edge, because she's pregnant with his child. And I won't see her stressed, either. If she loses that child, Illidan may steal her away again. We all want his child to thrive. It was an agreement that we all want to see through. So, if you have something to ask of Illidan, tell it to me first. Then I will relay the message to her in my own way. I will know how to speak with her without any stress given," Perhin advised. "Let me be the mediator."

"I like that idea. We'll go with it," Malfurion said when he walked in to talk to him. "I did want to ask you something now. I saw the mark on Maiev's chest. She said she felt something akin to a boulder hitting her, but the ball that struck her was no larger than a small pebble. When Rosalia tried to hit you, how large was the sphere?"

"It filled her hands," Perhin sighed softly. Now the others gaped at him. "It was a purplish-green swirl of energy, too, I think. If I recall. When she tried to hit me with it, I felt it try to touch me. But…instead it moved around me. As though it didn't want to hurt me. I think her magic wanted to protect me. That's likely the best way to put it."

"What happened to it?" Tyrande asked.

"You just had to ask that?" Perhin frowned. At the stares given, he gestured to them to follow him. "I'll show you what happened."

"What's this?" Malfurion frowned back and followed him. He took them out to where the first stone golem was, and it looked at him. The moment it reached the village, it took up a stationary guard to be near Rosalia's room. It was free to do this with the other golems defending other areas.

"They want to know about the power that Rosalia threw at me and you took in," Perhin said.

"It took in her power?!" Tyrande gaped. Now the stone golem bent down to study them.

"VOW…YOU…WILL…SAY…NOTHING…" it said carefully.

"I vow," Malfurion nodded.

"As do I," Tyrande agreed.

"You protect our daughter. Your secret is safe with us," Morissa said from where she stood with Bruen. At the small nod her husband gave, the golem nodded back and stretched out its hand. At the sight of the powerful crystal core, Malfurion was in complete shock.

"That source of energy! Of power! I…wow…!" Tyrande gasped. Just by standing within twenty feet of it, the power washed over her in waves to leave her feeling weak and dizzy.

"It is able to absorb her excess power to charge itself with this. Originally, this was a crystal sphere that was made for the golem. It modified it," Perhin said in a careful way to explain.

"Wait. You are that golem?! The one that can make new sources of magical charges?!" Malfurion asked with complete shock. The golem nodded now and the Archdruid grimaced. "I thought you were destroyed. That you were found and dismantled. It was reported that you were lost for good."

"LET…IT…BE…SEEN…THAT…WAY," the golem chuckled. "NOW…COME…CLOSE."

"For what purpose?" Tyrande asked.

"TO…TAKE…YOUR…CORE," it said and held the insanely power artifact close to them. Malfurion watched with fascination as two small lengths of crystal now grew off of it. Tyrande was speechless, but Malfurion reached out and was able to claim the one that broke off for him. He nodded to Tyrande, and she was able to do the same. Now they both had a way to recharge and use their magic easier. And now they had to hide their priceless treasures from any others. Then it looked at Perhin when a third branch appeared for him. The Blood Elf was quite surprised.

"Are you sure?" Perhin had to ask.

"IT…MADE…ITSELF…FOR…YOU," the golem nodded. What Perhin did notice as he grabbed his new core was that it seemed a touch more powerful than the rest. He knew that the golem had a hand in that to protect him. He was always immune to Rosalia's magic, but when he touched his new core, he felt as though something within him bonded to it. This was _his_ core of magic now. No one else would be able to use it. He didn't need magic anymore, but his attacks would be far more formidable if he had to fight for Rosalia.

"Thank you," Perhin said with a small swallow.

"WE…WILL…SPEAK…PRIVATELY…LATER," the golem nodded and withdrew the primal core to hide away again. Tyrande was already heading back inside to meditate to Elune to see what would happen. Malfurion was escorting Rosalia's parents back into the tree house. Perhin was about to turn and head to the main kitchens, but something caught his eye. He turned to look up past the trees and stammered. He saw something flying over them and it wasn't a guardian.

The gargoyle scout had made the mistake of flying too close to get a better look at what was going on. And the moon was rather full, so there was plenty of light for it to be seen. It couldn't get a good look at what was going on, but it knew it was likely seen now. The worst of it was that it realized where the main Night Elf village was. It had to be stopped before it was able to head back.

"We have trouble!" Perhin growled. The stone golem now looked up and saw the scout. It raised up its palm and shot out a ball of pure arcane wrath. It was a direct hit, and the gargoyle fell around the outskirts of the village perimeter. "Secure it! I'm getting the others!"

"AGREED!" the stone golem ground out and marched over to where the gargoyle landed. Perhin ran in to sound the alarm. Illidan only swore when Rosalia was forced awake, but even he knew that any sign of the Scourge was a bad thing.

"What happened?" Rosalia frowned. He sat up in the bed with her to show it was bad.

"We were watched," he growled.

"What saw us?" she asked and rose up with him to stand.

"I'm not sure. But you need to stay here for safety," he warned.

"No. _You_ need to stay here. I'll go out there," she said.

"No!" he said and pulled her to him. "Please, Rosalia, don't go out there. We'll wait here together until we know it's safe. Is that fair?"

"Okay," she nodded and let him hold her. He could already hear the chaos going on all around him, and he refused to see her come to harm in her condition. Malfurion was the one that reached the intruding gargoyle first, and he glared at the thing. The stone golem had it pinned down with a large, crushing palm. Kael'thas was running up now with an idea in mind. He had to see if it worked.

"Wait!" Kael'thas said when Malfurion readied himself to destroy it.

"What?" Malfurion asked with mistrust.

"I just want to see if Rosalia can convert it to our causes. Like how she did with Maiev," the prince said carefully. At this, Malfurion pondered the idea. "Think about it. Other creatures are able to recruit other enemies with various means. If she can do this, we could gain an edge!"

"Or she simply converts over any enemies that try to find us. This could be beneficial. And dangerous, too. It can compromise our position if enemies don't report back properly. And what I mean is this. They could have been sent out in various directions. If they suddenly stop reporting back in that direction, then there's a problem. Also, even if it agrees to work with us, she marks them. That mark will be seen. There's much to consider with this," Malfurion said in a wise way. The stone golem still had the gargoyle neatly pinned. It was also listening in closely to everything.

"We should at least try," Kael'thas persisted.

"We really shouldn't," Malfurion muttered. "It could be a horrible motive."

"Even with just one?" Kael'thas asked.

"Yes. But, as I see you are rather adamant on attempting this…hmm. We can't let Illidan be seen, either. There's no choice. We'll have to bring it into her bedroom. We'll need to blind it for now. We can't have it see where we are fully located. It can't be helped."

"Didn't it see us from the air?"

"From the air is one thing. We don't want to reveal how to reach us from the ground," Malfurion said. He called forth a couple treants to let them lift the gargoyle and wrap vines over its eyes. After it was secured, the stone golem removed its restraint to follow them back. They followed Malfurion easily, and Kael'thas was able to run ahead to send warning.

"Is he really bringing it here?!" Perhin gaped.

"It was my idea," Kael'thas admitted. "I want to see if Rosalia can convert it. We could make a spy in their ranks!"

"Hmm. Risky…" Perhin frowned.

"Malfurion said the same thing, but we should try it," the prince said. Perhin was still frowning, but he moved to where Rosalia's room was. He knocked on the door to warn he was walking in before doing so. Illidan was still standing with Rosalia. He was completely on edge.

"The intruder was a gargoyle that was seen. Malfurion was going to kill it after the stone guardian knocked it out of the sky, but Kael'thas delayed him. Kael'thas thinks that Rosalia may be able to convert it to our side. To work with us and become a spy in the ranks of the enemy. I'm not sure it will work like that," Perhin sighed. Illidan wasn't happy.

"She shouldn't. Because Arthas is one that may be able to detect her magic. If she converts it, it has to stay here with us. There's no other way," he frowned.

"You think he can detect me?" Rosalia frowned back.

"I know he can. He is a very powerful creature now. He was able to find me easily. I wouldn't doubt that he would be able to sense you, too. Damn it, Kael'thas! Idiot!" Illidan growled.

"Should I hit Kael'thas with an energy ball?" Rosalia asked with a small smile.

"No," both Illidan and Perhin said to make her giggle.

"He's already infatuated with you enough," Perhin snorted. "And he admitted that he fully fell in love with you. So, there is no need for him to get any more of you. Also, speaking of gaining more of you, the stone golem gave me a core."

"What?!" Illidan seemed to gape.

"It gave one to Malfurion and Tyrande, too," Perhin said.

"I don't want Maiev to get one," Illidan seemed to shiver with control. Rosalia gave him a comforting squeeze and sighed. "And what troubles you?"

"I'll never be safe," she whispered and felt him squeeze her back. At the next knock heard on the door, Illidan whispered softly to her. She nodded and let him look through her eyes.

"Rosalia, I'm sure you were told of what we want to try," Kael'thas said when the door cracked open. "We need your help! This thing is regaining its strength again!"

"Illidan…" she cringed.

"Lure the bastard here!" Perhin said. "We can't let Illidan be seen."

"Do as he says," Illidan growled at Kael'thas. The Blood Elf prince only nodded and left quickly. At the sound of screeching getting louder, Rosalia started to ready herself. Kael'thas dove back into the room with Malfurion taunting the creature with small projectiles of magic to further enrage it. When it burst into the room, Malfurion now watched Rosalia form the small ball of magic to hurl it at the gargoyle. When the ball slammed into it, a harsh scream tore from it as it slammed into the wall behind it. Perhin was quick to drag the unconscious form into her room.

"Get out there and calm them down! The guards! They'll be here to see what happened!" Perhin said quickly. Malfurion wasn't going to question that, and he was quick to confront anyone that flocked to investigate the issue.

"I see a mark on it!" Kael'thas said with excitement.

"Shut up!" Illidan spat out at him. "If she gets put into _any_ danger, you will be held responsible!"

"It's waking up," Perhin said and stood by Rosalia after that. The gargoyle slowly blinked its eyes open, coughed and glanced up at Rosalia. It crawled over to her and seemed to cower.

"It's okay now," she soothed and bent down to give a comforting pat to its head. "I don't know what all you can do. But…I may be in danger."

It thought for a bit before moving to a corner of the room to turn into a stone statue to heal. It had to be at peak strength to help her. Illidan clearly didn't like it, but he knew it was no longer a true threat. Now it was just dealing with the guards. At the same time, they had a member of the Scourge on their side. He mused that she could easily convert any enemy that reached them.

"Where is it?" Malfurion asked when he walked back into the room.

"Over there. It's healing now," Perhin said and pointed at the statue.

"Hmm," Malfurion thought and studied it. "Look! There's a mark on it! It's visible even when it's turned to stone. Not a good thing, either. It can be recognized."

"I know. It's why I want it kept here until we know what we can do with it," Illidan nodded. "We also don't want her to convert too many of them in our general direction. It would give us away."

"I was thinking the same thing," the Archdruid sighed. He looked over when Tyrande walked in. The look on her face was extremely pleasant, as well as filled with a touch of excitement.

"Malfurion, my love! I just had the most extraordinary vision with Elune! She showed me something of vast interest! Ah, I need to reveal it to you alone," she beamed.

"Go, then," Illidan muttered. "We'll be fine here."

"Of course, brother," Malfurion nodded. "Kael'thas, I need you to keep an eye on Maiev. She was able to help divert some attention away at my request, but we need more support to keep tabs on her. She's still trying to find ways to check on Illidan without directly going around Rosalia's order."

"I'll look into it," Kael'thas nodded after Illidan nodded to him.

"I'll bring something for Rosalia to eat. I was doing that before this mess hit," Perhin sighed.

"Thank you," Rosalia nodded to them all. After the room cleared out and she was alone with Illidan again, he moved to where the gargoyle was to regard it.

"Wake up. I know you're not that injured," Illidan smirked. The gargoyle was quick to respond, and the stone cracked away to reveal its living flesh under it. He tapped into her sight to ask it a few questions. "You vow to serve under Rosalia?"

It looked at him as though it was a crazy question to ask. That got him grinning, and he now asked, "Okay. We do have a mild issue. With you here, there is none to report back to where you came from. And you could be detected. What can you do?"

It focused on him and used Rosalia's magic to communicate. _:False report. I hide here. Unseen. Can sense others. Give messages. Not found anything. Still searching.:_

"So…you can report false reports to others scouts. What if they call you back?" he prodded.

 _:Fake death. Easy.:_

"That might work! What if others not of your kind appear to find you?" he asked.

 _:Kill them.:_ It hissed out. Rosalia was able to hear what was going on, and she had a concern.

"You have my mark on you. Many are worried that I would be detected on you if you are sought out for your report," she started.

 _:I protect Mistress! No need to see others. Report from afar. Special way.:_ It grunted.

"If you think so," she smiled.

"She's pregnant with my baby. If your old masters find out, they'll try and catch her," Illidan said carefully. It looked at him with a heavy snarl of hate at the thought. "You know what they will do if they catch her. Don't you?"

 _:I scout now!:_ It hissed and spread its wings.

"No! You'll be seen!" she said quickly to calm it down. "You need to go out another way. I can make you invisible for a short time, but it will be fleeting. And the window here is too small for you to leave. As long as you stay by my side, the invisibility will work until you get out of range of me. So, I can escort you to a safe area to let you fly off."

"Not right now," Illidan said. "Too many are on edge for your safety. Myself included. We can't let her be discovered through you. There's too much at stake."

It seemed to agree with that. Then Rosalia had an idea. "Let me make you invisible now to test my endurance. I want to see how long I can keep the spell up. The more I practice with it, the better it will be. And I'm not sure if you need to eat anything, either."

 _:Meat good.:_ It said calmly. Illidan nodded at that.

"Just remain on neutral terms, and I'll make sure to keep you invisible for as long as I can. It would be good training for me, too," she chuckled.

"Very well," he found himself chuckling and letting her lean into him. He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and rested a protective hand over her belly. He was testing the shielding there, and he was quite pleased that it was still holding up. _Nothing_ was going to hurt her or his growing offspring. Not the Scourge. Not his people. Not while he was alive and at an all new peak of power. There would be hell to pay, and he'd gladly deliver it with no questions asked.


	27. Chapter 27

Over the course of a week, Scourge scouts were sent out. A very small, careful margin were caught and recruited by Rosalia. They had to keep it minimal to avoid suspicion. Some were killed outright. Others were lured in by the turned scout. She soon had a total of twenty gargoyles, ten ghouls and even an abomination that were ready to serve her. They kept a secret camp at a rather safe distance, and the gargoyles were able to relay messages. Her small army was slowly building.

"What we do?" the large abomination asked her when she visited them.

"We must still remain hidden," she frowned. Illidan was standing next to her with a protective hand over her belly. In the middle of the night, he would sneak her back to his realm to enhance the pregnancy growth. Perhin knew about it and was all for it, but Malfurion wasn't very happy when he learned about it. He thought it was all too risky. Her parents didn't know, but they would soon ask questions the moment her belly swelled. Tyrande was too oblivious to much from her new connection with Elune. Maiev found herself hindered by Kael'thas and the new Scourge guards. As it was, the Naga Witch wasn't too sure of the undead company as a whole. She still had her doubts.

"Master?" Lady Vashj frowned.

"As long as they wear Rosalia's mark, we know they won't hurt us. Just trust in that," Illidan muttered. "The more she recruits, the more defenses we will have in a discreet way."

"But the others will not know how to receive this," she said.

"I don't care about what they think," he growled at her.

"Illidan, hush," Rosalia soothed and smiled at him.

"I'm surprised their stench doesn't bother you," he muttered in her ear.

"I simply made myself immune to it. You taught me how to do that long ago. Just change the scent to something else," she chuckled. He tilted his head at her and found himself laughing softly.

"She learns faster than you?" Lady Vashj grinned.

"It just means I taught her well," Illidan said with a warning tone. The Naga Witch nodded dutifully with agreement. "We should head back. It's nearing dusk."

"I know it is," Rosalia said in a soft way. She looked over to see the guardian trotting over in his stag form. He was going to carry them back.

 _:We must make haste. The first scout you recruited has reported a small army coming down to test our resistance.:_ he said to them. _:Climb on and hold tight!:_

"We can teleport there. It's faster," Illidan started.

 _:We cannot dare to do such a thing. One of the generals is overseeing the charge. Your imprint will be detected. We must be careful.:_ the guardian warned. Now Illidan was concerned.

"My parents?!" Rosalia frowned.

"Perhin likely has them in a place of safety. Let's go," Illidan said with a small nod. He felt where the guardian sided up to him, and they both got onto his back. "Lady Vashj, I want you to direct the troops here to only attack when you know that it's safe to do so."

"Understood, Master," she nodded and watched the stag lope off.

"Do you know what this general looks like?" Illidan asked the guardian.

 _:It is the same skeletal being that assisted in the attack on the child's parents.:_ he said. At this being said, Illidan tightened his arms around Rosalia in a completely protective manner.

"I'm going to take you back into the portal when we get to our room," he grounded out in her ear.

"Why?" she asked with a hard frown. At how he placed a hand over her belly, she seemed to sigh and shake her head.

"This is why," he said. "And don't argue with me."

"As if I could," she said with a soft smile.

"I don't want you discovered. If you are, then a real fight would happen. This group is just testing our defenses. Let them get tested without us," he muttered. The guardian was already agreeing as he brought them into the village. Rosalia was able to shield them all with invisibility when they got closer, and Illidan was quick to jump off her guardian's back with her in his arms. He was taking no chances. The moment he got into their room, he looked over at Perhin. "The Scourge is on the move. I'm taking Rosalia home. My home. You have access to her. Bring her parents to keep them safe. They've been there before, and her mother can make potions, too, to have the process go faster."

"Thank you," Rosalia said and let him kiss her.

" _O'ana surfal_ ," he mumbled in her ear and kissed her passionately before taking her through the portal. As much as he knew she could fight just fine, he wasn't going to let her. He knew she would hunt down Arthas. He was going to delay that as much as possible.

" _O'ana surfal_ ," she sighed and pressed into his warm neck.

"I can't risk you getting discovered," he sighed and held her close. "We'll wait out the battle here. An hour here should be plenty."

"I should help them!" she fretted. She gave in to the kiss of protective need he gave her next.

"You are helping them. Just by staying hidden, you aren't giving the enemy an advantage. With you pregnant with my child, I can't let you get caught. You know this, my heart. And if you were caught, I would fall into a world of despair to get you back," he said, as he pressed his mouth into her hair. "I won't let you endanger yourself. I can't let you do that."

"Then what am I to do while we wait?" she frowned. She gasped at the hungry kiss her gave her.

"I always have a plan for that," he grinned a touch wickedly. With her neatly occupied now, Perhin was overseeing the defenses. Kael'thas was right next to him. Malfurion was also looking over what he could do with a few other Druids.

"This area is weak," the prince said and pointed to a set of tree formations.

"I can strengthen that," Malfurion nodded.

"We could use some scouts on a few of these paths," Perhin said and gestured to some thinly done routes on the map.

"Allow me," the Druid in the guise of a raven nodded.

"My brothers will bolster the main entry points," the Druid resembling a bear chuckled.

"The Dryads can also attack any that try to appear in the air," Malfurion mused aloud.

"My love!" Tyrande said when she finally appeared. "Elune sent me a vision. We need the child to bring back Cenarius! This will aide us in fully driving back the Scourge!"

"Did Elune truly show this?" Malfurion asked carefully.

"She has!" Tyrande said with a glowing giggle.

"Well…" Malfurion thought it over. "She would be strong enough by now. Do we know where she is? Perhin?"

"I can find out," Perhin nodded and thought to her. His connection with her was much stronger from his crystal core, and he never needed to focus too hard to find her. _:My heart, where are you?:_

 _:Ah…um…Illidan…:_ she shivered mentally. Perhin let out a heavy sigh, but he was laughing, too.

 _:When you are done, we need you to come back to us. Tyrande had a vision about bringing back Cenarius. The father of the Dryads.:_ he said gently. Then he paused when Illidan was able to reach right through to him using her magical focus. He didn't like that at all.

 _:She. Is. Not. Touching. That. Thing.:_ Illidan spat out.

 _:But if she can revive him, can you only imagine the destruction that will be reigned down? Especially if the stone protectors are with her? The enemy would have no chance!:_ Perhin argued. _:It was questioned before on if she could bring him back. And if she can bring back a dead demi-god, then we know how powerful she truly can be.:_

 _:And then she'll be sought after even more. Hmm. Speaking of which, do we even know what happened to that woman from her youth? The seer?:_ Illidan mentally frowned. _:She was found, but that was the last I heard about her.:_

 _:You have me at a loss there.:_ Perhin frowned back.

 _:Find Lady Vashj. I need answers. Have Kael'thas do it.:_ Illidan ordered.

 _:Sure. He needs something to do.:_ Perhin smirked. If there was one other thing than Rosalia's safety they agreed on it was picking on Kael'thas. "Kael'thas, did we ever find that woman from Rosalia's past? The one that warned about her?"

"We did! Hmm. I can find out where she is," Kael'thas said.

"Please do so," Perhin nodded.

"When was she found?" Malfurion asked.

"A few days ago," the prince said and walked out quickly. Now he was concerned. Perhin was already relaying this news to Illidan. The powerful man was not happy, and he wasn't going to stress out Rosalia with this bit of news.

"I can't believe that we forgot about her!" Lady Vashj scowled at herself when Kael'thas reached her location. She already had several warriors scouting out.

"We found out why," a warrior said when he came back. "The Ssscourge hasss her now."

"What?!" she gaped with shock.

"We forgot about her because no one reported in," Kael'thas winced. "And with all the confusion running about, we lost track of time."

"Lost track of it? We completely forgot!" she muttered and sped off.

"Wait!" the prince grimaced and ran after her. He felt that something was going to go horribly wrong. He found her crouched down behind some trees and thick brush to avoid a Scourge scouting party. It was too risky to find out what happened. "Let's try this another way. We will need to infiltrate their base as discreetly as possible."

She gave a pained look, but he was right. She nodded and they crept away to re-evaluate what to do next. In the make-shift fortress for the Scourge, the elderly lady was hanging in a cage near a bonfire to keep her warm. She was shaking with horror at Kel'Thuzad. He had finally managed to find time to see to her. He knew she would break rather easily.

"I will only say this once. I would strongly suggest that you answer my questions. If you do not, then you will have to answer to another. I don't think you'd want that," Kel'Thuzad chuckled.

"What will happen to me?" she shivered. "Will you release me?"

"That depends on your truthfulness," he said. "As for your release…I am quite unsure. I may be able to arrange something."

"Very well. What are your questions?" she asked. She saw she would have a very slim chance to escape the icy place of death.

"Who are you, exactly?" he asked.

"I am Midaria. I am one of the last few seers left in the world. My bloodline allows me to see small glimpses in various futures. Such is how it is," she sighed.

"And how are you so important?"

"I saw an end to this world."

"By what manner?"

"A young girl was the cause."

"How?"

"She has incredible destructive magic. Normally, we are not supposed to intervene. But…this was just too much to bear! I went to the village of her birth to warn her parents. I was ridiculed harshly and sent away," she admitted. "I tried to spread the word. To warn any others that would listen…"

"Instead, you only ushered in a complete downfall. And this is why those like you cannot interfere with things. Of course, my Master is now highly interested in her. As well as any others that cross paths with her. I am curious, though. What sort of world did you see…?"

She glanced around herself and cringed. That had the Lich chuckle inwardly. Arthas would reign supreme with Rosalia at his side. He turned to see Arthas striding in now.

"Woman. Tell me this. Where is my future bride now?" the Death Knight growled out. "And don't try my patience. I rarely have any."

"Ah…" she seemed to whimper, but she closed her eyes to focus. "Trees become a dead landscape. What was once green is red sands of death. A set of wings enfold around her. Moving stone guards her. Wild magic seeps from her. She is here, yet not here."

"I want a direct answer!" Arthas snapped. She simply drooped and fell into a deep sleep from the exhaustion the vision gave her. He was not happy, but the Lich got his attention.

"Calm yourself, Arthas," Kel'Thuzad said lightly. "Seers like her can only speak in riddles. Give me some time to figure this out. You know I always do."

"Fine. I expect an answer!" he snapped and turned to trudge away. Kel'Thuzad watched the frozen man leave, and he turned to his own thoughts.

"Hmm…" he thought aloud. _Trees became dead? Green is now red sand? A set of wings…_ Now he seemed to tense. Anything with wings wasn't good. At the same time, he wouldn't know of anything, or anyone, that would have a set of wings. He figured the moving stone were from the stone guards around her. But it was the last sentence that really had him concerned. "Here yet not here. I don't think she's in this world at all. Something is truly protecting her rather savagely. I think it's time to interrogate someone. Or perhaps…"

He formulated a plan and called out to several ghouls, two abominations and a necromancer. It was time to approach the enemy under somewhat neutral conditions. It was heavily risky, but risks were always part of the fun. And the risks he pulled always paid off.

As he prepared to leave, he turned to look at one of the silent gargoyles. "I'm heading out for a bit. If Arthas looks for me, just let him know I'll be back soon."

The gargoyle gave a confirming grunt, and Kel'Thuzad was soon floating out with his small entourage. He was heading for a main scouting route that was known to have issues. The moment he thought it was all clear, three Dryads bounded out of hiding.

"Stop!" the lead one shouted.

"Calm yourself. I come with a rare form of peace," the Lich said.

"Lies! You come here and poison our land! You kill our trees! You don't belong here!" the second Dryad seethed out. The third simply kept her bow notched and ready to fire.

"Then I will allow myself to get placed in your custody," Kel'Thuzad said calmly. At this, the Dryads paused. They clearly didn't trust him one bit.

"And the others with you?" the third Dryad finally asked.

"They shall remain here," he said.

"No. They go back!" the second one growled.

"Now, if they do that and I'm not with them, what would the others think?" Kel'Thuzad asked carefully. That got the Dryads to frown hard. He clearly thought this out. "So, they shall remain here."

"If they touch anything…" the lead Dryad warned.

"They will not," Kel'Thuzad nodded.

 _:I shall warn the others.:_ A guardian said from where it was hiding and flew off in a small bird form. It flew straight to Malfurion. _:One of the enemy wishes to speak with us. He vowed only neutrality. It is the skeletal one that controls the Scourge!:_

"What?!" Malfurion blinked at this. "No! Absolutely not!"

"I think we should meet with him. And I only say this because he has the woman from Rosalia's past," Kael'thas said lightly. He had made it back to them a short while ago, and now he was stared at. "Think about it. We may be able to negotiate for her."

"For what purpose?" Tyrande frowned hard. "All this woman has done was cause pain."

"But she may know other things about Rosalia that we don't know," the prince said.

"Well…you are correct in that matter. But for us to meet with even one of them?!" Malfurion grimaced. "Even as an act of neutrality…anything could go wrong."

Kael'thas frowned and moved to where one of the golems was standing. "I need your help."

"YES?" it asked calmly. Rosalia had managed to upgrade all of them to finally speak at last.

"The enemy wishes to speak to us on somewhat neutral terms," he started. He turned to see another golem appearing. The third one was going to stay in the tree village. The first golem was always going to stand ground for Rosalia.

"WE…SHALL…HELP," the second one said. It bent down to extend a stony hand. "WHO…SHALL…SPEAK?"

"I suppose I will," Malfurion muttered out when he walked over.

"I'll go with you," Kael'thas said.

"No. I should be protected enough," he said. The stone golem nodded and rose up. The other stone golem now moved to where Kel'Thuzad was waiting. The Lich watched with a form of awe when it walked over and extended a hand down.

"COME…WITH…ME. ALONE," it warned. The Dryads nodded to each other. The golem would ensure that all went well.

"Where will we go?" the Lich asked warily.

"TO…A…PLACE…OF…MEETING," it said calmly. He let out a deep sigh and gestured to his undead guards to stay put. He moved onto the hand and steadied himself as the massive palm lifted. There was a surge of power around him now that was almost dizzying to him. It clearly had him wondering. When the golem trudged north, it made its way to the same mountainous regions that the original golem had taken Illidan and Perhin. The only difference was that the other golem was going to hold Malfurion in its stony palm. The two golems were going to act as peacemakers.

"So…what do you want to discuss?" Malfurion asked in a forcefully calm way.

"There was a girl that my Master has taken interest in. I was hoping to find out more about her," Kel'Thuzad admitted from where he floated in the other golem's hand.

"And why should I tell you?" he growled.

"Because we have someone that you are also looking for. An exchange of her life for information. I think it's fair," the Lich shrugged.

"Certain questions will not be answered."

"I had figured as much."

"So, you can ask. But not much may be gained."

"Ahh. But, the more you speak the truth, the more inclined I will be to give over the other."

"We shall see what questions you have."

"Very well. The girl that my Master has been searching for. She has an intense power, obviously. Where does it come from?"

"It's part of an ancient magic that was ripped from the Elves. Not from us, but our lighter cousins, you could say. The magic she contains is intense. The main focal point of what was lost from them. And if she dies, that power is lost."

"So…it isn't complete?"

"Not that we know of. It's still very devastating on its own."

"Interesting. How did she come by it?"

"She was born with it."

"Even more interesting. A final question."

"Very well."

"Where is she now?"

"Not in this world. She was taken away by another. She is in a very…delicate state of mind," Malfurion said in a very careful way. Kel'Thuzad seemed to pause at this news.

"How so?" he had to ask.

"That is another question. You only said one last one. You are out of questions now," Malfurion said. Kel'Thuzad chuckled, as he did only state one question left.

"So I have! Very well. Then…a statement. I shall see about returning the one in our midst. In return, I want Arthas to glimpse the girl he has been wanting."

"No! That is not part of the deal!" Malfurion hissed out. "Keep the old woman, for all I care! She's done nothing but cause issues!"

"I can make you change your mind…" Kel'Thuzad growled out. Then he paused at the shielding put around him. The other golem made a shield around Malfurion. Now he sighed and chuckled. The stone golems were easily keeping the peace between them. A message was also being sent out to the original golem. It was now seen trudging up to them, and Kel'Thuzad paused in shock at the power that radiated from it. This one could easily end his life.

"YOU…WISH…TO…SEE…MY…CREATOR?" the massive stone golem mused.

"It would be…beneficial…" the Lich managed to say.

"What are you suggesting?" Malfurion frowned.

"LET…HER…BE…SEEN…WITH…THE…OTHER…THAT…HAS…HER. IT…WILL…BE…THE…ONLY…WAY," it said calmly. "I…SHALL…ENSURE…IT. SHE…CAN…BE…SEEN. BUT…SHE…CANNOT…SEE…WHO…SEES…HER."

"You will allow us to spy on her?" Kel'Thuzad asked.

"YES. BUT…SHE…CANNOT…KNOW," the golem nodded. "I…WILL…KNOW…IF...KNOWLDEGE…OF…HER…IS…GIVEN…AWAY."

"You drive a very hard bargain. But…I will accept. Once she is seen, we shall have the older woman delivered to you. Alive," Kel'Thuzad nodded.

"In one piece?" Malfurion asked now.

"But of course!" the Lich agreed. At this said, the two golems holding them separate nodded to each other. Malfurion was taken back to the tree village. Kel'Thuzad was taken back to his group. Even as he gratefully moved back to the make-shift fortress, he knew that Arthas was not going to be pleased. But he did know that he wouldn't refuse a way to gain a glimpse at the girl he wants as his bride.

Just by being able to see her may help spark something within him. And he knew that the merest sight of what they were aiming for would be enough to cause even Arthas into a state of uncontrollable anger at not being able to get what he wants. He was now planning on that little fit to happen to help further along the small battle to get her to their side.

"They say it's bad luck to see a bride before her wedding day. Even if the groom hasn't seen her yet…" Kel'Thuzad mused to himself. "Even worse luck to those that won't willingly give her over."

That had him laughing to himself the rest of the way back.


	28. Chapter 28

Illidan was livid at what Malfurion reported to him. He was completely enraged.

"You spoke with one of them?!" Illidan hissed out. He had left Rosalia in the safety of her room with Perhin. When he heard that his brother had a meeting with Kel'Thuzad, his rage was peaked.

"I didn't like it any more than you, but it was necessary to learn about the woman. The Scourge does have her. Even I am quite perplexed at this," Malfurion sighed.

"What are we to do?" Tyrande frowned.

"This may be the time that we need Cenarius brought back to us. The time is ripe for some form of an attack. Illidan, we really need Rosalia's help with this," Malfurion said lightly.

"I don't know. Bringing back the dead…" Illidan frowned hard. "There is a chance that it could endanger her severely. I can't let that happen."

 _:REMEMBER…YOUR…CORE.:_ The golem reminded him.

 _:It's not my core I'm worried about. It's Rosalia. She doesn't have a core.:_ Illidan pointed out. That made the golem reflect silently. Now it had an idea.

 _:BRING…ME…MY…CREATOR.:_ it said.

 _:For what?:_ Illidan asked warily.

 _:YOU…WILL…SEE.:_ it chuckled.

"I need to bring Rosalia out to the main golem," Illidan sighed and tilted his head over his shoulder. "And as for you…stop following me. Obey your orders. Yes. I heard you."

Maiev curled back her lip from where she was hiding among the small shrubs, but even he knew that she couldn't do anything. Rosalia's mark was a permanent reminder of who was in full control.

"One day, I'll be able to hunt you down…" she grounded out.

"You will do no such thing while bound to me," Rosalia said when Perhin brought her out to them. The stone golem had reached her and asked for her to approach it. "If you are so good at stealth, why don't you plan a route for us to infiltrate the Scourge's base?"

"I…" Maiev frowned. "I wouldn't want to risk your safety."

"You're just saying that, because I'm here," Illidan smirked and moved to pull Rosalia into his arms. Maiev stiffened. "You want to follow me? Fine. Don't stalk me like coward."

"I am no coward!" she snarled.

"Hush now," Rosalia said to calm them both. "Maiev, can you please run ahead to see where Cenarius's grave is? I may have to bring him back, it seems."

"Very well. I'll return shortly," she nodded and sped off. If there was anything she was grateful for, it was the fact that Rosalia was very kind in her orders. It made doing her small biddings easier to bear, and she felt a bit more relaxed in assisting her. She also had a mild hope that Cenarius may be able to help her, too, in ridding herself of Rosalia's magic.

"Good for something," Illidan snorted. Rosalia smiled and watched Perhin move forward to lead them to the golem. Malfurion and Tyrande had to join up. They were curious, too.

"You asked for me?" Rosalia asked the golem when it knelt down to regard her.

"YES. CAN…YOU…NAME…ME?" it chuckled.

"Oh!" she blinked with a soft blush.

"Interesting…" Illidan chuckled.

"Now I see why you wanted to speak with her," Perhin grinned slightly.

"Hmm…" she mused. "Well…you are made of a form of arcane power. I was never really good with names. But…well…"

"What name are you thinking of?" Illidan asked gently.

"I was thinking of Arcanus. I know, not that much…" she sighed.

"I…ACCEPT. MY…NEW…NAME…IS…ARCANUS," it nodded with approval. "NOW…I…WISH…TO…SCOUT…WITH…YOU."

"To scout with me?" she frowned.

"YES. TO…SEE…THE…LAND. TO…PROTECT…IT," it nodded. At first, Malfurion wasn't sure what Arcanus meant. Now he realized it was for the bargain. _To let Rosalia be seen._

"He does have a point," the Archdruid nodded. "It is needed to know the layouts of various places. However, she should ride with someone. No, Illidan. Not you."

"Why?" his brother asked dangerously.

"If something spots her, we don't want the enemy to know about you," he said wisely.

"Oh…" Illidan paused at that.

"I can go," Perhin nodded. Then Arcanus shook its head.

"LET…IT…BE…THE…PRINCE…TO…ESCORT _,_ " it said.

"Why?!" Rosalia frowned hard. It looked over at the guardian that was perched nearby, and it sent over its concerns. The guardian would know how to tell them its thoughts the best.

 _:Child, Arcanus does not want anyone truly important to you to be compromised. Granted, Kael'thas is a touch important, but he is far more known than the others.:_ the guardian said to her.

"But…he'll think he can…" she winced.

 _:Do you truly think that will happen? I am sure that Arcanus will keep such things from happening.:_ the guardian winked a red bird eye. The golem nodded with agreement. Illidan gave a very untrusting vibe at all of it. He still had Rosalia in his arms. He didn't want to let her go. He pressed his mouth to her ear as though to inhale her scent.

"I don't know," he muttered. "But I do vow this. If he tries to touch a single hair on your head, I'm lopping off his arms!"

"I think he knows that," she giggled and let him kiss her ravenously. He rubbed a hand over her slightly swelling belly. He knew his child was growing swiftly.

"You are starting to show now. Slightly. But it's there. I'll be stalking alongside you," he nodded. She nodded back and turned to see Kael'thas walking over. "You will ride on the golem at her side. Just remember. She. Is. Mine. If you touch her, I will know. And you will regret everything you ever thought about her. Don't forget it."

"You have my vow, Master," Kael'thas frowned slightly. Perhin hid his smirk, but he watched Arcanus lower its hands to let her step up and sit in its right palm. Kael'thas now settled neatly in the left one. Two other stone golems appeared to become an entourage. Several Dryads appeared to wave at them. They were going to lead the way to where Cenarius's body was resting.

"Are your people well?" Rosalia asked Kael'thas, as they were carried neatly. For now, the golem had its hands together so they could sit closely if needed. The moment Kael'thas tried any foul play, it would separate them neatly.

"Your crystals are helping them. So, thank you for that," he smiled softly with a nod. "They do wish to have you back with us."

"But…why?" she frowned.

"Because, to them, I married you. I…I see you as my Queen, too. I know. Trust me. I know it shouldn't be that way. Master would skin me alive. I just can't get you out of my thoughts," he winced.

"Well, you should try."

"I know. And I do try. I just…I am very concerned over your safety," he confessed. This had her a touch surprised. "I know that you belong to Master. And, yes, to Perhin, I suppose. There is much that I was thinking over lately. I really wish that we started out better. Of course, I am sorry for how I treated you while you did stay in the palace…"

"I see. Well…I accept your apology," she smiled.

"I'm not used to not getting what I want. Being royalty…well…you can see how I am. I just…oh, I don't know. I was so hasty to get you back to my home! I was thinking of how to make you stay! And, of course, I didn't think about the consequences of my actions at the time…"

"Kael'thas…why didn't you show me this side of yourself before when we first met?" she asked.

"Pride," he admitted. "That's why. You told me before that I was overly arrogant. That it would get me killed one day. Yes, I scorned you a touch. I just…couldn't understand why you didn't see me like you saw Perhin. I'm jealous of that."

"I couldn't stand people that bullied for unjust reasons. You came off so negatively to me that it had me think that there was no ounce of good in you," she frowned and seemed to curl up a bit to herself. She paused when he rested a hand on her back to comfort her. When she didn't tell him to stop, he felt a touch related. "What was on your mind while I was in your palace? In all honesty?"

"Revenge," he muttered and shivered a bit.

"For what?"

"My people were allied with the Alliance at one point. But…they mistreated us. Used us like animals. Treated me like dirt…" he said with narrowed eyes. Then he paused with shock when she moved to settle right next to him to give a show of sisterly care. "Thank you…"

"The only one I know that holds intense hatred is Illidan," she said lightly. "You seem to hold a lot of vengeance. Perhaps it is time to let that go. Especially if you have been favoring me."

"If you were my Queen…" he said to her. Then he stopped himself. She smiled softly.

"As much as I shouldn't say this," she seemed to sigh. "Should…something happen…"

"You would…reconsider…?" he asked with a slight catch in his breath, and he gave a rather anxious, yet excited, glance at her. She found herself shaking her head with a small smile.

"I can't say anything," she said gently and pat his armored knee. "Illidan would skin you alive, as you have said. And Perhin would be there to kick away what was left."

"Ah, yes. Perhin," Kael'thas sighed and laughed. "I do love him like my own brother. I actually got nearly drunk and tried to punch him out a few nights ago. From how you and he were. We talked about it. I confessed how much I had fallen for you. How jealous I was on the whole thing. Then he outdrank me to prove he was still better than me."

"What?!" she gaped. He found himself laughing softly at her.

"Even when he's a little drunk, he still knows how to act," he grinned lightly. "He would stand in for me at boring events when I wanted to get away. He and I look that much alike at times. Many had thought we were twins on more than one account."

"I see," she chuckled. Now she looked out over the passing land and sighed. "I really wish you showed me this side of yourself in the beginning."

"I wish I did, too," he said softly. "I know I came off as a bit of an ass…"

"A bit?" she asked with a raised brow. He barked out laughter at that.

"Okay. I was a complete jerk," he corrected.

"Better," she grinned softly.

"But, I will change my ways around you."

"It will help me out. My parents will need you to prove yourself to them."

"I'll work on that," he promised.

"You can practice by being my brother."

"For now."

"No. Forever. Unless something intense happens."

"Well…" he started. Then he remembered Illidan. "Okay. You're right."

"Good," she nodded to show she understood in full. He nodded back, and she let him put a brotherly arm around her to squeeze her. Illidan did see this, but he also heard everything through her, too. As much as he wanted to be livid about it, he realized why she was doing this. _She needed a safe place to go if all else failed._ She would agree to be a sister to Kael'thas in the meantime. He sighed, but he nodded at the same time.

"As long as he knows his place, then fine," he muttered to himself and continued to follow the magical imprints of the golems. Off in the distance, far enough away from detection, Arthas and Kel'Thuzad were standing in wait. The moment the golems came into view, Arthas gave his direct attention. He went still when he saw Rosalia at long last. Then his breathing slowed when he saw who she was sitting with.

"So…she is with Prince Kael'thas? That is interesting…" Kel'Thuzad mused aloud. "And look at how he's feeling her belly…"

"So…she may give him an heir. Hmm. Once I have her, she'll birth a rather powerful child. And that child will belong to me. Very well," Arthas nodded to himself.

"But, what do you think of her?" the Lich asked him.

"It shouldn't matter what I think of her," he started. Then he paused at the sound of her voice when she laughed at a small tickle to her side that Kael'thas did. He sensed the power there. And, for a brief moment, he once again saw all of the souls in his vicinity. The golems didn't have souls, they just had awareness. He couldn't see them. But, everything else appeared as soft, pale blue lights before him.

"Arthas?" Kel'Thuzad asked calmly.

"I feel no love her. My emotions are dead, as you know. But…I want her. She _will_ become mine. And with her, I will reign supreme!" he seemed to seethe out in a hissing snarl.

"I did come up with a mild idea," Kel'Thuzad mused.

"Spill it!"

"Remember the young mage woman that used to hold your affections while you were alive? Before Frostmourne claimed your soul?"

"You mean…Jaina Proudmoore?"

"Yes. I wonder if we can catch her…and force them to try to rescue her…"

"So, don't go after those that are closely guarded. Force them to help save a new form of quarry. Hmm. It does…hold some interest…" Arthas rolled the thought around.

"And if Jaina knew that you were…struggling with yourself…" the Lich snickered.

"To act out that I was changing?" Arthas asked with a small, twisted grin. "We know it won't happen, but that would make her appear. With the hope to try and 'change' me back. But…I'm not a good actor. Wait. Maybe instead of using me, make her aware of my cousin…"

"Oh?"

"I want Jaina to learn about her. Of her power. Then, when she leaves her protective city to travel here…" Arthas grinned coldly.

"We trap her. I'll make the arrangements now," Kel'Thuzad agreed.

"Do so, but you are not to approach her. She would know it's a trap. We have to convince them to reach out to her for us. But…how to do that…?"

"That would be tricky," Kel'Thuzad agreed again. "There is something that I could try. A touch…unknown, but maybe with a form of a vision done…"

"A vision? Like a dream?"

"Exactly that. And, as it will be done with a tinge of dark magic, it can cause that sense of 'foreboding'. That something bad can happen if your forlorn cousin isn't reached in time."

"I like it. Do it."

"Also, I did agree to give them the old woman. Alive and in one piece."

"I see. Fine. I'll leave that to you," Arthas nodded. Not once did he remove his gaze from Rosalia. He was studying her figure in full. He already knew he wanted her. Even as his armored hands balled up into fists, he was already making plans on what to do with her when he finally caught her.

As the golems left his line of sight, he was still staring at the direction they went. He wanted to follow them. He wanted to claim his quarry at long last. But, the Lich was right. _She was too well guarded._ He had to thin out the defenses. And yet, something still didn't sit right with him. _What was Kael'thas doing here?!_ He needed more information. He hated not knowing how things happened.

Further along the path, Malfurion was the one that spotted the older woman dropped off by several gargoyles a bit of a ways away. He ran over to her side and scowled at how cold she was. As upset that he was about it, all he could mutter out was, "At least she's still alive."

He didn't see any wounds on her, but two Dryads were called upon to help carry her gently back to safety. A message was sent to be ready for her, and Rosalia's parents would likely assist in her care. Rosalia was still being taken to Cenarius, and he didn't want her mind to be altered with thoughts of the older woman. _Cenarius had to be resurrected first._ That was the primary mission right now.

"Our Father is here," a Dryad said and pointed out to where a rather large, clear grove was. It looked calm and serene as the golems approached it. The flat grass was green with life, but there were no trees that grew. There were no flowers, either. The sun was still in the sky, but there was sad, yet magical aura over the place. It was definitely a grave. The earth simply swallowed the demi-god's body whole and buried him within it. The only thing that Rosalia could tell was that it was far too quiet. She seemed to frown at this.

"What is it?" Kael'thas asked. Maiev had managed to appear just then, but it was Tyrande that walked over to her to help keep the Warden in check.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this," she admitted. Arcanus set her down, and it gestured for her attention. Illidan was still close by to watch things through Perhin. As much as he wanted to see through Rosalia, with what she was about to do, he couldn't chance it yet.

"I…AM…YOUR…CORE…OF…MAGIC. USE…ME…AS…FOCUS," it said calmly. Now Illidan's jaw dropped. Perhin was just as shocked at this.

"Why would she need a core?" Malfurion frowned. "And why would it be the golem?"

"It's reserve back up. That is why," Illidan said from where he stood off in the distance. "It does make sense. Should she feel depleted, the golem, Arcanus, that is, will fuel her. She can always recharge it later. It would be considered the ultimate core for her. It's made of her magic, anyways. It would make the most sense for a golem to be her core."

"It would be rather scary to think about," Rosalia winced.

"YOU…ARE…MY…CREATOR. I…WILL…BE…FINE. I…TRUST…YOU," it nodded.

"Arcanus would know best," Perhin smiled softly. Kael'thas squeezed her shoulder in understanding, but it was Illidan that marched over to pull her into his arms.

"What is it?" she asked him. He folded his wings around her to show a private conversation was going to happen. He didn't like what had to happen, but he knew it had to happen.

"I want to merge my magic with yours to help you," he muttered softly in her ear.

"Can you?" she blinked. He smiled and kissed her passionately as his answer.

"I know I can," he smiled warmly and caressed her cheek. " _O'ana surfal._ "

"I love you, too," she whispered and kissed him in her own loving way. "How do you want to do this? How do I start this?"

"Focus. I'll add my strength to yours as you focus," he mumbled and kissed her again. He pulled his wings away to stand tall behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders before tapping into her sight. He pointed to where she had to focus on. She nodded with understanding.

 _:I'm here with the others to assist!:_ the guardian warbled and perched on Arcanus's shoulder. Several other guardians did the same thing with the other two golems there. Now the golems moved to form a special shielding over the area to keep out intruders with the guardians adding in a backup boost in power. Rosalia took a deep breath. Illidan breathed in and out with her. Such a resurrection was definitely going to take time, and there could be no interruptions at all.

Closing her eyes now, she saw where she had to send her magic to through Illidan's magical sight. That had him a touch surprised, but he grinned. _She can now see through me._ He would direct where she had to focus. He started to do just that with a touch of his own magic to guide her. They both knew that this would likely last throughout the rest of the day and all through the night.


End file.
